Hello It's Me
by Deerstories02
Summary: Setiap orang memiliki kehidupan yang terikat dengan takdir dan diatur dengan baik oleh Tuhan. Beberapa orang tanpa sadar memilih jalan panjang yang cukup melelahkan untuk sampai ke "takdir"nya dan mengabaikan jalan yang singkat yang telah disiapkan Tuhan. Warning inside/ HUNHAN / YAOI / SMUT / NC (mature content) .
1. Chapter 1

Halo, Ini Me

Penulis : Ohdeerwillis

Disclaimer : Tuhan dan keluarga mereka

Peringatan : Kesalahan penulisan, yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, NC, dll

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, dan other exo member

"Excuse me," seseorang menegurnya sehingga membuat namja manis itu terkesiap dan tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Oh sorry, apakah saya membuatmu terkejut?" namja manis itu diam beberapa saat hingga seseorang dibelakangnya menegur kembali, "Anda sudah cukup lama berdiri disini, ada yang bisa saya bantu? Banyak orang yang mengantri untuk mengambil makanan juga," namja itu kembali tersadar jika dia sedang berada di salah satu restaurant dengan konsep _buffet_ yang menyajikan makanan Asia,entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja dirinya rindu akan masakan asia dan memilih ke restaurant ini.

"Ah maaf, saya bingung ingin memilih apa jadi saya terdiam disini," namja manis itu merasa kikuk dan memilih segera pergi meninggalkan pelayan yang berdiri dengan wajah kebingunan. Dia berjalan diantara makanan-makanan Asia yang terhidang cantik nan menggiurkan di sana. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju meja bertulisakan "Korean Food" dan berhenti di depan salah satu masakan favoritnya, _samgyeopsal_. Sudah cukup lama dia tidak memakan ini dari terakhir kali dia di Korea. Walaupun berbeda dari Korea karena _samgyeopsal_ disini dipanggang bukan di atas meja makannya. Dia juga mengambil beberapa _ddeok-bokki_ dan _kimchi_ secara bergiliran lalu melangkah menuju meja makannya. Dia sempat melirik ke arah "Chinese Food" dan melihat beberapa manisan favoritnya di sana, hanya saja dia sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk memakan manisan-manisan tersebut.

Namja itu meletakkan piring dan segelas jus jeruknya di atas meja, lalu menarik kursi dan duduk dengan tenang. Dia sengaja memilih meja paling ujung yg mengadap langsung ke jalanan London yang cukup ramai pada jam makan siang seperti sekarang ini. Dia benar-benar menyukai kunjungan pertamanya ke restaurant Asia ini. Selain makanannya terlihat menggiurkan, gedung yang dibangun di _Central London_ ini cukup dekat dengan _Leicester Sq_ yang terdapat banyak cafe dan bioskop sehingga daerah ini selalu rame dengan lalu lalang orang. Dan dia menyukai keramaian tersebut, entahlah jika melihat keramaian dia tidak merasa terlalu sepi di kota ini. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat surel yang masuk dan hampir semua tentang pekerjaannya dan tanpa sadar membulatkan matanya ketika melihat paggilan masuk " _Happy Virus"_ dan secara otomatis jarinya menggeser lambang hijau pada layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yaaaa, yeoboseyo chingudeullllll" namja itu menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya setelah mendapat teriakan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Ya, jangan teriak-teriak Baekhyun-ah, kau membuat telingaku sakit" ucap namja itu lalu tersenyum

" Hahaha, mianhe Lu sudah lama aku tidak menelpon mu," jawab lawan bicaranya yang bernama Baekhyun itu. Namja itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya Lu terutama jika itu orang terdekatnya.

" Bukannya ini sudah cukup malam disana Baek? Jam berapa disana?" tanyanya lalu menyumpit makanannya.

"Hmm begitulah Lu, sekarang jam 9 malam tapi jika aku tidak menelponmu sekarang, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menelponmu lagi Lu. Kau itu adalah orang tersibuk sekarang setelah bekerja di sana, bisa-bisa kau melupakanku Luhan," Luhan, nama namja manis yang dari tadi menyumpit makanannya dengan tenang dan tiba-tiba menghentikan sumpitan pada makanannya. Dia selalu tau jika sahabat kesal pada dirinya, akan memanggil namanya dengan lengkap.

"Ya, kau marah padaku Baekki? Heum?" Tanya Luhan dengan menahan senyumnya, dia bisa membanyangkan temannya yg super lucu itu marah padanya, pasti mukanya menggemaskan sekali.

"Ani, aku hanya merindukanmu Lu. Setelah kau memilih untuk melanjutkan kehidupanmu disana aku merasa kesepian disini, tak banyak yang bisa mendengarkan ceritaku seperti kamu Lu," ungkap Baekhyun dengan nada sedih yang membuat Luhan juga ikut sedih mendengarnya.

"Baekki, jangan seperti ini, bukannya ada Chanyeol yang selalu disampingmu. Dia kan pendengar yang baik juga," Luhan meneguk jus jeruknya.

"Iya tapi tetap saja beda Lu, tidak seperti kamu. Apa kamu benar-benat tidak ada niatan balik kesini Lu? Beberapa minggu saja..ani, beberapa hari saja, neo-rul bogosipheo Lu," terdengar hembusan nafas yang cukup berat dari Baekhyun. Luhan pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan temannya ini, sudah cukup lama dia tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun, bukan cukup lama –tapi- sangat lama. Setelah kepergian Babanya 5 tahun lalu, Luhan memilih untuk meninggalkan negara tempat dimana dia berkembang dan kembali ke China, negara dimana dia dilahirkan 25 tahun yang lalu.

Namun karena banyaknya masalah dalam keluarganya setelah kepergian babanya, Luhan memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan China dan berakhir dengan menetap di London seperti sekarang ini. Luhan bukan dari keluarga miskin, sama sekali bukan. Babanya memiliki sebuah perusahaan ternama di China bahkan sudah turun temurun, dari kecil Luhan bukanlah anak yang kekurangan. Luhan kecil bisa membeli apa saja yang dia inginkan dan orang tuanya tidak pernah melarang apapun yang Luhan inginkan, itu karena Luhan adalah anak tunggal dalam keluarganya. Selain itu Luhan tumbuh dengan penuh cinta dari orangtua dan keluarganya hingga ketika umurnya menginjak 5 tahun Luhan dan orangtuanya pindah ke Korea untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan di Korea, karena pada saat itu perusahaan utama masih dipegang oleh kakeknya. Luhan cukup sulit belajar bahasa korea saat itu dan hanya mengandalkan beberapa kata baku yang gampang dia ingat.

Karena Luhan kecil anak yang ramah, Luhan sangat cepat mendapatkan teman bermain di sekolah dan di daerah tempat dia tinggal. Bahkan saat itu Luhan memiliki sahabat walaupun dia masih belum lancar berbahasa korea. Ketika pindah ke Korea, Luhan langsung dimasukkan ke TK yang memiliki kelas bahasa Korea sehingga Luhan dapat belajar bahasa dengan cepat. Dan disanalah dia bertemu Baekhyun, ya dia dan Baekhyun adalah teman kecil sehingga mereka sudah seperti kakak adik. Sifat Baekhyun yang ceria membuat Luhan kecil menyukainya, merekapun dekat dengan waktu yang cukup singkat. Hubungan pertemanan mereka berlanjut hingga Luhan dan Baekhyun masuk SD yang sama. Namun, ketika kelas 4 SD, Luhan dan keluarganya harus kembali ke China karena kakeknya meninggal dunia. Yang saat itu Luhan ingat adalah dia menangis terus menerus ketika harus meninggalkan teman-temannya di Korea. Bahkan saat itu mereka janji untuk saling mengirim surat.

Waktu berputar dengan cepat dan ketika saat itu Luhan tumbuh menjadi namja yang manis bahkan terkesan cukup cantik untuk seorang laki-laki. Luhan pun memasuki tahun terakhirnya di SMP dan sudah memikirkan dengan matang kemana dia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya, yaitu Korea. Karena Luhan benar-benar merindukan teman-temannya termasuk Baekhyun dan sahabat lainnya.

"Lu? Kamu masih disana? Yeoboseyo?" Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Hm? Ya aku masih disini Bekki, mian tiba-tiba aku memikirkan sesuatu," jawab Luhan bingung.

"Ahh, maafkan aku Lu jika aku membuatmu memikirkan masa lalu," luhan meletakkan gelas jus jeruknya,

"Ani, kwaenchanayo aku tidak memikirkan masa lalu, hanya masalah kecil" balas luhan berbohong

"Ya! Kamu mencoba berbohong ya Lu, tidak bisa!" bentak Baekhyun yang membuat dia terkekeh

"Hehehe Baekki kamu memang selalu mengerti aku, susah sekali berbohong denganmu,"

"Hey kita sudah berteman 20 tahun lamanya, bagaimana bisa kamu masih mencoba membohongiku, ckckck" Baekhyun berdecak membuat Luhan Manahan tawanya. Temannya yang satu ini benar-benar "happy virus" untuknya.

"Arra, aku tidak aku mengulanginya lagi Baekki, rasanya menyenangkan kamu bisa menelpon ku seperti ini dan suasananya mendukung sekali," balas Luhan lalu melihat sekitarnya. Restaurant Asia ini memang menakjubkan untuknya, selain dua hal yang sudah Luhan pikirkan sebelumnya tentang restaurant ini, hal lain yg terlintas di kepalanya adalah dia mungkin akan sering kesini. Dia merasa bebas menggunakan bahasa Koreanya tanpa takut ditatap dengan aneh oleh orang sekitarnya, karena semua orang disini menggunakan bahasa dari daerahnya masing-masing bahkan Luhan bisa mendengar beberapa wanita menggunakan bahasa China dengan jelas, dia merindukan bahasa itu.

"Hm? Suasanya mendukung sekali? Kamu sedang dimana Lu?" Tanya baekhyun bingung.

"Di salah satu restaurant Asia, entahlah tiba-tiba aku ingin memakan masakan Korea Baekki, setelah cukup lama. Dan disini aku bisa menggunakan bahasa Korea dengan santai berbeda ketika aku menggunakan bahasa Korea di tempat umun atau café-café umum, banyak orang yang memandangku dengan aneh," ungkap Luhan lalu menyumpit _samgyeopsal."_ Balasnya lalu melirik jam tangannya.

"Ah Baekhyun-ah aku haru segera kembali ke kantor, aku akan menelponmu nanti ketika aku sudah selesai bekerja, oke?" Lanjutnya lalu bergegas berdiri setelah meninggalkan sejumlah uang di atas tagihan yang sebelumnya diantar pelayan di mejanya.

"Oke, kamu sudah janji Lu, harap ditepati Luhan-ssi" Luhan benar-benar mengeluarkan tawanya dan seseorang diujung telpon tersenyum ketika mendengar Luhan tertawa

"Arraso..arraso, kutepati Akan, oke? Aku tutup ya, Sampai Nanti"

"Okee, sampai nanti" Luhan menyakukan ponselnya lalu berjalan menuju lantai satu restaurant tersebut. Dia benar-benar harus sampai tepat waktu jika ingin selamat dari bosnya.

.

.

.

.

.

R

C

L

terimakasih buat yang baca, semoga suka ff pertama dari aku TT review sangat mmbantu dalam menentukan chap berikutnyaaaaa

silahkan kirim email untuk berteman di ohdeerhunhan

sarangaheeee chingu


	2. Chapter 2

Penulis : Ohdeerwillis

Disclaimer : Tuhan dan keluarga mereka

Peringatan : Kesalahan penulisan, yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, NC, dll

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, dan other exo members

Chapter 2

Aku bergegas meninggalkan restaurant Asia itu dan menuju jalan besar untuk segera kembali ke kantor, aku benar-benar diburu waktu sekarang. "Menelpon Baekki bisa lupa waktu," pikirku. Aku bekerja di salah satu perusahaan internasional dalam bidang online advertising. Salah satu alasanku memilih perusahaan ini karena letaknya yang bisa dibilang strategis, seperti sekarang ini aku bisa berjalan kaki dari restaurant tadi menuju kantorku dengan waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Karena kebanyakan perusahaan iklan, media, dan semacamnya terletak di daerah ini seperti pelengkap dari pusat turistik terkenal. Perusahaan tempat aku bekerja tidak hanya menangani online advertising, media cetakpun juga masuk dalam perusahaanku.

Tiga tahun bekerja di sini cukup membuatku paham bagaimana roda media London bekerja. Jika ditanya inikah _passion_ kerjaku? Jawabannya bukan sama sekali. Kenapa? Entahlah sudah lama sekali aku ingin menjadi penulis, bisa dibilang itu cita-cita masa kecilku hingga 5 tahun yang lalu. Tiba-tiba keinginanku menjadi penulis lenyap sudah. Ketika baba meninggal 5 tahun lalu, aku memutuskan kembali ke China, salah satu tujuanku adalah menjaga mama, dan melanjutkan keinginanku menjadi penulis terkenal. Jujur saja, saat itu aku sedang setengah jalan untuk menghasilkan sebuah buku _–ya buku pertamaku-_ dan saat itu aku mengharapkan bisa melanjutkannya ketika di China.

Hobi menulisku ini sudah ada ketika pertama kali aku bisa membaca dan menulis dengan benar, entah mengapa aku terus menerus ingin menulis dan membuat sebuah cerita. Kesukaanku pada menulis terus berlanjut dan tersalurkan cukup baik, ketika aku dan teman-teman Koreaku berjanji saling kirim surat, maka aku terus menerus mengirimkan surat pada mereka. Bahkan aku berhasil menciptakan beberapa karya pendek yang memenangkan beberapa perlombaan. Namun, hal yang kuanggap akan terus aku lakukan itu ternyata berhenti ketika aku di China.

Kedatanganku ke China membuat banyak masalah bermunculan. Keluarga besar mengarapkan aku agar menjadi pengganti baba di perusahaan, bahkan beberapa saudaraku terang-terangan ingin menjadi penerus perusahaan, saat itu yang terucap di bibirku adalah, _"Aku hanya ingin terus menjadi penulis ma, jangan paksa Luhan."_

 _"Kamu penerus baba sayang, kenapa kamu malah berkeinginan menjadi penulis?"_

 _"Mama, Luhan sudah pernah bilang berkali-kali, Luhan tidak tertarik dengan perusahaan baba, passion Luhan itu nulis. Luhan gak bisa jadi pemimpin perusahaan ma,"_

 _"Lu, siapa lagi kalo bukan kamu. Selama ini baba kamu mengembangkan perusahaan demi kamu Lu, kenapa kamu jadi egois?" entah mengapa saat mendengar mama mengatakan "egois" itu lebih kejam dari apapun._

 _"Mama bilang Luhan yang egois? Mama yg egois, Luhan ke China bukan buat bekerja di perusahaan baba. Luhan disini buat jagain mama!" mama meremas pakaiannya dengan kuat menahan tangisnya._

 _"Kamu bisa jagain mama dengan bekerja di perusahaan baba, kenapa kamu kayak gini Lu? Baba pasti kecewa melihat kamu yang seperti ini. Semua karena kamu terlalu cinta dengan Korea. Mama tidak suka kalo kamu jadi kayak gini Lu," salah satu hal yang aku tidak suka dari mama adalah, mama selalu menyalahkan diriku yang lebih memilih sekolah di Korea daripada di China, keputusan yang dari awal ditolak mama mntah-mentah tetapi disetujuin baba dengan tenang,_

 _"Luhan juga butuh berkembang, biarkan saja dia di Korea_ _," kata-kata baba yang selalu aku ingat dan terus melekat di kepalaku ._

 _"Mama selalu mengungkit hal yang tidak perlu, Luhan capek ma, masalah perusahaan ada Kris ge yang bisa menangani." Ucapku kesal. Kris ge adalah sepupu terdekatku sudah seperti kakak sendiri untuk ku._

 _"Lu, mama mohon coba dulu untuk menjalani perusahaan babamu. Mama akan membebaskanmu setelahnya, mama mohon Lu, hiks..hiks" mama menangis dan terduduk di depanku saat itu._

 _"Mama janji sama Luhan untuk membaskan Luhan setelah ini?"_

 _"Mama janji"_

Dan begitulah hingga aku berakhir di kota ini, aku memang mencoba menjadi pemimpin selama 2 tahun di sana, hanya saja aku terus menerus merasa tertekan karena tidak bisa menulis dan lebih sering jatuh sakit. Sehingga aku memutuskan pergi dari China dan memilih London untuk mencari suasan baru dan mama mengijinkanku untuk pergi. Semua urusan perusahaan aku serahkan kepada Kris ge. Ketika aku tersadar, aku sudah berdiri di depan kantorku dengan plat perak besar diatasnya.

Siang ini aku ada jadwal rapat dengan CEO perusahaan ini, cukup aneh memang perusahaan tempat aku bekerja memiliki cabang di berbagai negara. Bahkan yang di London ini bukan yang terbesar, namun CEO perusahaan ini memilih London sebagai pusatnya. Sebenarnya menjadikan London sebagai pusatnya baru berlaku 6 bulan yang lalu ketika pergantian jabatan, bisa dibilang pemimpin yang sekarang bukanlah pemilik asli hanya turunan dan resmi sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu.

"Luhan !" seseorang memanggilku dan reflek aku menoleh ke sumber suara

"Hay Chen," sapaku, Chen adalah satu-satunya teman Koreaku disini, sehingga membuat kita cukup dekat di kantor.

"Dari mana? Tumben gak makan siang di café biasa"

"Aku kangen masakan Korea, jadi memilih restaurant Asia disekitar sini" Chen membulatkan matanya.

"Mwo? Restaurant asia? Odie?" dan Chen adalah satu-satunya yang selalu mengajakku mengunakan bahasa Korea jika tidak banyak orang seperti sekarang ini.

"Tidak jauh, kapan-kapan aku ajak kesana,"

"Jinjja? Okee.. janji ya," aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk

"Luhan, aku duluan ya. Aku harus menyerahkan proposal ke bagian percetakan, sampai nanti" Chen melambai dan berlalu, satu hal lagi tentang Chen adalah kita di bidang yang berbeda. Aku online dan dia media cetak. Sehingga cukup sulit untuk terus-terusan bertemu dengannya kecuali jam makan siang, jam pulang kantor atau seperti tadi –tidak sengaja bertemu-. Selain beda bidang, aku dan Chen berbeda lantai. Chen bekerja di lantai 3 sedangkan aku di lantai 5.

Aku menuju lift dan menekan angka 4, dimana ruang rapat, lounge, dan bar serta tempat istirahat lainnya berada. Salah satu lantai yang menyenangkan di kantorku. Aku berjalan menuju pintu berwarna abu-abu gelap dan membukanya, tampak beberapa orang telah mengisi kursi di ruang rapat. Dengan bergegas aku mengambil posisi disebelah Cassie, patner kerjaku selama disini.

"This yours, Luhan" Cassie menyerahkan buku agenda dan alat tulis. Cassie adalah wanita berciri _kaukasian-alpine,_ berkulit putih, rambut panjang bergelombang, salah satu ciri khas Cassie adalah cara bicaranya. Karena dia bukanlah penduduk asli, dia memiliki cara berbicara cukup unik menggunakan bahasa inggris dengan nada orang Jerman, ya dia benar-benar _kaukasian-alpine_. Cassie bukanlah satu-satunya orang Jerman disini, karena perusahaan ini berbasis Internasional maka tidak heran perusahaan ini memiliki tenaga kerja dari berbagai ras. Hanya saja orang Asia cukup jarang disini, contohnya saja hanya aku dan Chen yang berasal dari Korea Selatan - _ya aku mendaftar sebagai orang Korea disini_ -. Selebihnya bisa dihitung dengan jari beberapa yang berasal dari Asia selain Korea.

"Thanks Cas, you're the best" Cassie hanya tersenyum, sebagai patner Cassie benar-benar membantu banyak, salah satunya seperti ini. Dia akan membawakan perlengkapan rapatku ketika aku datang dalam waktu yang mepet. 5 menit kemudian seseorang masuk ruangan rapat dan duduk di kursi utama. Itu dia, pemimpin baru perusahaan ini.

"Hallo everyone, will start our meeting now," ucapnya lalu meperbaiki letak dasinya. Kesan pertama saat dia muncul di depan untuk penerimaan jabatan 6 bulan yang lalu adalah "dingin". Entah mengapa aku bisa melihat aura dingin dari dalam dirinya, kulitnya yang kelewat putih, tatapan matanya terlalu tajam, ekspresinya yang tak terlihat, tubuhnya yang terlihat kuat cukup bisa membuatku menyimpulkan dia orang yang dingin. Jangan berfikir dia adalah orang tua atau sejenisnya, dia itu seumuran denganku -tidak- dia lebih muda dariku setahun. Penampilannya memang tidak memperlihatkan seperti itu apalagi dengan rambut bewarna peraknya seperti menegaskan dia adalah pemimpin yang sangat dewasa dan bijaksana. Entah darimana aura pemimpinnya benar-benar terasa kuat jika dia berdiri di depan untuk memimpin rapat atau apapun.

"Mr. Luhan? Do you understand?" aku terkesiap dan langsung memandang kedepan -bukan- aku memandang matanya.

"Eh? Oh ? hm sorry" ucapku salah tingkah, satu hal lagi yang membuatku tidak suka dengannya adalah. Dia selalu memperlakukan aku seenaknya dan selalu membuatku malu atau salah tingkah di depan umum seperti ini.

"Kamu harus lebih konsentrasi Luhan, ini rapat penting. Saya tidak butuh orang yang suka melamun di kantor saya." Sungguh saat ini juga aku ingin keluar dari ruangan yang menyebalkan ini,

"I'm sorry ," hanya itu kata yang bisa terucap dari diriku, lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa meminta maaf, menyebalkan sekali. Dan ya namanya Willis, sejauh ini aku tidak tau nama lengkapnya. Di awal perkenalan dia hanya menyebutkan Willis, menurutku nama itu memang cocok untuk orang dingin seperti dia.

Rapat berjalan sekitar 1 jam tapi menurutku rapat seperti berjalan lebih dari itu. Aku benar-benar tidak nyaman, si Willis itu terus saja menatapku dengan mata kelewat tajamnya, belum lagi tiba-tiba perutku terasa sangat sakit. Aku benar-benar butuh pulang sekarang.

"Luhan?" suara berat yang sudah aku hapal memanggil namaku, akupun menoleh

"Iya Mr. Willis?" aku benar-benar sakit perut sekarang.

"Bisa keruangan saya sekarang?" sebuat pertanyaan yang tidak ingin aku dengarkan disaat seperti ini.

"Heh? Oke," dan lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menjawab sebisanya sambil menahan sakit perut ini.

"Ikuti saya sekarang," dan dengan berat hati aku mengikuti langkah dia memasuki lift dan menuju lantai 6.

.

.

.

.

.

R

C

L

terimakasih buat yang baca, semoga suka ff pertama dari aku TT review sangat membantu dalam menentukan chap berikutnyaaaaa

silahkan kirim email untuk berteman di ohdeerhunhan

Sarangahaeee chinguu


	3. Chapter 3

Penulis : Ohdeerwillis

Disclaimer : Tuhan dan keluarga mereka

Peringatan : Kesalahan penulisan, yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, NC, dll

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, dan other exo members

bagian 3

Luhan melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan dengan perpaduan warna _stone_ dan _leal_ yang membaur jadi satu. Beberapa hari sebelum sang pemilik ruangan ini resmi bekerja,ruangan ini benar-benar diubah total. Sangat berbeda dengan pemilik sebelumnya yang lebih condong menyukai warna _tawny_ dan _cinnamon_ untuk ruangannya. Mungkin kesan yang ingin ditimbulkan pemilik sebelumnya dan pemilik sekarang sangat berbeda. Jika dulu Luhan memasuki ruang ini, Luhan selalu merasakan aura hangat dan kebapakkan. Entahlah, Luhan seperti merasakan masuk kedalam ruang kerja babanya sendiri. Selain itu aroma yang menguar dari dalam ruangannyapun persis dengan apa yang babanya suka, _cinnamon._

Jauh berbeda dengan ruangan yang sekarang Luhan masuki, perubahan ruangannya jelas sekali terlihat. Selain pemilik baru menyukai warna _stone_ dan _leal_ , penataan ruanganpun cenderung berbeda lebih terlihat muda dan modern. Selain itu aroma yang menguar ketika pertama kali Luhan memasuki ruangan ini masih sama seperti 6 bulan yang lalu, perpaduan _jeruk bergamot, lavender,_ dan _verbena_. Sangat maskulin dan menimbulkan kesan gentle dan dingin. Yang jelas Luhan mulai menyukai aroma ini, aroma yang sama yang dimiliki sang pemilik ruangan.

"Luhan? Sedang apa kamu berdiri disana? Silahkan duduk," suara baritone yang sudah sangat dihapal Luhan mengaktifkan bagian otaknya untuk sadar. Dengan sigap Luhan berjalan ke arah sofa panjang dan duduk dengan tenang, jujur saja perut Luhan masih sakit.

"Luhan, kamu kenapa akhir-akhir ini kurang fokus dalam pekerjaanmu? Beberapa kali kamu tertangkap tidak memperhatikan rapat? Kamu ada masalah?" Luhan terdiam bebera saat, pria ini entah bagaimana menurut Luhan memiliki aura yang sangat kuat, dan Luhan tidak bisa lama-lama menatap mata pria yang sedang duduk dengan tenang di depannya.

"Kamu tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan aku, Luhan?" lagi-lagi Luhan tidak bisa menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Sangat gampang memang, tapi Luhan benar-benar merasakan kegugupan yang amat sangat.

"Baiklah, aku beri waktu kamu untuk berfikir," pria itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menuju meja kerjanya, menekan intercom dan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat,

"Lisca, tolong antarkan saya secangkir teh panas dan secangkir air madu hangat, oh iya tolong bawakan obat sakit perut juga segera," Luhan segera mengangkat kepalanya dan meoleh ke arah pria itu. _Apakah dia tau Luhan sedang sakit perut?_. Luhan membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh, bagaimana mungkin sosok yang sekarang sudah kembali duduk di depannya ini begitu pengertian, sangat tidak mungkin.

Luhan masih sama seperti pertama kali memasuki ruangan itu 10 menit yang lalu, hanya terdiam menahan sakit perutnya dan memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria didepannya ini. 5 menit kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan tempat dimana Luhan terdiam. Dia Lisca, semacam _tea girl_ perusahaan ini. Lisca memasuki ruangan dengan membawa baki berisi 2 cangkir minuman, Luhan sempat melihat Lisca tersenyum ke arahnya dan hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari Luhan. Beberapa saat setelahnya Lisca menutup pintu dan kembali ke tempatnya.

Luhan bisa melihat cangkir di hadapannya berisi cairan bewarna coklat muda dan ada sebutir obat bewarna putih di sampingnya.

"Minumlah, itu obat sakit perut dan lagi itu air madu untuk menghilangkan pahitnya." Reflek Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat pria itu mengangkat cangkirnya.

"Obat sakit perut?" beberapa kata yang bisa Luhan ucapkan dengan keadaan seperti ini -sangat tersiksa-.

"Hm minumlah, setelah itu kamu bisa pulang lebih cepat." Lagi-lagi Luhan mengecek pendengarannya, _pulang lebih cepat? Apakah dia serius?_.

"Kenapa? Kamu ragu? Kamu heran kenapa aku seperti ini?" satu hal lagi pria ini tidak pernah menggunakan kalimat terlalu formal jika berbicara dengan Luhan.

"Ah, tidak , saya akan meminumnya" Luhan pun memutuskan untuk segera meminum obat itu dan meneguk air madunya dengan cepat, dia benar-benar membenci pahitnya obat.

"Lagi? Sudah berapa kali sih aku bilang untuk tidak memanggilku dengan, dan lagi jangan menggunakan kata formal itu mengangguku," luhan terdiam mendengar omongan pria itu, dia mengambil tisu dan mengelap bibirnya dengan rencana.

"Ehmm, maaf Willis, aku cuma merasa canggung jika harus menyebut namamu langsung," Luhan benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan bosnya satu ini. Sudah 3 bulan lamanya sejak Willis menyuruhnya untuk memanggil namanya tanpa ada sebutan apapun selain itu dia juga menyuruh Luhan untuk berbicara informal padanya, bagaimana mungkin Luhan bisa seperti itu. Walaupun pada kenyataannya Willis lebih muda darinya tetapi tetap saja ia bosnya disini. Dan lagi, bagaimana si Willis ini tau jika Luhan tidak suka pahit dan menyiapkan air madu di samping obat sakit perutnya. Tiba-tiba dia mengingat mamanya yang selalu melakukan hal yang sama ketika Luhan harus minum obat. Willis benar-benar membuatnya bingung, di satu sisi Willis adalah orang yang sangan dingin, dan di sisi lain Willis bisa menjadi orang yang 180 derajat berbeda di depan Luhan.

"Kamu tidak perlu canggung, aku sudah membebaskanmu untuk hal itu, dan juga untuk masalah konsentrasi bekerja mu harus ditingkatkan, aku tidak mau perusahaan ini jadi jelek karena memiliki anak buah yang tidak benar melakukan pekerjaannya," Willis menyebutnya anak buah yang tidak benat melakukan pekerjaan? Ayolah, dia benar-benar mengerikan. Bahkan Luhan sempat berfikir, apakah Willis ini perpaduan dari malaikat dan iblis? Mengapa dia memiliki 2 sifat yang berkebalikan tersebut secara bersamaan. Baru saja dia bersikap hangat padanya lalu dengan mudah dia menjatuhkan Luhan? Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya.

Luhan mengangguk tanda mengerti, _apalagi yang dia bisa lakukan selain mengangguk? Tidak ada._ Luhan pun segera berdiri dan pamit untuk kembali ke ruangannya

"Aku akan kembali bekerja Willis, aku akan berusaha lebih fokus lagi dalam pekerjaan," Willis pun menatap Luhan lamat-lamat, dan Luhan mulai gugup ketika ditatap seperti itu.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak mendengarkanku ya Luhan? Aku bilang kamu bisa pulang lebih cepat dari yang lain," Luhan menggeleng,

"Aku masih bisa bekerja Willis, dan akan pulang dengan yang lainnya,"

"Kamu masih membantah? Ini perintah Luhan, kamu harus pulang karena kamu sakit!" Luhan bisa merasakan nada dingin yang keluar dari bibir pria yang masih duduk di depannya ini.

"Ba..baik aku akan pulang Willis, tapi aku harus membereskan dokumen dulu di ruangan kerjaku, permisi," kaki Luhan mulai melangkah meninggalkan sofa itu,

"LUHAN!" bentakkan Willis benar-benar membuatnya terperanjat, jantungnya seperti berpacu lebih cepat. "Aku tidak terima alasan apapun, masalah dokumenmu serahkan saja ke Cassie, jika kamu tidak segera pulang, kamu saya pecat!" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya tidak percaya, _dipecat? Dia akan dipecat?_. Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti karakter bosnya, yang hanya bisa Luhan lakukan adalah mengangguk,

"I..iya aku mengerti, aku akan segera pulang," Ia merasa tubuhnya benar-benar lemas sekarang dan segera pergi dari ruangan yang samakin berasa dingin tersebut.

Sepeninggal Luhan, pria berambut perak itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, seperti sebuah penyesalan. Dia menyesal membentak Luhan, entah mengapa dia ingin memeluk Luhan saat itu. "Tidak seharusnya aku membentak dia seperti ini, dan juga mengapa dia begitu keras kepala, benar-benar tidak berubah," ucapnya lirih lalu menghemuskan nafas dengan pelan. Ia berjalan menuju jendela besar di ruangannya. Mata elangnya menatap ke bawah ke arah seseorang dengan kemeja biru langit yang sedang tertunduk. Orang itu baru saja keluar dari kantornya, Luhan.

"Sedikitpun kamu tidak berubah, harus sampai kapan aku bertahan seperti ini?" Willis tersenyum getir masih menatap orang berambut caramel itu. Matanya menatap Luhan yang sedang menunggu taksi. Ingin sekali dirinya bisa mengantar Luhan, namun keinginannya hanya bisa tertanam di hatinya tanpa bisa di lakukan.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak berubah," Pria berambut perak itu mundur dan kembali duduk dikursinya.

Luhan POV

"Bagaimana mungkin dia seperti itu? Benar-benar menyebalkan, perpaduan malaikat dan iblis yang sempurna," gerutuku. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka diperlakukan menyebalkan sepertu itu. Ahhh rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai di apartemen. Selama di London aku memiliki sebuah apartemen elite yang tidak jauh dari tempatku bekerja, ya bahkan bisa dijangkau dengan sepeda atau kereta listrik. Hanya saja aku benar-benar ingin cepat sampai dan memilih menggunakan taksi. Sebenarnya banyak sekali teman kantor yang bertanya dimana aku tinggal,hanya saja aku selalu menjawab jika aku tinggal dipinggir kota. Satu-satunya teman yang pernah ke apartemenku hanya Chen, aku merasa karena Chen dan aku memiliki banyak kesamaan yang membuatku lebih terbuka padanya. Alasanku tidak jujur dengan teman kantorku, karena aku tidak ingin mereka tau kehidupanku lebih jauh. Cukup sebatas teman kerja saja.

Taksi berhenti tepat di depan apartemenku, setelah membayar beberapa pounds aku pun bergegas turun dan menuju lobby.

"Luhan!" suara perempuan itu menghentikan langkahku, dengan segera aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Cindy? Why?" Cindy, tetangga apartemenku -lebih tepatnya tetangga lantai atas apartmenku-.

"Tumben kamu pulang cepat? Why?" aku tersenyum

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan Cindy, jadi aku butuh istirahat yang cukup," balasku lalu berjongkok berhadapan langsung dengan anjing Cindy yang bernama Lucky.

"Hallo Lucky, how are you?" tanyaku lalu mengelus kepalanya. Lucky adalah anjing berjenis _shih-tzu._ Dari pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku langsung suka dengan anjing Cindy, mungkin karena asal anjing ini sama denganku.

"Kamu benar-benar banyak bekerja Luhan, kamu harus berlibur sekali-kali." Aku berdiri lalu tersenyum,

"Aku belum butuh liburan Cindy, ngomong-ngomong kamu mau kemana dengan Lucky?"

"Lucky harus menjalankan pemeriksaan rutin hari ini, mungkin akan pulang cepat, kamu ingin nitip sesuatu?" Cindy adalah wanita yang baik. Semenjak kepindahanku 3 tahun yang lalu, aku dan Cindy sudah berteman. Cindy juga bukan orang lokal, dia pindah dari New York kesini karena pekerjaannya, 8 tahun yang lalu.

"Tidak perlu, mungkin aku akan tidur sampai malam," aku menggeleng dan tersenyum, menolak halus tawarannya.

"Okay, setidaknya kamu memiliki peliharaan Luhan agar tidak kesepian, siapa tau bisa berteman dengan Lucky," Ucapnya lalu melihat ke arah Lucky dan tersenyum.

"Akan aku pikirkan, hehehe" aku terkekeh, salah satu keinginanku adalah memiliki peliharaan, namun entah mengapa aku belum berkeinginan membelinya.

"Okay luhan, aku pergi dulu ya sampai nanti," aku pun tersenyum ke arah Cindy dan melambai kepada Lucky. Sunggu menyenangkan jika memiliki peliharaan seperti Lucky.

Apartemenku berada di lantai 18, sebenarnya aku memiliki penyakit -bukan- aku terkena _acrophobia,_ ya phobia terhadap ketinggian. Phobia ini sudah aku miliki dari kecil tepatnya ketika umurku 7 tahun dan sampai sekarang phobia ini masih melekat dalam tubuhku, hanya saja tidak sekuat sebelumnya. Selama masa pertumbuhan, orang tuaku melakukan berbagai cara agar aku terlepas dari phobia ini, walaupun tidak berhasil seratus persen tetapi ini cukup mengurangi phobia dalam diriku. Seperti sekarang ini, aku bisa menatap ke bawah dari jendela kamarku, hanya saja itu tidak bertahan lebih dari 20 menit. Karena aku akan langsung merasakan pusing, sesak nafas dan perut melilit secara tiba-tiba.

Aku merebahkan tubuh di atas kasur berwarna _seafoam._ Warna yang menenangkan akhir-akhir ini. Aku melirik jam di atas nakas, _4 p.m._ sejam lebih cepat dari jam pulang kantorku. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika aku harus bertahan sejam lagi, tapi bentakan dari si Willis itu membuatku sangat kesal. Pria itu bisa berubah menjadi iblis secepat kilat setelah menjadi malaikat untuk sesaat. Aku merogoh saku celana ketika merasakan getaran dari ponselku. "Kris Ge"

"Tumben sekali Kris ge menelpon jam segini, bukannya di sana sudah larut malam?" gumanku lalu berganti posisi menjadi duduk

"Wèi?" sapaku setelah kugeser lambang hijau di layar ponsel.

"Lu?"

.

.

.

.

.

R

C

L

terimakasih buat yang baca, semoga suka ff pertama dari aku TT review sangat membantu dalam menentukan chap berikutnyaaaaa

silahkan kirim email untuk berteman di ohdeerhunhan

Sarangahaeee chinguu


	4. Chapter 4

Penulis : Ohdeerwillis

Disclaimer : Tuhan dan keluarga mereka

Peringatan : Kesalahan penulisan, yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, dll

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, dan other exo members

Chap 4

Baekhyun tidak pernah membayangkan sepeninggalan Luhan, dirinya benar-benar merasa kesepian. Yang Baekhyun ingat 5 tahun lalu ketika Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali ke China dirinya benar-benar mearasa sedih, entahlah yang saat itu Baekhyun pikirkan adalah ia pasti jarang bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu. Dan ternyata bayangannya menjadi kenyataan, dia dan Luhan benar-benar jarang bertemu. Baekhyun masih ingat terakhir kali dia bertemu Luhan sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu sebelum Luhan memutuskan untuk pindah ke London. Hal yang paling Baekhyun ingat saat itu adalah Luhan memberi tahunya sehari sebelum keberangkatannya ke London.

 _"Lu tumben sekali kamu datang ke Korea tanpa memberi tahuku dulu? Bagaimana perkembangan perusahaan babamu? Aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu lagi setelah 2 tahun lamanya." Baekhyun memberikan pertanyaan beruntut untuk Luhan_

 _"Ya, Baekki bertanyalah satu-satu tidak usah terburu-buru, makanlah pelan-pelan," Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang berada di salah satu café favorit mereka di Seoul. Café itu sudah ada semenjak mereka SMA._

 _"Arra, aku hanya penasaran Lu, mendadak tadi pagi kamu bilang sedang di Korea, untung saja aku sedang tidak banyak pekerjaan dan Chan mau mengantarku kesini. Kamu tau kan tempatku sekarang lebih jauh dari sini," Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Hal yang sangat disukai Luhan adalah tingkah lucu sahabatnya itu._

 _"Mianhae, aku benar-benar lupa kalo kamu sudah pindah Baekki. Setidaknya Chanyeol kan siap mengantarmu. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan dia? Bertahan lama ya," Luhan memandang sahabatnya dengan hangat. Chanyeol adalah pacar Baekhyun, mereka sudah berpacaran ketika SMP. Saat itu Luhan tidak mengenal Chanyeol sama sekali. Ketika Luhan memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lah yang membantu Luhan hingga akhirnya Luhan menjadi dekat dengan Chanyeol. Menurut Luhan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah sepasang "Happy Virus", mereka selalu membuat Luhan tertawa dan menghibur Luhan ketika sedih._

 _"Hubungan kami? Masih sama Lu, awalnya aku sempat ragu menerima tawaran Chanyeol untuk tinggal bersama, tapi setelah aku pertimbangan tidak ada salahnya agar kami mengenal lebih baik," Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menyuapkan ice cream vanillanya. Luhan tersenyum melihat sahabatnya benar-benar menjadi dewasa dari sebelumnya, salah satunya berkat Chanyeol._

 _"Bukankah memang lebih baik kalian tinggal bersama dari awal, Chanyeol adalah tipe pria bertanggung jawab. Pilihanmu untuk hidup dengannya cukup baik Baekki," Ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum._

 _"Yaa Lu, kamu selalu membanggakan hubungan kami, bagaimana denganmu? Kamu benar-benar berhenti di posisimu sekarang ini? Ayolah Lu waktunya kamu bergerak," Luhan hanya bisa menahan getir mendengar perkataan sahabatnya ini._

 _"Kwaenchanayo Baekhyun-ah, tidak ada yang perlu diubah. Aku masih belum tertarik bergerak," Luhan menyesap coklat panasnya. Baekhyun menatap wajah Luhan lamat-lamat, yang diatatap bales menatap._

 _"Wae Bekki? Ada yang salah?" Baekhyun menggeleng, dia benar-benar merasa sedih melihat Luhan seperti ini._

 _"Ya Baekki jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau menyeramkan," Luhan melempar tisu ke arah Baekhyun_

 _"Lu, jangan terus terdiam disana. Itu menyakitkan," Baekhyun menatap mata Luhan._

 _"Jangan terlalu serius Baekki, aku baik-baik saja," Luhan terseyun dengan tulus._

 _"Jam berapa Chanyeol akan menjemputmu?" Luhan berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan._

 _"Mungkin setengah jam lagi, dia harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaannya."_

 _"Wahh, Chanyeol benar-benar serius di dunia musik ya. Menjadi penulis dan prosuder musik memang impiannya," Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Chanyeol, namjacingunya itu memang sangat serius dalam melakukan pekerjaannya. Setelah dipercaya dalam pembuatan album salah satu boyband terkenal dirinya mulai sangat sibuk._

 _"Lalu bagaimana butikmu? Setiap bulan kau selalu mengirimiku baju baru, mama benar-benar menyukainya,"_

 _"Syukurlah kalo eommonim menyukainya, aku hampir saja putus asa dalam merancang baju yeoja. Sangat sulit dibandingkan harus merancang baju namja," keluh Baekhyun lalu meneguk air mineralnya._

 _"Aigoo uri Baekki, jangan patah semangat kamu pasti bisa," Luhan menyentuh pundak Baekhyun._

 _"Yaa Lu, kamu belum menjawab pertanyaan pertamaku tadi. Kenapa kamu mendadak sekali berada di Korea, A-" Cringg.. suara pintu bersentuhan dengan bel kecil yang menggantung diatasnya terdengar. Reflek Baekhyun menghentikan omongannya dan menoleh ke arah pintu masuk._

 _"Chanyeol-ah, kami disini," Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ke arah namja tinggi yang baru saja masuk._

 _"Ahh mian, aku telat ya. Banyak pekerjaan yang aku harus selesaikan hari ini," ucap namja itu lalu mengambil posisi duduk disamping Baekhyun._

 _"Tidak apa-apa, aku tau kamu sedang menyelesaikan project besar. Apa kabar?" Luhan menyambut Chanyeol dengan senyuman lalu mengulurkan tangannya._

 _"Sangat baik Lu, bagaimana dengamu?" Chanyeol menjabat tangan Luhan lalu tersenyum. Chanyeol memang mengantar Baekhyun hanya saja dia terburu-buru sehingga belum sempat menyapa Luhan._

 _"Sama seperi mu Chanyeol-ah," Chanyeol mengangguk paham._

 _"Berapa lama kamu akan disini Lu? Seminggu? Ani sebulan?" Tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun mengingat apa yang belum selesai ditanyakannya pada Luhan_

 _"Ahh benar, kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku juga Lu," Luhan membetulkan posisi duduknya dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, semua itu diikuti tatapan dari 2 sahabatnya._

 _"Mianhaeyo Baekhyun-ah,Chanyeol-ah," Ucap Luhan pelan lalu menatap 2 orang di depannya yang memasang tampang bingung,_

 _"Wae Mianhaeyo?" Chanyeol bingung dengan tingkah Luhan yang tiba-tiba meminta maaf._

 _"Aku akan pergi ke London besok," keheningan terasa beberapa saat._

 _"MWO? MWORAGO?" Kedua sahabat Luhan kompak membulatkan mata._

 _"Ani, wae Lu?_ _niga nahante eotteohke geureol suini_ _?" Baekhyun sama sekali tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya._

 _"Mianhaeyo, aku harus seperti ini. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup di Korea terlalu lama." Luhan meremas jarinya. Dirinya tidak sanggup menatap mata kedua sahabatnya itu._

 _"Kenapa mendadak Lu? Kamu teman kami kan? kenapa harus seperti ini," Baekhyun masih tidak percaya dan berusaha keras menahan tangisnya. Sudah cukup dirinya ditinggal berulang kali oleh Luhan, bahkan dirinya sudah banyak berharap Luhan akan kembali ke Korea. Tapi kenyataannya, Luhan bahkan akan meninggalkannya lebih jauh dari China. Mungkin Baekhyun berlebihan, dirinya egois ya cukup egois. Namun, bukankah itu hal yang wajar, dirinya menganggap Luhan lebih dari seorang sahabat. Luhan adalah saudaranya, tempat dimana dia bisa menceritakan segalanya. Dan sekarang Luhan akan ke London? Ayolahh hal konyol macam apa ini._

 _"Lu kamu bercanda kan? ini bahkan lewat april mob," Baekhyun masih mencoba menahan suaranya. Dia masih yakin jika Luhan berbohong._

 _"Baekki maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak bisa memberi tahumu dari awal, karena aku tau akan sulit. Kumohon mengertilah, bukannya kita telah dewasa?"Luhan berusaha keras meyakinkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih sulit menerima pembicaraan ini. Luhan akan ke London?_

 _Baekhyun sekuat tenaga menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Luhan akan pergi besok, dia tidak mungkin menangis di depan Luhan. Dia tidak ingin Luhan terbebani,_

 _"_ _Mianhae hal gotkkajineun obseo, kamu benar Lu kita sudah dewasa," Luhan bisa mendengar dengan jelas getaran suara Bekhyun karena menahan tangisnya. Dirinya benar-benar tak menyangka akan sangat sulit seperti ini. Luhan mengenggam tangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dia ingin sahabatnya kuat dan meyakinkan dirinya akan baik-baik saja._

 _"Baekhyun-ah, Chanyeol-ah, kita masih bisa berkomunikasi seperti biasa ne? jangan terlalu bersedih, aku juga ingin berkembang seperti kalian." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membalas genggaman Luhan. Seujujurnya, mereka masih berat hati mengenai keputusan Luhan itu._

Baekhyun mengelap air matanya, dirinya selalu menangis jika mengingat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Luhan sebelum dia pergi ke London. Baekhyun sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis di depan Luhan, bahkan ketika ia dan Chanyeol mengantar Luhan ke bandara keesokan harinya Baekhyum sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya demi Luhan. Tapi tidak jika dirinya sendirian, terlalu banyak kenangan sehingga membuatnya selalu saja cengeng. Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, membawa mug berisi susu vanilla hangat dan berjalan menuju balkon. Dia selalu menyukai butiknya, bangunan berlantai 2 ini memiliki balkon yang menghadap langsung ke arah jalanan Seoul yang padat. Seoul baru saja turun hujan, sehingga aroma petrichor tercium jelas olehnya. Dia mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan payung warna-warni mereka, beberapa diantara mereka terlihat basah karena tidak membawa payung. Sebenarnya di saat seperti ini Baekhyun akan mempunyai ide untuk rancangan pakaian selanjutnya, hanya saja dirinya malas beranjak dari balkon itu. Susu vanilla di Mug beruangnyapun mulai mendingin, Baekhyun bisa merasakan angin menyentuh pelan kulit wajahnya.

"Lu, cepat pulang, neo-rul bogosipheo," Baekhyun berguman pelan sambil menatap lalu lalang di kota Seoul.

.

.

.

.

.

R

C

L

terimakasih buat yang baca, semoga suka ff pertama dari aku TT review sangat membantu dalam menentukan chap berikutnyaaaaa

Maaf kalo alurnya terlalu cepat? Atau mungkin terlalu lambat? Aku berusaha keras agar tidak terlalu bertele-tele karena dari itu mohon reviewnya

Maafkan juga ceritanya belum sempurna :") aku bekerja semaksimal mungkin chingu ^^

silahkan kirim email untuk berteman di ohdeerhunhan

Sarangahaeee chinguu


	5. Chapter 5

Penulis : Ohdeerwillis

Disclaimer : Tuhan dan keluarga mereka

Peringatan : Kesalahan penulisan, yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, dll

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, dan other exo members

Chap 5

Laki-laki berambut perak itu menatap kalung dengan bandul berbentuk tabung kecil di antara jarinya, diperhatikan lamat-lamat ukiran yang menutupi luar tabung. Kalung bewarna silver semi gelap itu cukup lama diperhatikan laki-laki itu dalam diamnya. Entah sudah berapa ratus kali dia selalu seperti ini, duduk dalam diam dan memperhatikan kalung berbandul tabung itu. Dia akan merasakan ketenangan jika memperhatikan kalung yang telah ia miliki ketika berumur 9 tahun, ketika pertama kali di dapatnya. Tak akan ada yang berubah dari bentuk kalung yang telah bersamanya selama 15 tahun itu, hanya saja dia sangat menyukai aktifitasnya memperhatikan kalung berbandul tabung itu.

Mungkin untuk kebanyakan orang, kalung itu tidaklah spesial bahkan cenderung terlihat kuno. Namun untuk laki-laki berambut perak tersebut kalung itu sangatlah berharga, jauh berharga dari semua barang mahal yang ia miliki. Tidak peduli berapa banyak orang menjelek-jelekan kalungnya, dia akan tetap memakai kalung itu sampai kapanpun, ya sampai kapanpun.

"Sampai semuanya jelas, bertahan lebih lama lagi Willis." guman laki-laki itu. Willis, ya nama yang tidak asing memang untuk kebanyakan orang yang pernah atau ingin mengenal dan bekerja sama dengan dia. Willis Archer, begitulah orang tuanya memberikan nama untuknya. Hanya saja, Willis kurang menyukai nama belakangnya _-bukan-_ kurang menyukai tetapi tidak ingin mengakui nama belakangnya tersebut. Menurutnya nama belakangnya tidak akan pernah cocok untuknya, mau seperti apapun ia tidak akan mengakui nama itu. Karena itulah, dia selalu mengenalkan namanya dengan Willis _-hanya-_ Willis tanpa nama belakang. Sehingga banyak yang bertanya-tanya siapakah Willis ini? Selama ini, yang orang tau dia adalah turunan dari pemilik perusahaan itu. Tidak salah memang, tapi tidak bisa dikatakan benar juga, dapat di katakan dia yang memiliki setengah dari saham perusahaan besar itu dan sisanya di miliki keluarganya.

Semua itu bukanlah hasil pemberian begitu saja, sama sekali bukan. Itu adalah hasil kerja kerasnya dari remaja, ya Willis remaja berbeda dengan remaja pada umumnya yang ketika seusianya lebih memilih bermain dan bermain sedangkan ia lebih memilih bekerja dan bekerja. Aneh memang, ketika semua remaja menikmati masa remajanya dengan kebahagian tetapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Willis. Masa remajanya bukanlah masa yang buruk, bahkan bisa dibilang masa remajanya luar bisa jika dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Dia selalu saja dimanjakan dengan apapun yang dia inginkan hanya saja dia sama sekali tidak terbuai dengan semua itu, dan memilih untuk belajar bisnis dari keluarganya. Sejak berumur 12 tahun dia memiliki obsesi sendiri pada suatu hal yang akhirnya membuat ia menghabiskan masa remajanya dengan belajar bisnis dan bekerja. Bahkan bukankah itu terlalu muda untuk seusianya saat itu? Dan Willis sama sekali tidak peduli tentang hal itu, yang dia tau dia tidak boleh kehilangan apa yang harus dia miliki sejak awal, ya itu lah obsesinya.

Sudah sejauh ini dia bertahan dengan semuanya, 12 tahun lamanya dia menahan segalanya dan fokus dengan apa yang dia kerjakan. Dan selama itu pula yang membuatnya kuat hanya kalung dengan bandul tabung bewarna silver semi hitam tersebut. Kalung yang akan sedikit mengkilap jika terkena cahaya, kalung yang memiliki ukiran indah bagi Willis. Baginya tak masalah jika ia akan terus bertahan seperti ini selama apapun selagi kalung itu terus ada padanya, ia akan kuat. Hal 12 tahun itu juga yang membuat Willis memiliki sifat yang kurang bersahabat dengan yang lain. Dingin, salah satu sifat yang ia miliki dengan siapapun bahkan orang tuanya sendiri. Sifat yang terlanjur tertanam pada dirinya, yang sejujurnya dia tidak terlalu menyukai sifatnya yang satu ini. Setiap orang yang mengenalnya akan dengan cepat merasakan sifat dingin darinya namun karena sifat itulah banyak sekali orang yang penasaran dengan dirinya terutama wanita. Hampir semua wanita yang mengenal dirinya atau yang bekerja dengannya berkeinginan mengenal lebih jauh dengan sosok Willis, hanya saja ia telah lama membangun dinding di hatinya. Tidak ada yang bisa menembus dinding itu selain seseorang yang selama ini ia rindukan, _hanya orang itu yang bisa menembus dinding di hatinya._

Willis memakai kembali kalung dengan bandul tabung itu lalu melirik ke arah jam di atas meja kerjanya, _8 malam_. Jam pulang kantor bahkan sudah lama lewat, namun dirinya benar-benar tak ada keinginan untuk cepat kembali ke apartemenya. Sudah ratusan kali orang tuanya menyuruh untuk menempati rumah keluarganya, namun sekali lagi dia sangat malas untuk terus-terusan menggunakan apa yang menjadi milik keluarganya dan memilih membeli apartemen sendiri dan banyak meninggalkan barang mahalnya termasuk beberapa kendaraan mahalnya di rumah itu. Hanya sekali atau dua kali ia akan berkunjung kerumah itu untuk mengambil barangnya yang lain dan meninggalkannya lagi. Karena Willis memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen, rumah itu hanya di tempati beberapa pelayannya saja, karena orang tuanya pun menetap di Amerika.

Willis mengambil ponselnya dan menekan beberapa angka lalu menekan lambang hijau,

"Hallo , can I help you?" terdengar suara laki-laki setengah baya dari sambungan teleponnya.

"Bisakah kamu menjemputku sekarang James? Aku ingin mengambil beberapa pakaian di rumah, aku sedang malas menyetir mobil sendiri," Ucapnya lalu berjalan ke arah jendela besar di ruangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan mobil tuan?"

"Aku akan meninggalkannya di kantor, besok aku akan menelpon taksi," jawab Willis sambil menatap keluar jendela. Dirinya selalu suka pemandangan malam dari jendela kantornya.

"Baik tuan, saya segera kesana, mohon ditunggu," Sambungan telepon terputus.

Willis menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan dan teratur, entah kenapa selama 12 tahun ini dirinya selalu merasakan kosong jika sedang sendirian dan Willis membenci itu. Dia berjalan ke arah kulkas kecil di ujung ruangan, membukanya dan mengambil sekaleng _coke_ , minuman soda favoritnya. Jarinya dengan lincah menarik pembuka kaleng dan Willis mulai meneguk _coke_ itu secara perlahan. Dia menyukai sensasi ketika soda itu melewati kerongkongannya dan menciptakan sensasi seperti cairan itu menyetrumnya dengan pelan. Dia berjalan kembali ke arah meja kerjanya, menyalakan laptop dan mengecek beberapa surel yang masuk tentang perkembangan perusahaan yang sedang ia pimpin sekarang. Mata tajamnya menatap serius setiap surel yang masuk dan sesekali mengetik balasan untuk surelnya. Bahkan di malam hari saja, dia merasa jika harus terus bekerja seperti ini. Willis mulai menggulung lengan bajunya hingga sesiku dan melanjutkan beberapa pekerjaannya.

15 menit kemudian ponselnya bergetar pertanda pesan masuk, itu dari supirnya. Willis berdiri, mengambil ponsel dan jas yang ia gantung lalu menuju lobby. Sejujurnya dirinya benar-benar lelah sekarang dan ia membutuhkan tidur, tetapi karena ia masih meninggalkan banyak pakaian di rumahnya, ia harus mengambilnya beberapa dan kembali ke apartemennya. Willis menuju mobil berwarna hitam berjenis _rolls-royce_ dengan kursi belakang, salah satu mobil mewah yang terparkir di garasi rumahnya. James, supir pribadi keluarganya telah menunggu.

"Langsung ke rumah tuan Willis?" Tanya James ketika mobil itu siap berangkat,

"Ya, langsung kerumah, karena aku harus pulang ke apartement," Balas Willis lalu mecoba menutup mata di kursi belakang.

"Anda tidak menginap dirumah tuan?" James memperhatikan tuannya itu dari spion depan, Willis menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak ingin menginap, hanya mengambil beberapa barang saja," James mengangguk lalu mulai menjalankan mobil itu melintasi jalan London yang cukup ramai.

Besok adalah weekend, dirinya belum tau akan melakukan apa, bahkan tak satupun terpikirkan untuk melakukan sesuatu di weekendnya. Selama ini dia lebih sering menghabiskan weekendnya untuk bekerja di apartemennya atau membawa pekerjaannya di salah satu restaurant yang dia kunjungi selain itu dia habiskan untuk berolahraga di gym. Namun beberapa hari yang lalu, salah satu karyawannya menyarankan dirinya untuk melakukan hal lain selain yang biasa ia lakukan tapi dirinya belum mendapat ide satupun apa yang sebaiknya dia kerjakan. Selama perjalanan menuju rumah, ia terus memikirkan hal apa yang bisa ia lakukan besok, hingga tak terasa mobilnya berhenti depan rumah bercat coklat tua.

"Saya akan menunggu disini tuan," Willis membuka mata lalu mengangguk ke arah James dan segera keluar dari mobil. Ia disambut salah satu pelayan di depan pintu masuk,

"Selamat malam tuan Willis, apakah anda akan menginap?" Tanya pelayan tersebut dengan ramah. Sekali lagi Willis menggeleng,

"Tidak, aku hanya akan mengambil beberapa barang lalu pulang," Jawabnya segera berlalu. Willis menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Terakhir dia kerumah ini sekitar sebulan yang lalu untuk mengambil barang sama seperti sekarang. Willis membuka pintu kamarnya dan melangkah masuk menuju _closet_. Mengambil beberapa pakaian yang ia perlukan lalu meletakkannya di atas _king bed_ nya. Ia mengambil sebuah koper kecil dan memasukkan semua pakaiannya ke dalam koper. Willis juga mengambil beberapa barang lain dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam koper dan menutupnya. Semua yang ia perlukan sudah ia ambil -setidaknya untuk sekarang-. Kakinya melangkah ke arah pintu sambil menarik koper kecilnya, langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah foto. Dia menatap foto itu tanpa ekspresi apapun, foto yang memperlihatkan dirinya ketika remaja dengan kedua orang tuanya, foto keluarga terakhirnya karena setelah itu ia selalu menolak ketika diajak berfoto keluarga. Matanya menyapu seluruh kamar nya lalu berhenti lagi di foto kelurga itu,

"Setidaknya hanya bertahan sebentar lagi kan? sedikit lagi," yakinnya lalu melangkah keluar.

James mengantar Willis menuju apartmennya, ia sangat lelah, sungguh sanggat lelah. Sekali lagi ia menutup matanya selagi James mengantarnya pulang. Pikirannya bercabang kemana-mana, terlalu banyak yang memenuhi isi kepalanya.

"Tuan sudah sampai," Suara James menyadarkan Willis, dirinya pasti terlalu lelah hingga tertidur di mobil. Ia membuka mata lalu mengangguk,

"Terimakasih James,"

"Anda harus banyak istirahat tuan, terlihat sangat kelelahan," Khawatir James membuat Willis mengangguk. Ia keluar dari mobil dan segera berjalan menuju menuju lobby apartemen. Hampir semua orang di lobby menatapnya kagum terutama kaum hawa ketika Willis melewati mereka. Perempuan mana yang tidak suka melihat laki-laki tampan berambut perak dengan tatapan dingin jalan melewatinya, semua perempuan menyukainya bahkan semua laki-laki iri dengannya. Namun, Willis benar-benar tidak peduli dengan semua orang yang menatapnya kagum, dirinya benar-benar butuh istirahat. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju lift, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mata elangnya sekilas seperti melihat seseorang yang ia kenal. Dia pun membalikkan badan dan mencoba melihat sekitar, meyakinkan dugaanya. Dan hasilnya nihil, tidak ada orang yang sama seperti apa yang dia bayangkan dan harapkan. Lagi-lagi dia terlalu lelah sampai salah seperti ini, dia pun berjalan kembali menuju lift yang membawanya ke lantai dimana tempat tinggalnya berada.

Dia segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan tenang, bahkan Willis sangat malas untuk berganti pakaian. Yang ia butuhkan adalah tidur, tidur yang lama. Ia mencoba menutup matanya dan menghilangkan semua pikiran-pikiran yang berputar di kepalanya, _tolong biarkan Willis tidur._

-08.17 A.M-

Willis mencoba membuka matanya ketika merasakan ponsel di atas nakasnya bergetar, _siapa yang menelponya sepagi ini._

"Hallo?" Suara serak khas bangun tidur Willis membuka telpon,

"Hay brother, kamu baru bangun?" Suara laki-laki, Willis menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan mencoba membaca nama yang tertera dalam panggilan masuk, "STUPID BLACK MAN". Willis menghembuskan nafas kesal, seperti yang ia duga, teman hitamnya itu menggangu paginya.

"Hey, apakah kamu tau jam berapa sekarang ini disini?" Tanya Willis menahan kesal,

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" Teman hitamnya itu benar-benar mengesalkan,

"Disini jam 8 pagi dan kamu mengangguku sepagi ini," Lawan bicaranya tertawa di ujung telpon.

"Sejak kapan aku peduli disana jam berapa, yang jelas disini sore," Balas temannya sambil tertawa.

"Sial! Seharusnya aku memang tidak perlu memiliki teman macam kamu, STUPID BLACK MAN!" umpat Willis lalu memutus sambungan telpon. Dirinya benar-benar kesal sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dia di ganggu seperti ini, tidak seharusnya dia mengenal si hitam sialan itu. Dan sekarang kantuknya benar-benar hilang, dan dia tidak menyukai ini. Ponselnya bergetar tanda pesan masuk, jarinya membuka pesan itu,

 _From : STUPID BLACK MAN_

 _Hay bodoh! Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk tidur hahaha, senang rasanya bisa membuatmu kesal. Cepat bangun dan nikmati weekendmu! Aku mencintaimu bodoh ^^ hahaha_

"Cih, hitam sialaannnn. Awas saja jika kita bertemu suatu saat nanti," Willis membanting kasar ponselnya ke atas kasur, dirinya benar-benar telah bangun sekarang.

"Aku benar-benar bingung akan melakukan apa hari ini," Willis bangun dari tidurnya dan bersandar pada _head board_ , mencoba menemukan hal apa yang bisa ia lakukan hari ini selain berolahraga atau bekerja seperti weekend sebelumnya.

"Apa aku harus tanya si hitam untuk masalah kayak gini? Aku benar-benar buntu," jarinya lincah menekan beberapa angka di ponselnya, dia memutuskan bertanya pada temannya.

"Hallo?" sejujurnya dia masih kesal dengan temannya itu,

"Hm, hallo" balas Willis setengah males

"Kenapa? Bukannya kamu kesal denganku? Hahaha sekarang kamu menelponku? Kamu merasa bersalah? Ingin meminta maaf?" Goda temannya.

"Dalam mimpimu tuan hitam,"

"Aku tidak sehitam itu brengsek haha, ada apa?"

"Aku butuh saran untuk menikmati weekend, berikan aku saran terbaikmu," Pinta Willis lalu berdiri menuju kamar mandi.

"Saran? Hahaha kamu benar-benar tidak tau caranya menghabiskan waktu ya tuan pekerja keras." Lagi-lagi temannya ini menggodanya, Willis tidak ambil pusing, di letakkannya ponsel di atas _standphone_ di atas nakas kamar mandinya lalu ia menekan tanda loudspeaker.

"Berhentilah bercanda aku serius," Balas Willis lalu membuka kancing bajunya dan meletakkannya di keranjang.

"Hahaha, okay okay tuan Willis yang agung, jadi kamu mau menghabiskan waktu seperti apa?" Willis mengembuskan nafasnya sebal, bagaimana bisa temannya ini malah balik bertanya padanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu bertanya balik sih?" Terdengar ledakan ketawa di ujung telpon, temannya itu senang sekali menggodanya. Willis menyalakan shower, air mulai membasahi tubuhnya yang berotot.

"Hey tuan Willis yang agung, kamu menelponku ketika mandi?" Wills menuang shampoo pada telapak tangannya.

"Apa pedulimu? Kau hanya perlu memberi saran untukku, masalah aku sedang mandi atau tidak itu urusanku," Jawab Willis ketus

"Dasar pervert! Okay tidak masalah kamu sedang mandi atau berenang sekalipun, aku akan mulai memberi saran," lanjutnya

"Pertama, karena kamu sudah terbiasa olahraga setiap weekend, kamu harus mencoba olahraga outdoor yang lain misalnya golf atau tennis?" Willis membilas rambut dan tubuhnya,

"Golf? Tennis? Aku bahkan tidak terfikirkan itu disini, aku butuh yang lain diluar olahraga," jawab Willis cepat

"Yang lain? Okay bagaimana kalo berbelanja? Hm? Bukannya kamu senang membeli barang-barang mahal yang tidak penting,"

"Bilang saja kamu menginginkannya juga brengsek," Terdengar kembali suara tawa diujung telpon. Willis mengambil handuk dan berjalan menuju cermin.

"Itu berbeda denganku bodoh, semua itu akan berguna pada ku," Willis melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin, terlihat rambut peraknya basah.

"Kamu memang tidak berguna, dasar hitam." Willis melilitkan handuk disekitar pinggulnya lalu mengambil handuk lagi untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Hey, kamu tidak boleh rasis, kita orang yang sama bodoh. Oke, aku akan memikirkan saran lain," Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan temannya. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju kulkas.

"Bagaimana dengan berjalan-jalan di taman? Atau pergi ke bioskop? Banyak hal yang bisa dikerjakan, hanya sa-"

 _"Jonginnn mohae?"_ terderngar suara perempuan diujung telpon, Willis menuangkan jus jeruknya dan mendengarkan suara itu.

 _"Ani, kenapa kamu kesini? Jangan mendekat,"_ temannya membalas perempuan itu dengan bahasa Korea.

 _"Ya! Jangan diambil! Kembalikan handphone nya !"_ Willis masih mendengarkan suara ribut di telponnya,

"Yeoboseyo?" Willis mengkerutkan dahinya, seorang perempuan menyapanya dengan bahasa Korea? Benarkah? Di arahkan gelas jus jeruk menuju bibirnya.

"Oh Sehun?" Gelasnya berhenti tepat di depan bibirnya, jantung nya memompa lebih cepat, suara ini sungguh familiar untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

R

C

L

terimakasih buat yang baca, semoga suka ff pertama dari aku TT review sangat membantu dalam menentukan chap berikutnyaaaaa

Maaf kalo alurnya terlalu cepat? Atau mungkin terlalu lambat? Aku berusaha keras agar tidak terlalu bertele-tele karena dari itu mohon reviewnya

Maafkan juga ceritanya belum sempurna :") aku bekerja semaksimal mungkin chingu ^^

silahkan kirim email untuk berteman di ohdeerhunhan

Sarangahaeee chinguu


	6. Chapter 6

Penulis : Ohdeerwillis

Disclaimer : Tuhan dan keluarga mereka

Peringatan : Kesalahan penulisan, yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, NC, dll

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, dan other exo members

Chap 6

Laki-laki berambut perak itu masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa _dia_ masih mengingatnya, bahkan dirinya saja belum mengingatnya. Pria itu berjalan menuju kamar tidur dan berganti dengan pakaian casual. Dia menatap layar ponselnya gamang, masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu padanya,

 _"Yeoboseyo?" Dia disapa seorang perempuan di ujung telpon dengan bahasa Korea?_

 _"Oh Sehun?" Tangannya berhenti bergerak untuk meminum jus jeruknya. Apakah dia salah dengar? Siapa? Sehun? Siapa perempuan ini? Suaranya benar-benar tidak asing untuknya._

 _"Oh Sehun? Benarkan? Jinjja Oh sehun ?" Pria itu meletakkan gelasnya dan menempelkan ponsel di telinganya, untuk memastikan apa yang didengarnya._

 _"Yaaa! Kamu tidak membalasku?" dia masih terdiam mendengarkan suara perempuan yang sangat tidak asing untuknya._

 _"Wh-who are you?" Pria itu tampak ragu untuk membuka mulutnya,_

 _"Yaa! Kamu melupakanku? Dan gunakanlah bahasa Korea," dia masih terdiam mencoba mecerna apa yang diucapakan perempuan itu._

 _"Oh Sehun, aku tidak salah kan? aku benar-benar merindukanmu, apa kabar? Dimana sekarang kamu tinggal?" Perempuan itu terus melemparkan pertanyaan untuknya, dirinya benar-benar merasa tidak asing dengan suara itu. Tapi siapa?_

 _"Yaaaaa! Pabboya! Kembalikan handphone ku nunna bodoh!" Terdengar suara temannya berteriak di ujung sana yang membuat ia menjauhkan ponselnya._

 _"Jamkkan man, aku benar-benar merindukannya," ia masih terus mendengarkan suara berisik di telponnya._

 _"Ahhh, berikaann…. Yeoboseyo," Itu suara temannya._

 _"Kwaenchana? Ani , are you okay?" temannya bertanya kembali._

 _"Aku tau itu dia, aku benarkan Jongin? jawab akuu pabbo," suara perempuan itu terdengar lagi, dia masih mencoba berfikir._

 _"Kojo nunna, jangan kesini," nunna? Sejak kapan temannya punya kakak perempuan dan lagi kakaknya mengetahui siapa dia._

 _"Kai," Pria itu memanggi temannya, dia jarang sekali memanggil temannya dengan nama langsung seperti sekarang ini._

 _"Heh? Why? Tumben sekali kamu manggil namaku," pria itu menarik nafasnya,_

 _"Nu-nuguseyo?" setelah sekian lama dirinya tak menggunakan bahasa itu, akhirnya mulutnya mengeluarkan bahasa yang telah lama ia tinggalkan._

 _"Mwo? Ani, aku gak salah dengar kan? kamu menggunakan bahasa Korea?" dia sama herannya dengan Kai, entah kenapa bibirnya terbuka dan mengucapkan itu._

 _"Nuguseyo?" Dirinya masih bertanya dengan Kai._

 _"Yaa! Kamu lupa? Apakah kamu tidak bisa mengingat dari suaranya?" dia menggeleng, dia tau suara itu cukup familiar untuknya hanya saja tak terlintas satu pun di pikirannya tentang siapa orang itu._

 _"Hfft, arraseo, dia Kim Reina Sehun, ani.. Willis," Benar-benar aneh mendengar temannya memanggil dengan nama itu, dan lagi siapa Kim Reina itu?_

 _"Kim R-Reina?" ia benar-benar mencoba mengingat nama itu, namun tak menemukan apapun,_

 _"Ahh, jadi kamu benar-benar lupa. Ini karena kamu terlalu lama tidak kembali Willis, dia kakak sepupuku, Kim Reina. Kamu tidak mengingatnya? Bahkan kamu dan dia dulu cukup dekat," Ahh jadi itu kakak sepupu temannya itu. Tunggu, cukup dekat?_

 _"Cukup dekat?" tanyanya penasaran._

 _"Ya, setelah kepergian L-_

" _Cukup Kai, jangan membahasnya" dia benar-benar tidak ingin membahas itu._

" _Arraso..arraso.. aku tidak akan membahasnya, tapi aku senang kamu menggunakan bahasa Korea lagi. Kamu benar-benar harus kembali kesini Hun." Lagi, dia masih asing dengan nama itu._

" _Hmm, entahlah aku harus menyelesaikan apa yang perlu aku selesaikan disini,"_

 _"Bahkan ketika dia tidak mengingatmu lagi? Kamu terlalu banyak bertahan Hun," Dia tersenyum getir, dia memang harus terus bertahan._

 _"Secepatnya dia akan mengingatku Kai, sedikit lagi. Aku hanya perlu bersabar," Terdengar suara ejekan di ujung telpon._

 _"Okay, Teruslah bersabar hingga Korea Selatan dan Utara berdamai," ia mengembuskan nafasnya._

 _"Jika memang diperlukan, aku akan bertahan,"_

 _"Kau benar-benar terlalu sabar," "Baiklah, aku hanya bisa mendukungmu teman, hubungi aku jika butuh bantuan," Lanjut Kai._

 _"Hm, pasti aku akan membutuhkan bantuanmu suatu saat nanti,"_

 _"Jadi kamu sudah memutuskan akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Kai mengganti topik pembicaraan. Sesungguhnya dia butuh ketenangan, dia akan mencari tempat yang cukup tenang untuknya._

 _"Akan kucari, sampai nanti," terdengar balasan lalu sambungan terputus._

Dia menggelengkan kepala mencoba tak memikirkan apa yang terjadi padanya lalu menyakukan ponselnya. Dia akan menenangkan dirinya di suatu tempat yang cukup tenang hari ini. Baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, ponselnya bergetar tanda pesan masuk. Dia mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan membuka pesan itu,

 _From : 010.7101.2407_

 _Annyeong~ Sehun-ah ^^ ini Reina, aku mendapatkan nomormu dari Jongin aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Cepatlah pulang ke Korea. Apakah kau tidak merindukaku Sehun-ah?_

Laki-laki itu mengernyit bingung, Sehun-ah? Apakah mereka sedekat itu? Dan lagi kenapa si hitam itu memberikan nomornya pada orang yang belum dia ingat sepenuhnya. Ponselnya kembali bergetar, pesan masuk lagi,

 _From : STUPID BLACK MAN_

 _Mianhae, tapi nunna benar-benar memaksaku T.T jika dia menggangumu  
abaikan saja kkk_

Ia berdecak setelah membaca pesan masuknya, sungguh menyebalkan.

..

..

..

Ia memutuskan berjalan kaki menuju taman yang berada tidak jauh dari apartemennya. Taman itu pasti memiliki tempat yang cukup tenang. Hampir semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya akan berdecak kagum. Ekspresi dingin tidak hilang dari wajahnya yang tertutup topi abu-abu. Ia menikmati jalan paginya dengan mendengarkan musik yang tersambung pada earphonenya, ia mencoba menghibur dirinya.

Tak sampai 10 menit, langkahnya berhenti di depan jalan masuk taman. Hari ini taman itu tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa keluarga kecil dan beberapa pasang orang yang sedang berkencan. Ia menuju tempat yang menurutnya cukup tenang dan jauh dari orang yang sedang berkumpul. Ia mendudukan dirinya di atas rumput dan mengahadap ke arah kolam ikan yang tak jauh darinya, _sangat nyaman._

Ia mencoba menutup matanya dan menikmati musik yang terus berputar untuknya. Dia menelungkupkan kepala di atas lututnya dan mencoba berpikir tentang apa yang temannya katakan, _untuk berhenti bertahan. Haruskan dirinya berhenti? Bukankah ini yang dia inginkan? Kenapa ia menjadi ragu untuk bertahan? Kenapa?_ _Apakah semuanya akan sia-sia?_ Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan berputar di dalam kepalanya. Ia menjadi ragu dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan selama ini, kenapa hatinya mulai goyah? Bahkan ini belum ada setengah jalan untuknya, tapi dirinya mulai merasa sia-sia.

"Huaahhhhh," Dia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membuatnya sakit kepala. Ia memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya dan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal. Mata elangnya menatap langit yang cukup cerah, memperhatikan satu persatu bentuk awan yang melintasinya. Menebak-nebak bentuk apakah itu, dia sangat suka melakukan ini dari dulu,

 _"Sehunnie, menurutmu itu bentuk apa?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki berwajah sangat menggemaskan sambil menunjuk langit dengan jari mungilnya. Sehun yang sedang asik meminum bubble teanya dengan malas mendoangakkan kepalanya mengikuti arah tangan namja manis itu._

 _"Itu?" tanya Sehun balik lalu mengikuti temannya untuk menunjuk langit, dan temannya mengangguk dengan sangat lucu._

 _"Itu kelinci Xiao Lu," jawab Sehun lalu meminum bubble teanya lagi._

 _"Kalo yang itu?" tanya namja yang dipanggil Xiao Lu oleh Sehun. Dan lagi, dengan malas Sehun menatap langit_

 _"Itu burung," Jawab Sehun lagi lalu merebahkan diri disebelah temannya yang lebih dulu tiduran di atas rumput._

 _"Kenapa kamu selalu bertanya tentang bentuk awan setiap kali kita pergi ke taman Xiao Lu?" Tanya Sehun lalu menatap namja manis disebelahnya. Yang ditanya lalu tersenyum,_

 _"Karena aku menyukainya, ini sangat mengasikkan Sehunnie,"_

 _"Tapi kita melakukan ini dari 4 tahun yang lalu Xiao Lu, tidakkah kau bosan?" Sehun masih menatap teman manisnya itu, dan temannya menggeleng._

 _"Aku tidak akan bosan jika itu bersama Sehunnie, akan selalu menyenangkan," jawab temannya lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun, dan membuat Sehun tersenyum senang._

 _"Jinjja? Kamu tidak akan bosan jika bersamaku?" Temannya mengangguk, lalu tersenyum dan kembali menatap langit._

 _"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan jika itu kamu Sehunnie," Sehun benar-benar senang mendengarnya, dia menggeser tubuhnya hingga berdekatan dengan temannya._

 _"Xiao Lu?" Panggil Sehun,_

 _"Hm?" Jawab temannya yang masih menatap langit._

 _"Janji sama Sehun ya, kita akan terus melihat langit bersama sampai kapanpun?" Temannya menoleh heran ke arah Sehun._

 _"Janji melihat langit?" Sehun mengangguk, lalu mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah temannya._

 _"Yaksoke?" Temannya mengangguk lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Sehun._

" _Yaksok," keduanya pun lantas tertawa senang, itu janji pertama mereka. Mereka menamakannya "janji langit"._

Laki-laki itu tersenyum mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya yang terlintas di kepalanya,

"Itu rusa," gumannya lalu menutup mata mencoba mengingat kembali kenangannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan tidak ada cahaya yang menyentuh wajahnya, lalu ia mencoba membuka matanya dan terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat, wajah seseorang yang sedang menunduk ke arahnya, tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Lu-Luhan?" Laki-laki yang dipanggil Luhan pun ikut terkejut melihat bosnya yang tiba-tiba membuka matanya,

"E-e..eh bos eh Willis, maaf jika mengejutkan. Aku hanya ingin memastikan, dan ternyata aku benar itu kamu," Jawab Luhan salah tingkah. Yang dipanggil Willis pun juga salah tingkah, ia membenarkan posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba disini?" tanya Willis lalu melepaskan earphonenya. Ia masih salah tingkah dengan kejadian tadi, untung saja dia tidak berlebihan.

"E..eh aku hanya jalan-jalan saja disekitar sini, lalu tidak sengaja melihat kamu dari jauh. Tadi hanya memastikan, sungguh tidak berniat mengejutkan." Jawab Luhan merasa tidak enak. Willis tidak menjawab Luhan, membuat Luhan merasa bersalah,

"Ngg.. Kalo begitu aku akan pergi duluan Willis," pamit Luhan lalu berbalik,

"Tunggu!" Luhan menegang, ia belum siap dimarahin bos nya itu di hari seperti ini,

"Mm, apakah kamu sudah makan siang?" Tanya Willis lalu berdiri,

"Kalo belum, makan sianglah bersamaku," Luhan membulatkan matanya, ia tidak salah dengarkan? Luhan kembali menoleh ke arah Willis,

"Makan siang?" Luhan bertanya memastikan pendengarannya,

"Iya, bukannya ini sudah masuk waktu makan siang? C'mon," Willis berjalan mendahului Luhan membuat Luhan mengikuti Willis dengan perasaan gugup.

"Jadi kamu tinggal di sekitar sini?" Tanya Willis memecah keheningan diantara mereka selagi berjalan menuju restaurant terdekat.

"I-iya, aku tinggal di sekitar sini," jawab Luhan masih sedikit gugup.

"Berhentilah terbata-bata, dan jawab pertanyaanku dengan santai," Willis mengatakannya dengan nada dingin, _bagaimana Luhan bisa santai?_

"Lalu dimana kamu tinggal? Flat? Apartemen? Atau apa?" Tanya Willis lagi. Luhan bingung harus menjawab apa, selama ini tidak banyak yang mengetahui tempat tinggalnya, tapi ini bosnya, ia harus jujur.

"Aku tinggal di apartemen yang tidak jauh dari taman tadi," Jawaban Luhan membuat langkah Willis terhenti lalu menoleh ke belakang,

"Apartemen yang tidak jauh dari taman? Maksudmu apartemen ini?" Willis mengambil sebuah kartu dari saku celananya dan mengarahkan ke Luhan. Luhan membulatkan matanya terkejut, _bagaimana bisa bosnya memiliki kartu yang sama dengan Luhan?_

"Eh? Jadi kamu tinggal di apartemen itu juga?" Tanya Luhan bingung,

"Jadi kamu benar tinggal disana, iya aku disana di lantai 20," jawab Willis lalu menyakukan kartunya lagi. Kartu itu biasa digunakan setiap pemilik apartemen tempat dimana Luhan dan Willis tinggal. Kartu itu hanya bisa mengakses satu lantai. Karena setiap orang memiliki _barcode_ yang berbeda di setiap kartu, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mengakses lantai lain dengan kartu yang sama. Karena setiap satu apartemen memiliki satu lantai, sehingga orang lain tidak boleh menuju lantai lain selain miliknya. Luhan masih tidak percaya jika selama ini dia dan bosnya tinggal di gedung yang sama hanya berbeda lantai, bagaimana ia tidak sadar? Begitupun Willis, ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika dirinya dan Luhan sedekat itu.

"Kamu tinggal di lantai berapa?" Suara berat Willis memecah lamunan Luhan,

"Eeh? Lantai 18," Jawab Luhan, bahkan Luhan dan Willis hanya dipisahkan satu lantai, lantai milik Cindy. Bagaimana Luhan sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu bosnya itu di lobby apartemen atau dimanapun di sekitar apartemen selama 6 bulan ini?

"Hilangkan kebiasaan melamun mu, itu sangat menganggu Luhan," Luhan menatap punggung bosnya yang tegap, bos nya selalu tau jika Luhan melamun.

"Maaf Willis," Balas Luhan lalu menunduk,

"Dan berhentilah meminta maaf, kita sudah sampai," Luhan mengikuti Willis memasuki restaurant lokal itu. Willis memilih meja di ujung ruangan, dan Luhan duduk di depannya. Seorang pelayan perempuan datang membawa dua buah buku menu untuk mereka. Luhan membukanya dan melihat daftar menu yang ada di depannya, sejujurnya Luhan tak ada nafsu makan dari kemarin tapi ia tidak enak menolak ajakan bosnya untuk makan siang bersama. Sehingga Luhan bingung harus memilih apa. Luhan melirik ke arah bosnya sekilas, melihat apa yang akan di pesan bosnya itu. Namun matanyanya menangkap basah pelayan perempuan yang sedang memandang bosnya dengan tatapan kagum.

Bukan hal baru jika Luhan melihat bosnya itu diperhatikan banyak perempuan bahkan laki-laki pun juga memperhatikannya termasuk Luhan. Luhan tidak bisa membohongi matanya, jika bosnya itu memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan mendekati sempurna, memiliki bentuk badan yang atletis, yang di sukai banyak orang. Di tambah tatapan mata Willis yang dingin membuat semua orang ingin mendekatinya, bahkan banyak teman-teman kantornya yang terang-terangan mendekati bosnya itu. Namun, lagi-lagi sifat dingin bosnya membuat teman-temannya kecewa dan cuma bisa berharap agar bosnya merespon apa yang mereka lakukan. Entah sejak kapan Luhan jadi senang memperhatikan bosnya, hanya kagum tidak lebih.

"Apakah kamu sudah ingin memesan Luhan? kenapa dari tadi kamu hanya menatap wajahku? Apa daftar menunya pindah ke wajahku?"Willis menginterupsi Luhan lalu menatap balik ke arah Luhan. Mata Luhan bertemu tatap dengan mata Willis dan reflek Luhan menunduk salah tingkah menghindari mata bosnya, Luhan merasa wajahnya mulai memerah karena tertangkap basah seperti itu.

"Eeehh… iya a-aku sudah ingin memesan,"Balas Luhan lalu mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, Willis yang melihat itu hanya menahan senyumnya.

"Kalo gitu aku pesan satu _ploughman's lunch_ dan _strawberry lime squash_ , dan kamu Luhan?"

"Kopi Espresso satu," Luhan menutup buku menunya dan mendapat pandangan heran dari bosnya.

"Hanya itu?"Tanya Willis heran, dan Luhan mengangguk

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan Willis," Jawaban Luhan mendapat gelengan tegas dari Willis

"Aku mengajakmu makan dan kamu tidak mau makan?"

"Tidak apa-apa Willis, aku sedang tidak ingin makan,"

"Tidak-tidak, kamu harus makan."Willis membuka buku menunya lagi dan memilih makanan untuk Luhan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin ma-"

" _bangers and mash_ satu, itu saja" potong Willis lalu menutup buku menunya kembali. Luhan menatap bosnya, dia lupa jika bosnya itu cukup keras kepala.

"Kamu harus makan Luhan, aku mengajakmu untuk makan bukan minum kopi, ini perintah," dan Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk dalam diam, bosnya memang seperti itu.

..

..

..

..

Mereka telah menyelesaikan makan siangnya, dan sedang berjalan pulang menuju apartemen. Kali ini Luhan lah yang di depan Willis, dirinya benar-benar gugup jalan seperti itu. Langkah kakinya semakin lama semakin pelan setelah memasuki lobby apartemen. Dan lagi, hampir semua orang menatap ke arah bosnya yang entah kapan telah jalan di sebelahnya dengan tenang. mereka sampai di depan lift dan mengeluarkan kartu masing-masing. Lift terbuka, hanya mereka berdua yang akan naik. Luhan menempelkan kartunya pada sensor otomatis di lift tersebut, dan layarnya menunjukka angka 18 diikuti Willis yang menempelkan kartunya dan angka 20 muncul di layar lift.

Mereka berdua hanya terdiam di dalam lift tanpa sepatah katapun, dan lift pun berhenti di lantai dimana Luhan tinggal.

"Aku duluan Willis," Ucapnya ketika pintu lift terbuka lalu ia keluar.

"Kapan-kapan kau bisa berkunjung ke apartemenku Luhan,"Ucap Willis lalu pintu lift tertutup. Luhan masih memandang lift dan mencoba memikirkan apa yang diucapkan bosnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

R

C

L

terimakasih buat yang baca, semoga suka ff pertama dari aku TT review sangat membantu dalam menentukan chap berikutnyaaaaa

Maaf kalo alurnya terlalu cepat? Atau mungkin terlalu lambat? Aku berusaha keras agar tidak terlalu bertele-tele karena dari itu mohon reviewnya

Maafkan juga ceritanya belum sempurna :") aku bekerja semaksimal mungkin chingu ^^

silahkan kirim email untuk berteman di ohdeerhunhan

Sarangahaeee chinguu


	7. Chapter 7

Penulis : Ohdeerwillis

Disclaimer : Tuhan dan keluarga mereka

Peringatan : Kesalahan penulisan, yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, dll

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, dan other exo members Chap 7

 _"Xiao Lu, uljima ne, Sehun janji akan membelikan yang baru setelah ini," tangan anak laki-laki itu mengusap pelan rambut sesosok laki-laki manis berumur 7 tahun yang sedang menangis di depannya._

 _"Hksss..hksss..ta-tapi Lu-lu-luhan yang salah Hunnie, hkss," anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Xiao Lu itu terus menangis merasa bersalah telah menjatuhkan ice creamnya dan Sehun._

 _"Kwaenchana Xiao Lu, Sehun tidak menyalahkanmu. Ayo kita obati dulu lututmu," Ucap Sehun mencoba menenangkan temannya. Luhan menggeleng ia tidak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, ia benar-benar sedih._

 _"Xiao Lu jika lututmu tidak diobati akan terus berdarah, setelah diobati Sehun akan membelikan ice cream baru? Otte?" Tawar Sehun masih terus mengusap rambut temannya. Luhan masih sesengukkan, seandainya ia tidak berlari, nasib ice creamnya akan baik-baik saja sekarang._

 _"Se-sehun ti-tidak marah dengan Luhan? hkss," tanya Luhan menatap mata teman yang sedang mengusap rambutnya. Sehun menggeleng,_

 _"Ani, Sehun tidak marah sama sekali, Sehun akan marah kalo Xiao Lu tidak mau diobati. Jadi ayo kita obati lukamu Xiao Lu,"Jawab Sehun lalu tersenyum. Luhan selalu menyukai senyum temannya itu, dia merasa akan baik-baik saja jika berdekatan dengan Sehun._

 _"Ayo," Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan lalu menarik tangan kecil Luhan._

 _.._

Laki-laki berambut caramel itu membuka matanya cepat, _dan lagi ini semua hanya mimpi._ Sudah beberapa hari ini Luhan memimpikan masa kecilnya dengan sosok itu, sosok masa lalunya. Luhan merasa beberapa hari ini tidurnya tidak tenang, dan selalu terbangun tengah malam seperti sekarang ini. Ia melirik jam beker di samping tempat tidurnya, _02.03 A.M._ Bahkan ini masih sangat jauh dari kata pagi untuknya. Luhan bangun dan bersender pada _head board,_ membetulkan posisi selimutnya dan mengambil ponselnya dari atas nakas. Jarinya dengan cepat membuka ponsel dan mencari nama seseorang disana, dia harus mengubungi seseorang untuk menemaninya sekarang. Jarinya berhenti di salah satu nama _"Happy Virus"_ , nama yang ia gunakan untuk sahabatnya Baekhyun. Dengan cepat jarinya menekan lambang untuk menelpon sahabatnya itu, mungkin jika ia berbicara dengan Baekhyun rasa kantuknya akan muncul kembali.

"Yeoboseyo? Lu?" Luhan tersenyum ketika Baekhyun mengangkat telpon darinya.

"Baek-"

"Lu mian, aku sedang ada pertemuan fashion sekarang, aku akan menelpomu lagi nanti," Belum sempat Luhan menyapa Baekhyun, sahabatnya itu memutus pembicaraanya.

"Ah ne Baekki, arraseo," Jawab Luhan lalu memutuskan panggilannya.

"Hhhhah." Luhan menggembungkan pipinya mencoba berfikir harus menghubungi siapa sekarang ini, semua orang pasti sedang bekerja di Korea sana. Ia benar-benar butuh sesuatu untuk menghilangkan pikiran anehnya dan kembali tertidur. Luhan mencoba berfikir lalu tersenyum, menemukan caranya. Ia menyibak selimut menggunakan sandal kamarnya dan berjalan menuju nakas di sebelah lemarinya, menarik salah satu laci nakas tersebut dan mengambil kartu berwarna _gold_. Ia tersenyum ketika menemukan kartu itu disana, kartu yang bahkan tidak pernah disentuhnya sama sekali sejak pertama kali ia tinggal di apartemen itu. Kartu itu adalah kartu VIP bagi pengguna apartemen tempat dimana Luhan tinggal.

Tidak semua orang memiliki kartu VIP tersebut, hanya orang-orang yang membayar penuh di awal ketika membeli apartemen tersebut dan mendaftarkan dirinya pada layanan VIP. Saat pertama kali Luhan membeli apartemennya, ia memang membayar penuh di awal dan di tawarkan untuk mendaftar layanan VIP dan ia hanya menyetujuinya tanpa ada keinginan lebih lanjut. Kartu itu dapat mengakses beberapa lantai dengan standart VIP. Lounge, bar, pool, king karaoke bahkan gym dengan standart VIP, dan Luhan benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan itu semua, sehingga membuat ia tidak pernah menggunakan kartu itu sama sekali. Namun ia tiba-tiba berfikir ingin menggunakan kartu itu ke salah satu tempat, _rooftop_.

Yang membuatnya tertarik karena rooftop itu tidak bisa di akses semua orang, kecuali mereka adalah VIP. Luhan menyakukan kartu berwarna _gold_ itu di saku piyamanya, mengambil ponsel, uang dan kartu apartemennya. Ia berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju pintu apartemennya. Ia tidak sabar ingin mengunjungi rooftop apartemennya untuk pertama kali. Luhan menaiki lift dan menuju lobby, ia akan membeli kopi dulu sebelum naik ke atas. Namja berambut caramel itu berjalan menuju coffee bar,

"Espresso one please," ucapnya lalu mengeluarkan uang

"Okay, wait a minute," balas pelayan itu lalu memberikan kembalian pada Luhan. Luhan mengangguk lalu memilih untuk menunggu di salah satu kursi. Matanya melihat beberapa orang yang sedang duduk di kursi lain dan fokus pada kerjaan mereka masing-masing. _"Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang tidak bisa tidur."_ Pikirnya. Ini juga kali pertamanya berjalan di lobby tengah malam dan memesan kopi seperti ini. Ia tak menyangka ternyata banyak orang yang seperti dirinya, susah tidur. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka ada yang hanya duduk dan mendengarkan musik sambil terpejam dengan secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul di depannya.

"Your espresso here," panggil salah satu pelayan membuatnya menoleh dan mengangguk. Luhan mengambil kopinya, mengucapkan terimakasih dan segera berlalu. Kakinya melangkah menuju lift bertuliskan VIP di atasnya. Ia menempelkan kartu berwarna _gold_ nya di sensor hingga lift itu terbuka. Ia menekan RT untuk menuju rooftop. Ia terus tersenyum selama menunggu lift yang terus naik menuju tempat yang ia inginkan. Sesekali bibirnya menyentuh permukaan tutup gelas kertas yang ia pegang untuk menyesap kopinya.

Lift terbuka, dan Luhan melangkah keluar disambut angin yang berhembus ke arahnya.

"Harusnya aku menggunakan jaket tadi," Gumannya lalu berjalan mencari tempat yang nyaman. Matanya terus melihat sekitar, rooftop cukup sepi malam ini, ia hanya bisa melihat dua atau tiga orang sedang mengobrol di kursi yang melingkar. Ia benar-benar menyukai rooftop itu, ekspresinya menujukan kekaguman yang amat sangat. Rooftop itu dipenuhi beberapa tanaman hias, beberapa kursi yang melingkar untuk pengunjung dan disediakan juga tempat yang tertutup atap yang indah. Selain itu, Luhan bisa mendengarkan suara musik yang samar-samar terdengar di telinganya, ini luar biasa. Kakinya melangkah menuju bagian ujung dari rooftop itu, bagian yang dipenuhi lampu kecil warna warni itu menarik perhatiannya. Namun kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika melihat sosok laki-laki yang sudah berdiri di tempat yang ia ingin gunakan, bagaimana bisa ia tidak melihat laki-laki itu sebelumnya.

Luhan menatap punggung laki-laki itu, seperti familiar untuknya. Cukup familiar hingga ia yakin jika itu bosnya, Willis. Ia ragu-ragu ingin menyapa namun jika ia tidak menyapa akan merasa tidak enak karena beberapa hari ini setelah makan siang bersama waktu itu, bosnya itu sedikit berbeda. Luhan merasa bosnya menjadi cukup baik untuknya, walaupun sifat dinginnya itu tidak berubah sedikitpun, tapi Willis cukup berbeda. Luhan pun memutuskan untuk menyapa, ia mengambil beberapa langkah maju,

"Wi-Willis?" Sapanya ragu-ragu takut salah orang, namun ia masih yakin jika tidak salah. Merasa namanya dipanggil, laki-laki itu menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Luhan di belakangnya.

"Luhan?" Tanyanya memastikan jika ia tidak bermimpi.

"Ahh, benar selamat malam Willis eh mungkin selamat pagi?" Ucap Luhan bingung harus seperti apa. Willis masih menatapnya heran, bagaimana bisa ia bertemu Luhan disini, dan lagi ini sudah lewat tengah malam.

"Jadi kamu VIP?" tanya Willis membuat Luhan salah tingkah, ia merasa pertanyaan itu agak menganggunya.

"I-iya, aku VIP," Jawab Luhan lalu mengangguk

"Bagaimana bisa karyawan sepertimu memiliki layanan VIP Luhan? bahkan gajimu 3 tahun itu tidak mungkin bisa seperti ini," Luhan merasa kesal dan bingung di waktu yang bersamaan, _"Mengapa karyawan sepertinya tidak bisa VIP juga? Bahkan ia bisa memiliki yang lebih dari ini jika ia mau, tapi jika ia jujur akan sangat buruk kedepannya."_ Pikir Luhan lalu mencoba setenang mungkin, jika bosnya sudah bertanya akan sulit diabaikan.

"Ng, apartemen ini hadiah dari kakakku, layanan VIP nya juga," Jawab Luhan berbohong,

"Hadiah dari kakakmu? Berarti ia orang kaya, mengapa kau tidak bekerja padanya saja?" Lagi, Luhan tidak menyukai cara bertanya Willis yang menyebalkan.

"Itu karena kakakku tidak menyukai jika aku bekerja padanya, karena itu aku memilih disini," bohong Luhan lagi, ia hanya berharap bosnya itu berhenti bertanya agar ia tidak berbohong terus menerus, ia juga menghindari tatapam mata bosnya. Willis hanya mengangguk lalu berbalik badan kembali,

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kamu sekarang disini? Ini sudah sangat malam Luhan," Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat punggung bosnya itu.

"Eh? Itu karena aku susah tidur Willis," Jawab Luhan.

"Kamu susah tidur tapi membeli kopi? Ckckck" Luhan bingung harus menjawab apa, dia hanya diam tanpa menjawab. Willis berbalik lagi ketika ia tidak mendapat jawaban dari Luhan, ia mengira Luhan telah pergi dari belakangnya. Dan ia masih melihat Luhan berdiri di tempatnya, tidak bergerak sama sekali dan menatap kopi yang ia bawa.

"Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku Luhan?" Luhan menoleh ke arah bosnya, dan menyadari jika bosnya telah mengahadap ke arahnya lagi. Ia memperhatikan Willis malam itu, menggunakan piyama tidur berwarna abu-abu dipadukan cardigan coklat tua, sangat tampan di tambah rambut peraknya seperti bercahaya karena terkena cahaya lampu dalam gelap.

"Luhan?" Willis menginterupsinya, Luhan seperti sadar jika ia melamun lagi.

"Bahkan kamu bisa melamun di saat seperi ini? Hahaha," Luhan menatap bosnya bingung, Willis tertawa? Benarkah? Ini tawa pertama yang Luhan lihat dari pertama kali ia mengenal Willis. Willis masih tertawa dan matanya beradu pandang dengan mata Luhan, membuat ia sadar lalu mengehentikan tawanya.

"Ah, maaf aku kelepasan, ini cukup lucu melihatmu terus-terusan melamun," Luhan menggeleng,

"Tak masalah Willis, aku senang jika kamu tertawa. Sangat jarang melihatmu tertawa," Balas Luhan lalu tersenyum

"Dan masalah kopi ini, sejujurnya aku tadi berniat akan meminum kopi ini ketika sampai disini, namun karena terlalu dingin aku hanya akan memegangnya untuk mengurangi rasa dingin disini," Lanjut Luhan lagi lalu melangkah maju dan berdiri di sebelah Willis. Dan laki-laki berambut perak itu mengikuti arah pergerakan Luhan, dan menautkan alisnya ketika tau Luhan berdiri di sisinya,

"Waaah, ternyata begini pemandangan dari atas sini, ini sangat indah," Kekaguman demi kekaguman keluar dari mulut Luhan ketika berhasil menyentuh ujung rooftop dan melihat pemandangan London malam hari dari sana. Bahkan matanya dapat menangkap London Eye dari situ. Dan Willis hanya bisa melihat Luhan membulatkan matanya berbinar-binar dengan pemandangan malam London.

"Kau sangat menyukainya?" Tanya Willis yang di balas anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Sangat," Balas Luhan masih melihat pemandangan dari atas sana. Namun, beberapa menit kemudian Luhan berbalik dengan tiba-tiba dan menyentuh dadanya, sesak. Willis yang melihat itu cukup kaget lalu menyentuh pundak Luhan,

"Why? Are you okay?" Willis bertanya sedikit panik, kenapa tiba-tiba Luhan menunduk dan merasa kesakitan. Luhan menggeleng,

"Nghmph, hehh, no problem, ini hanya masalah kecil," Ucapnya menahan sesak di dadanya.

"Apanya yang masalah kecil, kita harus ke rumah sakit Luhan," Balas Willis lalu mengambil ponsel di sakunya untuk menelpon supirnya, Luhan menahan tangan Willis lalu menggeleng,

"Janghmp..jangan menelphngon, hehh ini akan baik sebentar laghhgihh," Luhan masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Willis benar-benar bingung dengan Luhan yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan meremas gelas kertas di tangan kirinya, bahkan cairan hitam pekat itu mengotori ujung piyamanya.

"Luhan? kau kenapa?" Willis masih berusaha bertanya. Luhan terus mengatur nafasnya lalu mencoba berdiri ketika merasa dadanya tidak terlalu sakit lagi.

"Ngehh hehh.. aku baik-baik saja, itu hanya efek karena terlalu lama melihat kebawah," Jawabnya lalu melepas pegangannya di tangan Willis dengan merasa tidak enak,

"Maksudnya?" Willis masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Luhan katakan.

"Ahh, aku memiliki _acrophobia,_ phobia ketinggian. Aku akan seperti itu jika terlalu lama melihat kebawah," Jawan Luhan lalu mencoba bersender pada dinding pembatas.

"Lalu mengapa kau masih kesini jika memiliki phobia Luhan? kau ingin mati? Bagaimana jika tadi tidak ada orang disini? Dan kau seperti tadi? Tidak ada yang menolongmu, kau mau apa?" Willis membentak Luhan, ia masih merasa khawatir dengan kondisi Luhan,

"Maafkan aku Willis membuat kamu panik, tidak akan terulang lagi," balas Luhan merasa sangat tidak enak harus sesak nafas di depan bosnya. Willis tak menjawab ia masih merasakan jantungnya berdenyut dengan cepat karena panik, ia mengusap wajahnya.

"Memang seharusnya itu tidak terulang lagi Luhan, sangat tidak boleh," jawab Willis dengan nada dinginnya, Luhan menunduk lalu mengangguk merasa bosnya pasti kesal sekarang karena tiba-tiba ia seperti itu. Keheningan cukup lama tercipta di antara Luhan dan Willis, Luhan sangat tidak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini, ia mencoba meminum kopinya yang sudah dingin untuk menghilangkan rasa aneh di situasinya. Belum sempat bibirnya menyentuh ujung gelas kertasnya, tangannya sudah ditahan oleh tangan yang lebih besar darinya. Luhan menoleh dan melihat Willis sedang menatapnya dingin. Tangan besar itu menarik mundur tangan Luhan dari bibirnya, dan dengan cepat mengambil gelas kertas yang berisi kopi favoritnya.

"Ken-" Belum sempat Luhan bertanya, Luhan mendapatkan cardigan berwarna coklat tua di tangannya mengantikan gelas kopinya. Luhan menatap Willis dengan bingung

"Pakailah dan segera turun dari sini, sudah sangat malam bahkan hampir pagi dan besok kau harus bekerja, aku duluan," Lagi, bahkan Luhan belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, Willis sudah meninggalkannya pergi sambil meminum kopi yang ia ambil dari Luhan. Luhan menatap punggung tegap itu bingung, _bahkan ia mengatakan itu dengan nada dingin, tapi mengapa Luhan merasa hangat?_

..

..

..

..

Luhan mencoba membuka matanya ketika mendengar jam bekernya berbunyi, mengerjap menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk ke kamarnya. Ia melirik jam bekernya sekilas, _06.04 A.M._ Meraba nakasnya untuk mengambil ponselnya, mengecek ponselnya dan mendapatkan notif _10 panggilan tak terjawab,_ semua dari sahabatnya Baekhyun.

"Pasti ia mengkhawatirkanku," Guman Luhan lalu mengecek pesan yang masuk, lima pesan dari Baekhyun, jarinya berhenti ketika melihat satu pesan selain dari Baekhyun. Matanya membulat ketika membaca siapa pengirim pesan itu, _"Bossy Willis"_ segera Luhan membuka pesannya,

 _From : Bossy Willis_

 _Kamu tidak perlu datang hari ini ke kantor, aku sudah memberitahu bagian perizinan jika kau sedang sakit Luhan, beristirahatlah dan berangkat besok pagi._

Luhan menatap layar ponselnya, _jadi hari ini ia tidak bekerja?_ Luhan memang merasakan pusing pagi ini, mungkin karena ia kurang tidur. Yang ia ingat sampai ke kamar ketika jam menunjukkan pukul _03.55 A.M._ Dirinya baru tertidur kurang lebih 2 jam, wajar saja jika kepalanya pusing. Ia menyibakkan selimut, ingin menutup gorden kamarnya yang terbuka. Namun ia baru menyadari jika dirinya menggunakan cardigan coklat tua, dan langsung teringat kejadian semalam ketika dirinya tiba-tiba sesak, dan ia mendapatkan cardigan ini dari Willis, bosnya. Ia bahkan bisa mencium wangi khas dari bosnya itu di cardigan coklatnya, perpaduan yang Luhan sukai. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba bibirnya melengkung, membentuk sebuah senyuman manis.

.

.

.

.

.

R

C

L

terimakasih buat yang baca, semoga suka ff pertama dari aku TT review sangat membantu dalam menentukan chap berikutnyaaaaa

Maaf kalo alurnya terlalu cepat? Atau mungkin terlalu lambat? Aku berusaha keras agar tidak terlalu bertele-tele karena dari itu mohon reviewnya

Maafkan juga ceritanya belum sempurna :") aku bekerja semaksimal mungkin chingu ^^

Makasih yang udah review, silahkan terus review chingu ^^ akan dibalas reviewnya

silahkan kirim email untuk berteman di ohdeerhunhan

Sarangahaeee chinguu


	8. Chapter 8

Penulis : Ohdeerwillis

Disclaimer : Tuhan dan keluarga mereka

Peringatan : Kesalahan penulisan, yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, dll

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, dan other exo members

Chap 8

Luhan menarik tangga kecil yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menggapai tempat tinggi. Tangga kecil itu ia dirikan di depan lemari, lalu menaikinya. Tangannya berusaha menggapai box putih berukuran sedang di atas lemarinya, dan ketika jarinya menyentuh pengait box putih itu, ia menarik boxnya. Luhan mengangkat box itu lalu membawa turun dan berjalan menuju kasurnya.

"Heumh, sudah sangat lama sekali ya," Gumannya mengusap tutup box yang berdebu. Ia membuka tutup box itu lalu meletakan disebelahnya. Matanya menatap isi box dengan sendu, sudah sangat lama ia tidak membuka box putih itu. Bahkan ia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia membukanya, seingatnya ketika pindah ke apartemennya, ia langsung meletakan box putih itu di atas lemari dan mendorongnya hingga menjauh. Jarinya meraba pelan isi box itu, beberapa album foto, buku cerita, buku tulis bergambar, _crayon,_ dan beberapa barang masa kecilnya. Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin membuka box itu lagi, ia akan merasa ingin menangis jika melihat isi box itu. Namun, hari ini ia menguatkan hatinya untuk membuka box itu lagi setelah sekian lama dirinya tidak ingin membuka box putih itu.

Luhan meletakkan dagunya di tepian box, membiarkan pikiran masa kecilnya menguasai dirinya. _"Biarkan, hanya hari ini saja Luhan,"_ pikirnya lalu tersenyum sendu. Setiap ia membuka box itu, Luhan merasakan dirinya seperti ditarik paksa untuk kembali ke masa lalunya dan mengingat banyak hal yang ia tak ingin. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan mencoba setenang mungkin dengan perasaannya sendiri, ia harus kuat. Satu demi satu Luhan mengingat masa lalunya yang mulai berputar cepat di kepalanya.

..

..

..

 _"Sehunnie ayo cepat jalannya," Teriak anak berusia 9 tahun itu, rambut caramelnya terlihat mengkilap terkena cahaya matahari,_

 _"Sabar Xiao Lu, aku lelah," Anak yang dipanggil Sehun itu terlihat terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya. Ia tak habis pikir temannya itu secepat itu, biasanya ia yang di depan dan meneriaki temannya untuk berjalan dengan cepat._

 _"Kita akan terlambat sampai ke pamerannya Sehunnie, ini hari terakhir,"Balas anak berambut caramel itu, dia Luhan._

 _"Nghh..aku benar-benar lelah Xiao Lu, kamu jalan duluan saja, aku akan menyusul." Sehun mengelap keringatnya, sekarang musim panas dan ia harus berjalan jauh untuk menuju pameran anak-anak. Jika bukan Luhan yang meminta, ia akan sangat malas untuk berjalan sejauh itu, ia lebih memilih meminum bubble tea di kamarnya dan menyalakan pendingin ruangan. Sehun bukanlah orang yang bisa berlama-lama di bawah terik matahari, ia akan cepat sekali lelah, seperti sekarang ini._

 _"Kamu menyuruhku duluan?" Tanya Luhan bingung. Sehun mengangguk, ia benar-benar sangat lelah sekarang ini._

 _"Aku ingin duduk disini sebentar, aku akan segera menyusulmu," Jawab Sehun lalu duduk di bangku jalan. Luhan tampak berfikir dan menatap temannya dari jauh yang sedang kelelahan, lalu mengangguk._

 _"Baiklah aku akan pergi duluan, sampai nanti Sehunnie," Balas Luhan lalu melambaikan tangan dan berlalu._

 _"Mwo? Dia benar-benar meninggalkanku disini sendirian? Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya," Ucap Sehun kesal. Bagaimana bisa temannya itu meninggalkan dirinya sendirian jika selama ini Sehun selalu menunggunya. Sehun mengelap wajahnya lalu menunduk menatap sepatunya._

 _"Bukannya selama ini aku selalu menunggunya? Kenapa ia tidak menungguku sebentar saja," Guman Sehun sedikit kecewa, lalu memejamkan matanya. Sehun berniat mengumpulkan tenaganya, tak ingin membuat Luhan menunggunya terlalu lama sampai ia merasakan dahinya terasa sangat dingin. Sehun membuka matanya dan mendapatkan sepatu orang lain di depannya, ia mendongak dan menemukan Luhan sedang menempelkan minuman kaleng di dahinya. Wajah Luhan tampak memerah seperti habis berlari dan penuh dengan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya._

 _"Xiao Lu?" Tanya Sehun bingung, bukannya Luhan sudah meninggalkannya, kenapa disini?_

 _"Nghh…humph..minumlah ini," Ucap Luhan lalu menyerahkan sekaleng coke untuk Sehun. Luhan berusaha mengatur nafasnya lalu terduduk di samping Sehun, ia kelelahan._

 _"Kenapa kamu kembali Xiao Lu? Dan dimana kamu mendapatkan ini?" Tanya Sehun menatap temannya bingung._

 _"Nghh…kamu pikir aku tega meninggalkanmu disini Sehunnie, dan juga minuman itu aku membelinya di ujung jalan sana pabboya." Balas Luhan lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di lengan Sehun._

 _"Jadi kamu berlari kesini untuk memberikan ini padaku?" tanya Sehun lagi dan Luhan mengangguk. Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah teman manisnya ini, dia mengira Luhan meninggalkannya, bahkan ia tidak mendengar suara langkah Luhan tadi. Matanya menatap Luhan yang sedang bersender di lengannya, ia tempelkan minuman kalengnya ke pipi Luhan._

 _"Eh?" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya setelah merasakan dingin di pipinya._

 _"Wae Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan bingung._

 _"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kamu lakukan tadi,"Jawabnya lalu tersenyum. Sehun mengambil sapu tangan di saku celananya dan mengelap keringat Luhan._

 _"Aigoo wajahmu merah Xiao Lu," Goda Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum lalu merebut sapu tangan Sehun._

 _"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," Ucap Luhan lalu mengelap wajahnya._

 _"Arraseo," Sehun membuka minuman kalengnya lalu menyerahkan ke Luhan,_

 _"Minumlah, kamu pasti sangat lelah,"Lanjut Sehun lalu mengambil minuman kaleng Luhan._

 _"Gomawo Sehunnie," Balas Luhan lalu meneguk minuman kalengnya, Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat temannya itu._

 _"Nado Xiao Lu, sudah mau kembali untuk Sehun."Ucap Sehun lalu meneguk minuman kalengnya juga, terasa cairan itu menyentuh kerongkongannya._

 _"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Sehunnie," Balas Luhan lalu tersenyum senang dan Sehun ikut tersenyum mendengarnya, ia sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Luhan._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

"Hhhehh,"Luhan mendesah pelan mengingat masa lalunya, ia membuka matanya dan menatap isi box putih itu lagi. Matanya menangkap sebuah sapu tangan berwarna _mint_ yang terlipat rapi di dalam boxnya. Luhan mengambil sapu tangan itu,

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, tapi sebaliknya," Gumannya menahan sedih. Ia mengusap lembut sapu tangan itu lalu meletakkannya kembali. Ia mengangkat tumpukan buku ceritanya lalu mengambil sesuatu di bawahnya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam.

..

..

..

..

Laki-laki yang biasa dipanggil Willis itu membuka laci di bawah TV nya, ia mengambil sebuah kotak persegi panjang bewarna _navy_ dan membawanya menuju sofa. Tangan besarnya membuka tutup kotak itu lalu mengambil isinya, dua buah album foto. Ia membuka album foto bersampul merah muda dan meletakan yang lain di sampingnya. Matanya menatap satu persatu foto di dalam album itu, hampir seluruh isi fotonya ketika ia bersama orangtuanya, orangtua sesungguhnya _-bukan-_ orangtua yang mengajarkannya berbisnis. Jarinya terus membalik lembar demi lembar hingga berhenti di halaman terakhir, itu foto terakhir yang ia ambil bersama orangtuanya di rumah sekitar 13 tahun yang lalu, ketika usianya 11 tahun. Ia ingat ketika itu ia dan orangtuanya akan berlibur ke Busan untuk merayakan ulangtahunnya, bahkan ia sudah menunggu hal itu sebulan lamanya. Keluarga kecilnya memilih menggunakan mobil pribadi dan terlihat sangat bahagia. Saat itu yang ia pikirkan adalah dirinya akan menghabiskan akhir pekannya bersama keluarganya dengan bahagia, namun takdir berkata lain.

Saat itu sedang turun hujan yang sangat deras, ia terlalu bahagia dan banyak bercanda dengan orangtuanya di dalam mobil. Keluarga kecil itu mendengarkan musik dan bernyanyi bersama, larut dalam kebahagiaan. Namun kebahagiaan itu tidak bertahan lama, ia ingat ketika tiba-tiba dari arah samping sebuah mobil melaju sangat kencang dan menghantam mobilnya dengan sangat keras. Appanya yang tidak siap dengan situasi itu langsung membanting setir cukup kuat, mobilnya berputar lalu menabrak pembatas jalan. Kejadian itu seperti terjadi sangat cepat sehingga ia bahkan tidak sadar apa yang terjadi. Yang ia ingat ia melihat orangtuanya sempat berteriak sebelum ia merasa terbanting sangat keras dan tak sadarkan diri.

Takdirlah yang membawanya agar sadar dari tidurnya, ia dinyatakan tidak sadarkan diri selama 1 bulan lamanya. Namun takdir yang berbeda menghampiri orangtuanya, ia harus kehilangan orangtuanya dalam kecelakaan mengenaskan itu, ya orangtuanya meninggal di tempat. Saat mendengar kabar orangtuanya, dirinya seperti di jatuhkan dari bangunan yang sangat tinggi, sangat menyakitkan. Bahkan ia menangis mengingat bahkan ia tidak bisa mengantar orangtuanya di tempat perisitirahatan terakhir. Hatinya seperti diiris, ia kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Setelah kejadian itu, dirinya baru diizinkan pulang dari rumah sakit 3 minggu kemudian. Perasaannya berkecamuk dengan semua kejadian yang bahkan tak pernah terfikirkan di kepalanya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan sakitnya penyembuhan 3 minggu di rumah sakit itu, yang dia inginkan adalah menemui orangtuanya.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan ketika keluar dari rumah sakit adalah mendatangi krematorium di mana orangtuanya berada.

..

..

 _Sehun lebih tepatnya Oh Sehun, anak yang berusia 11 tahun itu melangkah masuk ke dalam krematorium dengan sebuket bunga mawar putih di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya terpasang gips dan penyanga. Kecelakan itu membuat tangan kanannya patah dan lehernya mengalami cidera cukup berat sehingga ia juga mengenakan penyangga pada lehernya. Kakinya terus melangkah masuk dan memasuki salah satu ruangan di bangunan itu, langkahnya berhenti ketika matanya menangkap dua buah guci berwarna putih yang tampak masih baru, "Oh Jong-Hyuk dan Jung Yu-mi" itu orangtuanya._

 _"Annyeonghaseyo eomma,appa," Sapa Sehun pelan lalu berusaha membungkukan badannya. Matanya menatap dengan sedih dua nama yang tertulis di depan guci itu, Sehun bahkan belum percaya sepenuhnya jika ia menjadi yatim piatu sekarang._

 _"Mianhaeyo, Sehun tidak bisa mengantar kalian kemarin, Sehun menyesal," ucapnya. Ia berusaha mati-matian menahan suaranya agar tak bergetar di depan orangtuanya._

 _" eomma? Appa? Kenapa kalian meninggalkan Sehun duluan?"_

 _"Kenapa kalian disini? Bagaimana dengan liburan kita? Bagaimana dengan ulangtahunku?"_

 _"Kenapa kalian harus membiarkanku sendiri sekarang? Kenapa? Kenapa kalian tak membawaku bersama sekalian?" Suaranya mulai bergetar._

 _"Kenapa kalian memberikanku kejutan terlalu banyak? Di saat Sehun tidak mengharapkan kejutan ini? Ini sudah kelewatan eomma, appa,"_

 _"Kembalilah, jangan meninggalkan Sehun begitu cepat, bahkan kita belum tiup lilin bersama..hkks,"Satu air matanya berhasil lolos._

 _"Bagaimana Sehun akan bertahan sekarang? Rasanya seperti kaki Sehun diambil secara paksa," Tangannya bergetar,_

 _"Eomma, appa, kalian bahkan tidak menunggu Sehun. Kenapa kalian tak bertahan lebih lama demi Sehun? Heuh? Waeyo eomma, appa? Waeyo?"_

 _"Bukannya kalian janji akan terus merayakan ulangtahun bersama Sehun? Hkks..hkss..kenapa terlalu cepat Tuhan?" Sehun menunduk tak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi. Sakit, sangat sakit yang ia rasakan. Bukan fisiknya, tapi batinnya, batinnya sangat tersiksa sekarang ini. Air matanya terus keluar, semakin ia berusaha menahan semakin air matanya terus memaksa keluar._

 _"Mianhaeyo eomma, appa, Sehun melanggar janji untuk tidak pernah menangis lagi, kali ini saja, biarkan Sehun menangis, sekali ini saja, hkkss…hksss,"_

 _"Sehun..hkss..Sehun tidak kuat eomma,appa, Sehun takut..hkkss," ia menatap guci putih itu lagi._

 _"Sehun bukan anak laki-laki yang kuat..Se-Sehun…hkksss…Sehun..Se-Sehun…Hkkkssss" ia benar-benar sangat lemah sekarang, ia tidak menahan segalanya sendirian._

 _"Eomma, Sehun membawakan mawar putih untuk eomma, eomma menyukainya kan? Sehun ingat eomma pernah mengatakan, ketika appa melamar eomma dengan mawar putih, eomma sangat bahagia sehingga terus-terusan menyukai mawar putih. Karena dari itu Sehun membawakan ini untuk eomma dari appa," Sehun meletakkan buket mawar putih itu di depan kedua guci putih itu._

 _"Appa harus bangga dengaku, aku melakukannya demi appa," ucapnya lalu mengapus air matanya._

 _"Eomma, appa, Sehun tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Tolong jaga Sehun ya eomma, appa, Sehun…" ia menarik nafasnya dengan pelan_

 _"Sehun akan berusaha kuat demi eomma, appa," ucapnya lalu tersenyum._

 _"Sehun, akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagian Sehun seperti kata kalian dulu, untuk terus menjadi orang yang kuat dan terus bahagia,"_

 _"Karena itu, tolong jaga Sehun dari sana eomma, appa," ucapnya lalu mengusap kedua guci itu._

 _"Mianhaeyo telah menangis disini, Sehun hanya merasa terlalu kecewa,"_

 _"Eomma, appa, Sehun mencintai kalian, sangat mencintai kalian, sangat-sangat mencintai kalian,"_

 _"Dan ini, agar kalian terus mengingat Sehun disini,"Ucapnya lalu meletakkan sebuah kalung berbandul tabung kecil dan sebuah foto, foto terakhir yang diambil sebelum berangkat ke Busan._

 _"Sehun akan sangat merindukan kalian, teruslah tersenyum disana,"_

 _"Suatu saat nanti Sehun akan kembali lagi," ucapnya lalu mencium kedua guci putih itu._

 _"Annyeong-hi gyeseyo," Lanjutnya lalu membungkuk. Matanya menatap kedua guci putih itu sesaat lalu berlalu._

 _.._

 _.._

Setelah kecelakaan itu, Sehun seperti dibuah oleh keluarganya. Keluarganya hanya memperebutkan perusahaan appanya, Sehun benar-benar tak terurus. Jika ditanya mengapa Sehun tidak memberontak? Jawabannya adalah untuk apa? Dia hanya anak berusia 11 tahun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Dia hanya dianggap penganggu dalam keluarganya, dan secara langsung dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri. Dirinya tidak menolak ketika dikirim ke sebuah panti asuhan oleh keluarganya sendiri. Kenapa? Karena dirinya tidak memiliki keinginan untuk bertahan di dalam keluarganya yang mensia-siakan dirinya. Dirinya terlalu lelah disalahkan sebagai penyebab kematian kedua orangtuanya. Mengapa harus dirinya yang disalahkan? Bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak ingin kehilangan kedua orangtuanya seperti itu. Setelah saat itu, Sehun berubah menjadi anak yang dingin dan pendiam. Bahkan ketika dirinya masuk ke panti asuhan, Sehun tidak ingin bergaul dan selalu bersikap dingin kepada siapapun.

Setahun setelah kejadian itu, tiba-tiba panti asuhan tempat ia tinggal di datangin pasangan berwarga negara asing yang mencarinya dan ingin mengangkatnya menjadi anak. Saat itu Sehun menolak tawaran itu, hingga pasangan itu menceritakan kebaikan orangtua Sehun dan hutang budi yang mereka miliki dengan bahasa Korea yang tidak terlalu lancar. Mereka mencari Sehun setelah mendengar kabar jika orangtua Sehun mengalami kecelakaan parah di Korea, sehingga pasangan itu memutuskan untuk terbang ke Korea saat itu juga untuk mencari Sehun. Bahkan mereka sangat sedih ketika mengetahui jika Sehun dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri dan dikirim ke panti asuhan. Sehun mendengarkan cerita itu dengan pandangan dingin dan terus berfikir. Hingga akhirnya mereka memohon agar Sehun ikut denga pasangan itu dan dibalas anggukan kepala Sehun pada akhirnya yang membuat pasangan suami istri itu tersenyum bahagia.

Dan begitulah akhirnya, Sehun berubah nama menjadi Willis _-Willis Archer-_ tepatnya, namun ia tidak ingin menggunakan nama belakang orangtuanya tersebut. Ia masih Oh Sehun dan sampai kapanpun tetap Oh Sehun, marganya tidak akan pernah berganti. Ia akan menggunakan nama Willis tapi tidak nama belakangnya. Walaupun hal itu sempat diprotes oleh kedua orangtua angkatnya, namun akhirnya mereka menerima pilihan Sehun yang hanya menggunakan Willis sebagai nama barunya. Dan setelah itu pula dirinya memiliki obsesi besar, _untuk mencari kebahagian dan membahagiakan orang yang ia cintai, karena Sehun tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia cintai untuk kedua kalinya._

Sehun menutup album fotonya, dan bersender pada sandaran sofa. Jika diingat-ingat dirinya sudah terlalu jauh jika ingin menyerah sekarang. Matanya menerawang ke atas, dan reflek tangannya menghapus cepat air mata yang hampir jatuh dari matanya. Ia telah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi, dan ia tidak boleh menangis lagi.

"Heuhh, eomma, appa, apa kabar?" Gumannya lalu tersenyum. Takdirnya masa kecilnya mmungkin pahit tapi Tuhan seperti mengganti takdir pahit itu dan membawanya menuju takdir yang lebih indah. Ia bersyukur dipertemukan dengan orangtua angkat yang baik seperti orangtua angkatnya sekarang ini. Walaupun sibuk, mereka terus memperhatikan Sehun dengan sangat baik. Bahkan takdirnya bertambah baik ketika ia memutuskan untuk bekerja di perusahaan cabang ketika mengetahui orang yang ia cari selama ini disini, di London. Ia meletakkan album foto itu dan mengambil album foto lain bersampul biru langit. Ia membuka lembar pertama dan tersenyum melihat fotonya bersama teman masa kecilnya, Luhan.

"Aku akan selalu mengingat kata-kata kalian, eomma, appa," Ucapnya lalu mengusap foto itu.

..

..

 _"Untuk mencari kebahagiaan dan membahagiakan orang yang dicintai sampai kapanpun," Sehun akan selalu mengingatnya._

.

.

.

.

.

R

C

L

terimakasih buat yang baca, semoga suka ff pertama dari aku TT review sangat membantu dalam menentukan chap berikutnyaaaaa

Maafkan juga ceritanya belum sempurna :") aku bekerja semaksimal mungkin chingu ^^

Makasih yang udah review, silahkan terus review chingu ^^ akan dibalas reviewnya

NB : Karena disini sudah diceritakan masa lalu Sehun dan penyebab dia ganti nama, untuk chap selanjutnya aku akan terus pakai nama "Sehun" bukan Willis, karena takut banyak yang bingung jika digunakan bersamaan. Kecuali untuk orang-orang yang belum tau jika Willis itu Sehun misalnya Luhan dan teman-temannya di London ^^

silahkan kirim email untuk berteman di ohdeerhunhan

Sarangahaeee chinguu


	9. Chapter 9

Penulis : Ohdeerwillis

Disclaimer : Tuhan dan keluarga mereka

Peringatan : Kesalahan penulisan, yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, dll

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, dan other exo members

Chap 9

Luhan membuka kotak kecil berwarna hitam itu lalu mengambil isinya, sebuah gelang. Gelang berwarna silver dengan gantungan yang menyerupai kunci yang sangat kecil. Matanya menatap gelang itu cukup lama, memperhatikan ukiran yng mengitari gelang itu. _"Haruskah di akhiri sekarang?"_ pikirnya lalu berdiri mengambil ponsel di atas nakasnya. Dengan cepat ia mencari nama temannya lalu menelponnya, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Baekhyun. Matanya terus menatap gelang itu selagi nunggu panggilannya tersambung,

"Aku harap dia belum tidur sekarang," Gumannya melirik jam beker.

"Nghh..yeo…ngh..bose…ahh..yo," Telponnya tersambung. Luhan menyerngit, ada apa dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Yeoboseyo Baekki? Kamu baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Luhan bingung,

"Neehhhh…akhhhh….wae…nghh…nghhh…Lu? ada..akhhh..apa kamu..akhhh…menelponku?" Luhan mendengar suara Baekki terus-terusan mendesah, tak fokus dengan apa yang ditanyakan Baekki.

"Ya! Bagaimana aku mau cerita jika kamu seperti itu," Balas Luhan kesal,

"Berikan ponselnya…nghh..padaku," Luhan mendengar suara lain di sana, Chanyeol?

"Yeoboseyo Lu," itu suara Chanyeol.

"Yeobeseyo Chan, wae?" tanya Luhan ,

"Aku dan Baekki…akhh….sedang sibuk sekarang, nanti dia akan menelponmu kembali, okay?" Luhan menautkan alisnya, berfikir. Tiba-tiba pipinya bersemu setelah menemukan jawabannya.

"Yaaa! Kalian pervert,telpon aku nanti," Balas Luhan lalu mematikan telponnya, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mengangkat telponnya ketika melakukan hal itu.

..

..

..

Di lain sisi,

Chanyeol langsung membuang ponsel Baekhyun ke sembarang arah ketika Luhan memutuskan sambungannya. Dia kembali konsentrasi dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap punggung mulus Baekhyun, lalu merabanya, pinggulnya terus ia gerakkan maju-mundur.

"Akhhhh….Channie….wae kau…akhhhh…memutuskan panggilan Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun menahan desahannya.

"Kau tidak bisa membalasnya juga Baekki, ka- akhhhh…telpon dia nanti,"Jawab Chanyeol lalu memeluk perut Baekhyun.

"Taphi…aughhh…aku merindukannya, ak-akhhhhhhhh," Baekhyun tidak bisa fokus dengan apa yang ia bicarakan, serangan terus menerus di holenya sangat menganggu.

"Akuhhh…juga merindukanmu Baekki…sangat merindukanmu," Balas Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya untuk terus menumbuk hole Baekhyun.

"Akhhhh…terusssss Channie…akhhhhhh…yaaakhhh….disanaahhh…terusshh," Racau Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menemukan titik kenikmatannya, Chanyeol tersenyum dan menaikan kecepatannya.

"Apakah kamu tak merindukanku Baekki-ahh?" Tanya Chanyeol masih terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Akuhhh…akhhh….akhhhhhh…merindukanmu juga...Channie," Balas Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati junior Chanyeol yang terus menerus menumbuk titik kenikmatannya.

"Benarkah…akhhh…kamu merindukaku atau…akhhhh juniorku sayang?"Goda Chanyeol lalu tangannya menyentuh tonjolan di dada Baekhyun.

"Akhhhh…jangan disentuh…akhhhh..ituhh sensitive…akhhh," Baekhyun benar-benar hampir gila dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol sekarang.

"Hmmm? Jawab aku sayanghhhhh," Chanyeol menekan tonjolan itu lalu menariknyaa kasar, Baekhyun menggeliat.

"Akuhh…akhhhhhhhhh…..merindukannhhh…keduanyaahhh…terussss sayanghhh," Jawab Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menarik tonjolan itu lebih keras.

"Akhhh…jangan ditarikhhh…ngiluhhhhh…akhhh.."Baekhyun mendapatkan kenikmatan bertubi-tubi pada tubuhnya. Chanyeol mengerang ketika Baekhyun menyempitkan lubangnya. Dengan cepat ia membalik tubuh Baekhyun hingga terlentang tanpa melepas juniornya. Matanya menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memerah, dengan cepat bibirnya mengigit bibir Baekhyun

"Nghhh…."Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan bibir Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya. Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol, mengeluarkan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Namun tiba-tiba matanya membulat ketika merasakan bibir Chanyeol telah berada di nipplenya.

"Jang-anhhhh…jangan dis-ahhnahhhhh.."Jerit Baekhyun, dia tidak tahan karena nipplenya akan sangat sensitive jika sedang bercinta dan Chanyeol tahu itu. Chanyeol menutup pendengarannya, tidak peduli dengan larangan Baekhyun. Dia sangat menyukai tonjolan itu, sangat. Lidahnya mulai bergerak pelan di sekitar nipple Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mati-matian menahan nafasnya, ini sangat menyiksanya. Lidah Chanyeol menyentuh tonjolan Baekhyun dan mendapat erangan dari sang pemilik. Bibirnya mulai mengulum tonjolan itu lalu secara pelan giginya mulai mengigit nipple Baekhyun.

"Akhhhhh…ani..jang-aahh…jangan digig-iihhthhh.."Baekhyun semakin kuat meremas rambut Chanyeol dan mulai menjambaknya. Chanyeol tidak berhenti, ia sangat menyukai teriakan dan desahan Baekhyun. Tangan kirinya menuju nipple kiri Baekhyun dan memelintir tonjolan itu dengan gemas, Chanyeol bisa merasakan rambutnya semakin di tarik kasar oleh Baekhyun. Pinggulnya terus bergerak dengan kasar, ia sangat menyukai kegiatan ini. Chanyeol terus mengigit tonjolan itu dengan gemas bahkan menariknya ke atas.

"Akhhh….aniiiiyahhh…sedikit lagihhhh…"Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, sebentar lagi dia akan orgasme. Chanyeol yang mengetahui itu semakin keras dengan gerakannya memaju mundur kan pinggulnya, tangan kanannya merambat turun menyentuh junior Baekhyun lalu mengocoknya kasar. Baekhyun sudah diambang orgamse, dirinya benar-benar seperti mengigil sekarang, serangan di dadanya, di juniornya dan di holenya membuat dia seperti terbang.

"Channieee…akhhh…terusshhhh…dikitthhh lagihhhh.." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menunggu orgasmenya sebentar lagi. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang belum memiliki tanda-tanda akan orgasme terus menggerakan pinggulnya, juniornya menumbuk hole Baekhyun dengan keras.

"Akhhhh…akuhh sampaiiiiiiiiiiii…."Jerit Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan menjambak rambut Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sangat merah, ia tersenyum melihat Baekhyun orgasme. Cairan Baekhyun mengotori tangan Chanyeol yang terus mengocok junior Baekhyun.

"Akhhh..sudah Channie jangan dikocok terusshh.."Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Chanyeol yang penuh keringat. Reflek tangannya mengelap keringat Chanyeol lalu tersenyum.

"Tidakhhh bisakahhh kau memberikan ku waktu….akhhhh…beristirahat?" Tanya Baekhyun mulai mendesah lagi, dan Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Tidakkhh…sampai aku juga orgasme…nghhhh.." Baekhyun menahan tawanya melihat Chanyeol masih berusaha agar cepat orgasme, wajah Chanyeol sudah mulai memerah.

"Akhhhh…jangannn terlalu kerashhhh…"Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol dan menjepit junior Chanyeol di holenya.

"Akhhhhh….jangahnnnn dijepithhhhhh….akhhh,"Chanyeol meringis menahan ngilu di juniornya, Baekhyun menyempitkan holenya. Dia masih berusaha keras dengan orgasmenya.

"Sedikitthhhhh lagihhhh…"Chanyeol semakin keras memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan,

"Akhhhhhhhh sampaiiiiiiiiii…akhhhh,"Chanyeol meremas bahu Baekhyun dan menumpahkan cairannya di dalam hole Baekhyun , setelahnya ia jatuh menimpa Baekhyun.

"Yaaa..Channie, jangan menimpaku, kau berat," Ucap Baekhyun lalu memukul pelan bahu Chanyeol. Namja berambut merah itu hanya mengangguk di ceruk leher Baekhyun tanpa niat bergerak sedikit pun.

"Jangan hanya mengganguk saja Yeolie, bergeraklah,"Lanjut Baekhyun mendorong pacarnya menjauh, Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Sebentar lagi Baekki," Jawabnya lalu memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aku janji untuk menelpon Lu sayang, pasti ada sesuatu yang penting," Baekhyun mengingatkan Chanyeol tentang janjinya untuk menelpon balik Luhan. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, ia hampir melupakan hal itu.

"Arraseo," Chanyeol berguling ke samping Baekhyun tanpa melepas juniornya. Baekhyun mencari ponselnya lalu mengambilnya.

"Lepaskan dulu ini, aku tidak bisa bergerak," Ucap Baekhyun menunjuk junior Chanyeol yang masih di dalam holenya.

"Tidak bisakah begini saja?"Tanya Chanyeol lalu menggembungkan pipinya, Baekhyun menggeleng.  
"Aku harus menelponnya di luar sayang," Balas Baekhyun lalu mencubit gemas hidung Chanyeol.

"Arraseo, tapi beri tahu aku apa yang terjadi dengan Lu, okay?" Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol bergerak mundur untuk melepas juniornya dari hole Baekhyun,

"Sshhhh…ahhh.."Baekhyun mendesis pelan lalu melirik Chanyeol yang terkikik.

Namja imut itu mengambil asal kaos tanpa lengan Chanyeol yang terjatuh, memakainya lalu pergi keluar kamar, diikuti mata Chanyeol yang terus memandang paha Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju sofa dan menekan angka 2, panggilan cepat untuk Luhan tentunya, setelah Chanyeol di angka 1.

"Yeoboseyo?" Terdengar suara Luhan di ujung telpon

"Hallo Lu, mian aku harus memutus panggilanmu tadi, Chanyeol baru pulang setelah 3 minggu di Jepang. Jadi y-"

"Arraseo, tidak perlu dijelaskan lebih lanjut Baekki," Balas Luhan menahan tawanya.

"Hehehe…ada apa kamu menelponku Lu? Pasti sesuatu yang penting," Luhan terkekeh

"Yaa! Apakah aku harus memiliki urusan penting dulu jika ingin menelpon sahabatku?" Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Ani, hanya saja ini tiba-tiba, wae?" Tanya Baekhyun, ia memiliki firasat jika Luhan ingin membicarakan hal yang penting dengannya.

"Kamu memang pintar menebak Baekki," Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, firasatnya selalu benar.

"Mmm, aku ingin membicarakan, ani, menceritakan sesuatu. Hanya saja aku bingung harus dari mana mulainya." Lanjut Luhan lagi.

"Ambil waktumu Lu, aku siap mendengarkan," Balas Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air dingin dan kembali menuju sofa.

"Mian aku menggangu waktumu dengan Chanyeol,"Suara Luhan berubah, Baekhyun menggeleng

"Kwaenchana Lu, Chanyeol mengerti, santai saja," Baekhyun memperbaiki posisi duduknya, siap mendengarkan temannya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kamu ceritakan Lu?" Lanjut Baekhyun lalu meneguk airnya, terdengar suara deheman pelan dari Luhan disusul hembusan nafas pelan. Baekhyun masih menunggunya dengan tenang.

"Mmmm…entahlah, aku bingung akan mulai cerita dari mana, jadi aku akan mulai dari yang termudah dulu,"

"Arraseo Lu,"

"Beberapa hari ini, ani beberapa minggu terakhir ini aku mulai tertarik dengan seseorang," Baekhyun menautkan alisnya bingung, _seseorang?_ Ia menahan untuk bertanya dan membiarkan Luhan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Well, awalnya aku juga gak tahu akan seperti ini. Dia benar-benar laki-laki dengan sifat yang buruk. Sangat dingin dan suka menyindir, tidak pernah terpikir sedikitpun di kepalaku, aku akan tertarik dengannya. Jujur, aku memang mengaguminya, hanya menganguminya dan tidak lebih. Karena aku menganggap dia laki-laki dengan aura yang sangat kuat," Baekhyun masih mendengarkan Luhan bercerita dengan diam.

"Namun itu mulai berubah, aku kurang tau pasti sejak kapan, tapi aku jadi lebih dekat dengannya, bahkan dia jarang menunjukan sifat menyebalkannya di depanku lagi. Jarang menyindirku, bahkan sering mengajakku berbicara."

"Lalu?" Baekhyun menunggu kelanjutan cerita Luhan.

"Lalu? Aku merasa ini sangat berbeda Baekki, dan dia seperti benar-benar berubah di depanku tapi tidak dengan yang lain dan.." Luhan menggantung ucapannya, Baekhyun menautkan alis, penasaran.

"Dan?" Terdengar suara desahan pelan di ujung telpon.

"Dan aku menyukainya Baekki," Bisik Luhan tertahan membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"A-apa? Menyukainya?" Baekhyun reflek menegakkan tubuhnya mendengar pengakuan Luhan.

"Ngg…yaahh seperti itulah, aku mulai menyukainya Baekki. Itu seperti tanpa sadar," Jawab Luhan pelan.

"Tunggu… sejak kapan dia berubah?" Baekhyun menunggu jawaban Luhan yang seperti sedang berpikir.

"Semenjak kita makan siang bersama? Ani semenjak mengetahui ternyata kita satu apartemen? Ani..mungkin semenjak aku bertemu dengannya di rooftop?" Jawab Luhan ragu-ragu dengan jawabannya.

"Heh? Makan siang bersama? Satu apartemen? Bertemu di rooftop? Yaa.. kamu benar-benar melakukan banyak hal ya Lu," Balas Baekhyun tersenyum

"Ani..aku benar-benar tidak tahu, ternyata kita sangat dekat." Elak Luhan.

"Jadi sejak kapan uri Lu menyukai dia?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Entahlah, aku sudah bilang aku benar-benar tidak tahu kapan awalnya, tapi kita jadi jauh lebih dekat dari sebelumnya,"

"Dan apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan?" Luhan mengerang

"Yaaa! Memangnya apa yang akan kita lakukan Baekki?" Baekhyun tertawa mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Maksudku setelah kalian seperti ini, apakah melakukan banyak hal? Seperti makan bersama atau nonton film? Sejenis itu Lu, memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" Goda Baekhyun menahan tawanya.

"Ohhh.. ani.. aku tidak berpikir apapun," Luhan mengelak.

"Jadi?"

"Mmmm.. kita memang jadi sering makan bersama atau minum kopi, sejenis itu, tapi tidak pernah nonton Baekki, kita bukan pasangan," Jawab Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti, temannya sedang jatuh cinta.

"Dan kalo boleh tahu, siapa laki-laki beruntung itu Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu meminum airnya.

"Beruntung?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Yapp beruntung, bukannya laki-laki itu harus merasa beruntung disukai orang sepertimu Lu?" Terdengar suara tawa Luhan.

"Dia tidak akan merasa seperti itu Baekki," Baekhyun menggeleng tidak setuju, Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Kamu hanya belum tahu Lu, jadi siapa dia?"

"Mmm..dia? ngg… dia bosku, Willis," Jawab Luhan pelan.

"Bosmu? Orang yang selalu kau keluhkan itu?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung, bagaimana bisa temannya menyukai orang yang sering kali ia keluhkan.

"Yaahh..memang begitu kenyataannya, dia mulai berubah Baekki," Baekhyun mengangguk

"Arraseo, terus kapan kalian akan menseriuskan hubungan ini?"

"Baekki, bahkan aku tidak tahu apakah ia menyukaiku juga, aku tidak terlalu berharap dengan ini semua," Balas Luhan pelan.

"Ya! Sudah pasti dia menyukaimu Lu, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menyukaimu setelah ia banyak berubah di depanmu?" Balas Baekhyun dengan kemungkinannya.

"Entahlah, aku harap seperti itu,"

"Sudah pasti seperti itu Lu, pasti" Yakin Baekhyun lalu tersenyum.

"Arraseo Baekki," Ucap Luhan

"Dan apalagi yang akan kamu ceritakan lagi Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa.

"Hah? Bagaimana kamu tahu aku akan bercerita lagi?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Entahlah , firasatku mengatakan kau akan bercerita tentang hal lain," Luhan terkekeh, dia kagum dengan firasat Baekhyun yang selalu tepat.

"Mmm.."Luhan terdengar berpikir sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Aku merasa harus mulai melepaskannya Baekki," Perkataan Luhan membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi menautkan alisnya, tidak mengerti.

"Melepaskan? Melepaskan apa maksudnya Lu?"

"Melepaskan dia Baekki," Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, mencoba memikirkan perkataan Luhan.

"Dia? Nugu?" Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara hembusan nafas Luhan.

"Dia, Sehun, Oh Sehun, aku harus mengakhirinya." Ucap Luhan pelan, sangat pelan dan tertahan.

"Sehun?" Sekilas mata Baekhyun tertuju pada sebuah foto lama di atas lemari hias.

"Hmm..Sehun," Jawab Luhan lagi.

"Kau yakin? Wae?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan. Dia akan merasa sedikit sensitive jika membahas Sehun.

"Hanya saja aku merasa bersalah jika tetap bertahan sedangkan aku mulai menyukai orang lain," Jelas Luhan sendu. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti,

"Jadi kau akan benar-benar melepaskannya kali ini?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Yaahh..aku akan melepaskannya kali ini, mengakhiri perasaanku dengannya." Baekhyun menarik nafasnya pelan,

"Benar-benar melepaskannya?"

"Yahh, benar-benar melepaskannya, kamu akan ada di sampingku kan Baekki?" Tanya Luhan penuh harap.

"Yaahh, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu Lu, apapun pilihanmu, aku akan selalu di sampingmu," Jawab Baekhyun tulus.

"Jinjja?" Baekhyun mengangguk,

"Iyaa, asalkan kamu bahagia Lu, memang seharusnya kau melakukan ini," Balas Baekhyun lalu memandang foto lama itu.

"Gomawo Baekki, aku benar-benar lega sekarang," Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku senang jika kau lega Lu, tetaplah kuat Lu,"

"Arraseo, aku akan kuat asalkan ada kau di sampingku," Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ini sudah sangat malam Baekki. Chanyeol akan kesal jika aku meminjamu terlalu lama, hahaha…" Baekhyun ikut tertawa.

"Neee.. sampai jumpa Lu,"

"Selamat beristirahat Baekki, sampaikan salamku pada Chanyeol,"

"Arraseo, selamat beristirahat juga Lu," Sambungan telpon terputus. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari hias. Matanya menatap foto lama yang ia pajang disana lalu mengambil foto itu. Foto yang menunjukan 4 orang anak kecil sedang tertawa bahagia, jarinya mengusap salah satu wajah di foto itu.

"Sehun-ah," Gumannya masih mengusap wajah anak laki-laki itu.

"Ternyata sudah waktunya, tolong biarkan Lu melepaskanmu ya," Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Biarkan dia mencari kebahagiannya, Sehun-ah," Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kamu akan tetap ada di hati kami, hanya biarkan Lu untuk mendapatkan kebahagiannya Sehun-ah" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menahan air matanya.

"Aku memang menyurunya untuk melepaskanmu, bukan berarti kami melupakanmu, hanya saja aku benar-benar ingin Lu bahagia dengan hidupnya,"

"Jadi aku mohon, kuatkan kami," Baekhyun menghapus air matanya cepat, ia tidak ingin menangis sekarang.

"Sehun-ah, kami sangat merindukanmu," Ucap Baekhyun pelan lalu mengusap foto itu. Tiba-tiba tangan besar melingkar di pinggangnya, Baekhyun bisa merasakan dagu seseorang di bahunya.

"Wae? Kenapa menangis? Uljima Baekki," Ucap suara itu, dia Chanyeol.

"Ani, kwaenchana, hanya tiba-tiba aku merindukan banyak hal." Jawab Baekhyun masih menatap foto itu.

"Sehun akan baik-baik saja disana Baekki, dan Lu akan mendapatkan kebahagiannya segera," Ucap Chanyeol lalu menyeka air mata Baekhyun yang hampir menetes. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu meletakkan foto itu kembali.

"Aku akan di sampingmu dan Lu juga Baekki, tenang saja," Chanyeol menguatkan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Gomawo Channie," Chanyeol mengangguk di bahu Baekhyun.

"Jadi ayo kita beristirahat Baekki," Ucap Chanyeol lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju kamar tidur, meninggalkan foto lama itu. Foto masa kecil Baekhyun dengan ketiga teman kecilnya, Luhan, Sehun, dan Suho. Foto pertama dan terakhir Baekhyun dengan Sehun, foto itu bahkan mulai menguning.

..

..

..

..

"Sehun?" Luhan dapat mendengarkan suara Baekhyun yang sedikit terkejut

"Hmm..Sehun," Luhan menjawab dengan pelan.

"Kau yakin? Wae?" Luhan menatap gelang di tangannya dengan sendu

"Hanya saja aku merasa bersalah jika tetap bertahan sedangkan aku mulai menyukai orang lain,"

"Jadi kau akan benar-benar melepaskannya kali ini?" Luhan memejamkan matanya mencari keyakinan hatinya

"Yaahh..aku akan melepaskannya kali ini, mengakhiri perasaanku dengannya." Luhan bisa mendengar Baekhyun menarik nafas di ujung telpon,

"Benar-benar melepaskannya?" Luhan menguatkan genggamannya, _apa kau yakin Luhan?_

"Yahh, benar-benar melepaskannya, kamu akan ada di sampingku kan Baekki?" Luhan benar-benar berharap pada Baekhyun.

"Yaahh, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu Lu, apapun pilihanmu, aku akan selalu di sampingmu," Luhan membuka matanya setelah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun

"Jinjja?" Luhan menatap gelang itu lagi.

"Iyaa, asalkan kamu bahagia Lu, memang seharusnya kau melakukan ini," _apakah Luhan akan bahagia?_

"Gomawo Baekki, aku benar-benar lega sekarang,"

"Aku senang jika kau lega Lu, tetaplah kuat Lu," Luhan tersenyum mendengar perkataan Baekhyun

"Arraseo, aku akan kuat asalkan ada kau di sampingku,"

"Baiklah, ini sudah sangat malam Baekki. Chanyeol akan kesal jika aku meminjamu terlalu lama, hahaha…" Tawa Luhan.

"Neee.. sampai jumpa Lu," Luhan megangguk

"Selamat beristirahat Baekki, sampaikan salamku pada Chanyeol," Ucap Luhan.

"Arraseo, selamat beristirahat juga Lu," Sambungan telpon terputus. Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskan secara perlahan. Matanya mulai terpejam memikirkan banyak hal setelah ia berbicara dengan Baekhyun. _Dia benar-benar akan melepaskannya kan? Dia harus mengakhirinya kan? Apakah akan sangat sulit?_ Luhan mulai ragu dengan keputuskannya, lalu menggeleng dengan cepat. _"Ia tidak boleh ragu, dia harus melakukannya,"_ Pikir Luhan lalu memandang gelang silver itu lagi.

"Sehunnie, aku harap kau mengerti tentang ini," Ucap Luhan sendu.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja disana Sehunnie, kuatkan aku," Luhan tersenyum mencoba melepas semua pikiran masa lalunya.

"Aku harap pilihanku benar Sehunnie," Luhan menggengam kuat gelang silver itu. Menatap lama gelang di tangannya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Sehunnie," Katanya lalu tersenyum. Luhan menatap keluar jendela kamarnya beberapa menit lalu menunduk. Dia sudah memutuskan, dan teman-temannya akan di sampingnya, sudah lebih dari cukup. Dia mengenggam gelang itu sekali lagi, meyakinkan hatinya lalu berjalan ke arah box putih. Ia meletakkan gelang itu ke dalam kotak hitam dan mengembalikannya ke dalam box putih. Matanya menatap isi box sebelum menutup rapat box putihnya. Ia mengangkat box putih itu lalu menaruhnyanya kembali di atas lemari.

Luhan mengembuskan nafas kelegaan dari tubuhnya,

 _"Bukankah aku harus melakukannya? Jadi biarkan aku melakukannya sekarang,"_ Pikir Luhan lalu berbaring di atas kasurnya.

 _"Semoga kau juga akan selalu bahagia disana Sehunnie,"_ Pikir Luhan lalu menutup matanya.

. .

.

.

.

R

C

L

terimakasih buat yang baca, semoga suka ff pertama dari aku TT review sangat membantu dalam menentukan chap berikutnyaaaaa

Maafkan juga ceritanya belum sempurna :") aku bekerja semaksimal mungkin chingu ^^

Makasih yang udah review, silahkan terus review chingu ^^ akan dibalas reviewnya

NB : Ahhhh…akhirnya aku mengeluarkan NC di chap ini :3, jujur ini hal yang cukup sulit, aku cukup lama menyelesaikan bagian NC baekyeol itu. Aku tahu itu masih jauh dari kata sempurna, tapi semoga kalian menyukainya ya ^^ aku akan berusaha membuat yg lebih baik lagi hahaha.. ajarkan aku membuat bagian NC yang lebih hot (?) karena ini bagian NC pertama ku :") sejujurnya aku ingin membuat ff ini lebih panjang, hanya saja menurutku akan susah disambungin -_- menurut kalian gmn?

Dan sekali lagi terimakasih sudah me review di chap sebelumnya, ^^ aku harap kalian akan mereview chap ini.

Menurut kalian Luhan akan berhasil dengan rencananya gak? :3 menurut kalian bagian hunhan kecil di munculin lagi gak di chap selanjutnya? Ada yg ingin bagian Baekhyun kecil? Hahaha

Dan karena aku tidak memiliki jadwal update yang pasti (sering banget tengah malem) aku harap kalian mengerti dan menunggu ^^

Silahkan kasih saran yang banyak ya di review ^^ gomawo

silahkan kirim email untuk berteman di ohdeerhunhan

Sarangahaeee chinguu


	10. Chapter 10

Penulis : Ohdeerwillis

Disclaimer : Tuhan dan keluarga mereka

Peringatan : Kesalahan penulisan, yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, dll

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, dan other exo members

Chap 10

Sehun tersenyum melihat seseorang yang sedang makan di depannya, sangat manis. Bahkan Sehun belum menyentuh makan siangnya sedikit pun, dia terlalu senang memandangi orang di depannya. Seseorang berambut caramel itu terlalu serius dengan makanannya, sehingga tidak sadar jika Sehun terus memperhatikannya.

"Kamu sangat lapar ya Luhan?" Merasa namanya disebut, Luhan mengangkat wajahnya yang sedang mengunyah sandwich tuna, kesukaannya.

"Woahy?" Mulutnya terlalu penuh dengan sandwich tunanya, dia tidak bisa membalas Sehun.

"Telan dulu, jangan berbicara ketika mengunyah," Tegur Sehun dan Luhan hanya mengangguk lalu kembali fokus dengan makan siangnya. Sehun cukup senang dengan nafsu makan Luhan akhir-akhir ini, sebelumnya Luhan sangat susah untuk diajak makan dan selalu memilih untuk minum kopi.

"Kamu tidak makan Willis?" Luhan bertanya setelah sadar jika Sehun tidak menyentuh makan siangnya sedikitpun.

"Aku tidak lapar," Jawab Sehun singkat masih menatap Luhan.

"Bukannya kamu bilang, kita harus makan apapun yang terjadi, dan sekarang apa ini?" Luhan balas menatap Sehun.

"Iya, aku memang pernah mengatakannya, hanya saja aku benar-benar tidak lapar hari ini," Sehun masih terus tersenyum.

"Kamu harus makan Willis, dan berhentilah tersenyum terus. Senyumanmu bisa merobek bibirmu sendiri," Ucap Luhan kesal.

"Wahh, ternyata Luhan sudah berani memerintahku ya?" Goda Sehun lalu tertawa, Luhan memutar matanya kesal.

"Jujur saya aku senang karena sifat dinginmu mulai hilang, tapi melihatmu selalu tersenyum tidak jelas membuatku kesal," Luhan meletakkan pisau dan garpunya lalu mengambil pisau dan garpu Sehun.

"Kesal? Why?"

"Siapa yang tidak kesal jika selalu mendapatkan senyuman dengan tidak jelas seperti ini? Semua orang bahkan akan kesal Willis, jadi berhentilah tersenyum. Kamu bisa memasang wajah seram mu seperti biasa," Balas Luhan lalu mulai memotong sandwich milik Sehun.

"Bahkan jika orang tampan seperti ku yang tersenyum, masih membuat orang kesal? Sepertinya mustahil, dan juga aku tidak memiliki wajah seram Luhan, wajah mana yang kamu maksudkan?" Balas Sehun lalu menaikkan satu alisnya, dia tidak terima wajah dinginnya dikatakan wajah seram.

"Berhentilah menjadi terlalu berlebihan , dan sekarang makan sandwichmu, buka mulut," perintah Luhan lalu menyodorkan potongan sandwich ke depan mulut Sehun.

"Kamu benar-benar sudah mulai suka memerintah ya Luhan," Luhan tersenyum,

"Aku tidak akan memerintah jika Willis bisa melakukannya sendiri dengan baik, dan sekarang aku mohon buka mulutmu, ini mulai pegal." Luhan memasang wajah memelasnya, dan tentu saja Sehun akan mengalah setelahnya.

"Baiklah, aaa"Sehun membuka mulutnya lalu memakan potongan sandwich dari Luhan.

"Anak pintar, lanjutkan sendiri." Ucap Luhan lalu meletakkan garpu dan pisau Sehun.

"Kamu tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu dengan benar Luhan, kenapa kamu hanya melakukannya sekali?" Protes Sehun setelah Luhan menyuruhnya makan sendiri.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan makan siangku juga Willis, dan jam istirahat siang kita akan berakhir, jadi cepatlah," Luhan melanjutkan makannya dan Sehun menatapnya kesal.

"Ck, aku bosnya jadi jangan pedulikan waktu istirahat siang, oke? Sekarang lanjutkan ini," Perintah Sehun lalu menunjuk makan siangnya. Luhan menggeleng,

"Jangan bawa-bawa jabatanmu itu Willis, sangat tidak adil kalo kamu seperti ini terhadapku saja tapi tidak dengan yang lain, dan juga sejak kapan Willis yang dingin menjadi Willis yang kekanan-kanakan seperti ini?" Luhan tersenyum lalu kembali mengunyah makanannya.

"Aku hanya bertingkah di depanmu Luhan, jangan suruh aku menjadi dingin lagi di depanmu," Balas Willis lalu melipat tangannya dan Luhan mengangguk, mengerti. Sehun tidak berniat melanjutkan makan siangnya dan memilih menatap Luhan yang hampir menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan serius, pikirannya seperti tercampur jadi satu. Entah sejak kapan Sehun dan Luhan akhirnya menjadi dekat seperti ini, dia tidak mengingatnya dengan baik. Semuanya seperti terjadi begitu saja, Sehun yang memilih untuk tidak menjadi dingin di depan Luhan beberapa bulan terakhir, dan Luhan yang mulai terbuka dengan Sehun membuat keduanya menjadi dekat seperti sekarang ini.

Hampir semua pekerjaan mereka lakukan bersama, mulai dari makan siang, makan malam, berangkat dan pulang kerja, menghabiskan akhir pekan, bahkan berbelanja mereka lakukan bersama. Beberapa karyawan Sehun pun mulai bingung dengan hubungan keduanya, hanya saja Sehun maupun Luhan tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang lain. Jika ditanya apakah mereka berpacaran? Jawabannya tidak atau mungkin belum? Entahlah Sehun belum memutuskan untuk menjadikan Luhan kekasihnya. Bukan karena Sehun tidak mau atau tidak serius dengan Luhan, hanya saja ia masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa masalahnya lalu setelah itu ia akan menyatakan perasaannya. Dan sejauh ini, Luhan bahkan tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hubungan mereka, jauh di dalam hati Sehun, ia ingin Luhan bersabar dengan semuanya.

"Selesai," Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menatap Luhan.

"Sudah selesai? Ayo kembali ke kantor," Ucap Sehun dan dibalas anggukan Luhan. Luhan bersiap berdiri dari kursinya sampai tangannya di tahan Sehun.

"Why? Katanya kita kembali ke kantor." Tanya Luhan bingung. Sehun mengambil selembar tisu lalu menarik wajah Luhan mendekat.

"Umurmu berapa sih? Berantakan sekali," Ucap Sehun lalu menyeka saos di ujung bibir Luhan.

"Eh? Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," Ucap Luhan lalu merebut tisu dari tangan Sehun dan menyeka bibirnya. _"Ini Dejavu,"_ Pikir Sehun.

"Wajahmu memerah," Goda Sehun lalu berdiri dari kursinya,

"Berhenti menggodaku ," Balas Luhan lalu menyusul Sehun berdiri.

..

..

..

..

"Cassie, ini datanya dan tolong serahkan salinan data sebelumnya ke aku, besok siang sebelum jam 11 oke?" Ucap Luhan lalu menyerahkan map kepada Cassie.

"Okay Luhan, besok siang berkasnya ada di mejamu sebelum jam 11," Luhan mengangguk

"Thanks Cassie," Cassie tersenyum lalu mengangkat ibu jarinya. Luhan kembali ke meja kerjanya, mengambil beberapa map lalu berjalan menuju lift.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar setelah lift menunjukan angka 3, kakinya terus melangkah menuju ruang editing untuk menyerahkan berkasnya.

"Luhan," Merasa dipanggil Luhan menoleh,

"Chen!" Luhan tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju Chen.

"Yaa.. sangat jarang melihatmu di lantai 3, wae?"

"Aku mau ke ruang editing, berkas ini akan masuk ke percetakan," Balas Luhan lalu menunjukan setumpuk map di tangannya.

"Kenapa kamu yang turun? Dimana yang lain?"

"Mereka sedang sibuk Chen, lagipula hanya aku yang bisa, jadi aku yang menyerahkannya." Chen mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, kita bersama, kajja," Luhan tersenyum lalu mengikuti Chen menuju ruang editing.

..

..

"Data yang lain akan menyusul, tolong selesaikan yang itu," Ucap Luhan dan dibalas anggukan staff editing.

"Terimakasih," Luhan berjalan keluar, Chen menunggunya.

"Otte?" Luhan mengangkat ibu jarinya, Chen tersenyum.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan setelah jam pulang Luhan?" Tanya Chen lalu melangkah disebelah Luhan.

"Naega? Entahlah, mungkin akan berbelanja lalu pulang, wae?"

"Aku sedang bosan, bagaimana aku ikut berbelanja? Aku juga akan mencari beberapa barang." Luhan menoleh ke arah Chen, _"Dia butuh teman berbicara,"_ Pikir Luhan lalu menyetujui saran Chen.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku setelah jam kerja selesai, aku akan mengirim pesan," Balas Luhan.

"Arraseo, aku akan menunggumu di lobby," Luhan mengangguk

"Sampai nanti," Ucap Luhan lalu menaiki lift.

..

..

..

Luhan dan Chen mengambil trolley di depan pintu masuk supermarket, lalu berjalan beriringan melewati rak-rak barang, Luhan mendorong trolley itu dan matanya terus menatap rak-rak mencari yang ia butuhkan.

"Mmm…Luhan,"

"Wae?" Luhan menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa kamu tidak kangen dengan Korea?" Mata Luhan berhenti tepat di depan tumpukan kotak sereal, tangannya mengambil dua kotak sereal kesukaannya.

"Kangen? Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?" Luhan melajutkan mendorong trolley nya.

"Entahlah, ini menurutku saja atau memang kamu bukanlah orang yang gampang rindu tempat asalmu," Luhan mengambil sebungkus gula lalu menoleh ke arah Chen.

"Begitukah? Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" Chen mengangkat bahunya.

"Sejujurnya aku juga bingung, apakah aku kangen atau tidak dengan Korea ataupun China, menurutku semuanya masih membingungkan disini," Balas Luhan lalu menunjuk dadanya.

"Wae?" Chen tidak mengerti.

"Artinya hatiku belum memberikan kejelasan Chen, apakah aku kangen atau tidak. Kadang aku berpikir aku kangen hanya saja hatiku mengatakan tidak, entahlah semuanya membingungkan," Jawab Luhan lalu mengambil sekotak jus jeruk dan sebotol susu. Chen mengangguk paham dengan perkataan Luhan.

"Apakah tidak ada orang yang ingin kamu temui disana selain keluargamu Luhan?" Luhan berhenti menatap rak lalu menatap ke samping.

"Naega?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya dan Chen mengangguk.

"Tentu saja ada, ada beberapa orang yang sangat ingin aku temui. Hanya saja aku belum bisa Chen, kembali ke Korea sama dengan menyakiti diriku sendiri," Balas Luhan.

"Wae?" Luhan terdiam, dia bingung bagaimana membalas pertanyaan ini,

"Arraseo, kamu tidak perlu bingung untuk menjawabnya Luhan, anggap saja aku tidak pernah bertanya," Ucap Chen lalu mengambil alih trolley Luhan.

"Ngg..bukannya aku tidak ingin menjawab Chen, hanya saja aku tidak tau bagaimana menjawabnya," Chen mengangguk mengerti situasi Luhan.

"Setidaknya aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang sedih disini, hahaha" Chen mendorong trolley meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan menautkan alisnya, bingung.

"Jadi kamu sedang sedih Chen," Tanya Luhan lalu menyusul Chen.

"Mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu, aku memang tidak mengerti masalahmu, tapi setidaknya aku memiliki teman sepertiku," Luhan menatap punggung Chen,

"Aku kira kamu bukanlah orang yang memiliki masalah serius Chen,"

"Yaa..aku juga manusia, tetap memiliki masalah," Balas Chen lalu mengambil beberapa bungkus biscuit. Luhan terkekeh di belakangnya,

"Mungkin karena kamu sering bercanda Chen, siapapun akan menganggap seperti itu," Chen mengambil sebungkus keripik kentang lalu menatapnya,

"Begitu ya? Semua jika terlihat dari luar akan baik-baik saja. Sama seperti keripik kentang ini, hanya jika ini dibuka kita akan mengerti isinya," Luhan mengeryitkan dahi mendengar perkataan Chen lalu terkekeh,

"Yaaa… keripik kentang itu tidak bersalah Chen, jangan gunakan untuk perumpamaan," Balas Luhan lalu mengambil keripik kentang dari tangan Chen dan meletakkannya ke dalam trolley. Chen tersenyum, menoleh ke samping,

"Hahaha…aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, hanya saja ini benar Luhan. Contohnya kamu dan aku, kita berdua dari luar terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu," Luhan mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Chen lalu mengambil trolley dari tangan Chen.

"Menurutmu kita di dalam posisi yang benar atau tidak Chen?"

"He? Mwo?"

"Maksudku kita seperti ini, terlihat baik-baik saja tapi kenyataan mengatakan sebaliknya, itu hal yang benar atau salah?"

"Terkadang kita harus bersikap berbalik dari kenyataan seperti sekarang ini Luhan, untuk menutupi hal yang tidak ingin dilihat orang lain. Tapi, terkadang kita harus kembali seperti semula disaat membutuhkannya. Ketika sendiri mungkin? Kita manusia Luhan, tidak selamanya bisa kuat." Luhan menoleh ke arah Chen.

"Kamu berkata seperti orang yang memiliki beban lebih berat dari aku Chen, hahaha" Chen ikut tertawa lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Terkadang banyak masalah membuat kita lebih dewasa Luhan, atau sebaliknya," Luhan mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi apa kamu ingin menceritakan masalahmu? Siapa tau bebannya bisa berkurang tapi aku tidak janji bisa membantumu," Ucap Luhan lalu mengambil beberapa yogurt, Chen tersenyum mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Cukup dengarkan saja, itu sudah sangat membantuku," Luhan terkekeh lalu mendorong trolleynya.

"Jadi apa masalahmu?"

"Aku merindukan seseorang," Luhan berhenti mendoro trolley lalu menoleh ke samping.

"Nugu?" Chen mengusap wajahnya pelan.

"Tunanganku," Jawab Chen pelan dan Luhan membulatkan matanya,

"Mwo? Tunangan? Kau sudah bertunangan? Onje?" Chen mengangguk lalu mendunduk menatap lantai supermarket.

"Sebelum aku kesini," Luhan menatap Chen, mencoba berpikir.

"Sebelum kamu kesini? Berarti 5 tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Iya, sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu," Luhan membulatkan matanya, terkejut. Chen memang lebih dulu tinggal dan bekerja di London sebelum Luhan.

"Dan selama ini kamu belum pulang?" Chen mengangguk.

"Jinjja? Lalu kenapa kamu meninggalkan tunanganmu selama ini?" Luhan menatap Chen tidak percaya.

"Ceritanya panjang, aku bertengkar hebat dengannya sebelum kesini, aku benar-benar bingung hingga memilih untuk tetap di sini dan tidak pulang, jika dipikirkan lagi aku memang pengecut ya Luhan." Luhan menatap Chen lalu menggeleng.

"Yaa..jangan sebut dirimu pengecut, siapapun pernah melakukan kesalahan Chen, dan inti dari semua masalah adalah mencari jalan keluarnya,"

"Jika kamu pengecut lalu aku apa? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus menyebut diriku apa Chen, jadi jangan berhentilah berpikir dirimu pengecut." Lanjut Luhan dan Chen menoleh ke samping melihat Luhan yang menatap isi trolley nya.

"Kamu memiliki masalah yang sangat berat ya Luhan?" Luhan mengembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Aku sedang berusaha untuk berhenti memikirkan masalah yang disebut berat itu, karena semakin aku memikirkannya hanya akan membuatku terus berpikiran buruk tentang diriku sendiri. Karena aku hanya terlalu takut bertemu dengan masalahku sendiri," Ucap Luhan pelan.

"Kalau begitu kita berdua harus mencari jalan keluarnya dan berhenti memikirkan jika kita sangat buruk, otte?" Ucap Chen lalu merangkul bahu Luhan. Luhan mengangguk lalu tersenyum,

"Aku sedang berusaha, dan kau harus berusaha juga. Tunanganmu pasti sudah sangat sedih disana," Chen mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak pernah melihatmu memakai cincin tunanganmu, kamu tidak membuangnya kan?" Chen menggeleng cepat lalu melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Ani, aku tidak segila itu Luhan, aku masih mencintai tunanganku, hanya saja jika aku melihat cincin itu di jariku, aku hanya terus merasa bersalah jadi aku memakainya disini," Chen mengeluarkan kalung dari balik bajunya, Luhan bisa melihat kalung dengan cincin perak sebagai bandulnya di leher Chen.

"Daebak, bagaimanapun kamu tetap memakainya," Chen mengangguk lalu mengembalikan kalungnya di balik baju.

"Pasti sangat senang memiliki tunangan," Ucap Luhan lalu mendorong trolley nya kembali.

"Kalau begitu kamu juga harus mencari pasangan Luhan, bertunangan lalu menikah," Balas Chen lalu terkekeh.

"Yaa… tidak semudah itu pabbo," Chen tertawa mendengarnya.

Luhan dan Chen menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka di supermarket lalu membayar semuanya. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa keperluan mereka lalu berjalan keluar.

"Jadi kita berpisah disini?" Tanya Luhan

"Iya, kita memiliki jalan pulang yang berbeda," Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok di kantor dan terimakasih sudah menemaniku berbelanja," Chen mengangguk

"Terimakasih juga telah mendengarkan ceritaku Luhan, sampai jumpa," Balas Chen lalu mengusak pelan rambut Luhan.

"Yaa.." Chen tertawa lalu melambaikan tangan dan berlalu. Luhan tersenyum menatap punggung Chen yang menjauh,

"Kita pasti bisa Chen, cepat atau lambat semuanya pasti selesai," Guman Luhan lalu melangkah berlawanan arah.

..

..

..

..

Luhan meletakan semua belanjaannya di dapur ketika sampai di apartemen, ia mengeluarkan semua isinya dari dalam plastic lalu meletakkannya di setiap tempat. Setelah selesai, ia menuju kulkas dan membukanya. Matanya menatap isi kulkas dan berakhir dengan memilih sebotol air.

"Aku benar-benar lelah," Gumannya lalu menuju kamar tidur. Luhan ingin membaringkan tubuhnya sebelum ponselnya bergetar, dia mengambil ponselnya lalu melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Willis?" Guman Luhan lalu menggeser lambang hijau.

"Hallo? Luhan?" Suara berat yang sangat familiar menyapanya.

"Iya? Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan lalu membaringkan tubuhnya,

"Kamu baru pulang?"

"Iya baru saja sampai, rasanya aku ingin tidur,"

"Tidur? Ini baru jam 6 Luhan. Kamu sudah makan malam?" Luhan menggeleng,

"Belum, aku benar-benar malas memasak sesuatu,"

"Ck, jangan lewatkan makan malamu. Kalau begitu biar aku yang memasak untukmu," Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Kamu ingin memasak? Serius? Sejak kapan Willis bisa memasak?" Goda Luhan lalu terkekeh.

"Aku serius Luhan, jangan menggodaku," Luha tersenyum,

"Kamu benar-benar akan memasak? Serius?"

"Kamu benar-benar meremehkanku ya, aku serius. Aku akan memasak asalkan kamu memakannya,"

"Baiklah aku akan memakannya, aku sangat penasaran dengan hasil masakanmu itu," Luhan terkekeh.

"Berhenti meremehkanku Luhan, kamu akan terkejut nanti,"

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan mandi dulu lalu bersiap sebelum kesana,"

"Okay, pakai baju yang bagus ya, ini makan malam pertama dengan aku sendiri yang menjadi kokinya," Luhan memutar matanya,

"Aku hanya akan menggunakan piyama , jangan berlebihan,"

"Kau sungguh-sungguh sulit diberi tahu Luhan,"

"Temui aku di lobby nanti, bye,"

"Aku be-" Luhan memutuskan panggilannya, dia sangat malas mendengar omelan bosnya satu itu.

"Kamu benar-benar harus memasak dengan enak Willis," Guman Luhan lalu beranjak dan menuju kamar mandi.

. .

.

.

.

R

C

L

terimakasih buat yang baca, semoga suka ff pertama dari aku TT review sangat membantu dalam menentukan chap berikutnyaaaaa

Maafkan juga ceritanya belum sempurna :") aku bekerja semaksimal mungkin chingu ^^

NB : Aku membuat Luhan dan Sehun (Willis) sudah menjadi dekat di chap ini, anggap saja mereka sudah melewati beberapa bulan ya, hehehe. Aku sengaja tidak menjelaskan secara rinci permasalahan Chen disini dikarenakan fokus tetap di HunHan, jadi Chen sebagai pelengkap saja. Mungkin Chen akan keluar lagi dengan tunangannya di chap-chap akhir, menurut kalian siapa yang cocok jadi tunangan Chen?

Dan sekali lagi terimakasih sudah me review di chap sebelumnya, ^^ aku harap kalian akan mereview chap ini. Reviewkan kalian akan dibalas berbentuk pesan.

Dan karena aku tidak memiliki jadwal update yang pasti (sering banget tengah malem), dan juga aku akan UTS sebentar lagi, jadi aku harap kalian mengerti dan menunggu ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Penulis : Ohdeerwillis

Disclaimer : Tuhan dan keluarga mereka

Peringatan : Kesalahan penulisan, yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, dll

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, dan other exo members

Chap 11

Sehun menyiapkan peralatan masak di dapur apartemennya, ia memang belum pernah memasak untuk Luhan sebelumnya, tapi ini bukan kali pertama Sehun bersentuhan dengan peralatan dapur seperti sekarang ini. Setidaknya ia pernah diajarkan cara memasak ketika di panti asuhan dulu, walaupun ia tahu itu sudah sangat lama. Selain itu, ia juga pernah beberapa kali memasak untuk dirinya sendiri, jadi bisa dikatakan Sehun cukup yakin dengan kemampuan memasaknya. Namun, tetap saja ia mengerti jika kemampuan memasaknya tidak sepeti Luhan. Luhan pernah memasak untuk Sehun, tetapi bukan di apartemen Sehun. Lebih tepatnya, Luhan membuat bekal untuk Sehun dan itu kali pertama Sehun mencoba masakan Luhan, setelah saat itu Sehun sering kali meminta untuk dibuatkan bekal oleh Luhan.

Sehun melangkah ke arah kulkas dan membukanya, matanya menatap isi kulkas dan mencoba memikirkan apa yang akan ia buat untuk Luhan. Manik matanya menangkap tempat penyimpanan ikan dan sebungkus kentang goreng beku, bibirnya melengkung ke atas secara otomatis setelah melihat kedua bahan itu.

"Ini akan mudah," Gumannya lalu mengambil kedua bahan itu dari dalam kulkas. Kakinya akan melangkah menuju lemari penyimpanan sebelum ponselnya bergetar, ia mengambil ponselnya lalu membuka pesan masuk,

 _From : Luhan_

 _I'm waiting for you, lobby now_

Sehun tersenyum membaca pesan yang sangat singkat itu, ia memutar badan dan menuju pintu, mengambil dua buah jaket dari gantungan lalu berjalan menuju lift. Kakinya melangkah keluar ketika pintu lift terbuka, matanya mencari sosok berambut caramel dan tersenyum ketika menemuka sosok yang ia cari.

"Luhan" Sosok berambut caramel itu menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil lalu tersenyum ketika mendapati Sehun berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hay Willis," Sehun tersenyum lalu berubah ketika melihat sesuatu yang dibawa Luhan.

"What is that?" Tanyanya menunjuk gelas kertas dan gelas plastic di tangan Luhan.

"Ini kopi, why?" Sehun menautkan alisnya,

"Kamu masih bertanya kenapa? Harusnya aku yang bertanya Luhan, kenapa kamu membeli kopi-kopi itu?"

"Ohh, aku merindukan kopi Willis, cukup lama aku tidak meminum ini," Balas Luhan lalu menyodorkan gelas plastic ke arah Sehun.

"Dan ini affogato mu Willis, minumlah sebelum ice creamnya mencair," Lanjut Luhan lalu dibalas gelengan kepala Sehun. Sehun berjalan mendakati Luhan lalu memakaikan jaket yang ia bawa di pundak Luhan, lalu tangannya mengambil dua kopi yang dibawa Luhan. Luhan membuka mulutnya ingin protes,

"Tidak boleh minum kopi sebelum makan Luhan, aku akan menyimpannya," Ucap Sehun sebelum Luhan memprotes apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya.

"Tapi itu akan menjadi dingin Willis, dan ice creammu akan mencair," Balas Luhan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberikannya kepada orang lain," Sehun berjalan ke arah gerombolan perempuan setelah mengatakan itu. Luhan memandanginya dari jauh dengan bingung, lalu matanya membulat ketika melihat Sehun menyerahkan kopi-kopi itu kepada dua orang perempuan yang langsung tersenyum bahagia setelah mendapatkan kopi dari Sehun. Luhan memasang wajah kesal ketika Sehun berjalan kembali ke arahnya.

"Aku akan membelikanmu nanti setelah makan," Ucap Sehun ketika tahu Luhan kesal dengannya. Luhan tidak membalas lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun mendesah pelan lalu menyusul langkah Luhan,

"Bukannya kamu bilang kopi-kopi itu akan dingin dan ice creamku akan mencair? Jadi aku memberikannya pada mereka," Luhan masih diam dan terus berjalan meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun hanya tidak ingin Luhan minum kopi sebelum makan, dia tidak melarang hanya memberi tahu yang terbaik. Pria berambut perak itu mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Luhan lalu menahan tangan Luhan, seketika Luhan berhenti berjalan. Sehun memutar tubuh Luhan agar berhadapan dengannya, menangkup wajah Luhan lalu menatap mata pria berambut caramel itu,

"Dengar Luhan, aku tidak melarangmu untuk minum kopi tapi setidaknya kamu harus makan dulu," Luhan menatap manik mata Sehun,

"Lalu mengapa kau memberikannya kepada mereka?"

"Kopi itu tidak akan enak ketika menunggu kita selesai makan, aku akan membelikanmu yang baru nanti setelah makan,"

"Benarkah?" Sehun mengangguk lalu menarik jaket di pundak Luhan yang hampir terjatuh.

"Kenapa kamu tidak pernah menggunakan baju yang hangat ketika keluar dari kamar?" Tanya Sehun lalu memakaikan Luhan jaket dengan benar.

"Piyamamu tidak cukup hangat Luhan," Lanjutnya lalu menatap Luhan

"Aku malas Willis," Sehun menggeleng, _"Tidak berubah sama sekali,"_ pikir Sehun.

Sehun menggengam tangan Luhan lalu menariknya menuju lift.

..

..

..

Luhan menatap kagum isi apartemen Sehun, sangat berbeda dengan milik Luhan. Jika Luhan menyukai gaya klasik vintage, maka Sehun menyukai gaya modern untuk apartemennya. Dan seperti perkiraan Luhan, apartemen bosnya di dominasi warna _stone_ dan _leal_ , sama seperti ruangan kerja bosnya di kantor, aroma yang terkuar ketika Luhan masuk perpaduan _jeruk bergamot, lavender,_ dan _verbena._ Luhan menyukai penataan apartemen Sehun, sama seperti ia menyukai ruangan bosnya itu di kantor.

"Mau sampai kapan kamu berdiri disana?" Sehun mengintrupsi Luhan, pria berambut caramel itu menoleh ke arah Sehun yang telah berdiri beberapa meter di depannya.

"Aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk melihat isi apartemenku, jadi nikmatilah isi apartemenku selagi aku memasak, jangan lupa untuk melepaskan jaketmu." Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Kamu yakin akan memasak?" Sehun menautkan alisnya, Luhan masih tidak mempercayainya.

"Sangat yakin, tunggulah," Luhan mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju sofa. Sehun berjalan ke arah dapur meninggalkan Luhan di ruang tamunya.

Pria berambut perak itu kembali ke dapurnya, memakai apron lalu mencuci tangannya. Tanganya membuka tempat penyimpanan ikan lalu mengeluarkan dua ekor ikan, ia mengambil _boning knife_ dari tempat pisau.

"Jadi aku hanya perlu memisahkan daging dari tulangnya kan?" guman Sehun lalu memulai mengarahkan pisaunya. Sehun melakukannya dengan pelan, ini memang bukan kali pertamanya memasak tapi ini kali pertamanya membelah ikan seperti ini. Sehun menggunakan 30 menit waktunya untuk kegiatan _-memisahkan ikan dari tulangnya-_ ia mengelap keringkat di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ini lebih susah dari yang dibayangkan," Ucap Sehun lalu meletakkan pisaunya.

"Lumayan untuk pemula," Lanjutnya sambil menatap hasil potongan ikannya. Ia membersihkan tangannya lalu berjalan menuju lemari penyimpanan, mengambil tepung dan beberapa telur dan meletakkannya di samping potongan ikannya. Ia mulai mencampur beberapa bahan untuk lapisan ikannya sebelum digoreng. Jika ditanya darimana Sehun tahu resep dan cara memasaknya kali ini, jawabannya adalah ia pernah melihat resep dan cara memasaknya dari siaran di TV. Ia pernah tidak sengaja mengganti channel TV nya ke acara masak dan melihat cara memasaknya dan kebetulan sekali ia memiliki bahan-bahannya.

Sehun mulai mengaduk adonan tepungnya lalu ia mengingat sesuatu. Ia menuju kulkas lalu mengambil brokoli dan wortel, setidaknya Luhan perlu makan sayur yang banyak, pikir Sehun. Sehun mencuci sayurnya lalu mulai memotongnya,

"Willis!" Luhan berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Akh," Pisaunya melukai jari Sehun, Ia terkejut dengan suara Luhan yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Apakah kamu sudah se-" Luhan berhenti bicara dan membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Sehun meletakkan pisaunya lalu memegang jarinya, matanya menangkap jari Sehun yang berdarah.

"YAA! WILLIS! WAE? PI!" Reflek Luhan menjerit lalu berjalan ke arah Sehun.

"Yaa! Kwaenchana?" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun, menyalakan keran lalu mengarahkan jari Sehun ke bawah keran air. Luhan menatap wajah Sehun yang meringis menahan sakit, Ia dapat melihat Sehun cukup dalam melukai jarinya.

"Dimana kamu meletakkan kotak obat?" Luhan bertanya lalu mematikan keran air.

"I am well Luhan, nanti kering sendiri," Ucap Sehun mecoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman Luhan.

"Yaa! You're unwell Willis, dimana kamu meletakkan kotak obatnya?" Luhan menahan tangan Sehun lalu mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dan menutup luka Sehun yang terus mengeluakan darah.

"Di laci nakas bawah TV," Balas Sehun akhirnya.

"Tunggu sebentar," Luhan berlalu dari hadapan Sehun, lalu kembali dengan kotak obat di tangannya.

"Sini," Luhan menarik Sehun agar mendekat, Sehun berjalan ke arah Luhan lalu mengangkat Luhan dan mendudukannya di meja dapur.

"Lebih mudah seperti ini," Ucap Sehun sebelum Luhan protes. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu menarik tangan Sehun. Membuka tisu yang menutupi jari Sehun.

"Darahnya belum berhenti ya," Luhan membuka kotak obat, mengambil botol cairan disinfectant dan kapas. Menuangkan cairan itu ke atas kapas lalu mulai membersihkan luka Sehun. Luhan menatap wajah Sehun yang menahan sakit di jarinya, jika saja lukanya tidak begitu dalam mungkin darahnya cepat berhenti. Sehun mengangkat kepala, matanya bertemu dengan mata Luhan. Posisi duduk Luhan membuat Luhan lebih tinggi sedikit dari Sehun, membuat Sehun bisa melihat wajah Luhan dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"E..em..mau ditutup perban atau plaster luka biasa?" Ucap Luhan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Plaster," Jawab Sehun masih menatap wajah Luhan yang mulai memerah.

"Luhan?"

"Hmm?" Luhan mulai menutup luka Sehun.

"Apa setiap panik, kamu menggunakan bahasa Korea?" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya,

"Bahasa Korea?"

"Ahh..yang tadi? Iya, itu hanya gerak reflek, jadi mengucapkan kata-kata Korea, nahh selesai," Ucapnya setelah selesai menutup luka Sehun.

"Luhan?"

"Hmm?" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, lalu Sehun menempelkan jarinya yang tertutup plaster ke arah bibir Luhan.

"Why?" Luhan menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Agar cepat sembuh," Ucap Sehun lalu terkekeh, Luhan memukul pelan lengan Sehun .

"Biarkan aku turun," Ucap Luhan lalu menutup kotak obat dan mendorong Sehun menjauh.

"Wajahmu memerah," Goda Sehun dan Luhan hanya melotot kesal lalu turun dari meja dapur.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan masakanmu, duduklah. Setelah mengembalikan ini aku akan memasak," Ucap Luhan, Sehun menahan lengan Luhan,

"Aku baik-baik saja Luhan, biarkan aku yang selesaikan jadi kamu tunggulah," Balas Sehun

"Terimakasih untuk penanganan lukanya dan ciuman di jari," Lanjut Sehun lalu terkekeh dan kembali ke peralatan masaknya. Luhan menggeleng lalu meninggalkan Sehun di dapur.

..

..

..

Luhan menunggu di meja makan, matanya tidak lepas dari layar ponsel, ia mengecek surel yang masuk dan membalas satu persatu. Tangannya berhenti bergerak ketika Sehun datang membawa dua piring besar lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Luhan tersenyum menatap isi dari piring yang dibawa Sehun.

"Fish and Chips from chef Willis," Sehun tersenyum dengan lebar ketika berhasil menghidangkan makanan untuk Luhan.

"Jadi berapa lama kamu menyelesaikan ini?" Luhan terkekeh

"Ahh sorry, kamu menunggu sangat lama ya? Ini lebih susah dari perkiraanku,"Jawab Sehun lalu duduk di depan Luhan.

"No problem Willis, Terimakasih untuk makanannya," Ucap Luhan lalu mengambil pisau dan garpu dan mulai memakan masakan Sehun.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Balas Luhan lalu menatap Sehun.

"Rasanya, apakah enak?" Sehun menunggu Luhan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Mmmm" Luhan terlihat berpikir lalu mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Tasty," Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan, setidaknya dia berhasil memasak untuk Luhan.

"Finally, mission success," Luhan tertawa melihat wajah Sehun.

"Kamu harus memasak lagi untukku setelah ini Willis," Sehun tertawa,

"Akan aku usahakan..hahaha" Luhan dan Sehun menikmati makan malam mereka.

Setengah jam kemudian mereka menyelesaikan makan malam.

"Akan aku bersihkan," Ucap Luhan lalu berdiri dari kursi.

"No, biarkan aku yang lakukan Luhan, tunggulah," Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Lukamu tidak akan kering jika terkena air terus, biarkan aku membantumu Willis, lagipula itu otomatis" Luhan mengambil peralatan makan mereka dan membawanya ke bak cuci.

"Baiklah,"

Luhan meletakkan peralatan makan yang kotor di alat cuci otomatis, lalu mengambil peralatan masak dan mencucinya di bak cuci.

"Biarkan aku membantu mengeringkan," Luhan menoleh ketika mendengar suara Sehun,

"Okay," Sehun memposisikan tubuhnya di samping Luhan, matanya memandang Luhan dari samping,

"Kamu seperti seorang istri, Luhan," Luhan menoleh mendengar perkataan Sehun lalu kembali mencuci.

"Aku pria Willis," Jawab Luhan singkat lalu menyerahkan satu persatu alat masak untuk dikeringkan Sehun.

"Why? Apakah ada aturannya jika istri harus perempuan?"

"Tapi sudah jelas jika istri adalah perempuan, Willis," Sehun menautkan alisnya

"Jadi kamu tidak ingin menikah?" Tangan Luhan seketika berhenti setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sehun.

"Keringkan saja itu dengan benar," Balas Luhan lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sehun menatap Luhan, lalu meletakan kain pengeringnya dan berjalan ke belakang Luhan. Pria berambut caramel itu terkesiap ketika sepasang tangan melingkar di perutnya.

"Aku tidak suka jika kamu menjadi kesal Luhan," Ucap Sehun di telinganya. Sehun dapat mencium wangi yang terkuar dari tubuh Luhan, perpaduan _peach, jasmine_ dan _caraway_. Wangi yang sangat lembut menurut Sehun bahkan terkesan manis untuk Luhan.

"Aku baik-baik saja Willis, kembalilah mengeringkan itu," Ucap Luhan. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya, ia menyukai aroma Luhan, dapat dipastikan ia akan kecanduan aroma ini. Luhan dapat merasakan telinga kanannya ditiup pelan oleh Sehun, ia merasa tidak nyaman.

"Berhenti mengganguku Willis," Luhan menggeliat di pelukan Sehun, mecoba lepas dari pelukan bosnya itu.

"Menganggu?" Bahkan Luhan lebih memperdulikan untuk mencuci peralatan masak daripada merespon pelukannya?

Sehun memutar tubuh Luhan agar berhadapan dengannya dan seketika Luhan terkejut ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu menempel di bibirnya. Matanya membulat sangat lebar ketika mengetahui yang menempel di bibirnya adalah bibir Sehun. Luhan benar-benar membeku dengan perlakuan Sehun, ia hanya bisa terdiam dengan ciuman mendadak itu.

Sehun hanya menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Luhan, dan dia cukup lega ketika mengetahui Luhan tidak menolaknya. Sehun memutar tubuhnya dan tubuh Luhan lalu mendorong tubuh Luhan dan mengangkatnya ke atas meja dapur. Luhan belum merespon ciuman Sehun, ia masih terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun. Sehun melepaskan bibirnya lalu menatap wajah Luhan.

"Katakanlah sesuatu," Ucap Sehun dan Luhan masih menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya.

"Jangan terlalu terkejut Luhan," Lanjut Sehun dan setelah itu Luhan seperti tersadar dari keterkejutannya,

"Stupid, what are you doing heh? Menyingkirlah aku belum menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, ini masih penuh sabun," Balas Luhan lalu menunjukkan tangannya yang penuh busa. Sehun menggeleng dengan cepat lalu menarik tengkuk Luhan dan kembali menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Luhan. Luhan mengerjap bingung,

"Jangan pedulikan cucian itu, pedulikan aku mulai sekarang," Ucap Sehun lalu menggigit pelan bibir bawah Luhan,

"Akhh," Luhan menjerit lalu reflek membuka mulutnya, dan secepat kilat lidah Sehun bertemu dengan lidah Luhan. Ciuman Sehun berubah menjadi lebih panas, Sehun menyukai bibir Luhan, sangat manis menurutnya. Lidah Sehun terus bermain di dalam mulut Luhan, menunggu respon dari Luhan. Namun Luhan belum meresponnya juga, Sehun mulai kecewa. Ia ingin menarik kepalanya ketika ia merasakan rambutnya basah dan seketika itu juga ia merasakan lidah Luhan bergerak menerima lidahnya. Sehun tersenyum dalam ciumannya, ia menggigit bibir bawah Luhan begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka melepaskan ciuman panas itu ketika merasa kehabisan oksigen, benang saliva terjalin ketika bibir mereka berpisah.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, tanganku penuh sabun, setidaknya biarkan aku mencuci tanganku. Tapi kenapa kau terus menyerang bibirku?" Ucap Luhan sambil menarik nafas, Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah.

"Aku kira kamu menolakku, dan aku tidak mempermasalahkan tanganmu," Balas Sehun lalu tersenyum

"Sejak kapan aku bisa menolakmu ? ak-" belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun menarik wajah Luhan lalu menciumnya kembali, dan tanpa diperintah Luhan membuka mulutnya. Sehun dapat merasakan tangan kanan Luhan melingkar di lehernya dan tangan yang lain meremas rambutnya. Sehun menatap wajah Luhan, ia melihat mata Luhan yang terpejam lalu ia memejamkan mata dan menekan tengkuk Luhan semakin dalam. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya ketika Luhan memukul pelan pundaknya.

"Heehhh…ehh...jangan memotong pembicaraan Willis," Ucap Luhan menarik nafas.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara Luhan," Balas Sehun lalu mencubit pelan hidung Luhan.

"Wajahmu sangat merah Luhan, ayo kita lanjutkan," Sehun menarik turun Luhan, menyalakan keran air lalu mencuci cepat tangan Luhan dan Luhan hanya mengikuti gerak tubuh Sehun yang menariknya.

Sehun mematikan keran air lalu menggendong Luhan ala bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Tanya Luhan dan dibalas kekehan Sehun.

"Kamu tidak ingin tahu isi kamarku?" Luhan memandang Sehun dengan bingung.

"Kenapa aku harus tahu isi kamarmu?" Luhan bertanya balik

"Karena kamu akan sering ke kamarku," Jawab Sehun lalu membuka pintu kamarnya. Luhan menoleh, mencoba melihat isi kamar Sehun dari dalam gendongan. Sehun berjalan ke arah tempat tidur lalu menurunkan Luhan dari gendongannya ke atas kasur.

"Kamu bisa menikmati isi kamarku sebanyak yang kamu inginkan," Ucap Sehun yang beridiri di depan Luhan.

Posisi Luhan sekarang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Sehun yang berukuran king itu, matanya menatap sekeliling kamar Sehun yang berwarna _mint_ , cocok dengan kesan dingin dari bosnya itu. Dan dapat dikatakan Sehun memiliki isi kamar yang cukup simple daripada Luhan, dan keseluruhan barangnya bernuansa modern. Manik matanya menangkap sebuah foto berukuran cukup besar di samping lemari, foto bosnya dan entah mengapa Luhan berfikiran jika bosnya itu terlihat sangat seksi di foto itu,

 _"Apa yang kau pikirkan pabbo?"_ Batin Luhan lalu menatap Sehun yang berdiri di depannya.

"Sudah puas?" Sehun bertanya lalu melangkah ke arah Luhan

"Puas?"

"Kau bisa melihat-lihat lagi nanti Luhan, jadi berikan aku waktu sekarang," Luhan belum mengerti dengan perkataan Sehun, tetapi pria berambut perak itu telah berdiri sangat dekat di depannya. Sehun membungkukan badan, meletakkan tangannya di sisi kiri dan kanan Luhan lalu secara singkat mengecup bibir Luhan.

"A-apa y-yang kamu l-l-lakukan?" Luhan tergagap bingung

"Meminta waktuku Luhan," Bibir Sehun mendekati telinga kiri Luhan,

"Cause I want you Luhan," Bisik Sehun sangat pelan lalu meniup telinga pria berambut caramel itu. Luhan membulatkan matanya dan ingin berdiri namun tangan Sehun menahan tubuh Luhan.

"T-tun-ggu Wi-wi-llis, aku belum siap," Balas Luhan

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan siap," Ucap Sehun lalu mendorong bahu Luhan hingga terjatuh di atas kasur. Dengan cepat bibinya menyentuh bibir Luhan lalu mengigit bibir bawah Luhan,

"Akh" Luhan membuka mulutnya dan Sehun memasukkan lidahnya, lidahnya mencari lidah Luhan dan menghisap bibir bawah Luhan. Dengan pelan Luhan membalas ciuman dari Sehun, tangannya mulai melingkar di bahu Sehun. Pria berambut perak itu mengubah posisi mereka sehingga dirinya dan Luhan berada di tengah kasur. Tangannya mengusap pipi Luhan dengan pelan lalu turun melewati bahu Luhan dan berhenti di bagian perut Luhan. Bibirnya menghisap bibir Luhan dan saling bertukar saliva.

Tangan Sehun dengan sigap membuka kancing piyama Luhan dari bawah hingga ke atas. Luhan yang merasa kulit perutnya mendingin, mendorong bahu Sehun agar melepaskan ciuman mereka. Mulutnya membuka ketika melihat kancing piyamanya sudah terbuka semua dan Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Luhan. mata Sehun tidak lepas dari wajah Luhan yang memerah dan bibir bagian bawahnya yang membengkak, Luhan sangat mengairahkan menurutnya. Sehun mengarahkan bibirnya lagi mencium Luhan sebelum pria berambut caramel itu berbicara, Luhan yang belum sempat berkata-kata hanya bisa diam ketika Sehun menciumnya kembali, entah dorongan darimana tangan kiri Luhan menekan tengkuk Sehun.

Sedangkan tangan kanan Sehun mengusap pelan perut Luhan lalu mengusap terus hingga kebagian atas. Tangan kanannya berhenti tepat di atas nipple Luhan yang mulai mengeras, dan dengan pelan memelintir tonjolan itu.

"Enghhhhh…"Luhan melenguh di ciumannya lalu melepaskan ciumannya dari Sehun.

"Hei bahkan aku baru memulai tapi mengapa ini mengeras?" Tanya Sehun lalu menekan nipple Luhan.

"Engghhhh…jangan melakukan itu bodoh," Ucap Luhan lalu menatap Sehun yang berada di atasnya.

"Bodoh? Siapa yang kamu bilang bodoh heh?" Tanya Sehun lalu menarik nipple Luhan.

"Akkhhhh…" Luhan memejamkan matanya, sensasi aneh mengalir ke sekujur tubuhnya, ia seperti disetrum dan membuat dirinya bergetar.

"Orang bodoh ini akan membuatmu menjerit semalaman Luhan," Ucap Sehun lalu mencium kembali bibir Luhan. Bibir Luhan mulai menjadi candu untuknya, benar-benar lembut dan manis. Tangannya kembali melakukan pekerjaannya di nipple Luhan, menarik, memutar bahkan mencubit gemas tonjolan itu dan Luhan hanya bisa menguatkan pejaman matanya merasakan sensai aneh yang terus datang untuk tubuhnya, ia tidak bisa bersuara karena bibir Sehun terus menyerang bibirnya. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya lalu mencium seluruh wajah Luhan, mulai dari mata lalu hidung dan kedua pipinya. Bibirnya turun ke leher Luhan lalu menghisap leher itu, meninggalkan tanda keunguan disana. Luhan memejamkan matanya, tangannya meremas sprei menahan serangan Sehun. Sedangkan pria berambut perak itu terus menghisap beberapa bagian di leher Luhan dan meninggalkan banyak tanda kepemilikan di leher Luhan. Kepalanya naik menuju telinga kiri Luhan, meniup pelan, menjilat dan mengigit telinga itu.

"Uenghh…" Luhan mengeluarkan desahannya dan Sehun tersenyum. Ia mengangkat kepalanya mlihat wajah Luhan yang sangat merona merah lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan dan mengarahkan bibirnya menuju nipple Luhan. Sehun mulai menjilati sekitar nipple Luhan dengan lidahnya, memutari nipple itu. Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan dari mulutnya, ia benar-benar bergetar merasakan lidah Sehun yang bermain disekitar nipplenya.

"Keluarkan suaramu Luhan, jangan menahannya," Ucap Sehun ketika melihat Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Bibir sehun mencium nipple Luhan sebelum lidahnya menjilat tonjolan itu.

"Eungggghhh…" Luhan mendesah kembali, Sehun mengigit pelan tonjolan itu lalu menariknya ke atas.

"Akhhhh…" Tangan kirinya memainkan nipple kiri Luhan. Tangan Luhan berpindah ke atas kepala Sehun dan meremas rambut Sehun, mencoba mengeluarkan getaran tubuhnya. Sehun menghisap kuat nipple itu dan tangan kirinya menarik kuat nipple kirinya secara bersamaan.

"Yaaaakkhhhh…" Luhan menjerit lalu menarik rambut Sehun. Luhan merasakan getaran yang sangat kuat dan merasakan juniornya sangat tegang. Bibir Sehun beralih ke nipple kiri Luhan dan tangan kanannya mulai menyusuri perut Luhan menuju bagian bawah Luhan. Tangan Sehun dengan pelan masuk ke dalam celana piyama Luhan lalu melewati celana dalam Luhan hingga tangan kanannya tepat di atas kulit junior Luhan yang sangat menegang.

"Kau sangat basah disini Luhan," Ucap Sehun ketika tangannya merasakan cairan percum yang cukup banyak di junior Luhan.

"Jangan menyentuhnyaaa, keluar dari sanaaa," Jerit Luhan ketika merasakan tangan Sehun menyentuh juniornya.

"Junior yang basah tidak boleh dibiarkan Luhan" Sehun berdirty talk membuat wajah Luhan sangat memerah. Mulut Sehun mulai menghisap nipple kiri Luhan dan tangan kanannya mulai menggenggam junior Luhan lalu menggerakannya dengan pelan.

"Yaaaaakkhhhhhhh…" Luhan menjerit dan diikuti orgasme pertamanya.

"Aku bahkan baru mulai menggerakannya Luhan, tapi kau keluar dengan cepat," Luhan memukul pundak Sehun. Bahkan ia tidak tahu kenapa ia berejakulasi dengan cepat hanya karena nipplenya di hisap terus menerus.

"Baiklah, ini akan lebih cepat sepertinya," Ucap Sehun lalu menurunkan tubuhnya dan berhenti ketika kepalanya tepat di depan tonjolan junior Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Willis?" Tanya Luhan gugup.

"Nikmatilah Luhan," Balas Sehun lalu menarik turun celana piyama Luhan dan celana dalam Luhan.

"Yaaa! Stop it !" Jerit Luhan ketika Sehun menarik turun celana Luhan.

"Ini sangat imut Luhan," Ucap Sehun ketika junior Luhan terlihat keseluruhan.

"Jangan menatapnyaa," Pekik Luhan lalu mencoba menyilangkan kakinya, namun Sehun menahannya.

"Jangan berusaha menutupinya Luhan," Sehun menatap junior Luhan yang berkedut pelan, tangan kanannya menyentuh junior itu lalu mengenggamnya.

"Uhhh…" Sehun mengocok junior Luhan dengan tempo pelan lalu menaikan temponya.

"Akhhhh…akkhhh" Luhan mendesah. Tangan kirinya Sehun bergerak menuju nipple Luhan. Sehun terus menggerakkan tangannya sampai junior Luhan kembali menegang. Bibirnya mengecup pelan junior Luhan lalu mulai menjilatnya, Luhan mengerang ketika lidah Sehun menjilat juniornya. Sehun terus menjilatnya lalu memasukkan junior Luhan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Eeeghhh…" Luhan menarik rambut Sehun dengan keras. Tangan kiri Sehun beralih dan menekuk kaki Luhan bersamaan dengan tangan kanannya. Ia arahkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menuju bibir Luhan yang terbuka. Luhan yang tidak terlalu mengerti hanya mengikuti nalurinya untuk mengulum dua jari Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun terus mengulum junior Luhan dan menaik turunkan kepalanya.

Ketika Sehun merasa kedua jarinya cukup basah, ia menariknya dari mulut Luhan dan beralih menuju hole Luhan. Tangan kanan Sehun menahan paha Luhan lalu dengan pelan dua jari Sehun menusuk hole Luhan.

"Akhhhhhhh" Luhan menjerit ketika Sehun menusuk holenya.

"Le-lepaskaannnnn, itu menyakitkann Willis,"Pekik Luhan, merasakan perih di holenya. Sehun melepaskan kulumannya lalu menatap wajah Luhan yang meringis,

"Tahan sebentar Luhan," Ucapnya lalu bergerak naik menuju wajah Luhan. kedua jarinya mulai ia gerakan di dalam hole Luhan, ketika bibir Luhan akan membuka dengan cepat Sehun menempelkan bibirnya. Kedua jari Sehun bergerak keluar masuk di dalam hole Luhan, jari-jari itu juga melakukan gerakan memutar disana.

"Emphhhh" Desahan Luhan terdengar di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Sehun menambahkan satu jari lagi untuk memudahkan pekerjaannya. Luhan terus menarik rambut Sehun yang sudah sangat berantakan itu. Ketika di rasa cukup, Sehun menarik keluar jarinya lalu melepaskan ciumannya. Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya hingga menjadi posisi duduk di antara kaki Luhan. Saat itu Luhan baru menyadari jika Sehun masih berpakaian lengkap berbeda dengan dirinya yang sudah berantakan, namun belum sempat Luhan protes Sehun menarik ke atas kaos yang ia gunakan lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Luhan dapat melihat bagian atas tubuh Sehun, memiliki dada yang bidang dan otot bahu yang kencang, Luhan juga dapat melihat enam kotak di perut Sehun dan Sehun benar-benar memiliki warna kulit putih pucat.

"Kamu menyukainya?" Sehun mengintrupsi Luhan, pria berambut caramel iu reflek mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Sehun ketika ketahuan memandangi Sehun dan Sehun hanya terkekeh lalu melepas kancing celananya dan menarik turun celana serta celana dalam Sehun lalu mengeluarkan juniornya yang telah tegang. Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika melihat junior Sehun yang tegang, _"Itu sangat besar Lu, bagaimana mungkin itu masuk kesana,"_ Pikir Luhan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tenang saja, ini pasti bisa masuk,"Ucap Sehun seperti bisa membaca pikiran Luhan. Sehun menekuk kedua kaki Luhan ke atas, tangan kirinya menahan kedua kaki Luhan. Sehun membungkukkan badannya,

"Kamu bisa mencakarku jika sakit," Ucap Sehun lalu tangan Luhan mengarah ke lengan Sehun yang berotot. Sehun mulai membasahi tangan kanannya dengan saliva lalu mengusapkan ke juniornya, dan mulai menuntun juniornya masuk ke hole Luhan. Kepala juniornya mulai menusuk masuk ke dalam hole Luhan,

"Akhhhh…keluarkaann Willis… itu sangat sakit, tidak akan bisa," Jerit Luhan, ia merasakan sakit yang melebihkan sakit sebelumnya karena jari Sehun.

"Tahan sebentar Luhann," Ucap Sehun, berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat agar tak menyakiti Luhan.

"Aku akan mendorongnya masuk sekaligus jadi bertahanlah," Setelah itu Sehun mendorong pinggulnya dengan cepat dan menerobos masuk hole Luhan.

"AAAAAKKKHHHHHHHHH…..ANDWEEEE" Luhan menjerit keras, kukunya mencakar lengan Sehun dan ia mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ngghhhh…" Sehun mendesah ketika juniornya berhasil masuk seluruhnya ke hole Luhan, mengabaikan rasa sakit di lengannya yang mungkin terluka. Ia menatap wajah Luhan yang sangat merah, ia bisa melihat Luhan menangis.

"I am sorry Luhan, itu sangat menyakitkan ya?" Ucap Sehun lalu mengecup pelan mata Luhan dan menghapus air mata Luhan.

"Hkksss…sakit Willis, itu sangat besar, perih," Sehun mengangguk paham, tangannya mengusap wajah Luhan lalu mengecup pelan bibir Luhan.

"Aku akan bergerak jika kamu sudah siap Luhan, jadi jangan menangis lagi," Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan dan menunggu Luhan siap dengan pergerakannya nanti.

"Bergeraklah Willis, I am okay," Ucap Luhan ketika merasakan perih di holenya mulai menghilang, Sehun menganguk mengerti,

"Kamu bisa mencakarku lagi jika sakit Luhan," Balas Sehun lalu mulai menggerakakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan,

"Eunghhhhh…" Luhan melenguh ketika merasakan junior Sehun yang mulai bergerak di holenya. Matanya mulai terpejam dan mencoba merasakan kenikmatan.

"Nghhhh…ini sangat sempit Luhan," Sehun terus menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Akkhhhhh" Luhan menjerit ketika Sehun menumbuk titik kenikmatannya. Luhan dan Sehun benar-benar merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa malam itu, binar bahagia tampak dari kedua wajah mereka.

"Sebut namaku…akhh…Luhan,"

..

..

..

Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang, mereka mengistirahatkan diri setelah pergumulan panas yang mereka lakukan. Luhan dapat merasakan lengan besar Sehun melingkar di perutnya, ia tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Luhan," Bisik Sehun pelan di telinga kanan Luhan.

"For what?"

"Because you wanna like that with me," Sehun tersenyum lalu mengeratkan pelukannya dan Luhan mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Luhan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sehun membuat pelukan Sehun melonggar,

"I am sorry," Ucap Luhan menatap wajah Sehun.

"Why?" Tanya Sehun tak mengerti,

"Because of it, pasti sakit," Balas Luhan lalu mengusap pelan lengan kanan Sehun yang terluka karena kukunya dan bisa dipastika lengan kiri Sehun juga terluka.

"I don't care Luhan, aku tahu kau lebih sakit, forget it," Ucap Sehun lalu memeluk Luhan kembali dan Luhan menggeleng,

"Besok akan aku obati, aku tidak bisa melihat luka itu Willis," Willis tersenyum lalu mengecup singkat bibir Luhan.

"Dengan senang hati," Jawabnya lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Luhan aku ingin memeberikanmu sesuatu," Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah Sehun.

"What?" Sehun melepas pelukannya lalu memutar tubuhnya dan membuka nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

"For you," Ucap Sehun lalu menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Luhan.

"Card?" Sehun mengangguk,

"Itu kartu apartemenku, jadi kamu bisa kesini kapanpun kamu mau tanpa menungguku di lobby," Balas Sehun lalu tersenyum.

"Tapi aku merasa tidak enak Willis," Sehun menggeleng,

"Kenapa kamu merasa tidak enak, aku yang memberikannya padamu Luhan. jadi itu bukan masalah, walaupun kamu tidak menggunakannya sekarang tapi aku yakin kamu akan membutuhkannya. Datanglah kapanpun kamu inginkan," Lanjut Sehun lalu mengecup dahi Luhan.

"Benarkah?" Sehun mengangguk lalu menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Dan besok aku akan menepati janjiku untuk membelikanmu kopi," Luhan terkekeh,

"Terimakasih Willis," Ucap Luhan lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sehun dan menempelkan kepalanya di dada Sehun.

"Willis?"

"Hm?" Sehun mencium puncak kepala Luhan.

"Bagaimana jika aku menyukaimu?" Tanya Luhan,

"Menyukaiku sebagai Willis?" Sehun balik bertanya yang membuat Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Sehun.

"Tentu, kau ingin aku menyukaimu sebagai siapa lagi? Bosku?" Luhan terkekeh, Sehun terdiam cukup lama lalu menarik Luhan kembali untuk memeluknya.

"Tidurlah, kamu pasti sangat lelah," Ucap Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan menyadari hal tersebut namun tidak memperdulikannya,

"Selamat malam Luhan,"  
"Selamat malam Willis,"

 _"Mungkin dia belum ingin membahasnya,"_ pikir Luhan lalu memejamkan matanya.

 _"Aku ingin kamu menyukaiku sebagai Sehun bukan Willis,"_ Batin Sehun lalu menarik selimutnya dan mencoba tidur.

..

..

..

 _"Bagaimanapun juga kamu harus bertahan sedikit lagi Luhan,"_

. .

.

.

.

R

C

L

terimakasih buat yang baca, semoga suka ff pertama dari aku T.T review sangat membantu dalam menentukan chap berikutnyaaaaa

NB : Akhirnyaaaa update lagi setelah sibuk UTS dan menyelesaikan beberapa tugas menumpuk. Sebagai bentuk terimakasihku karena sudah membaca FF ini, aku memperpanjang chapter ini lebih dari biasanya dan penuh dengan hunhan ^^  
well, aku harap bisa memperbanyak cerita di chap-chap selanjutnya agar mempercepat menyelesaikan FF ini ^^ dan disini juga menyajikan NC pertama hunhan *evil laugh* (maaf jika NC nya kurang memuaskan dan belum sempurna T.T) akan disempurnakan di chap-chap berikutnya hahaha

Dan sekali lagi terimakasih sudah me review di chap sebelumnya, ^^ aku harap kalian akan mereview chap ini. Review dan pertanyaan kalian akan dibalas berbentuk pesan.

Sampai bertemu di updatetan selanjutnya ^^

silahkan kirim email untuk berteman di ohdeerhunhan

Sarangahaeee chinguu


	12. Chapter 12

Penulis : Ohdeerwillis

Disclaimer : Tuhan dan keluarga mereka

Peringatan : Kesalahan penulisan, yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, dll

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, dan other exo members

Chapter 12

 _"Baekhyun-ah palliwaa~" Teriak salah satu anak laki-laki di depan Baekhyun_

 _"Yaaa! Junmyeon hyung jamkkan manyo, ini sangat melelahkan," Balas Baekhyun lalu berhenti berlari._

 _"Yaa! Berhenti memanggilku Junmyeon, panggil aku Suho, S-U-H-O." Ucap anak laki-laki itu mengeja namanya._

 _"Arraseo..arraseo, tunggulah sebentar hyung, biarkan aku bernafas,"_

 _"Luhan dan Sehun akan lama menunggu di sana, Luhan akan sangat cerewet nanti, palliwa Baekhyun-ah," Anak laki-laki bernama Suho itu berlari kembali ke arah Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan anak kecil berwajah lucu itu dan mengajaknya berlari._

 _"Ini benar-benar melelahkan hyung, kau menyiksaku," Ucap Baekhyun sambil berlari mengikuti Suho._

 _"Ani, aku hanya tidak ingin mendengar suara cerewet Luhan," Balas Suho terus berlari._

 _Sepuluh menit kemudian, kedua anak laki-laki itu sampai di depan pintu masuk taman. Mata mereka menangkap dua anak laki-laki lainnya sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman dengan bubble tea di masing-masing tangan mereka._

 _"Liatlah, mereka menunggu dengan bubble tea dan kita berlari terus-terusan," Ucap Baekhyun lalu mendekati dua anak laki-laki itu._

 _"Lu." Anak berambut caramel menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil lalu tersenyum._

 _"Kau sudah datang Baekkie? Annyeong Suho hyung," Luhan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Suho dan Suho membalasnya._

 _"Yaa! Kita berlari sangat jauh dan kau menunggu disini dengan bubble tea?" Ucap Baekhyun kesal lalu berdiri di depan kedua anak laki-laki itu._

 _"Ahh mian Baekki, kita membelikannya untukmu dan Suho hyung juga," Balas Luhan lalu menyerahkan dua bubble tea ke arah Baekhyun dan Suho._

 _"Kalian telat jadi jangan mengomel," Ucap anak laki-laki di samping Luhan lalu melirik Baekhyun._

 _"Wahh.. jadi kamu menyalahkanku Sehun-ah?" Balas Baekhyun lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada._

 _"Mungkin?" Sehun menyedot bubble teanya. "Plakk"_

 _"Arghh, wae? Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku Baekhyun." Ucap Sehun memegang kepalanya, meringis._

 _"Molla, tanganku tiba-tiba ingin memukulmu," Balas Baekhyun lalu mengambil bubble teanya dan duduk di samping kiri Luhan._

 _"Geumanhae, kalian selalu saja ribut jika bertemu," Ujar Suho lalu mengambil bubble teanya._

 _"Gomawo Lu," Luhan mengangguk lalu tersenyum._

 _"Cuaca hari ini cukup terik ya," Luhan memandang ke atas lalu menyipitkan matanya._

 _"Ini musim panas Lu, sudah pasti terik," Balas Baekhyun lalu melirik Luhan._

 _"Suho hyung, tumben sekali bisa main hari ini," Suho mengangguk._

 _"Aku meminta libur hari ini Sehun-ah, terus-terusan belajar itu membosankan," Balas Suho lalu melirik Sehun di sampingnya._

 _"Ya Sehun-ah, kenapa kamu tidak memanggilku hyung juga, seperti Suho hyung," Protes Baekhyun._

 _"Kamu tidak cocok dipanggil hyung, sangat tidak cocok," Balas Sehun lalu menyedot bubble teanya._

 _"Tapi aku setahun lebih tua darimu,"_

 _"Aku juga tidak memanggil hyung ke Xiao Lu," Sehun melirik Luhan._

 _"Itu karena kamu menyukainya pabbo," Ucapan Baekhyun membuat pipi Luhan memanas._

 _"Ya geumanhae, ini sangat panas," Luhan mengipas wajah dengan tangannya._

 _"Aku tidak bisa bilang tidak," Sehun mengendikkan bahunya._

 _"Sehun-ah, kenapa kamu tidak pindah saja ke sekolah kita? Bukannya akan mengasikkan jika satu sekolah?" Tanya Suho. Sehun memandang bubble teanya,_

 _"Appa bilang aku harus menyelesaikan sekolahku di tempat yang sekarang hyung," Suho mengangguk mengerti._

 _"Kenapa kita tidak tinggal di daerah yang sama sih?" Baekhyun menatap kedepan. Berbeda dengan Luhan dan Sehun yang tinggal di apartemen yang sama, Baekhyun dan Suho tinggal di apartemen yang sama, namun berbeda beberapa blok dari tempat tinggal Luhan dan Sehun._

 _"Haruskah aku meminta orangtua ku pindah?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu menatap ketiga temannya. Luhan menggeleng,_

 _"Akan sangat merepotkan Baekkie," Baekhyun mendesah pelan._

 _"Luhan, kata eomma, kau akan kembali ke China beberapa bulan lagi, benarkah?" Tanya Suho lalu menoleh ke arah Luhan. Anak laki-laki berambut caramel itu mengendikkan bahunya._

 _"Baba belum memberikan jawaban hyung," Balas Luhan malas._

 _"Jangan pindah Lu, aku tidak bisa mendengarkan cerewetmu lagi," Luhan tersenyum lalu turun dari kursinya._

 _"Yaa! Jangan membicarakan ini, ayo kita main," Ucap Luhan lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun._

 _"Kamu tidak akan pindah kan Xiao Lu?" Sehun menatap Luhan berharap._

 _"Molla, aku harap begitu," Balas Luhan lalu mengusak rambut hitam Sehun. Sehun menahan tangan Luhan di atas kepalanya._

 _"Kita tidak boleh saling meninggalkan Xiao Lu," Luhan menatap Sehun._

 _.._

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya cepat, _"Lagi?"_ pikirnya. Sudah cukup lama Luhan tidak pernah mendapatkan mimpi masa kecilnya, bahkan sekarang Baekhyun dan Suho masuk ke dalam mimpinya. Luhan menggerakan tubuhnya, namun sepasang tangan melingkar di tubuhnya. Pria berabut caramel itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapatkan wajah seorang pria dengan rambut peraknya sedang tertidur dengan nyaman, ia tersenyum.

"Aku hampir lupa denganmu Willis," Bisik Luhan lalu menggeser tangan Sehun agar lepas dari tubuhnya. Ia ingin menelpon Baekhyun sekarang, dan Luhan ingat jika meninggalkan ponselnya di meja makan.

"Setidaknya aku harus menceritakan mimpi ini," Gumannya lalu bangun dari kasurnya. Luhan bersiap turun dari kasur ketika sepasang tangan tadi menarik pingganya kembali,

"What are you doing Luhan?" Tanya suara berat di sampingnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Ahh, aku menganggumu tidur ya? aku hanya ingin megambil ponsel Willis, sebentar saja," Balas Luhan lalu mencoba bergerak kembali.

"Jangan pergi Luhan, ini bahkan belum pagi, untuk apa kamu mencari ponselmu? kembalilah tidur," Ucap Sehun lalu menarik pinggang Luhan.

"Ada yang harus aku hubungi Willis, biarkan aku ambil ponselku sebentar," Sehun membuka matanya lalu menatap pria manis di sampingnya,

"Siapa yang akan kamu hubungi jam segini Luhan?"

"Sahabatku, Baekhyun,"

"Baekhyun? untuk apa?" Tanya Sehun

"Ada yang harus aku ceritakan padanya, ini tentang mimpiku,"

"Mimpi tentang masa kecilmu?" Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun lalu mengangguk

"Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku, aku akan mendengarkannya," Lanjut Sehun.

"Ceritakan padamu? why?"

"Karena aku ingin tahu apa yang kamu mimpikan sehingga sering terbangun tengah malam seperti ini, dan juga aku ingin menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu seperti sahabatmu itu," Balas Sehun lalu tersenyum.

"Tapi ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu Willis," Ucap Luhan menatap Sehun.

"No problem, semua tentangmu berhubungan denganku, jadi berceritalah," Sehun bangun dari tidurnya lalu bersender di _head board_ lalu menepuk kasur sebelahnya. Luhan mengikuti posisi Sehun untuk bersender di _head board_ lalu menarik selimut hingga menutupi perut mereka berdua.

"Center Lights on,"Ucap Sehun lalu beberapa lampu kecil di atas mereka menyala otomatis. Sehun melingkarkan tangan kirinya di bahu Luhan lalu menarik Luhan agar mendekat deganyanya.

"Jadi?" Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun dan pria itu hanya mengangguk.

"Hhh" Luhan mendesah pelan, "Ini cukup rumit Willis," Luhan memulai ceritanya dari awal. Bagaimana ia dilahirkan di China lalu dibesarkan di Korea, bagaimana ia bertemu sahabat-sahabatnya di Korea dan tumbuh bersama dengan mereka, bagaimana akhirnya ia harus kembali ke China karena orangtuanya harus melanjutkan usaha kakeknya, bagaimana ia memilih untuk kembali ke Korea lagi ketika menginjak sekolah menengah akhir dan berlanjut hingga kuliah. Bahkan bagaimana ia selalu mendapatkan mimpi masa kecilnya yang selalu membuatnya terbangun di tengah malam dan membuatnya selalu sedih. Pria manis itu benar-benar menceritakan seluruhnya pada Sehun yang ia anggap bosnya tanpa mengurangi apapun, bahkan ia menjelaskan bagaimana rasa sakitnya ketika mengetahui salah satu temen dekatnya di Korea pergi dua tahun setelah ia kembali ke China. Luhan merasa matanya memanas ketika semua cerita itu keluar dari mulutnya, tanpa sadar ia meremas selimut ketika menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Aku rasa, aku mulai cengeng kembali Willis," Ucap Luhan lalu mengapus air matanya yang hampir menangis dan terkekeh. Sehun tak membalas perkataan Luhan, dan selama Luhan bercerita, Sehun hanya bisa menatap kedepan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, ia tak bisa menoleh.

"Jadi begitulah masa kecilku Willis, dan juga alasan kenapa aku selalu mendapakan mimpi masa kecil yang bahkan aku tidak ingin mengingatnya terus menerus," Lanjut Luhan kembali. Sehun tak bersuara, sehingga membuat kamar itu hening untuk beberapa saat. Luhan merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasinya, ia menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Kamu mendengarkanku kan Willis?" Tanya Luhan menatap Sehun disampingnya.

"Luhan," kata pertama yang keluar dari Sehun setelah mendengarkan semua cerita Luhan.

"Hm?"

"Apa kamu yakin sahabat masa kecilmu itu meninggal?" Luhan mengeryitkan dahinya setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Sehun.

"Apa maksudnya?" Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Bagaimana jika selama ini dia tidak meninggal, dia hanya pergi entah kemana dan akan kembali lagi, bagaimana?" Luhan menoleh lalu menatap wajah Sehun.

"Bagaimana mungkin kamu berpikirkan seperti itu Willis? Ia sudah meninggal dan tak mungkin kembali, jangan bercanda," Balas Luhan dengan nada kesal.

"Banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi Luhan, ini hanya salah satu kemungkinan, cobalah berpikir positif,"

"Kemungkinan? Kamu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku dulu Willis, dan bagaimana aku menjalankan masa laluku, berhentilah membahas kemungkinan yang tidak akan terjadi,"

"Tapi kamu belum tahu yang terjadi kan? Apa kamu pernah berkunjung ke tempat perisitirahatan terakhirnya? Apakah kamu pernah mencari tahu cerita sesungguhnya?"

"Berhenti membahas ini Willis, jangan menjadi terlalu jauh," Luhan mendesah pelan

"Aku hanya membicarakan realita Luhan, bukankah aku benar? Bagian mana yang salah dari apa yang aku bicarakan?" Luhan menatap Sehun kesal.

"Bagian yang salah? Realita? Bagian yang salah adalah dimana kamu menepatkan realita itu Willis dan semua kemungkinan yang kamu pikirkan. Lalu dengan semua realita dan kemungkinamu, kenapa sampai detik ini ia tak kembali Willis? Kenapa? Hah? Apa kamu bisa menjawab dengan kemungkinanmu?" Sengit Luhan.

"Ini sudah 13 tahun Willis, dan sampai detik ini pula tak pernah ada kabar. Semua orang juga berpikiran sama denganku. Jadi berhentilah membahas realita dan kemungkinan yang hanya membuatku sakit, biarkan aku tenang dengan hidupku sekarang. 13 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk melupakan dia," Lanjut Luhan menatap selimut dengan sendu lalu mengembuskan nafasnya pelan. Sehun menangkap aura kesedihan yang menyelimuti Luhan, dan tiba-tiba saja hatinya merasa sangat sakit setelah apa yang ia dengarkan dan apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini. Ia hanya tidak menyangka jika selama ini Luhan menganggapnya telah meninggal, berbeda dengan apa yang selama ini ia pikirkan. Selain itu, ia juga tidak menyangka perjuangan Luhan untuk menghilangkan kesedihnnya selama 13 tahun ini karena dirinya.

Sehun menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, ia mencium puncak kepala Luhan dengan lembut,

"Maaf Luhan, aku benar-benar minta maaf dengan ucapanku. Maaf jika itu menyakitkanmu," Luhan mengusap pelan lengan Sehun lalu mengangguk.

"Maaf aku terlalu menyakitkanmu, maaf aku sangat buruk," Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

 _"Maaf membuatmu sakit setiap saatnya ketika memikirkan masa lalu, maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama, maaf membuatmu sedih terus menerus, maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu, aku benar-benar minta maaf,"_ Batin Sehun lalu mengecup puncak kepala Luhan lagi.

"I'm fine Willis, lupakanlah, aku mengerti kamu mencoba menghiburku," Ucap Luhan menepuk pelan lengan Sehun.

"Jangan membenciku Luhan," Luhan menautkan alisnya.

"Kenapa aku harus membencimu?" Balas Luhan bingung,

"Berjanjilah kamu tidak akan membenciku apapun yang terjadi,"

"Hm? untuk apa?"

"Kumohon berjanjilah," Luhan mengangguk,

"Baiklah, aku berjanji," Jawabnya dan Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kita harus kembali tidur Willis, besok harus bekerja," Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku memelukmu ketika tidur," Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Sehun dan Luhan kembali berbaring di kasur, Sehun menarik Luhan ke dadanya dan Luhan menyamankan posisinya. Ketika Luhan akan menutup matanyanya, manik matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berkilau di leher bosnya itu.

"Mmm Willis?"

"Hm?"

"Sejak kapan kamu memakai kalung?" Tanya Luhan memandang kalung yang melingkar di leher Sehun. Pria berambut perak itu menunduk untuk melihat kalung yang dimaksud Luhan.

"Sejak masih kecil," Jawab Sehun pelan,

"Tapi kenapa aku baru sadar?" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sehun.

"Karena kamu terlalu menikmati kegiatan kita Luhan," Balas Sehun lalu terkekeh. Wajah Luhan tiba-tiba memanas mendengar jawaban dari Sehun, dengan cepat ia menempelkan wajahnya pada dada Sehun, menutupi wajah malunya.

"Jangan membahasnya,"

"Aku akan sangat senang membahasnya Luhan,"

"Yaa! stop it," Luhan memukul pelan dada sehun, diikuti tawa dari Sehun. _"sangat manis,"_ batin Sehun lalu mengusap pelan punggung Luhan.

"Hmm, Willis?"

"Kenapa lagi? kamu ingin membahasnya?"

"Bukan itu Willis, berhentilah ini memalukan," Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Jadi ada apa lagi?" Setelahnya Sehun dapat merasakan jari telunjuk Luhan bergerak di dada atasnya, Sehun menunduk

"Apakah ini bekas luka?" Tanya Luhan lalu menggerakan jari telunjuknya.

"Hm? iya itu bekas luka, aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan ketika masih kecil," Luhan ber-ooh setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun. Jari telunjuknya masih bergerak di sepanjang bekas Luka Sehun, setelah itu manik matanya menangkap bekas yang sama di bawah dagu Sehun.

"Apakah ini juga karena kecelakaan itu?" Tanya Luhan lalu menyentuh dagu Sehun. Sehun menggeleng pelan,

"Bukan, bekas itu karena bermain dengan teman masa kecilku," Jawab Sehun pelan.

"Aku juga punya bekas luka karena bermain saat kecil, disini," Ucap Luhan lalu menunjukan garis di bawah bibirnya," Sehun menunduk menatap bekas luka Luhan "Aku akan menyembuhkannya," Sehun mengecup singkat bibir Luhan lalu tersenyum. Luhan membulatkan matanya,

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Ia masih kaget dengan kecupan tiba-tiba dari Sehun

"Menyembuhkannya," Balas Sehun singkat lalu tersenyum,

"Ini sudah sembuh Willis, tidak perlu disembuhkan kembali," Luhan menundukan wajahnya.

"Tapi aku ingin menyembuhkannya sekarang, kamu juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama disini," Sehun menunjuk bekas luka di dada atasnya, "Dan disini," Lanjut Sehun lalu menujuk bawah dagunya. Luhan terdiam memandang bekas luka di bagian dada atas Sehun cukup lama, entah mengapa ia merasa sedih melihatnya, walaupun itu hanya bekas luka lama. Dengan pelan Luhan memajukan kepala dan menempelkan bibirnya di atas bekas luka Sehun selama beberapa detik lalu beralih menempelkan bibirnya dengan pelan di bawah dagu Sehun.

"Terimakasih Luhan," Ucap Sehun lalu tersenyum dan memeluk Luhan kembali.

"Kamu selalu membuatku malu," Sehun terkekeh mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Apakah hanya itu bekas luka yang kamu miliki Willis?" Luhan masih penasaran dengan bekas luka di bagian dada atas Sehun.

"Kenapa? Jika ada yang lain, kau akan mengecupnya satu-satu?" Goda Willis.

"Ahh, lupakan saja," Luhan menempelkan wajahnya menahan malu, bosnya sangat senang menggodanya.

"Tidurlah, kita hanya bisa tidur sebentar sebelum bekerja," Sehun menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Center Lights off," Seketika kamar Sehun menggelap kembali.

..

..

..

Luhan menyesap pelan _flat white_ nya, ini cup kopi keduanya hari ini. Jam menunjukan angka 2 lewat 26 menit, dan Luhan masih menikmati kopi di coffee bar kantornya. Jam istirahat siang bahkan telah lewat beberapa waktu yang lalu, namun Luhan enggan meninggalkan coffee bar yang berisi beberapa karyawan kantornya itu. Hari ini Luhan menggunakan _classic turtleneck_ dengan kemeja. Selain cuaca yang mulai dingin karena mendekati musim dingin, Ia harus menutupi tanda keunguan di sekitar lehernya karena ulah bosnya itu. Jika mengingat hal itu, Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Ia cukup bersyukur karena kantornya tidak memiliki ketetapan dalam berpakaian, selain karena mereka bekerja dalam bidang yang serius tapi santai, juga karena kantornya ingin memberikan kenyaman untuk karyawannya.

Pria berambut caramel itu menatap sekitar, coffee bar tidak begitu ramai, karena jam istirahat siang sudah lewat. Sesungguhnya, Luhan tidak berniat duduk terlalu lama di coffee bar itu, hanya saja ia ingin menikmati waktunya saat ini. Beberapa pekerjaannya pun telah selesai,sehingga teman-temannya tidak akan mencarinya. Ia mengambil ponselnya, dan mencari sebuah kontak lalu menekan lambang hijau.

"Yeoboseyo?" Suara hangat menyapanya di ujung telpon.

"Yeoboseyo hyung?" Luhan tersenyum

"Luhan?"

"Ahh~ akhirnya aku mendengar suaramu juga hyung, hahaha"

"Yaa! Nappeun dongsaeng ! kenapa kamu baru menghubungiku? Heuh?" Luhan terkekeh.

"Mianhae Suho hyung, aku tidak memberi tahumu jika aku berganti nomor," Terdengar suara desahan pelan dari sambungan telpon.

"Kwaenchana, setidaknya sekarang kamu menelponku, bagaimana kabarmu?" Luhan menatap kopinya.

"Hmm, tidak terlalu buruk hyung, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Selalu baik seperti biasa Lu, bagaimana pekerjaanmu di London?"

"Tidak ada yang berubah hyung, selalu sama, hmm apa aku menggangu waktu istirahatmu hyung?" Suho terkekeh

"Ani, wae? Kamu tidak pernah mengangguku, aku senang kamu mengabariku Lu," Luhan tersenyum.

"Hyung, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu,"

"Bertanyalah," Luhan menempelkan pipinya di atas meja.

"Mmm.. hyung, menurutmu apa mungkin Sehun masih hidup?" Luhan menggengam erat cup kopinya.

"Heuh? Sehun? Wae?"

"Ani, aku hanya minta jawabanmu saja," Luhan dapat merasakan jika Suho sedang memikirkan jawabannya saat ini.

"Kenapa kamu bisa bertanya seperti itu?" Suho balik bertanya.

"Yaa hyung, jangan bertanya balik," Suho terkekeh

"Ani, jawab pertanyaanku, aku akan menjawab setelahnya," Luhan menggerakan matanya.

"Entahlah, ada seseorang yang mengetahui masa kecilku dan ia mengatakan _bagaimana jika sahabatmu itu tidak meninggal tapi hanya pergi dan akan kembali_ , sejujurnya aku mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu hyung, tapi hal ini cukup mengangguku dua hari ini, karena itu aku memutuskan bertanya padamu."

"Apakah kamu menanyakan hal yang sama ke Baekhyun?" Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku bahkan tidak siap menerima ocehannya hyung," Luhan terkekeh pelan, membayangkan sahabat cerewetnya itu akan kesal ketika ia bertanya hal seperti ini.

"Sejujurnya Lu, aku pernah memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan apa yang orang itu katakan padamu beberapa tahun yang lalu," Luhan membulatkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Suho, ia mengakat kepalanya.

"Lalu?"

"Tapi itu telah berhenti hingga 5 tahun yang lalu,"

"Berhenti?"

"Ne, berhenti, setelah aku menunggu 8 tahun lamanya dan keyakinanku mulai runtuh perlahan, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk melupakan semua keyakinanku itu," Luhan menggerakan cup kopinya.

"Kenapa kamu memutuskan melupakannya hyung?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa memaksakan apa yang seharusnya tidak dipaksakan Lu, setelah aku mendapat kabar kematian Sehun, sejujurnya aku tidak bisa menerima itu secara langsung Lu, kamu tahu kenapa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak tahu dimana tempat peristirahatan terakhir Sehun, bahkan disaat aku mengunjui acara kematian orangtuanya, tapi ia tidak ada Lu. Dan disaat itu pula aku yakin jika Sehun masih hidup, hanya aku tidak tahu keberadaannya," Luhan mendesah pelan,

"Setelah saat itu aku yakin dengan pikiranku Lu, aku yakin Sehun akan kembali suatu hari nanti dan menjelaskan semuanya, aku yakin hinga 8 tahun lamanya, tapi setelah 8 tahun keyakinanku mulai hilang bersama dengan mulainya aku berpikir realita Lu. Pertanyaan seperti, _kenapa dia tidak kembali juga? Kenapa dia tidak ada kabar?_ Bahkan _kenapa aku menunggu untuk hal seperti ini?_ Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang membuatku mulai menghilangkan keyakinanku, dan mulai berpikir jika Sehun memang meninggal dan aku berusaha yakin agar Sehun tenang di surga," Lanjut Suho.

"Jadi sekarang hyung berpikiran jika Sehun telah meninggal?"

"Heum, aku mencoba mengganti keyakinanku Lu, dan aku harus melakukan itu untuk kebaikan Sehun," Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi, tidak pernah ada yang pasti di dunia ini Lu, dan setiap orang berhak memiliki keyakinan tersendiri. Jadi, kamu boleh meyakinkan apapun yang menurutmu benar, hanya saja yakinilah hal yang tidak membuatmu sakit untuk masa yang akan datang Lu," Luhan tersenyum, mendengar Suho seperti ini membuatnya merasakan sayang dari seorang kakak selain keluarganya sendiri.

"Hyung, aku tidak pernah salah untuk menghubungimu seperti ini," Suho terkekeh di ujung telpon.

"Jadi apakah kamu mendapatkan jawabanmu Lu?" Luhan menyesap kopinya.

"Sepertinya iya, gomawo Suho hyung untuk semuanya,"

"Neee, senang bisa membantu dongsaengku yang manis sepertimu,"

"Yaaa! Berhentilah menyebutku manis,"

"Ini kenyataan Lu, itu tidak akan berubah,hahaha" Luhan terseyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali bekerja hyung, kembalilah beristirahat hyung, aku akan mengajakmu makan jika pulang ke Korea nanti,"

"Ne..ne uri dongsaeng, bahkan aku tidak tahu kapan kamu akan kembali, beristirahatlah yang cukup Lu, jangan lupa untuk minum vitamin yang aku kirimkan padamu, dan satu lagi, kurangi konsumsi kopimu itu Lu, sangat mengerikan." Luhan terkekeh menatap cup kopinya yang telah kosong.

"Ne..ne uri eomma, sampai nanti," Luhan memutus panggilannya lalu mendesah lega.

"Aku merindukamu hyung,"

..

..

..

"Ayo pulang," Luhan menoleh dan mendapati sosok Sehun berdiri di sampingnya

"Tunggulah di lobby, aku akan selesai sebentar lagi," Balas Luhan lalu kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

"Aku akan menunggumu disini" Ucap Sehun lalu menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di samping Luhan.

"Tunggulah di lobby Willis, tidak enak jika yang lain melihatmu duduk disini,"

"Semua orang sudah pulang Luhan, tidak masalah," Luhan menoleh sekilas.

"Kenapa kamu tidak melanjutkannya besok Luhan, ini sudah jam pulang," Sehun melihat Luhan dengan pekerjaannya.

"Ini hanya kurang sedikit lagi Sehun, lagipula kamu harusnya senang jika ada karyawan yang rajin sepertiku," Ucap Luhan dan Sehun menggeleng,

"Aku tidak senang jika itu kamu yang rajin hingga pulang telat," Luhan terkekeh,

"Why?"

"Karena aku sudah sangat lapar Luhan, cepatlah,"

"Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu malam ini," Sehun membulatkan matanya,

"Really?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Jadi aku akan makan malam di tempatmu?" Luhan mengangguk lagi lalu mematikan komputernya.

"Done, ayo kita pulang," Balas Luhan lalu membereskan sisa pekerjaannya dan mengambil tasnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?" Luhan menoleh bingung,

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak ingin? Kalau begitu kita bisa makan di luar," Sehun menggeleng cepat.

"Jangan, kita tetap harus makan di tempatmu, ayo," Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, dan pria berambut caramel itu hanya tersenyum.

..

"Turun dan tunggu aku di lobby," Ucap Sehun dan Luhan hanya mengangguk. Luhan turun dari mobil Sehun dan berjalan memasuki gedung apartemennya. Kakinya melangkah memasuki lobby lalu manik matanya menangkap seseorang yang ia kenal sedang berjalan ke arahnya, Luhan tersenyum.

"Cindy!" Yang dipanggil melambaikan tangan ke arah Luhan.

"Kapan kau datang?" Tanya Luhan

"Tadi siang Luhan, akhirnya aku kembali lagi, bagimana kabarmu Luhan?"

"Tidak terlalu buruk, bagaimana perjalananmu? Menyenangkan?" Cindy terkekeh,

"Lumayan menyenangkan,"Cindy baru saja kembali dari perjalanan asianya setelah hampir beberapa bulan meninggalkan London untuk penelitian.

"Cukup lama aku tidak melihatmu dan Lucky," Ucap Luhan lalu berjongkok di depan Lucky.

"Hey boy, apakah kau tidak merindukanku?" Lanjut Luhan lalu mengusak kepala Lucky, dan anjing itu menempelkan tubuhnya di kaki Luhan.

"Kamu belum memutuskan untuk memelihara anjing atau apapun itu Luhan?" Tanya Cindy, Luhan berdiri lalu tersenyum,

"Belum aku putuskan, tapi aku benar-benar ingin memiliki satu," Jawab Luhan lalu melirik Lucky dan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu peliharalah, dan Lucky akan memiliki teman," Luhan terkekeh.

"Luhan?" Luhan menoleh.

"Oh iya Cindy, perkenalkan ini Willis, temanku dan Willis, ini Cindy, dia yang tinggal satu lantai di atasku dan di bawahmu," Ucap Luhan lalu menggeser tubuhnya agar Sehun bisa berkenalan dengan Cindy.

"Oh hai, nice to meet you, jadi aku tinggal di tengah-tengah kalian?" Tanya Cindy setelah menjabat tangan Sehun dan Luhan mengganguk lalu tersenyum.

"Wah senang sekali, kalian berdua cocok," Cindy terkekeh

"Kita hanya teman Cindy," Ucap Luhan lalu melirik Sehun.

"Aku tidak bilang kalian pasangan kan? kalian cocok sebagai teman atau apapun itu, hahaha," dan seketika wajah Luhan memanas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku harus pergi Luhan, nanti akan aku letakkan oleh-oleh dariku di lobby jadi mereka yang akan mengantarnya, sampai nanti,"

"Oh iyaa, terimakasih Cindy,"

"Kamu mudah sekali memerah," Ucap Sehun lalu terkekeh.

"Diamlah,"

..

Pria berambut perak itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar apartemen Luhan, reaksinya sama seperti pertama kali Luhan menginjakkan kakinya di kamar apartemen Sehun. Matanya menatap keseluruhan isi apartemen Luhan dan menyimpulkan jika Luhan menyukai gaya klasik vintage.

"Duduklah dulu, aku akan berganti pakaian sebentar," Ucap Luhan.

"Kamu tak ingin mengajakku ke kamarmu?" Tawar Sehun dan Luhan hanya melotot lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun di ruang tamu.

"Bahkan belum ada seminggu yang lalu kamu dari tempatku Xiao Lu, dan sekarang kamu mengajakku kesini," Ucap Sehun lalu berjalan mengitari ruang tamu Luhan. Ruang tamu Luhan bercat _callente_ dan _pecan_ cocok dengan sofa beludru coklat yang Sehun duduki. Sehun tersenyum, ia menyukai penataan ruangan Luhan.

"Tidak akan buruk jika disatukan," Ucapnya

"Apa yang tidak akan buruk jika disatukan?" Luhan muncul dengan piyamanya.

"Ehm? Tidak ada apa-apa," Sehun mengelak

"Kita akan makan apa?" Tanya Sehun lalu mengikuti Luhan menuju dapurnya.

"Bagaimana dengan ramyeon?" Usul Luhan.

"Ramyeon?" Sehun menautkan alisnya.

"Iyaa, ramyeon itu mie instant Korea," Balas Luhan lalu menunjukan beberapa bungkus ramyeon.

"Jadi kamu tidak akan memasak?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ramyeon juga dimasak Willis, jadi aku memasak," Jawab Luhan lalu menyiapkan panci.

"Bukan, maksudku memasak yang tidak instant," Luhan menoleh

"Jadi kamu tidak mau? Kalau begitu aku akan memasak untukku sendiri," Sehub mendesah

"Kalau begitu tunggulah di meja makan, ini tidak akan lama,"

"Karena itu instant," Balas Sehun dan Luhan hanya memutar matanya.

Beberapa menit kemudia Luhan datang dengan panci berisi ramyeon dan meletakkan di atas meja makan. Lalu ia mengambil dua mangkuk, sumpit, sendok dan setoples kimchi dari kulkasnya.

"Setidaknya kamu harus memakan sesuatu yang berasal dari tempatku," Ucap Luhan lalu meletakkan mangkuk, sendok, dan sumpit di depan Sehun.

"Apakah tempatmu hanya ada mie instant?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Makan saja," Luhan mengabaikan sindirian Sehun, lalu membuka tutup pancinya. Uap dan wangi dari ramyeonnya tercium jelas, ia juga membuka toples berisi kimchinya.

"Makan dengan ini," Luhan menunjuk kimchi.

"Karena ini makanan Korea, kamu harus mengikuti apa yang aku lakukan sebelum makan,"

"He?" Luhan mengatupkan tangannya.

"Jal moeggesseumnida, cobalah," Sehun mengatupkan tangannya,

"Jal moeggesseumnida," Luhan tersenyum mengangkat jempolnya, lalu menyumpit ramyeonnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Luhan ketika Sehun selesai mengunyah makanannya.

"Apakah ada makanan instant yang tidak enak?" Luhan memutar matanya kesal.

"Maafkan aku, lain kali akan aku buatkan sesuatu yang tidak instant," Jawab Luhan lalu memakan ramyeonnya kembali. Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang kesal,

"Terimakasih sudah membuatkanku makan malam Luhan," Sehun mengusak rambut caramel Luhan.

"Makan malam instant," Balas Luhan pelan,

"Instant atau tidak, aku senang bisa makan dengamu," Sehun tersenyum lalu mencubit pipi Luhan.

"Kamu sangat pintar berkata-kata ya Willis," Sehun terkekeh.

" Ngomong-ngomong, selain aku siapa yang pernah kesini sebelumnya?" Tanya Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Mmm.. Chen" Jawab Luhan.

"Chen?" Sehun menautkan alisnya.

"Iya, why?"

"Jadi aku bukan orang pertama yang datang kesini?" Luhan menggeleng.

"Kamu orang kedua setelah Chen, Willis," Sehun mendesah,

"Kenapa harus Chen?"

"Chen satu-satunya temanku yang berasal dari Korea Willis, jadi aku mengajaknya makan disini,"

"Makan? Disini?" Luhan mengangguk tak menyadari raut wajah Sehun yang berubah.

"Iya makan disini, kenapa?" Luhan menatap wajah Sehun, pria berambut perak itu melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku kecewa," Luhan menautkan alisnya, bingung.

"Kecewa? Untuk apa?" Sehun diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Pria manis itu menatap mata Sehun lalu mendesah pelan.

"Jadi kamu kecewa karena bukan orang pertama yang datang kesini?" Sehun masih diam.

"Ohh ayolah Willis, jangan seperti ini, bahkan aku juga bukan orang pertama yang mengunjungi apartemenmu, dan itu bukan masalah,"

"Kamu orang pertama yang datang ke apartemenku," Jawab Sehun pelan, Luhan tersedak ramyeonnya lalu menatap Sehun.

"Aku?" Sehun mengangguk. Luhan mendesah pelan meletakkan sumpitnya. Luhan berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan ke samping Sehun lalu memeluk leher pria itu.

"Ahh~ I am sorry Willis, aku juga tidak mengetahui jika kita akan menjadi dekat seperti ini, dan aku merasa senang menjadi orang pertama yang datang ke apartemenmu," Sehun tak menjawab.

"Berhentilah menjadi diam," Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun.

"Aku tidak berbakat untuk mendiamkanmu terlalu lama," Ucap Sehun dan Luhan terkekeh.

"I know it," Luhan ingin melepas pelukannya, namun Sehun menahannya.

"Kamu tidak boleh meninggalkanku Luhan,"

..

.

.

.

R

C

L

terimakasih buat yang baca, semoga suka ff pertama dari aku T.T review sangat membantu dalam menentukan chap berikutnyaaaaa

NB : Akhirnyaaaaa bisa menyelesaikan ini di tengah tugas yang menumpuk setiap saatnya -_- sejujurnya aku takut akan lama tidak update karena tugas sangat banyak :")

Tapi ternyata aku bisa menyelesaikan jugaaaa~ bahkan updatenya gk tengah malam *proud* terimakasih yang sudah menunggu untuk updatean ff ini :") aku harap chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ya di chapter ini juga aku mengeluarkan baekhyun dan suho kecil (: walaupun gak banyak T.T

Semoga ff ini bisa menghibur kalian ya, dan juga aku harap ff ini menjadi baik setiap chapternya :") dan semoga ff ini bisa menjadi hiburan malam minggu kalian chingu ^^ selamat bermalam minggu riaa *lanjutnugas*

Dan sekali lagi terimakasih sudah me review di chap sebelumnya, ^^ aku harap kalian akan mereview chap ini. Review dan pertanyaan kalian akan dibalas berbentuk pesan.

Sampai bertemu di updatetan selanjutnya ^^

silahkan kirim email untuk berteman, cerita, curhat, kenalan, tanya-tanya atau apapun di ohdeerhunhan aku akan senang hati membalasnya ^^

Sarangahaeee chinguu


	13. Chapter 13

Penulis : Ohdeerwillis

Disclaimer : Tuhan dan keluarga mereka

Peringatan : Kesalahan penulisan, yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, dll

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, dan other exo members

Chapter 13

Sehun menempelkan ponselnya diantara bahu dan telinganya, tanganya sibuk mengancing lengan bajunya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa berangkat bersamamu hari ini Luhan," Ucap Sehun ketika nada sambungnya tergantikan suara orang menyapanya di ujung telpon.

"Hmm..baiklah, kamu ada meeting di luar hari ini?" Sehun mengganti posisi ponselnya di bahu kiri.

"Mmm..iya bisa dibilang seperti itu, aku hari ini tidak berangkat ke kantor, ada banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan di luar kantor," Jawab Sehun

"Kamu tidak akan ke kantor? Tumben sekali," Sehun tersenyum lalu berdiri di depan cermin.

"Why? Kamu merindukanku?" Goda Sehun lalu memperbaiki letak simpul dasinya.

"Jangan bercanda Willis," Sehun terkekeh mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berangkat ke kantor sekarang, sam-"

"Tunggu," Sehun menyela,

"Why?"

"Apa kamu ada janji hari ini?" Tanya Sehun.

"Hari ini? Tunggu sebentar," Terdengar suara kertas.

"Aku tidak ada janji hari ini, why?" Sehun tersenyum lalu merapikan rambutnya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu aku di apartemenku setelah pulang dari kantor,"

"Apartemenmu?"

"Iya, kamu akan menggunakan kartu itu untuk pertama kalinya kan? Kamu tidak pernah menggunakannya setelah ku berikan 2 minggu lalu," Terdengar suara kekehan.

"Bagaimana aku menggunakannya jika aku selalu bersamamu jika ke apartemenmu itu,"

"Karena itu, gunakanlah hari ini, aku akan sangat senang jika ada orang yang menungguku pulang," Ucap Sehun.

"Hmm..baiklah, aku akan menunggumu disana nanti sore," Sehun melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, memastikan penampilannya sekali lagi.

"Okay, sampai nanti di apartemenku, semoga harimu menyenangkan Luhan,"

"Sampai nanti, semoga harimu menyenangkan juga Willis," Balas Luhan lalu memutuskan panggilan, Sehun tersenyum lalu mengambil jasnya.

"Hariku selalu menyenangkan Xiao Lu," Gumannya berlalu.

..

..

"Luhan," Seseorang penepuk bahu Luhan, pria berambut caramel itu reflek menoleh,

"Hay Chen, lama tidak melihatmu," Chen tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Luhan.

"Aku juga lama tidak melihatmu,"

"Yaaa! Jangan merusak rambutku, pabbo!" Chen tertawa.

"Aku mengambil banyak pekerjaan Luhan, aku ingin ambil libur," Luhan menautkan alisnya.

"Libur? Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin pulang ke Korea Luhan, aku benar-benar merindukan keluargaku dan juga tunanganku." Jawab Chen lalu tertawa,

"Jinjja? Kau akan pulang ke Korea?" Chen mengangguk.

"Karena aku tidak pernah menggunakan jatah liburku, aku akan mengambil waktu yang lama di Korea, aku harus memperbaiki hubunganku Luhan," Luhan tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu Chen.

"Wahh..daebak, aku senang mendengarnya,"

"Lalu, kapan kamu akan pulang juga Luhan?" Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku belum tahu Chen, tapi setelah mendengarmu akan pulang, rasanya aku juga ingin pulang," Balas Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, pulanglah bersamaku," Luhan terkekeh,

"Aku akan pulang, nanti tapi tidak bisa denganmu Chen,"

"Kalau begitu, jika kau pulang dan aku masih di Korea, kabari aku, aku akan mengenalkan tunanganku padamu." Luhan mengangguk lalu mengangkat ibu jarinya.

"Akan aku lakukan,"

"Karena ini masih jam makan siang, bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama?" Tawar Chen dan Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku tidak ingin makan Chen, aku akan membeli kopi dan roti,"

"Yaa! Kamu terlalu banyak minum kopi, berhentilah untuk hari ini dan makan siang bersamaku, kajja!" Chen menarik tangan Luhan dengan cepat.

"Pabbo!"

..

..

Pria berambut caramel itu melangkah memasuki lobby apartemennya, di tangannya terdapat beberapa bungkus makanan. Matanya menatap sekitar dan sempat melirik untuk membeli kopi namun akhirnya ia menggeleng,

"Jangan malam ini Luhan," Ucapnya pelan lalu berjalan cepat menuju lift. Ia mengeluarkan kartu bewarna hitam dengan angka 20 di ujung _barcode_ itu. Ia memasuki lift itu dengan tenang lalu menempelkan kartunya di sensor otomatis. Dengan cepat lift itu berjalan naik menuju lantai atas, lantai 20.

Kakinya melangkah memasuki apartemen itu, ini bukan kali pertamanya, namun Luhan selalu merasa berdegup jika memasuki apartemen Sehun. Luhan meletakkan bungkusan makanan yang ia belikan di atas meja makan, lalu berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membuat coklat panas. Tangannya mengaduk dua mug berisi cairan bewarna coklat itu dengan pelan dan sesekali melirik ponselnya di samping mug.

"Kapan dia akan pulang?" Guman Luhan lalu mengambil ponsel dan membawa dua mug coklat panas menuju ruang tengah. Luhan sengaja untuk pulang terlambat, agar tidak menunggu Sehun terlalu lama. Namun, hingga jam menunjukkan angka 7, belum ada tanda-tanda bosnya itu akan pulang. Luhan meraih remote TV di atas meja lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Jarinya bergerak menekan setiap angka di remote itu, mencari acara yang menarik. Tangan kirinya mengenggam mug berisi coklat panas dan sesekali Luhan menyesap pelan minumannya.

"Tidak ada yang menarik," Luhan meletakkan remote dan mugnya, lalu mengambil ponselnya. Jarinya mulai bergerak di atas layar ponsel, membalas surel-surel yang masuk dan mengabaikan acara TV di hadapannya. Menit demi menit berlalu dan Luhan masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya, sesekali ia menyesap coklatnya. Hingga akhirnya ia merenggangkan tangannya lalu melihat ke arah jam dinding,

"Setengah 9?" Luhan membulatkan matanya kaget, tak menyangka terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Dia menekan pelipisnya dan menggerakkan kepalanya yang terasa lelah lalu melirik mug nya yang telah kosong dari beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kenapa lama sekali," Gumannya lalu bersender di sofa.

..

..

Pria berambut perak itu berjalan dengan tergesa di lobby apartemennya, beberapa kali ia melirik jam mewah yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Suara sepatu pantofelnya cukup terdengar jelas. Dengan cepat ia menempelkan kartu apartemennya lalu menunggu liftnya bergerak.

"Luhan?" Sehun memanggil nama Luhan dengan pelan ketika memasuki apartemennya. Ia meletakkan sesuatu yang besar di depan pintu lalu berjalan masuk dengan beberapa bungkus makanan. Matanya menatap sekitar ruangan mencari keberadaan Luhan. Manik matanya menangkap bungkusan di atas meja makannya lalu tersenyum ketika melirik bungkusan di tangannya. Kakinya melangkah menuju ruang tengah dan melihat sesuatu menyembul di ujung sofanya, ia mendekat dan tersenyum mendapati Luhan tertidur di sofanya. Sehun melangkah dengan pelan mendekati sofa, meletakkan bungkusan makanannya di atas meja lalu menyusul duduk di atas meja menghadap Luhan yang tertidur.

"Pasti aku terlalu lama," Gumannya menatap Luhan. Manik mata Sehun tidak melepaskan pandangannya terhadap pria manis yang tertidur dengan damai di depannya. Dengan pelan ia menggerakan tangannya menuju rambut Luhan, jari-jarinya menyentuh poni Luhan lalu ia menyingkirkan poni Luhan yang menutup wajah manisnya, tersenyum menatap wajah Luhan. Sehun memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Luhan dan dengan lembut mengecup mata Luhan yang tertutup. Luhan menggeliat ketika merasa tidurnya terganggu, perlahan membuka mata dan mengerjapkannya ketika matanya menangkap cahaya.

"Willis?" Luhan bangun dari tidurnya lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya.

"Kamu baru datang? Jam berapa ini?" Pria manis itu melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan angka 10.

"Kenapa telat sekali?" Ucap Luhan lalu menatap Sehun yang tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Kamu ingin tidur lagi?" Luhan menautkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Aku hanya merasa bersalah membangunkanmu," Lanjut Sehun sebelum Luhan bertanya.

"Aku akan tidur nanti Willis dan jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa baru pulang ketika kamu menyuruhku menunggu?"

"Ahh… maafkan aku Luhan, meetingku baru saja selesai jadi aku baru pulang. Aku kira akan pulang lebih cepat," Balas Sehun.

"Setidaknya beri tahu aku Willis,"

"Kamu merindukanku?" Luhan memutar matanya sebal dan Sehun terkekeh.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku tidak memberitahumu, karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku," Luhan mengangguk lalu meraih mug berisi cairan coklat yang telah dingin di atas meja.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu coklat panas lagi, kamu sudah makan?" Sehun menggeleng

"Akan ku siapkan makan malam juga, bersihkan tubuhmu sekarang,"Luhan berdiri dari sofa dan Sehun menahan pergelangan tangannya. Luhan memandangnya dengan tatapan _"ada apa?"_. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan agar kembali duduk, mengambil mug nya dan meletakkannya kembali di atas meja.

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu," Luhan mengernyit.

"Sesuatu?" Sehun mengangguk lalu berdiri.

"Tunggu dan tutup matamu?" Perintah Sehun.

"Harus menutup mata?" Sehun mengangguk, menunggu Luhan menutup matanya. Luhan mengikuti perintah Sehun, memejamkan matanya dalam diam. Pria berambut perak itu berjalan menuju pintu masuk lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari barang yang ia tinggal di depan pintu tadi, bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

"Kamu sudah menutup mata?" Tanya Sehun memastikan dan Luhan mengangguk. Sehun berjalan ke samping Luhan dengan menggendong sesuatu di tangannya.

"Buka matamu sekarang," Luhan membuka matanya dengan perlahan lalu menjerit tertahan,

"Oh Tuhan, Willis?" Luhan menutup mulutnya lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Ini untukmu," Willis memberikan sesuatu yang berbulu untuk Luhan, dan itu

"Ini seekor anjing Willis, kau memberikannya padaku?" Tanya Luhan lalu menatap Sehun dan ia hanya menangguk dengan senyumannya.

"Bagaimana kamu mengetahuinya? Jika aku menginginkan anjing?" Luhan menatap seekor anjing ber ras _Bichon Frisé_ dengan bulu putih di pangkuannya. Dengan perlahan Luhan mengusap pelan kepala anjing itu yang nyaman di pangkuan Luhan.

"Telepati?" Jawab Sehun lalu duduk di samping Luhan.

"Telepati? Maksudnya kamu mengetahui pikiranku?" Sehun mengangguk mengulum senyumnya.

"Tapi masalahnya kamu tidak bisa membohongiku Willis," Lanjut Luhan masih mengusap kepala anjing dengan tenang.

"Kenapa aku harus membohongimu?"

"Pasti kamu mendengarkan pembicaraanku dengan Cindy beberapa waktu lalu, benar kan?" Tanya Luhan lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun dan ia hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Ternyata kamu lebih pintar dari yang kuperkirakan," Balas Sehun masih terkekeh.

"Jangan memulai Willis," Pria itu semakin terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu, berikan dia nama," Sehun menunjuk anjing itu.

"Aku?" Sehun mengangguk

"Kau pemiliknya Luhan, siapa lagi?" Luhan menggeleng,

"Akan kuserahkan padamu, beri dia nama,"

"Kau menyuruhku?"

"Berikan saja dia nama yang menurutmu bagus," Sehun tampak berpikir,

"Vivi? Bagaimana dengan Vivi?" Usul Sehun setelah berpikir beberapa saat.

"Vivi?"Sehun mengannguk.

"Baiklah, namamu sekarang Vivi, mengerti?" Luhan mengusap kepala anjing itu dan Sehun hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Mmm..Luhan?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kamu tidak membeli anjing atau sejenisnya dari dulu jika kau menginginkannya?" Luhan berhenti mengusap kepala Vivi lalu mengangkat anjing kecil itu dan menatap wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya, bukan karena aku tidak ingin membelinya, hanya saja aku belum memikirkannya dengan serius," Balas Luhan lalu tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau menerima anjing pemberianku?"

"Ada dua alasan," Luhan mengangkat dua jarinya.

"Apa itu?"

"Yang pertama, karena ini pemberian darimu dan aku sangat menyukainya," Luhan melipat satu jarinya.

"Lalu?"

"Yang kedua, karena aku bisa merawatnya bersamamu, jadi aku tidak perlu takut akan menelantarkan atau tidak mengurusnya dengan baik sehingga membuatku siap," Jawab Luhan lalu tersenyum, Sehun yang mendengarkan alasan itu pun ikut tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Luhan pelan.

"Yaa kamu benar, kita bisa merawatnya bersama," Ucap Sehun.

"Apakah tidak ada alasan lain, untuk pertanyaan pertamaku?" Tanya Sehun lalu menatap Luhan. Sedangkan pria berambut caramel itu menatap Vivi dengan berbagai pikiran,

"Ada," Jawab Luhan.

"Apa itu?"

"Ada seseorang yang pernah memberitahuku, agar aku tidak boleh memelihara sesuatu jika aku belum siap dengan segalanya. Dan itulah alasan terkuatku sehingga aku tidak pernah memelihara apapun walau aku menginginkannya, karena aku selalu merasa tidak siap." Luhan mengelus Vivi.

"Jadi kau tidak pernah memiliki peliharaan sebelumnya?" Luhan menggeleng

"Tidak pernah,"Balas Luhan.

"Dan siapa seseorang yang memberi tahumu itu?" Luhan memeluk Vivi.

"Hanya seseorang di masa lalu"

..

..

..

..

"Ini untukmu," Sehun menghentikan makannya ketika Luhan meletakkan sesuatu di samping piringnya

"Kartu?" Sehun tidak cukup bodoh untuk bertanya _"Ini apa?"_ ketika bisa melihat itu sebuah kartu. Luhan mengangguk,

"Itu kartu apartemenku," Sehun menatap bingung kartu di depannya.

"Untuk apa?" Luhan mengelus Vivi

"Aku rasa kamu akan membutuhkannya, seperti saat kamu memberikanku kartu," Jawab Luhan. Sehun dan Luhan sedang menikmati makan sorenya dengan Vivi setelah mengajak Vivi berjalan-jalan di taman. Kedua orang itu merawat Vivi dengan cukup baik, setelah bertanya banyak hal dengan Cindy tentang anjing dan perawatannya. Vivi dan Lucky pun berteman cukup baik setelah dikenalkan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan aktifitas jalan-jalan di sore hari menjadi rutinitas mereka beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

"Kau yakin?" Luhan mengangguk,

"Lagipula dengan kartu itu kau bisa bertemu atau mengajak Vivi bermain kapanpun tanpa menunggu aku Willis," Jawab Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar serius Luhan?"

"Aku serius Willis, kamu tidak percaya?" Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Aku percaya," Luhan membalas senyuman Sehun.

"Jadi aku bisa mengunjungimu kapanpun kan?"

"Hm?"

"Karena aku memiliki ini, aku bisa mengunjungimu kapanpun," Ucap Sehun senang.

"Kamu tetap harus tahu waktu ," Luhan melirik Sehun yang tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji," Sehun terkekeh pelan, senang rasanya bisa menggoda Luhan. Pria itu menyakukan kartu pemberian Luhan lalu kembali memakan makanannya dengan mood yang berbeda.

..

..

"MWO?" Luhan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, teriakan lawan bicaranya sekarang bisa merusak pendengarannya.

"Yaa! Jangan berteriak pabbo!" Omel Luhan.

"Ahh mian Lu, itu teriakan reflek dariku, kamu benar-benar memberikannya kartu apartemenmu?"

"Iya Baekkie, harus seperti apa aku agar kamu percaya," Balas Luhan lalu meletakkan air untuk Vivi. Setelah pulang dari makan sore, Luhan menerima panggilan dari Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun merindukannya. Namun, ketika Luhan mulai menceritakan apa yang ia lakukan tadi sore, Baekhyun mulai berteriak yang hampir membuat telinganya rusak.

"Ani Lu, apa itu tidak berlebihan?" Luhan menautkan alisnya, bingung.

"Apanya yang berlebihan Baekki? Dia yang pertama memberikanku kartu apartemennya, dia baik padaku, bahkan sekarang aku memiliki anjing karenanya," Balas Luhan lalu melirik Vivi yang sedang meminum airnya. Luhan berjalan ke arah sofa dengan segelas jus apel.

"Ne, kamu benar. Dia berubah begitu banyak untukmu, dia baik padamu, dia perhatian, dan bahkan dia memberikanmu anjing sekarang, tapi-"

"Tapi?" Luhan meneguk jus jeruknya lalu menekan remote TV.

"Tapi apakah kalian menjalani hubungan yang jelas selain seorang bos dan karyawannya?" Gerakan jari Luhan berhenti ketika Baekhyun melontarkan pertanyaanya.

"Hubungan yang jelas?"

"Ne, hubungan yang jelas Lu, bukankah selama ini kamu bercerita dia bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan suka padamu?" Luhan terpaku pada TV nya, pertanyaan Baekhyun membuatnya gusar.

"Hubungan yang jelas?" Luhan berguman pelan, meletakkan gelasnya dan mendorong turun tubuhnya agar kepalanya bersender di sofa.

"Lu, dengarkan aku, aku tidak bermasuk melarangmu untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Aku sangat bahagia jika kamu berhasil melupakan masa lalumu dan menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang Lu, tapi aku harap kamu menjalin hubungan yang jelas. Dan menurutku, kebaikan dia tidak bisa menjadi tolak ukur sebuah hubungan yang jelas Lu, bahkan dia tidak pernah mengatakan perasaannya padamu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kamu disakiti,"Ucap Baekhyun, terdengar nada khawatir dari ujung telpon.

"Baekkie?" Suara Luhan terdengar pelan,

"Ne?"

"Apa menurutmu dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?" Tanya Luhan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu ketika aku belum mengenalnya? Karena dari itu kamu harus memastikannya Lu,"

"Tapi jika dia tidak menyukaiku, lalu untuk apa dia seperti itu selama ini?"

"Kamu harus mencari tahunya Lu, pastikanlah apa alasannya," Luhan menggeleng

"Aku belum siap untuk menerima kenyataan baru Baekkie," Ucap Luhan pelan lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap atap.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Lu, karena dari itu, pastikanlah kamu tidak tersakiti lagi," Balas Baekhyun menenangkan Luhan.

"Ahh~ aku benar-benar merindukanmu Baekkie,"

"Aku juga merindukanmu Lu, aku selalu menunggumu untuk pulang,"

"Maafkan aku belum bisa bertemu denganmu Baekkie,"

"Kwaenchana Lu, dengan kamu selalu baik-baik saja disana sudah cukup membuatku senang, beri tahu kapanpun kamu ingin pulang, aku siap menjemputmu Lu," Luhan terkekeh.

"Kamu akan menjadi orang pertama yang tahu berita kepulanganku Baekkie, sampai jumpa," Luhan memutus panggilan telponnya lalu mendesah pelan. Pria manis itu tidak menyangka, niatan awal menerima telpon Baekhyun agar sahabatnya itu tidak merindukannya ternyata menjadi dia yang sangat merindukan Baekhyun sekarang ini. Entah mengapa setelah obrolan mereka menjadi obrolan serius, membuat Luhan menjadi cukup gusar dan terus terpikirkan setiap perkataan Baekhyun.

 _"Bahkan dia tidak pernah mengatakan perasaannya padamu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kamu disakiti"_. Baekhyun benar, setelah Luhan dan Sehun menjadi sangat dekat beberapa bulan terakhir ini, Luhan tidak pernah mendengar pengakuan perasaan dari Sehun. Pria manis itu tidak mengharapkan Sehun memintanya menjadi kekasih, bukan, bukan itu yang dia harapkan. Yang Luhan harapkan, setidaknya Sehun mengatakan ia menyukai Luhan, itu sudah cukup untuk dirinya. Dengan begitu Luhan yakin dengan pilihannya, namun, sampai sejauh ini pun Sehun tidak pernah mengatakannya dan itu cukup membuat Luhan mulai meragukan perasaannya.

Luhan mematikan TV lalu berdiri dan melangkah menuju tempat tidur Vivi. Luhan berjongkok dan menatap Vivi yang sedang bergelung di atas tempat tidurnya, dengan perlahan Luhan mengelus badan Vivi,

"Apakah menurutmu Willis menyukaiku seperti aku menyukaimu?" Ucap Luhan pelan. Kegiatan mengelus Vivi berhenti ketika ponsel di genggamannya bergetar, sebuah pesan masuk,

 _From : Kris Ge_

 _Bagaimana kabarmu? Kapan kamu akan pulang Lu? Mama merindukamu, aku juga merindukanmu. Telpon aku jika kau sedang tidak  
sibuk, ada hal penting yang perlu ku bicarakan. Aku menyayangimu Lu._

Luhan mendesah pelan, Kris mengubunginya lagi setelah beberapa bulan sejak panggilan terakhirnya. Luhan menimbang-nimbang mencari jawaban, _apakah ia akan menelponnya lagi?_ Ia hanya cukup lelah membahas hal yang sama ketika berhubungan dengan Kris. Ia menatap ponselnya cukup lama, mengingat pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan Kris beberapa bulan yang lalu.

.

.

 _Luhan merebahkan tubuh di atas kasur berwarna seafoam. Warna yang menenangkan akhir-akhir ini. Ia melirik jam di atas nakas, 4 p.m. sejam lebih cepat dari jam pulang kantornya. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika dirinya harus bertahan sejam lagi, tapi bentakan dari si Willis itu membuatnya sangat kesal. Pria itu bisa berubah menjadi iblis secepat kilat setelah menjadi malaikat untuk sesaat. Luhan merogoh saku celana ketika merasakan getaran dari ponselnya. "Kris Ge"_

 _"Tumben sekali Kris Ge menelpon jam segini, bukannya di sana sudah larut malam?" gumannya lalu berganti posisi menjadi duduk_

 _"_ _Wèi?" sapa Luhan setelah menggeser lambang hijau di layar ponsel._

 _"Lu?" Suara berat berbahasa mandarin yang sangat Luhan hafal terdengar di ujung sambungan._

 _"Ada apa Ge? Luhan berdiri menuju kulkas kecil di kamarnya, lalu mengeluarkan sekaleng kopi._

 _"Apa kabar?" Luhan menahan ponselnya di antara bahu dan telinga lalu menarik pembuka minuman kalengnya._

 _"Kamu menelponku hanya untuk bertanya kabar?" Luhan meneguk kopinya lalu berjalan kembali menuju kasur. Terdengar suara kekehan dari sambungan telpon._

 _"Apakah aku tidak boleh menelpon Didi ku sendiri untuk bertanya kabar?" Balas Kris._

 _"Aku tidak melarangmu Ge, hanya saja kita bisa berkirim pesan jika hanya bertanya kabar," Luhan menyenderkan tubuhnya._

 _"Aku menghubungimu karena merindukan suaramu Lu,"_

 _"Berhentilah bergurau Ge, kabarku tidaklah buruk, bagaimana denganmu?"_

 _"Baguslah, aku cukup baik, apa pekerjaanmu lancar?"_

 _"Cukup lancar, hanya semenjak bosnya diganti, cukup melelahkan," Keluh Luhan._

 _"Kenapa?" Luhan mendesah pelan._

 _"Bos baruku cukup merepotkan, dia memiliki dua kepribadian yang sangat berbeda,"_

 _"Dua kepribadian?" Luhan mengangguk._

 _"Menjadi jahat dan baik dalam sekejap," Kris tertawa._

 _"Pasti sangat menyebalkan,"_

 _"Sangat Ge," Balas Luhan lalu meneguk kopinya lagi._

 _"Lu,"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Apa kamu tidak ada keinginan untuk pulang?" Luhan mendesah pelan, lalu meletakkan kaleng kopinya di atas nakas._

 _"Tentu ada Ge, tapi aku tidak tahu kapan akan pulang,"_

 _"Lalu kenapa kamu tidak mengambil libur?"_

 _"Karena aku belum ingin Ge, masih banyak yang harus aku kerjaan Ge,"_

 _"Tapi aku merindukanmu, mama juga," Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya lalu meminjat pelipisnya pelan._

 _"Aku juga merindukan kalian, hanya saja aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang, kau tahu alasannya Ge,"_

 _"Yahh, aku mengerti. Apa kau akan pulang jika mama pindah ke Korea?" Luhan mengernyit bingung_

 _"Pindah? Untuk apa?" Luhan bertanya balik._

 _"Agar kamu cepat kembali Lu, mama bilang ia tidak akan melarangmu untuk menjadi penulis, jadi kembalilah," Luhan menggeleng pelan._

 _"Bahkan aku disini pun lama tidak menulis Ge, berikan aku waktu, cepat atau lambat aku akan pulang," Jawab Luhan pelan dan terdengar desahan dari ujung telpon._

 _"Mama menunggu kepulanganmu Lu, jadi cepatlah pulang," Luhan mengangguk_

 _"_ _Bù hǎoyìsi Ge, karena belum bisa pulang dan mengecewakan kalian,"_ _"Tidak masalah Lu,"_

" _Berikan salamku untuk mama jika ia belum ingin berbicara denganku,"_

 _"Baiklah, jaga kesehatanmu Lu,"_

 _"Tolong jaga mama dengan baik Ge, sampai jumpa Ge," Kris memutuskan panggilan telponnya dan Luhan menyenderkan tubuhnya lalu memijat pelipisnya kembali._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Luhan memutuskan untuk mengubungi Kris setelah berpikir beberapa saat. Ia menempelkan ponsel di telinga ketika terdengar nada sambung lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju balkon apartemennya.

"Lu?" Suara terkejut dari Kris nampak terdengar.

"Hai Yifan Ge," Sapa Luhan, memandang kelap kelip lampu London.

"Sudah sering ku katakan, berhenti memanggilku Yifan, Lu" Luhan terkekeh,

"Tapi namamu Wu Yifan, wajar jika aku memanggilmu seperti itu," Kris mendesah.

"Tapi aku tidak suka jika orang terdekatku memanggil Yifan, Lu,"

"Baiklah-baiklah, ada apa Kris Ge?" Luhan duduk di salah satu kursi malasnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Luhan memutar matanya, sebal.

"Berhenti bertanya tentang kabar jika menghubungi ku, Ge,"

"Apa aku salah bertanya kabar denganmu?"

"Baiklah, kabarku cukup baik Ge, jadi hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Kamu bahkan tidak bertanya balik tentang kabarku Lu,"

"Karena aku tahu kamu baik-baik saja Ge, jangan membahas masalah bertanya kabar ini. Jadi apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?" Kris tampak mendesah pelan.

"Gege?" Luhan memanggil Kris ketika pria di ujung sambungan itu tidak membalasnya. Luhan melihat pakaiannya sendiri, dan ia menepuk kepalanya pelan ketika menyadari hanya menggunakan _long raglan sleeve_ dan _drawstring pants_ tanpa jaket atau coat. Luhan terlalu malas untuk mengambil baju hangatnya sehingga ia menekuk kaki dan melingkarkan tangan di kakinya.

"Lu, sebelum Gege memberitahumu sesuatu, berjanjilah dulu,"

"Berjanji? Apa?"

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap kuat dan tidak bersedih di depanku," Luhan menatap langit,

"Baiklah, aku berjanji." Kris menghembuskan nafasnya pelan di ujung telpon.

"Lu, mama sedang sakit," Satu kalimat pendek dari Kris sukses membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam.

"Sakit? Sakit apa?" Tanya Luhan penuh harap agar mamanya tidak memiliki penyakit yang serius.

"Mama di diagnosa mememiliki kanker tiroid jenis _karsinoma papiler_." Pria manis itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi malas, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menjadi lemah, kenyataan berbeda dengan harapannya.

"Kanker tiroid? Sejak kapan Ge? Kenapa Luhan baru tahu," Kris mendesah pelan,

"Hasil pemeriksaannya baru keluar dua hari yang lalu Lu, dan ternyata itu sudah setahun belakangan ini. Ada pembengkakan di bagian leher depannya, dan akhir-akhir ini menjadi sakit."

"Mama tidak mengijinkan Gege untuk memberitahumu, tapi bagaimanapun kamu anaknya Lu dan berhak mengetahui hal tersebut, karena dari itu Gege memberitahumu sekarang," Lanjutnya.

"Apakah mama akan dioperasi?" Luhan meremas pelan ujung bajunya.

"Belum tahu Lu, mama akan menjalankan pemeriksaan lanjutan dan setelah itu ditentukan akan dioperasi atau radioterapi eksternal, dan dalam waktu dekat kita akan ke Korea Lu,"

"Korea? Untuk apa?"

"Mama ingin di rawat di Korea, beberapa orang juga menyarankan untuk melakukan pengobatan di Korea." Luhan tertegun, entah mengapa dia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang ini.

"Ge, maafkan Luhan," Lirih Luhan pelan, sekuat tenaga ia menahan air matanya yang akan keluar. Dia berjanji tidak akan bersedih di depan Gegenya dan dia akan lakukan itu.

"Lu, jangan merasa bersalah dengan hal ini. Ini bukan salah kamu atau siapapun dan mama tahu itu. Gege sudah berjanji akan menjaga mama dan Gege akan lakukan sampai mama sembuh, dan bantu Gege dengan tidak bersedih dan merasa bersalah." Luhan menggengam erat ponselnya.

"Berikan aku waktu Ge, secaptnya aku akan pulang,"

"Pulang? Kamu akan ke Korea?"

"Aku bukan anak durhaka Ge, dan aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu menjaga mama sendirian."

"Kamu tidak perlu memaksakan jika kamu tidak bisa Lu, Gege sanggup," Luhan menggeleng lemah.

"Aku mencintai mama Ge, katakan pada mama aku akan pulang, dan lakukan perawatan setelah aku sampai sana, secepatnya." Ucap Luhan final.

"Gege tidak bisa melarangmu Lu, akan aku sampaikan pada mama. Jika kamu tidak bisa, katakan pada Gege. Berikan aku kabar terus Lu,"

"Tolong jaga mama sampai Luhan sampai sana Ge,"

"Kamu tahu kan, mama orangtua kedua untukku dan pasti Gege akan menjaganya. Hanya selesaikan apa yang perlu kamu selesaikan disana Lu. Gege menyayangimu."

"Aku juga," Luhan menunduk setelah sambungan telpon terputus, dan setelahnya ia melepaskan segala sesuatunya yang tertahan. Setidaknya ia tidak melanggar janjinya untuk bersedih di depan Kris dan biarkan bahunya bergetar sekarang dengan kesendiriannya. Suara isakan yang tidak berusaha ia tahan, ia keluarkan dengan segala kekesalan hatinya. Hari ini cukup berat untuknya, _setidaknya hari ini saja._

..

..

..

Sehun menatap kursi kosong di samping Cassie, patner dari orang yang ia khawatirkan sejak kemarin. Luhan, nama yang berputar di pikirannya sejak kemarin, dimana nomor Luhan tidak aktif dan ternyata ia tidak berangkat kerja juga. Sehun sedang menjalankan rapat bulanan dengan karyawannya, namun pikirannya tidak mengikuti rapat itu dengan baik. Sejak pulang dari jalan sorenya dengan Luhan dua hari yang lalu, sampai detik ini pria manis itu belum menghubunginya lagi, dan cukup membuat Sehun khawatir. Pria bermbut perak itu mencoba untuk tidak terlalu berlebihan menanggapi Luhan yang tidak mengabarinya atau tidak bekerja dua hari ini. Tadi pagi Sehun mendapatkan daftar karyawan yang tidak masuk hari ini, dan Luhan masuk daftarnya dengan tanpa alasan yang jelas setelah kemarin juga tidak masuk, sehingga membuat Sehun mau tidak mau menebak-nebak alasan Luhan membolos kerja dua hari ini. Namun, semakin dipikirkan semakin banyak kemungkinan buruk yang Sehun benci, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pikirannya dan bekerja seperti biasa. Setidaknya Luhan akan memberikan kabar nanti atau ia akan menggunakan kartu pemberian Luhan untuk mengunjunginya ketika memiliki waktu.

Pria bermbut perak itu menutup rapatnya setelah mendapatkan laporan dari berbagai bagian, walaupun ia akui tidak terlalu fokus menjalankan rapatnya.

"Kita akan lanjutkan di rapat selanjutnya, selamat siang." Sehun berlalu dari ruang rapat dan memutuskan untuk menuju coffee bar. Ia selalu melarang Luhan untuk terus-menerus mendatangi coffee bar, tapi hari ini ia ingin mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan kopi.

"Maaf , anda mau kemana?" Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Sehun menuju lift.

"Saya akan ke coffee bar, ada apa?" Sehun bertanya balik pada asistennya, Marley.

"Ahh, kita masih ada pertemuan setelah ini , biarkan saya menyuruh Lisca untuk mengantar kopi yang anda inginkan ke ruang pertemuan," Sehun memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana lalu menggeleng.

"Tunda pertemuan sampai setelah makan siang, saya ingin ke coffee bar sedirian, sampai nanti." Sehun berjalan kembali menuju lift. Marley menggaruk tengkuknya, ini cukup mengagetkannya, ini pertama kalinya bosnya menunda pertemuan dan menuju coffee bar sendiri.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju coffee bar, dan kehadirannya di sana menarik perhatian karyawannya yang sedang menikmati kopi dan bekerja. Bagaimana tidak menarik perhatian, Sehun bukanlah bos yang sering ke coffee bar atau sejenisnya di kantor tersebut, bahkan ini kali pertama mereka melihat bosnya itu pergi kesana sejak pertama kali menjadi bos di kantor tersebut, menjadikan sesuatu yang langka. Dan itu tidak berlaku untuk karyawannya saja, bahkan ini menjadi kali pertama Sehun pergi kesana dan melihat keadaan coffee bar yang tidak terlalu ramai karena belum jam istirahat siang. Walaupun begitu, terlihat beberapa orang menikmati kopinya dengan laptop terbuka di depan mereka. Karena kantor mereka tidak menerapkan aturan yang keras tentang bekerja sama seperti aturan berpakaian, mereka bebas bekerja di manapun termasuk coffee bar walaupun belum memasuki jam istirahat, dengan kententuan harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan sesuai waktunya. Karena alasan itulah, coffee bar termasuk spot yang cocok untuk bekerja bagi pecinta kopi.

Beberapa karyawan yang bertemu dengannya menunduk untuk menyapa dan setelahnya mereka berbisik pelan tentang kehadiran Sehun disana. Dan seperti biasa, Sehun tidak terlalu memperdulikan sekitarnya yang bahkan beberapa karyawan perempuan secara terang-terangan menatap kagum ke arahnya, karena melihatnya untuk pertama kali. Karena Sehun bukan tipikal bos yang sering mengunjungi lantai lain selain tempat ia bekerja, menjadikan Sehun seorang bos yang jarang ditemui, dan beberapa karyawan menjulukinya _"Bos tidak terlihat"_. Itulah yang menjadikan alasan para karyawan yang tidak pernah melihatnya menjadi sangat terkagum-kagum dengan penampilan dan ekspresi dingin bosnya tersebut yang selama ini hanya menjadi bayangan saja.

"Ice Americano satu" Pesan Sehun pada salah satu pelayan, lalu ia memilih spot duduk di ujung coffee bar yang menghadap dinding. Beberapa menit kemudian kopi pesanannya datang, dengan tenang ia menyedot americanonya. Dia memejamkan matanya pelan dan dapat mendengar suara-suara karyawan di belakangnya membicarakan dirinya. Salah satu alasan dia memilih yang mengadap dinding karena Sehun tidak ingin melihat karyawan yang membicarakannya. Sehun memijit pelan pelipisnya,

"Tidak terlalu buruk juga," Gumannya pelan.

"Espresso satu," Sehun membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara yang cukup familiar, lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Chen!" Chen menoleh dan mendapati bosnya yang memanggil. Ia pun berjalan ke arah Sehun lalu menunduk untuk menyapa.

"Selamat siang ," Sehun mengangguk lalu menujuk kursi di depannya.

"Duduklah,"

"Ya?" Sehun menunjuk kursi di depannya dengan dagu.

"Duduk," Chen mengangguk lalu mengambil posisi di depan Sehun.

"Ada apa ?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Santai saja, kau bisa memanggilku Willis,"

"Tapi ini masih jam kerja ja-"

"Aku sedang butuh teman," Ucap Sehun. Chen dan Sehun telah mengenal satu sama lain setelah Sehun menjadi dekat dengan Luhan. Walaupun tidak sedekat Luhan ke Chen tapi setidaknya Sehun mengenal baik Chen. Beberapa kali mereka pernah makan siang atau malam bertiga.

"Ahh~ baiklah, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Sehun menyedot americanonya lalu menatap Chen.

"Apakah Luhan mengubungimu hari ini?"

"Luhan?" Sehun mengangguk dan Chen nampak berpikir.

"Dia tidak menghubungiku dari kemarin," Sehun mendesah pelan, harapannya menghilang.

"Apa Luhan tidak masuk kerja hari ini?" Tanya Chen dan Sehun mengeleng,

"Dia tidak masuk kerja dari kemarin dan tidak meninggalkan alasan, aku berusaha untuk mengabaikan rasa khawatirku tapi cukup sulit," Chen mengangguk paham. Chen telah mengetahui jika bosnya itu menjalin hubungan yang berbeda dengan Luhan. Walaupun tidak secara terang-terangan, tapi di depan Chen, mereka cukup terbuka dan Chen senang dengan hal tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, kunjungi apartemennya," Usul Chen.

"Aku sudah berniat seperti itu, tapi aku memiliki pekerjaan sampai malam jadi aku tidak bisa mengunjunginya hari ini."

"Aku akan memberitahumu jika Luhan mengubungiku nanti atau aku akan berusaha mengunjunginya nanti, bagaimana?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Thanks Chen,"

..

..

..

Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya, waktu telah menunjukan pukul 9 malam dan dia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya setelah pertemuan yang lama dan melakukan perjanjian dengan beberapa pihak, akhirnya Sehun bisa beristirahat. Sehun melonggarkan dasinya lalu melirik ponselnya sekilas, tidak ada apapun dari orang yang ditunggunya. Dia memejamkan mata lalu memijit pelipisnya, dalam waktu dekat dia akan melakukan perjalanan yang cukup lama ke Amerika, dan Sehun masih memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk memberitahu Luhan tentang hal tersebut. Dia membuka matanya ketika mendengar ponselnya berbunyi lalu mengambil ponselnya, sebuah panggilan dari _"Chen"_

"Halo?"

"Willis!" Terdengar suara panik Chen dari ujung sambungan, Sehun mengurut tulang hidung bagian atas.

"Ada apa?"

"Luhan" Sehun meneggakan tubuhnya ketika nama Luhan disebut.

"Cepat pulang ke apartemen, Luhan mabuk,"

"Tunggu aku!" Sehun segera berdiri dan dengan cepat mengambil kunci mobilnya.

..

.

.

.

R

C

L

terimakasih buat yang baca, semoga suka ff pertama dari aku T.T review sangat membantu dalam menentukan chap berikutnyaaaaa

NB : Yeaaay! Satu chapter lagi selesai :") rasanya luar biasa bisa menyelesaikan satu chapter lagi dalam waktu yang berdekatan :3 dan untuk bagian Luhan yang menelpon Kris dalam _garis miring_ itu adalah lanjutan dari chapter 3, jadi yang belum membaca chapter 3 silahkan membacanya dulu agar nyambung ^^

Semoga ff ini bisa menghibur kalian ya, dan juga aku harap ff ini menjadi baik setiap chapternya :") dan SELAMAT UNTUK EXO yang menerima 4 penghargaan MAMA tahun ini :") aku streaming dan terharu ngeliat para oppa EXO menang daesang T.T JJANG! Chukkae :9

Dan sekali lagi terimakasih sudah me review di chap sebelumnya, ^^ aku harap kalian akan mereview chap ini. Review dan pertanyaan kalian akan dibalas berbentuk pesan.

Sampai bertemu di updatetan selanjutnya ^^

silahkan kirim email untuk berteman, cerita, curhat, kenalan, tanya-tanya atau apapun di ohdeerhunhan aku akan senang hati membalasnya ^^

Sarangahaeee chinguu


	14. Chapter 14

Penulis : Ohdeerwillis

Disclaimer : Tuhan dan keluarga mereka

Peringatan : Kesalahan penulisan, yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, dll

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, dan other exo members

Chapter 14

 _I picked up my old guitar  
The confession that I couldn't make and  
the story I stubbornly swallowed  
Revealing a song I'm about to tell you  
(about) now. Just listen I'll sing for you_

 _I love you a lot but my awkward pride in  
those words "I love you" doesn't allow me to (tell you)  
Today I will gather all my courage and tell  
you so listen to it calmly, I'll  
sing for you_

 _-EXO : Sing For You-_

Pria berambut caramel itu mengambil kaleng lain setelah melempar asal kaleng yang telah kosong sebelumnya. Jarinya menarik pembuka kaleng lalu dengan cepat meneguk isinya tanpa memperdulikan rasa panas yang menjalar di kerongkongannya. Kepalanya bersandar di sofa, keadaannya bisa dikatakan jauh dari kata baik. Mata yang membengkak karena menangis seharian sebelumnya, rambut berantakan dan wajah yang memerah, bahkan ia belum mengganti bajunya dari terakhir kali menerima telpon dari Kris, dua hari yang lalu. Ia melirik tumpukan kaleng yang belum di buka lalu ponselnya di atas meja yang telah lama mati dan menolehkan ke arah Vivi yang meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya, tak berniat mendekat, seperti mengetahui jika pemiliknya sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Ia melempar kembali kaleng yang telah kosong lalu berniat mengambil kaleng berikutnya ketika telpon apartemennya berdering, dengan malas ia berjalan gontai menuju telpon apartemennya.

"Ngg?"

"Selamat malam , ada seorang tamu yang menunggu anda di lobby,"

"Ngg? Hnn? Ta-mu?" Luhan tidak ingat jika ia memiliki janji.

"Tu-ng-gguh" Jawabnya setelah berpikir. Ia menutup telponnya lalu berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar tidurnya, sesekali ia memegang kepalanya yang mulai pusing dan mengabaikannya. Ia membuka nakas mengambil kartu berwarna _gold_ lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Badannya sedikit terhuyung ketika kakinya melangkah keluar lift lalu berjalan menuju meja _receptionist_ dan tersenyum ketika melihat Chen berdiri disana.

"Chen." Chen menoleh ketika mendengar suara memanggilnya dan mendapati Luhan tengah tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahnya, namun ekspresinya berubah ketika melihat cara jalan Luhan yang sedikit terhuyung dan penampilannya yang jauh dari rapi. Chen melangkah mendekati Luhan,

"Kwaenchana?" Ucap Chen memegang pundak Luhan, dan pria berambut caramel itu mengangguk cepat.

"Kam-u ti-dak mengaba-ri ku Chen," Luhan memberikan kode dengan ibu jari dan kelingking yang menempel di telinganya.

"Nomormu tidak bisa dihubungi Luhan,"

"Ahh~ benar, ponselku mati," Chen menyadari bau yang cukup menyengat keluar dari mulut temannya itu.

"Kamu mabuk Luhan?" Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Aku sadar," Balasnya lalu menepuk dadanya kuat.

"Kalau begitu aku antar ke kamar sekarang," Ucap Chen lalu menari tangan Luhan menuju lift, namun dengan cepat Luhan menahannya dan menarik Chen menuju lift VIP.

"Ini bukan liftnya Luhan, kita harus kesana," Tunjuk Chen.

"Ani, kamu harus menemaniku sebentar Chen. Aku tidak ingin kembali ke kamar," Ucap Luhan lalu masuk ke dalam lift dengan menarik tangan Chen ketika lift terbuka, dengan cepat ia menempel karti VIPnya lalu menekan B untuk bar. Chen ingin bertanya, kemana Luhan akan membawanya namun ia urungkan ketika pintu lift terbuka dan langsung terdengar suara sangat bising di telinganya. Ia menautkan alisnya ketika sadar tempat yang Luhan kunjungi, dengan cepat Chen menahan lengan Luhan yang ingin melangkah keluar.

"Kau mau kemana?" Luhan menunjuk ruangan dengan suara bising di depannya dan Chen menggeleng.

"Aku kira kamu ingin ke _rooftop_ ,"

"Ayolah Chen, sesekali." Ucap Luhan lalu menarik Chen memasuki VIP bar itu.

Keadaan bar tidak terlalu ramai, dikarenakan hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa mengunjungi bar tersebut. Chen memandang sekeliling bar dengan dominasi warna biru dan _gold_. Cukup terkagum dengan arsitektur bar yang sangat modern dan elegan. Sofa-sofa beludru yang terjejer rapi nan elegan hingga kursi-kursi tinggi di depan meja bar dengan para bartender _pro_ yang siap melayani. Chen tersadar dari kekagumannya ketika Luhan menarik tangannya menuju salah satu kursi tinggi lalu menyuruhnya duduk disana disusul Luhan yang duduk disampingnya. Pria manis itu memanggil salah satu bartender lalu dengan sigap bartender itu mendatangi Luhan.

"Apa yang ingin anda minum?" Tanya bartender itu ramah.

"Untuk pembukaan aku ingin _Margarita_ satu dan kau Chen?" Luhan menoleh ke arah Chen yang nampak heran dengan dirinya.

"Aku tak ingin minum Luhan," Luhan menggeleng,

"Setidaknya pesanlah sesuatu Chen, aku tidak ingin kau menolak." Chen menghembuskan nafasnya lalu memesan jus jeruk sebagai minumannya. Bukan berarti Chen tidak mengetahui jenis minuman yang ada di bar tersebut, Chen cukup _pro_ untuk urusan minuman, namun dirinya tidak ingin mabuk ketika mengetahui jika temannya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kamu pernah kesini sebelumnya?" Tanya Chen, wajar jika Chen bertanya seperti itu. Mengetahui Luhan memesan sesuatu seperti pernah meminum itu sebelumnya dan Luhan menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Chen.

"Ini pertama kalinya untukku," Jawaban Luhan sukses membuat Chen menganga.

"Pertama kalinya?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku kesini tapi bukan pertama kalinya aku minum _Margarita_ Chen," Chen menatap Luhan.

"Ohh~ ayolah Chen, aku pria berumur 25 tahun jadi wajar aku minum itu," Ujar Luhan lalu terkekeh. Luhan bukanlah seorang peminum, namun beberapa kali ia mengunjungi bar ketika berada di China, Korea maupun beberapa negara yag pernah ia datangi untuk berlibur, walaupun tidak sering namun hal tersebut cukup membuat Luhan paham dengan jenis-jenis minuman di bar dan hampir semua bar menjual jenis minuman yang sama di setiap negara. Sama seperti sekarang ketika ia berada di London, hampir menginjak 3 tahun setengah ia menetap di London tapi ini kali pertamanya ia memasuki bar dan merasakan suasana bar lagi. Bukan karena ia tidak memiliki teman minum, hanya saja dirinya merasa tidak perlu lagi untuk pergi ke bar seperti saat sebelum ke London. Ada hal yang berbeda ketika ia mendatangi bar saat ini, jika dulu Luhan mendatangi bar untuk bersenang-senang tanpa beban berbanding terbalik dengan sekarang, ia mendatangi bar untuk menghilangkan beban dalam dirinya.

Luhan tersenyum ketika bartender selesai membuatkan pesanan mereka berdua, dengan pelan Luhan menegak minumannya diikuti arah mata Chen yang terus melihat ke arahnya.

"Kamu tidak menyukaiku kan Chen?" Chen terbatuk mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Yaa! Michyeoseo? Aku sudah bertunangan Luhan." Balas Chen lalu menarik keluar kalungnya dan Luhan hanya terkekeh mendengar temannya itu.

"Arraseo..arraseo, aku hanya bercanda jadi berhentilah menatapku Chen," Chen memutar bola matanya lalu meneguk jus jeruknya.

"Bureopta," Ucap Luhan ketika melihat kalung Chen. Chen mengikuti arah pandang Luhan dan melihat kalung dengan bandul cincin tunangannya yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Apa yang membuatmu iri?" Tanya Chen.

"Banyak hal," Jawab Luhan lalu meneguk minumannya.

"Cepat atau lambat kamu akan mendapatkan banyak hal yang membuatmu iri itu Luhan," Ujar Chen dan Luhan tertawa dengan getir menatap gelas di tangannya.

"Sebelum aku mendapatkannya aku sudah kehilangan banyak hal Chen," Balas Luhan lalu menopang dagunya. Chen menatap Luhan, ia mengerti jika teman Korea satu-satunya di kantor itu sedang memiliki masalah yang rumit, namun ia urung bertanya tidak ingin membuat Luhan semakin sedih.

"Kamu akan mendapat gantinya Luhan, jangan menyerah," Luhan menoleh ke arah Chen dengan tangan yang masih menopang dagunya.

"Bagaimana jika penggantinya tidak membuatku bahagia?" Tanya Luhan, dan Chen menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Contohnya?" Chen balik bertanya dan Luhan mengangkat bahunya.

"Banyak hal Chen."

"Karena tidak semua di dunia ini sempurna Luhan, mungkin menurutmu pengganti tersebut tidak sempurna saat ini tapi tidak ada yang tahu dengan masa depan Luhan, semua yang diberikan itulah yang terbaik untukkmu saat ini." Ucap Chen lalu menatap meja bar.

"Ahh~ molla..molla… aku kesini untuk bersenang-senang, jadi mari lupakan beban kita Chen," Balas Luhan lalu meminta bartender untuk mendekatinya.

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang lebih kuat," Ucap Luhan ke bartender.

"Bagaimana dengn _Balantines Gold_?"Saran bartender dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, _Balantines Gold_." Chen menoleh ke arah Luhan dengan sedikit panik.

"Yaa! Bukankah itu berlebihan? Bagaimana jika wine? Atau _White Russian_?" Chen memberikan saran yang lebih baik dan Luhan menggeleng.

"Atau aku harus memesan vodka saja?" Luhan menaikkan alisnya.

"Yaa!" Luhan terkekeh

"Kalau begitu biarkan _Balantines Gold_ ku datang," Chen mendesah dan membiarkan Luhan memesan minumannya.

" _On the rock_? _Straight up_?Atau _Hi-ball drink_?" Tanya bartender.

" _On the rock,_ please"Jawab Luhan. Bartender meletakkan _old fashion glass_ di depan Luhan, menambah beberapa kubus es lalu menuangkan _Balantines Gold_ ke dalam gelasnya, Luhan mengangkat gelasnya,

"Thanks." Ucapnya lalu menyesap pelan whisky nya.

"Kau tidak ingin?" Chen menggeleng lalu mencoba mengabaikan Luhan dan menikmati musik yang mengalun di bar itu. Luhan terkekeh melihat tingkah Chen lalu menyesap kembali cairan itu, mengabaikan pusing di kepalanya.

"Pergilah jika kau ingin menikmati musiknya," Ucap Luhan lalu mendorong pelan bahu Chen dan pria itu menggeleng,

"Aku tidak menikmati musiknya Luhan, aku hanya mencoba menikmati. Cepatlah selesaikan minum mu lalu kita kembali ke apartemen,"

"Kembali? ahh~ aku ingat jika tidak membawa kartu apartemenku Chen," Chen menoleh cepat ke arah Luhan ketika mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Yaa! Jangan bercanda," Luhan menggeleng,

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bercanda Chen, aku sengaja ingin lebih lama disini," Chen menggeleng cepat.

"Yaa! Bagaimana kamu akan kembali?"

"Aku tidak ingin kembali Chen, jika kau ingin pulang kau bisa pulang,"

"Ini bukan tentang aku, ini tentang kamu Luhan, bagaimana caranya kamu turun tadi tanpa kartu?" Luhan menegak minumannya hingga habis lalu memanggil bartender kembali.

"Turun tidak perlu kartu Chen," Jawab Luhan pelan lalu terkekeh.

"Luhan ini serius, kamu meninggalkan kartumu? Bagimana ponselmu?"

"Tolong berikan aku lagi," Ucap Luhan kepada bartender.

"Yaa! Berhentilah minum, jawab aku,"

"Aku hanya membawa kartu VIP dan tubuhku Chen." Jawab Luhan lalu mengangkat gelasnya ketika bartender selesai menuangkan minumannya. Chen menahan tangannya,

"Berhentilah minum Luhan, kau tak membawa apapun," Luhan tertawa pelan lalu sedikit meringis ketika merasa pusing.

"Tenang Chen, semua pembayaran akan masuk ke tagihan apartemenku, kamu tidak perlu panik." Balas Luhan lalu menyesap minumannya.

"Bukan itu Luhan, ahh… bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan kartu apartemenmu, dan berhentilah minum, kau mabuk."

"Aku bahkan baru mulai Chen," Chen menggeleng.

"Aku tahu kau sudah minum sebelumnya," Luhan menepuk bahu Chen pelan.

"Waah~ daebak. Kau terbaik," Luhan mengangkat ibu jarinya ketika Chen berhasil menebak.

"Jadi berhentilah minum Luhan." Luhan menggeleng, lalu menegak minumannya hingga habis dan memanggil bartender lagi.

"Geumanhae Luhan." Luhan tersenyum lalu menegak minumannya lagi dan lagi.

"Kau harus mencobanya Chen~ kau pasti tahu sensasinya." Ucap Luhan dengan mata sedikit terpejam. Kepalanya sudah mulai sakit sekarang, wajahnya pun mulai terasa panas namun ia mengabaikannya. Luhan menegak minumannya lagi lalu memanggil bartender.

"Stop it! Kau mabuk Luhan, jangan lagi." Chen menahan tangan Luhan lalu menyuruh bartender menjauh.

"Yaa! Kenapa kau melarangku. Aku membelinya Chen, biarkan aku meminumnya~" Ucap Luhan mencoba melepas tangan Chen yang menahannya.

"Berhentilah Luhan," Luhan mendesah pelan, ia merasa hanya dirinya yang berada disana tetapi jiwanya seperti pergi entah kemana. Ia menempelkan pipinya di meja bar lalu berguman tidak jelas. Chen memandang Luhan khawatir, ia mendengar Luhan menyebut beberapa nama di dalam gumanannya, dan yang paling sering tertangkap pendengarannya adalah "Sehun" dan "Mama". _Siapa sehun?_ Pikir Chen lalu menyentuh pipi Luhan yang memanas.

"Kamu sedang tidak baik Luhan, kita harus segera kembali," Ucap Chen lalu menggoyangkan tubuh Luhan.

"Ka-u..hik.. tau Chen~?" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"Dia itu penge-cut..hik" Chen tidak membalas ucapan Luhan dan menganggap Luhan sangat mabuk saat ini.

"Dia ti-dak me-hik-nyukaiku,"

"Kau- hik- tau dia si-apa?" Chen menatap Luhan yang terus berbicara tanpa niat membalas ucapan temannya itu, ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara mengantar Luhan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Dia-hik-dia."

"Willis" Ucap Luhan berakhir dengan ia yang terhuyung kebelakang dan hampir terjatuh dari kursinya, beruntung Chen sigap menahan tangan Luhan.

"Luhan! Yaa!" Chen cukup panik dengan keadaan temannya itu. Dengan cepat ia membantu Luhan dan memindahkannya ke sofa. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nomor seseorang, lalu menelponnya.

"Halo?"

"Willis!" Chen cukup panik sekarang dan beruntung Luhan menyebut nama Willis sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menelpon bosnya itu.

"Ada apa?" Terdengar suara kelelahan dari Sehun

"Luhan" Chen ragu untuk memberitahu Sehun.

"Cepat pulang ke apartemen, Luhan mabuk,"

"Tunggu aku!" Telpon terputus. Chen menatap Luhan yang tengah berbaring di sofa.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan Willis, tapi ku harap ia membantumu,".

..

..

Sehun sedikit berlari ketika memasuki lobby apartemen, dengan cepat ia menuju lift, mengambil kartu VIP nya dari dompet lalu segera memasuki lift dengan tergesa. Pikirannya penuh dengan nama Luhan, ia khawatir saat ini. Mendengar Luhan mabuk adalah sesuatu hal yang baru untukknya, walaupun ia yakin itu bukan kali pertama Luhan mabuk, namun ia masih begitu khawatir hingga pintu lift terbuka dan terdengar suara yang cukup bising di telinganya. Chen mengirim pesan sebelumnya jika ia dan Luhan berada di VIP bar apartemennya, sehingga Sehun langsung menuju bar dengan tergesa. Ia melangkah memasuki bar dan mengarahkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Luhan dan Chen hingga ia menemuka sosok Chen yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Sehun berjalan mendekati Chen lalu menepuk bahunya,

"Ah~ kau datang? Syukurlah," Ucap Chen ketika mengetahui kedatangan Sehun.

"Aku pasti datang Chen, bagaimana Luhan?" Tanya Sehun dan Chen menunjuk sosok Luhan yang tengah terbaring di atas sofa.

"Aku kira dia terlalu banyak minum Willis, bahkan aku yakin dia telah minum sebelum mengajakku kesini," Ujar Chen lalu menatap Luhan.

"Kau tidak menahannya?" Sehun mendekati Luhan lalu menyentuh pipinya yang memerah.

"Aku bahkan sudah melarangnya Willis, berkali-kali aku menahannya untuk berhenti tapi berkali-kali juga ia tidak mendengarkanku,"

"Ia tidak membawa kunci kamarnya dan juga ponselnya, jadi aku bingung harus seperti apa dan tiba-tiba saja ia hilang kesadaran," Lanjut Chen lalu menatap Sehun yang sedang melepas jasnya dan memakaikan ke depan tubuh Luhan.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang Chen, terimakasih sudah memberitahuku." Ucap Sehun lalu mulai menggendong Luhan ala bridal style.

"No problem Willis, mm.. sepertinya Luhan memiliki masalah yang membuatnya cukup tertekan sehingga ia seperti ini, jadi aku harap kau menjaganya," Ujar Chen dan Sehun mengangguk. Sehun meninggalkan Chen dan berjalan menuju lift dengan Luhan di gendongannya.

"Jangan seperti ini ku mohon, Xiao Lu," Ucap Sehun pelan menatap mata Luhan yang terpejam di dadanya.

Sehun keluar dari lift lalu menuju apartemen Luhan, beruntung ia selalu membawa kartu pemberian Luhan. Ia melangkah masuk dengan Luhan yang mulai bergerak pelan di dalam gendongannya, merasa tidak nyaman, beberapa kali juga Sehun menangkap Luhan berguman kecil yang tidak terlalu jelas di pendengarannya. Kaki Sehun memasuki ruang tamu Luhan dan seketika penciumannya menjadi sangat peka dengan bau yang kuat, ia juga membulatkan matanya cukup kaget dengan kondisi ruang tamu Luhan yang jauh dari kata bersih dengan bau alcohol yang cukup kuat, matanya melirik tempat tidur Vivi dan menemukan anjing itu meringkuk lalu terbangun ketika melihat kehadirannya.

"Kau pasti sangat takut ya," Ucap Sehun pelan ketika melihat Vivi berjalan ke arahnya dan mengikuti arah gerak Sehun yang menuju kamar tidur Luhan. Sehun meletakkan Luhan di atas tempat tidur lalu berjalan menuju lemari dan mencari piyama tidur Luhan. Ia mengambil sepasang piyama berwarna _dongker_ lalu membawanya mendekati Luhan, dengan perlahan ia melepas jas yang ia pakaikan pada Luhan lalu melepas pakaian Luhan.

"Bahkan kamu belum mengganti baju dari terakhir kali kita bertemu," Pria berambut perak itu dengan perlahan memakaikan piyama tidur untuk Luhan dan tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh junior Luhan ketika ingin memakaikan celana piyama membuat Luhan melenguh pelan,

"Ahnn~" Sehun menoleh ke arah wajah Luhan, memastikan ia tidak terbangun.

"Maafkan aku, itu tidak sengaja, seandainya kamu tidak mabuk," Ucap Sehun lalu mendesah pelan.

Sehun sempat mengusap perut Luhan pelan sebelum mengancingkan piyamanya. Dengan perlahan ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh Luhan, mengecup singkat dahi Luhan, mematikan lampu lalu menggendong Vivi dan membawanya kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Kau lapar jagoan?"Sehun bertanya seolah Vivi mengerti ucapannya, ia menggongong pelan. Ia meletakkan Vivi lalu mengambil kantung makanan anjing dan menuangkannya di _pet bowl_ milik Vivi.

"Selamat makan," Ucapnya lalu mengusak pelan kepala Vivi yang mulai menikmati makanannya.

"Dan sekarang aku harus membersihkan ini semua," Ujarnya menatap ruang tamu Luhan yang penuh kaleng dan botol bir miliknya. Ia mengambil kantung sampah besar dari dapur lalu membawanya ke ruang tamu, menggulung lengan kemejanya sebelum melakukan pembersihan. Tangannya mulai mengambil satu persatu kaleng bir dan membacanya sebelum membuangnya ke kantung sampah.

"Darimana ia memiliki semua ini," Ia memastikan bahwa setiap kaleng dan botol bir Luhan aman dari bahan yang berbahaya. Ia juga menemukan beberapa botol soju bertebaran disana,

"Bahkan kamu memiliki soju? Siapa yang mengirimkan ini?" Keluhnya lalu memasukkan botol-botol itu ke kantung sampah. Gerakan tangannya berhenti ketika manik matanya menangkap bungkusan lain di antara kaleng dan botol bir, ia mengambil bungkusan itu lalu terdiam,

"Luhan merokok?" Sehun tertegun dengan bungkusan di tangannya lalu membuang nafasnya berat. Ia mengusak rambutnya dan entah mengapa ia merasa sakit setelah menemukan bungkusan itu. Sehun bisa memaklumi jika Luhan mabuk tapi _merokok?_ Hal yang membuat Sehun mendapatkan rasa nyeri di dadanya, ia merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia bersender pada meja, menatap bungkusan itu lalu membuangnya bersama botol dan kaleng bir Luhan. Ia berdiri dan mata elangnya mencari bekas-bekas rokok Luhan, berharap tidak menemukan bungkusan lainnya. Dan cukup bersyukur ketika ia hanya menemuka puntungan-puntungan rokok tanpa bungkus yang lain.

Sehun mengikat kantung sampah itu ketika selesai membersihkan ruang tamu Luhan, lalu meletakkannya di tempat sampah. Ia mendapatkan pengharum ruangan ketika mencari di tumpukan alat kebersihan Luhan dan langsung menyemprotnya untuk mengurangi bau alcohol di ruangan itu. Senyumnya sedikit terangkat ketika berhasil membersihkan ruang tamu Luhan. Ia melirik Vivi yang entah sejak kapan telah meringkuk dengan tenang di tempat tidurnya lalu kembali tersenyum. Ia menekan beberapa remote lampu untuk memadamkan cahaya di apartemen Luhan lalu berjalan menuju kamar Luhan.

..

..

..

Pria manis itu mengerjapkan matanya pelan ketika merasa cahaya menganggu tidurnya dari jendela yang tidak tertutup gorden, ia merasa kepalanya sangat sakit dan perutnya terasa perih. Ia ingin menggeser tubuhnya, ketika merasa ada tangan yang melingkari perutnya, juga deruan pelan nafas di tengkuknya.

"Sudah bangun?" Suara serak yang sangat pria manis itu hafal menyapanya. Luhan tidak menjawab, dan tiba-tiba Sehun sudah memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sehun sehingga Luhan tidak terkena cahaya matahari.

"Kembalilah tidur jika masih merasa mengantuk," Ucap Sehun pelan lalu mengusap punggung Luhan. Pria berambut caramel itu tidak menanggapi perkataan Sehun dan sedang mencoba berpikir, _bagaimana Sehun bisa bersamanya sekarang?_ Namun ia tidak mendapati jawaban dan hanya membuat kepalanya sakit, ketika ia ingin menutup matanya tiba-tiba perutnya terasa sangat mual, dengan cepat ia melepas pelukan Sehun dan turun dari kasur lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Hoek.." Luhan memuntahkan isi perutnya ke dalam kloset. Sehun terkejut lalu menyusul Luhan.

"Are you okay?" Sehun memijat tengkuk Luhan, membantu Luhan mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Aku merasa sangat mual dan kepalaku cukup sakit," Ucap Luhan lalu memuntahkan kembali isi perutnya yang hanya mengeluarkan cairan. Sehun masih memijat tengkuk Luhan membantu meringankan rasa mualnya.

"Lebih baikan?" Tanya Sehun ketika Luhan berjalan ke arah wastafel lalu mencuci mukanya, Luhan mengangguk. Sehun membantu Luhan menuju kasurnya, memakaikan selimut lalu menutup gorden kamar.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur," Ucap Sehun lalu mengusak rambut Luhan pelan.

"Beristirahatlah selagi menunggu," Lanjutnya lalu meninggalkan Luhan.

Pria manis itu menatap punggung Sehun yang menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya lalu mendesah pelan dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada _headboard_. Ia melirik jam beker yang menunjukkan pukul 07.30 A.M.

"Jadi ini masih pagi?" Pikirnya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia ingin menutup matanya ketika mendengar suara gonggongan pelan dari depan pintu, ia melirik pintu dan mendapati Vivi yang masuk dari celah pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat, berjalan ke arahnya dan melompat ke atas kasur.

"Kau merindukanku? Maaf tidak mengurusmu dengan baik selama 2 hari kemarin," Ucapnya lalu mengusak bulu Vivi. Anjing berbulu putih itu menyamankan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Luhan dan Luhan mencoba menutup matanya kembali namun rasa kantuknya telah hilang akibat mualnya.

"Kau tau kapan dia datang? Dia pasti tahu kalau aku mabuk berat," Ujar Luhan mengajak Vivi berbicara.

20 menit kemudian Sehun datang dengan nampan di tangannya, ia meletakkan nampan di atas nakas lalu memasang meja kecil di atas kasur. Luhan pun berganti posisi dengan bersender pada _headboard_.

"Lama menunggu?" Tanya Sehun lalu menoleh ke arah Luhan dan pria itu hanya menggeleng.

"Vivi menemaniku," Ucapnya lalu tersenyum. Pria berambut perak itu meletakkan nampan di atas meja kecil dan Luhan tersenyum melihat isinya, semangkuk bubur dengan potongan sayuran, secangkir _ginger tea_ , segelas air putih, dan sebutir obat pereda _hangover._

"Beruntung kau memilikinya," Ucap Sehun lalu menunjuk sebutir obat di atas nampan dan Luhan hanya terdiam.

"Terimakasih sudah membuatkan ini," Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu duduk di depan Luhan.

Luhan mulai menyendok buburnya lalu memakannya dengan pelan.

"Kamu tidak ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak perlu, enak ataupun tidak, kau tetap harus memakannya. Kamu tidak makan apapun dua hari kemarin." Ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan sedikit menengang.

"I know, maaf." Balas Luhan lalu menyuap buburnya lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu memiliki begitu banyak bir?" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Sehun yang balik menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Aku tak pernah menyimpan bir, aku membelinya dua hari yang lalu," Jawab Luhan pelan.

"Dan soju?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Sahabatku Baekhyun yang mengirimnya, tapi baru kemarin aku meminumnya." Luhan menyesap _ginger tea_ nya. Sehun tak bertanya lagi, walaupun ia memiliki banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya, termasuk kenapa dia begitu mabuk dan mengapa Luhan merokok. Namun, ia hanya menahan semua pertanyaan itu di kepalanya dan membiarkan Luhan yang akan bercerita dengan sendirinya.

"Kamu tidak berangkat bekerja?" Kali ini Luhan yang bertanya.

"Aku sudah memberikan kabar pada kantor jika akan telat." Luhan mengangguk paham.

"Luhan,"

"Hn?" Luhan menyuap buburnya lagi.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi seperti kemarin ketika aku tidak berada di sini," Luhan menghentikan gerak sendoknya.

"Kamu akan pergi Willis?" Tanya Luhan lalu menatap Sehun dan yang ditatap hanya terdiam cukup lama lalu mengangguk.

"Kemana?" Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Amerika." Jawabnya singkat dan Luhan menelan makanannya dengan berat ketika mendengar jawaban dari Sehun.

"Kapan?" Sehun menatap mata Luhan yang selalu membuatnya jatuh untuk Luhan, lagi dan lagi.

"Kurang lebih satu minggu lagi,"Dan jawaban terakhir Sehun sukses membuat Luhan kehilangan selera makannya, lenyap entah kemana.

"Jadi aku mohon, selama aku tidak disini, kau jangan membuatku khawatir."Ucap Sehun lalu mengusak rambut Luhan pelan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke kamarku, dan bersiap bekerja. Habiskanlah makananmu dan jangan lupa minum obatnya. Kamu ku beri ijin untuk beristirahat sampai kau siap bekerja. Sampai nanti," Lanjut Sehun lalu berdiri dari duduknya, mengecup kepala Luhan lalu berlalu dan Luhan hanya menatap punggung Sehun lalu mendorong mejanya ketika Sehun menghilang di balik pintu tanpa berniat menghabiskannya.

"Bahkan kau tak bertanya kenapa aku mabuk Willis," Ucap Luhan lirih.

..

..

..

Ini hari keduanya bekerja setelah hampir 4 hari tidak masuk bekerja, cukup kerepotan memang setelah 4 hari meninggalkan pekerjaan yang membuatnya menumpuk begitu banyak. Bahkan kemarin ketika ia memutuskan masuk bekerja setelah sembuh dari _hangover_ nya, hampir seluruh teman ruangannya bertanya kabarnya terutama Cassie yang khawatir dengan keadaannya yang tidak ada kabar. Dan cukup membuat pria berambut caramel itu sedikit senang dengan perhatian dari teman-teman kantornya. Namun, walaupun ia terlihat lebih baik dan kembali seperti semula, nyatanya beban di pikirannya tidak berkurang bahkan dapat dikatakan bebannya menjadi bertambah setelah mendengar perkataan bosnya itu yang akan pergi ke Amerika untuk urusan pekerjaan. Berbicara soal bosnya, bahkan ini adalah hari ketiganya tidak melihat penampakan dari bosnya itu. Setelah mengurusnya tiga hari yang lalu, Sehun tidak nampak lagi sampai saat ini. Tidak mengajak berangkat ke kantor ataupun pulang, tidak bertanya kabar bahkan tidak mengirim pesan satu pun setelahnya.

Luhan mencoba memahami kesibukan bosnya itu yang mengurus banyak hal sebelum pergi ke Amerika, namun, hal itu cukup mengusiknya. Ketika pria itu memilih tidak bertanya banyak hal kepada Luhan, membuat Luhan cukup sedih dengan keadaannya. Entahlah, dia semakin berpikir jika bosnya itu tidak menyukainya, hanya kasihan pada dirinya, memikirkan hal itu membuat Luhan merasakan sakit di dadanya. Tinggal sekitar tiga atau empat hari lagi Sehun meninggalkannya dan Luhan belum tahu akan bersikap seperti apa. Pria manis itu merenggangkan tangannya ketika berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lagi. Luhan memilih lembur agar menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, walaupun ia ingin mengabaikan makan siangnya saat ini, tapi perutnya tidak bisa diajak kerjasama dengan baik.

"Setidaknya aku harus makan untuk lembur nanti malam," Gumannya lalu mendorong kursinya mundur. Ia berjalan menuju lift dan turun menuju lantai dasar.

Kakinya melangkah masuk ke salah satu café yang tidak jauh dari kantornya dan memilih duduk di ujung ruangan yang berhadapan dengan jendela. Ia memesan makanan ketika pelayan menghampirinya dan segera berlalu ketika mendapat pesanan dari Luhan. Luhan mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang,

"Annyeong Baekkie," Ucapnya setelah mendapat sapaan diujung telpon.

"Kwaenchana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku baik Baekkie, apa aku menganggumu?" Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Ani, kau tak pernah mengangguku Lu, ada apa?"

"Hmm, Baekkie ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," Ucap Luhan sedikit berpikir.

"Apa menurutmu aku harus menceritakan masalahku dengan Willis dan rencana kepulanganku?" Tanya Luhan. Baekhyun telah mengetahui masalah yang menimpa sahabatnya itu bahkan ia telah mengetahui rencana pulang Luhan dua hari yang lalu dan membuatnya sangat bahagia.

"Kau ingin memberitahunya Lu?" Luhan nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Ia akan pergi ke Amerika Baekkie, dan aku tidak tahu kapan ia kembali. mungkin aku telah pergi saat ia kembali, jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" Pesanan Luhan datang, ia bersiap makan.

"Hnnm, aku tidak bisa memberi banyak saran Lu, selain aku tidak pernah kenal orang itu sebelumnya. Sebenarnya semua keputusan di tanganmu, jika kamu merasa perlu memeberitahunya, maka beritahulah. Jika tidak, jangan beritahu, semuanya ada di tanganmu Lu," Balas Baekhyun kemudian.

"Tapi ia bahkan tidak menghubungi sampai saat ini Baekkie," Ujar Luhan pelan lalu mengaduk makanannya.

"Kau tak ingin mencoba menjadi yang pertama?"

"Aku takut menganggunya Baekkie,"

"Karena itulah, yang bisa memutuskan hanya kamu." Luhan mendesah pelan.

"Kamu memiliki kartu kamarnya Lu, kenapa kau tidak mengunjunginya?"

"Aku tidak seberani itu Baekkie," Kali ini Baekhyun yang mendesah pelan.

"Bagaimana jika kau memberitahunya sehari sebelum keberangkatannya?" Usul Baekhyun.

"Wae?"

"Setidaknya setelah itu ia pergi, dan tidak membuatmu canggung. Jika kau memberitahunya sekarang, ada kemungkinan kau canggung Lu jika bertemu dia besoknya." Luhan menatap jendela mencoba memikirkan cara dari Baekhyun.

"Hmm, baiklah. Akan ku pertimbangkan caramu Baekkie."

"Jangan terlalu diambil pusing Lu, dan jangan membuatmu tertekan karena hal itu." Luhan mengangguk lalu terkekeh.

"Arra,"

"Jadi, kapan kau akan ke sini?" Tanya Baekhyun

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat sehari sebelum Sehun berangkat ke Amerika. Ia cukup tertekan dengan banyaknya pekerjaan yang ia selesaikan belakangan ini membuatnya tidak bisa berdekatan dengan Luhan. Bukan apa, hanya saja dia harus fokus dengan kerjaannya sebelum berangkat ke Amerika untuk mengurus beberapa hal dan ia yakin itu memakan waktu cukup lama sehingga ia harus memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja selama ia di Amerika, akan ada kemungkinan ketika dirinya kembali nanti kantor ini tidak dipimpin ia lagi. Memikirnya membuat Sehun cukup khawatir, dan susah beristirahat. Beberapa hari ini, ia bahkan kurang tidur dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kantor daripada di apartemen. Bahkan cukup tersiksa ketika tidak bisa menghubungi Luhan, dan itu sengaja. Ia tidak ingin menjadi goyah ketika terlalu banyak berhubungan dengan Luhan di waktu keberangkatannya nanti. Ia melonggarkan dasinya ketika selesai mengirim beberapa surel, lalu melihat jam tangan, _setengah 6_. Pasti karyawannya telah pulang sekarang ini, dan ia masih di sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Permisi," Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu, ketika mendengar suara.

"Ini laporan yang diminta, dan sisanya akan dikirim via surel." Ucap Marley lalu menyerahkan beberapa map dan Sehun mengangguk lalu mengambil map-map itu.

"Tolong urus segala sesuatunya ketika saya tidak ada, termasuk perijinan atau surat pengunduran diri jika ada." Ucap Sehun lalu menatap map di tangannya.

"Saya tetap harus menerimanya? Surat pengunduran diri?" Tanya Marley bingung, ia tidak memiliki hak untuk mengurus hal seperti itu.

"Saya yang menyuruhmu, saya akan beritahu pihak lain juga, kita tidak perlu menahan orang yang ingin keluar bukan?" Ujar Sehun dan Marley mengangguk paham.

"Baik , saya akan urus dengan baik," Sehun mengangguk.

"Terimakasih," Marley pun meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun kembali berkutat dengan komputernya sampai ia mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu ruangannya.

"Come in," Pintu terbuka dan sepasang kaki melangkah masuk, Sehun belum beralih dari layar komputernya sampai ia menyadari jika tamunya tidak berkata apapun. Pria berambut perak itu mengangkat kepalanya dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Luhan di ruangannya.

"Kau lembur?" Satu pertanyaan keluar dan Luhan hanya mengangguk tanpa membalas perkataan Sehun. Sehun menatap Luhan dari atas hingga kebawah, kemeja ditambah cardi lalu _chino pants_ nya dan dua gelas kertas kopi di tangannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan lalu kembali fokus dengan komputernya.

 _"Kamu tidak boleh goyah Sehun,"_ batinnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun dengan jari yang masih sibuk dengan keyboardnya. Luhan belum mengeluarkan suaranya, entah karena terlalu gugup atau karena aura di ruangan Sehun terlalu dingin membuatnya takut mengeluarkan suara. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan,

"Kita perlu bicara Willis," Suara Luhan berhasil keluar.

"Aku sudah memberimu waktu berbicara Luhan," Luhan mengenggam gelas kopinya erat.

Yang ia maksud bukan berbicara dengan suasana dingin seperti ini, Luhan menginginkan suasana yang lebih santai agar ia mudah mengeluarkan perkataannya. Suasana seperti ini hanya membuatnya gugup saja, entah kapan terakhir kali Luhan segugup ini di depan Sehun.

"Mmm.." Luhan tampak ragu dengan perkatannya. _Apakah ia tunda saja memberitahu bosnya itu?_ Luhan terlalu ragu hingga terdiam cukup lama. Dan Sehun cukup bingung dengan tingkah Luhan, ia hanya berdiri tanpa sepatah katapun dengan dua gelas kopi, _apa yang ia inginkan?_ Bukan Sehun tidak suka dengan kehadiran Luhan, hanya saja bukankah lebih baik jika Luhan pulang daripada berdiri di sana tanpa berniat ngomong? Sehun mencoba mengabaikan tingkah aneh Luhan dan kembali dengan pekerjaannya, hal itu membuat Luhan semakin yakin jika ia tidak perlu memberitahu Sehun, ia yakin Sehun tidak akan terlalu peduli.

Luhan memilih untuk berjalan mendekati meja Sehun untuk memberikan kopi, namun karena suasa ruangan Sehun, berjalanpun membuatnya gugup, tangannya hampir sampai ke atas meja Sehun,

"Permisi, Su-"

"LUHAN!" Sehun terkejut dengan tingkah Luhan yang menumpahkan kopi diatas mejanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Sehun panik, cairan kopi Luhan mengotori meja kerja dan mengenai dokumen kantornya. Dan Luhan masih terkejut dengan bentakan Sehun pada dirinya, sungguh ia tidak berniat menumpahkan kopinya. Kehadiran Marley yang tiba-tiba membuat ia melepas gelas kopinya.

"Ma-maafkan aku Willis, aku tidak sengaja," Luhan menarik beberapa lembar tisu lalu mencoba membersihkan cairan hitam itu.

"Willis?" Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu, ia melupakan kehadiran Marley dan dengan tidak sopannya memanggil nama bosnya begitu saja.

"Stop it!" Sehun menahan tangan Luhan yang masih berusaha membersihkan kopinya.

"STOP IT LUHAN!" Tangan Luhan menegang, tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat bodoh.

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang," Ucap Sehun dan Luhan menggeleng.

"Ta-tapi aku yang-"

"Aku bosmu, dan aku perintahkan kamu untuk keluar dari ruanganku sekarang," Perintah Sehun tegas.

 _Ah benar, Willis tetaplah Willis, bosnya_ dan Luhan melupakannya. Harusnya Luhan sadar jika statusnya dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak pernah berubah "Bos dan Karyawan" tidak lebih. Dia begitu bodoh berada di ruangan itu, Luhan mengambil langkah mundur lalu sedikit membungkuk,

"Maafkan saya , maaf sudah menganggu waktu anda dan mengacaukan meja anda, saya permisi," Ucap Luhan lalu berlalu meninggalkan Sehun dan Marley yang masih menatap mereka dengan bingung. _"Tunggu! Kau tidak perlu membungkuk bodoh,"_ Pikir Sehun lalu menatap punggung Luhan yang menghilang dibalik pintu ruangannya, dan entah mengapa sekarang ia merasa sangat bersalah telah membentak Luhan seperti tadi.

"Lagi, kau membentaknya lagi Sehun. Kau bersikap sangat bodoh Sehun."Batin Sehun lalu menatap dokumennya yang penuh noda kopi dan mendesah pelan.

Luhan menatap gelas kopi miliknya lalu membuangnya dan segera memasuki lift.

..

..

..

-1 bulan kemudian-

Langkah kaki dari sepatu kets yang baru memasuki lobby beberapa waktu yang lalu terdengar ringan, sang pemilik sepatu memasang wajah bahagianya dengan tangan yang penuh paper bag dari berbagai merek yang akan ia berikan pada seseorang yang selama sebulan ini sangat ia rindukan. Tangannya menempelkan kartu ketika berhasil memasuki lift dan segera lift itu menuju lantai yang ia maksud.

Ia melepas kacamata hitamnya ketika kakinya melangkah masuk ke apartemen seseorang yang ia rindukan,

"Luhan?" Sehun memanggil nama Luhan ketika berhasil masuk apartemen milik Luhan. kakinya melangkah menuju ruang tamu dan meletakkan semua paper bag yang ia bawa di atas meja. Ia menatap apartemen Luhan yang terkesan sepi, lalu berjalan menuju kamar tidur Luhan.

"Luhan?" panggilnya dan mendapati kamar tidur Luhan sepi. Ia menyerngit ketika mendapati kamar mandi Luhan juga sepi begitu pula dengan ruangan-ruangan lain yang berada di apartemen Luhan. Ia kembali ke ruang tamu ketika ponselnya berdering,

"Hallo?"

"Hallo selamat sore , saya dengar anda telah kembali," Ucap suara di ujung telpon.

"Iya, saya baru sampai beberapa waktu yang lalu Marley, ada apa?"

"Saya ingin mengirim data selama satu bulan ini, karena ada beberapa data yang harus segera di selesaikan," Sehun melihat jam tangannya.

"Baiklah, kamu bisa kirimkan,"

"Baik , saya akan kirimkan termasuk data yang ijin dan keluar," Sehun menautkan alisnya.

"Ada yang keluar?"

"Iya,"

"Baiklah," Sehun memutus telpon ketika selesai berbicara. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, masih memikirkan dimana Luhan berada, lalu teringat dengan tetangga bawahnya, Cindy. Pria itu berjalan ke arah pintu, lalu tidak sengaja melirik tempat tidur Vivi, ia juga merindukan Vivi, mungkin Luhan sedang pergi dengan Vivi.

Sehun bertanya pada _receptionist_ tentang Cindy ketika sampai di lobby, ia tersenyum ketika Cindy berhasil dihubungi dan akan segera turun. Sehun menunggu Cindy dengan perasaan yang tidak tenang, berharap Luhan sedang bersama Cindy sekarang. 10 menit kemudian Sehun melihat Cindy keluar dari lift dan berjalan ke arahnya,

 _"Tunggu, Vivi? Tapi dimana Luhan?"_ pikirnya ketika melihat Cindy berjalan ke arahnya dengan menggendong Vivi tanpa Luhan disampingnya.

"Hallo, selamat sore Willis," Sapa Cindy dan Sehun membalas sapaan Cindy.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu?" Tanya Cindy.

"Cukup melelahkan," Jawab Sehun lalu tersenyum.

"Ahh~ kalau begitu ini untukmu, Luhan menitipkannya padaku," Sehun menaikkan alisnya ketika mendengar perkataan Cindy.

"Luhan? menitipkannya?" Cindy mengangguk lalu menyerahkan Vivi kepada Sehun.

"Dan dimana Luhan sekarang?" Cindy menggeleng,

"Dia tidak memberitahumu? Dia pergi Willis," Sehun menengang,

"Pergi? Maksudnya?" Cindy menatap Sehun bingung,

"Ahh~ jadi dia tidak memberitahumu? Luhan pergi Willis, dan dia menitipkan Vivi padaku dari dua minggu yang lalu, dia mengatakan kau akan datang mengambil Vivi."

 _"Apa? Tunggu, Luhan pergi? Pergi dari London?"_ Sehun menatap Vivi di gendongannya.

"Apa dia memberitahumu kemana ia akan pergi? Kapan ia kembali?" Tanya Sehun penuh harap dan Cindy hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Luhan tidak memberitahu kemana ia akan pergi dan ia mengatakan jika tidak akan kembali lagi," Sehun menatap Vivi nanar. Jadi Luhan meninggalkannya? Tanpa kabar? Sehun terdiam cukup lama sampai ponselnya bergetar, dengan malas ia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka surel dari Marley. Manik matanya menatap satu persatu surel yang masuk dan jarinya berhenti pada surel yang berisi data karyawan yang keluar ataupun ijin dari kantornya bulan lalu, dengan gugup Sehun membuka surel itu dan mendapat beberapa nama, lalu matanya terkunci pada satu nama, _Luhan_.

"Jadi dia keluar dari kantor?" Guman Sehun setelah melihat daftar nama.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit Willis, sampai jumpa," Sehun mengangguk.

"Thanks Cindy," Cindy mengangkat ibu jarinya lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang dipenuhi aura putus asa.

"Bahkan ketika aku berhasil menyelesaikan masalah besarku dan tinggal memberitahumu, kau malah meninggalkanku Luhan," Guman Sehun sendu lalu menatap Vivi

.

.

.

Ini menjadi minggu kedua dirinya berada di Korea, negara yang sudah lama tidak ia datangi. Setelah kejadian 2 bulan yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk menerima saran teman menyebalkannya untuk mendatagi Korea setelah sekian lama.

"Sehun, kau jadi menemanikukan hari ini?" Sehun menoleh ke arah perempuan yang telah duduk di sampingnya dengan perut yang mulai terlihat besar.

"Kenapa tidak meminta Kai yang mengantarmu?" Perempuan di sampingnya mendesah,

"Ia tidak bisa di andalkan Sehun, ayolah kau janji untuk mengantarku ke dokter kandungan," Sehun mengusak rambutnya sendiri.

"Arraseo, tunggu aku ganti baju dulu," Ucapnya lalu meninggalkan perempuan bernama Reina, sepupu dari temannya.

Sehun dan Reina berjalan beriringan setelah keluar dari taksi, Sehun cukup kesal dengan teman hitamnya itu yang tidak cepat mengurus mobilnya.

"Kau tau Sehun, aku harap anakku mirip denganmu," Ucap Reina lalu tertawa dan Sehun tidak menanggapi hanya menatap lalu lalang orang yang menuju rumah sakit seperti dirinya. Langkahnya berhenti ketika manik matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat,

"Kau kenapa Sehun?" Tanya Reina ketika mengetahui Sehun berhenti secara mendadak dan mengikuti arah pandang Sehun.

Sesosok pria keluar dari rumah sakit, ia menutupi wajahnya denga _turtle neck_ hingga hidungnya, syal abu-abunga membungkus manis lehernya serasi dengan _duffle coat_ abu-abunya, rambut caramelnya bergoyang pelan terkena angin musim dingin. Kakinya melangkah pelan ketika keluar dari rumah sakit, wajahnya menunduk hingga akhirnya pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dan membulatkan matanya ketika melihat sosok yang lebih dulu menatapnya tajam. Namun, langkah pria itu tidak berhenti, ia terus melangkah dan sedikit membungkuk ketika melewati Sehun dan Reina dan terus berjalan melewati mereka berdua. Sehun menegang, ia yakin dengan perasaannya lalu berbalik.

Pria bersyal abu-abu itu memberhentikan taksi dan membuka pintu taksi, sampai

"Xiao Lu," Pria berambut caramel itu menoleh dan terdiam.

..

..

..

 _Look you can play in core_

 _I got you don't care_

 _River don't be in cruel_

 _You push me away_

 _Don't want to get hurt_

 _So you hurt me first_

 _With phone words you say_

 _Maybe you should fall_

 _There's one river stood_

 _Cause you're in love_

 _You don't wonder different view_

 _Things are looking love_

 _Oh river_

 _River_

 _-Charlie Puth : River-_

..

.

.

.

R

C

L

terimakasih buat yang baca,

NB : Bersyukur bisa menyelesaikan chapter baru lagi :3 dan lagi-lagi di akhir pekan, karena weekdays ku cukup padat jd aku baru bisa bikin di akhir pekan dengan mode cepat dan aku harap ini cepat selesai sebelum UAS datang :") mungkin tinggal satu atau dua chap lagi ff ini tamat *joget* aku harap kalian bisa meninggalkan kesan dan pesan juga saran ya, karena aku pingin baca pendapat kalian tentang ff ini bagaimana selama ini sebelum tamat ;) aku mohon bantuannya untuk tidak menjadi silent readers yaa chingu ^^

Semoga ff ini bisa menghibur kalian ya, dan juga aku harap ff ini menjadi lebih baik setiap chapternya :")

Dan sekali lagi terimakasih sudah me review di chap sebelumnya, ^^ aku harap kalian akan mereview chap ini. Review dan pertanyaan kalian akan dibalas berbentuk pesan.

Sampai bertemu di updatetan selanjutnya ^^

silahkan kirim email untuk berteman, cerita, curhat, kenalan, tanya-tanya atau apapun di ohdeerhunhan aku akan senang hati membalasnya ^^

Sarangahaeee chinguu


	15. Chapter 15

Penulis : Ohdeerwillis

Disclaimer : Tuhan dan keluarga mereka

Peringatan : Kesalahan penulisan, yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, dll

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, dan other exo members

Chapter 15

 _i'm praying that your eyes are the first to go_

 _the way they looked when you smiled_

 _the way they opened and closed_

 _and your nose, every single breath against my neck_

 _and then your lips, every empty promise made and said_

 _please fade, fade to black_

 _please fade, fade to black_

 _but the nightmares come back_

 _because your eyes, nose, lips_

 _every look and every breath_

 _every kiss still got me dying_

 _uh, still got me crying_

 _because your eyes, nose, lips_

 _every look and every breath_

 _every kiss still got me dying_

 _uh, still got me crying_

 _-Tablo x Taeyang : Eyes,Nose,Lips-_

"Gomawo hyung sudah banyak membantu selama ini," Ucap pria manis berambut caramel dan pria dengan jas putih di depannya hanya tersenyum lalu mengusak pelan rambut Luhan, si pria manis.

"Geumanhae, kau tidak perlu mengucapkan terimakasih terus menerus Lu, kamu bukan orang baru." Balas pria berjas putih lalu tersenyum.

"Aniyo hyung, aku merasa kau telah membantu banyak selama ini Suho hyung, terutama ketika di rumah sakit ini." Suho, pria berjas putih itu hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Luhan. Luhan mendatangi rumah sakit ini lagi, entah ini kali keberapa ia keluar masuk rumah sakit ini selama hampir tiga bulan terakhir ini. Mamanya diputuskan untuk menjalani _tiroidektomi_ , pengangkatan kelenjar tiroid dan setelah di rawat hampir sebulan lamanya, wanita kesayangan Luhan itu diperbolehkan pulang beberapa minggu yang lalu. Walaupun mamanya telah diijinkan untuk pulang, ia tetap harus melakukan kontrol untuk mengetahui perkembangan pasca operasi.

Dan disinilah Luhan, kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menerima hasil kontrol rutin mamanya. Dan selama mamanya menjalani perawatan, Suho adalah orang yang banyak membantu Luhan. selain appanya adalah salah satu dokter yang bertugas merawat mama Luhan, ia juga adalah anak dari pemilik rumah sakit, bisa dikatakan Suho adalah pewaris tunggal rumah sakit kalangan menengah keatas itu dan appa yang mengurus mama Luhan adalah pemiliknya, sehingga Luhan memiliki akses lebih mudah. Walaupun begitu, mama Luhan tetap menjalani prosedur seperti pasien lainnya karena permintaan Luhan dan menolak perlakuan berlebihan yang diberikan Suho dan appanya.

"Kamu akan datang makan malam di tempat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hari ini?" Tanya Suho dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku akan menemui mama dulu, lalu pergi ke tempat mereka, kau tak datang hyung?" Suho menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sangat ingin berkunjung, tapi kamu tahu sendiri pekerjaan ini tidak bisa ditinggalkan," Keluh Suho lalu mendesah pelan dan Luhan menepuk bahu Suho pelan.

"Kamu dokter yang hebat hyung, jangan mengeluh. Lagipula, kamu tetap bisa berkunjung saat malam natal nanti," Suho mengangguk.

"Untuk hal itu aku sudah berjanji akan datang, aku sudah mengurus agar ada yang menggantikanku selama aku pergi. Lagipula, siangnya aku juga harus menjemput Lay di bandara," Luhan tersenyum.

"Lay akan datang?" Suho mengangguk. Lay adalah pasangan dari Suho, ia seseorang yang berasal dari negara yang sama dengan Luhan. Walaupun berasal dari negara yang sama, Luhan dan Lay tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya, karena Luhan berasal dari Beijing dan Lay berasal dari Changsa. Keduanya saling mengenal karena Suho, 6 tahun yang lalu. Suho dan Lay termasuk pasangan favorit Luhan setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, keduanya saling berkenalan 7 tahun yang lalu ketika Suho sedang sibuk dengan kuliah kedokterannya. Suho termasuk anak dengan otak di atas rata-rata, ia mengalami 3 kali akselerasi selama bersekolah dan memulai kuliah lebih cepat dari teman seusianya, sehingga ia mendapat gelar dokter muda lebih cepat. Dan selama Suho sibuk dengan pendidikannya, takdir membawa berkah lain berupa seseorang yang melengkapi kisah hidupnya. Suho dan Lay tidak sengaja bertemu di festival tahunan Asia di Los Angeles, tempat dimana mereka tinggal saat itu. Lay yang saat itu sedang menempuh pendidikan di sekolah musik tahun pertama, mendapat ajakan untuk mendatangi festival tahunan untuk orang-orang Asia yang tinggal di Los Angeles dan dengan senang hati ia menerimanya. Kejadian kecil namun menjadikan takdir baru untuk hidupnya terjadi ketika Lay datang ke festival tersebut bersama teman-temannya. Karena ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang berasal dari China diantara teman-teman dekatnya, membuat dirinya harus terpisah karena ingin mendatangi perkumpulan orang yang berasal dari negara yang sama dengan dirinya. Namun, karena terlalu ramai dan itu adalah kali pertamanya mendatangi festival tersebut membuatnya cukup kesusahan mencari spot yang ia tuju dan berakhir dengan berdiri di dekat perkumpulan orang Korea. Dan karena itulah ia bisa berkenalan dengan Suho yang sempat mengira jika Lay adalah orang Korea sama seperti dirinya. Perkenalan awal mereka pun cukup berantakan karena susah mengerti bahasa satu sama lain, namun karena Suho sudah terlanjur terpikat dengan senyum dengan lesung pipi milik Lay, membuat dirinya tidak menyerah untuk terus mengajak Lay berbicara dan berakhir menggunakan bahasa Inggris agar saling mengerti dan Lay yang melupakan tujuan utamanya datang ke festival tersebut.

Keduanya menjalani tali pertemanan selama setahun, dan selama itu pula mereka saling mempelajari kebudayaan satu sama lain dan belajar bahasa masing-masing. Suho memilih untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Lay di tahun kedua mereka berteman, tepat saat ulang tahun Lay. Saat itu, Suho juga telah siap menerima penolakan jika Lay hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman dan ia menyukai wanita bukan pria seperti Suho. Namun, takdir tetaplah takdir, Lay dengan senang hati menerima pernyataan Suho yang menurutnya sangat manis sekaligus lucu itu. Manis karena ia telah berani menyatakan perasaan tepat saat Lay berulang tahun dan lucu karena Suho yang lancar dalam segala hal bahkan selalu sempurna jika melakukan sesuatu itu bisa tergagap saat menyatakan perasaan padanya. Dan bagi Lay, ulang tahunnya saat itu dan seterusnya menjadi hari yang paling special dalam hidupnya, karena ia bisa merayakan hari bertambahnya umur dan hari dimana tahun bertambah untuk hubungannya dan Suho.

Walaupun akhirnya Suho lah yang pertama kali meninggalkan LA karena harus bekerja di rumah sakit appanya, hubungan keduanya tetap berlanjut bahkan masih sangat baik hingga saat ini. Lay sekarang adalah seorang pekerja di industri musik di negaranya, dan Suho adalah dokter di Korea. Keduanya memiliki perbedaan yang mencolok namun menjalani hubungan yang menurut Luhan sangat luar biasa walaupun terpaut perbedaan dalam banyak hal termasuk menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Karena itulah Luhan menyukai pasangan ini sejak pertama kali Suho mengenalkan Lay sebagai kekasih, 6 tahun yang lalu.

"Dia akan sangat senang jika bertemu denganmu Lu," Luhan terkekeh

"Aku juga akan sangat senang jika bertemu dengannya, aku masih berhutang hadiah ulang tahun dengannya," Keduanya tertawa.

"Kamu harus datang ke acara makan malam di tempat Baekhyun natal nanti, aku ingin mengenalkan Lay dengan Chen dan pasangannya." Suho mengangguk.

"Kamu juga harus mengenalkan Lay dengan pasanganmu Lu," Luhan merengut lalu memukul pundak Suho pelan.

"Berhentilah membahas pasangan hyung," Suho tertawa.

"Kita juga ingin melihatmu membawa pasangan Lu," Luhan menggeleng cepat lalu melihat jam di tangan kirinya.

"Lupakan masalah pasangan hyung, aku akan telat jika terus berbicara denganmu, sampai jumpa," Suho mengangguk.

"Sampai jumpa, dan sampaikan salamku pada mereka, aku berjanji akan datang dengan lay ketika makan malam saat natal nanti dan juga pada mama, aku akan berkunjung dengan Lay." Luhan mengangkat ibu jarinya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Suho.

Luhan berjalan menuju lobby dengan map coklat di tangannya, musim telah berganti dan keindahan musim dingin semakin terasa dengan pernak pernik natal yang terpasang manis di rumah sakit ini. Walaupun natal masih beberapa hari lagi, tetapi mata Luhan sudah disuguhi pemandangan natal yang cantik di beberapa tempat di Korea yang telah memasang pernak pernik natal dari hari pertama salju turun. Berbicara salju pertama, Luhan menghabiskan malam bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun serta Suho di Namsan Tower untuk menikmati salju pertama yang turun di Korea hari itu. Selain untuk menikmati salju pertama, Baekhyun menyuruh mereka untuk berdoa karena menurut orangtuanya, doa di saat salju pertama turun akan di dengarkan Tuhan dan Luhan mencoba mempercayainya malam itu dengan menutup matanya dan berdoa. Dan setelahnya mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di tempat Suho sebelum menjalani aktifitas seperti biasa keesokan harinya.

Pria manis itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu rumah sakit, memandang keluar lalu melirik gelang silver di tangan kanannya,

..

..

..

 _Pria berambut caramel itu mengeluarkan box besar bewarna coklat dari closetnya lalu meletakkannya di samping box putih yang ia turunkan dari atas lemarinya. Matanya menatap isi box putih yang telah ia pindahkan beberapa ke dalam kopernya dan beralih untuk membuka box coklatnya. Manik matanya menangkap tumpukan buku dan beberapa alat tulis serta laptop lama yang tak tersentuh semenjak kedatangannya di London. Barang-barang itulah yang menjadi mimpi lama Luhan, sebelum berakhir 5 tahun yang lalu, seorang penulis. Luhan mengambil beberapa buku yang menjadi temannya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk memendam mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang penulis. Manik matanya bergerak membaca setiap kata yang ia tulis dengan rapi di buku-buku itu. Buku-buku yang berisi setiap idenya yang bisa muncul kapan pun dan berakhir menjadi tulisan di lembaran kertas tersebut. Ia mengambil satu buku berukuran kecil dengan sampul tosca di antara tumpukan buku lainnya. Luhan menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu membuka lembar demi lembar buku tersebut, buku yang menyimpan berbagai perasaan dan pikiran Luhan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menjadi beban untuk dirinya. Buku yang hampir selalu ia bawa sebelum dirinya memutuskan untuk kembali ke China, buku yang menjadikan dirinya ingin terus menulis sebelum semuanya ia pendam, buku yang diam-diam menjadi penyemangat harinya dan buku yang ia terima saat sebelum kepindahannya ketika usianya 10 tahun. Buku yang ia dapat dari sahabatnya dan berakhir menamai buku itu sama seperti nama sahabatnya, Oh Sehun._

 _Ia menuliskan kata pertama di buku itu sama seperti hari dimana ia mendapat kabar jika Sehun, sahabatnya telah meninggal. Perasaan terpukul dan sedih yang tak bisa ia ceritakan, Luhan tumpahkan ke dalam buku itu berupa tulisannya dan sejak saat itu, ia seperti merasa Sehun selalu bersamanya dan mendengar segala bentuk ceritanya. Lembarannya telah menguning, bahkan lembar terakhirnya telah ia selesaikan ketika di bangku SMP. Namun, ia selalu membawa buku itu kemana dirinya pergi sebelum dirinya memutuskan untuk berhenti dibayangi oleh Sehun dan mencoba menerima segala kenyataan dengan lapang. Dan begitulah buku itu berakhir bersama tumpukan buku mimpi Luhan yang lain. Ia meletakkan kembali buku bersampul tosca itu dan mengambil beberapa buku yang berisi ide menulisnya serta laptop lamanya lalu meletakkanya bersama barang-barang yang akan ia bawa ke Korea, dua hari lagi._

 _Luhan berencana akan memulai lagi menulis walaupun tidak bemimpi menjadi penulis, setidaknya ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk menulis selama menemani mamanya. Ia mengambil kotak kecil berwarna hitam dari dalam box putih lalu membukanya, sebuah gelang silver._

 _"Setidaknya kau lebih nyata dari keadaanku sekarang, pilihan untuk melupakanmu akan aku pikirkan lagi. Bukannya lebih baik tetap mengingat dengan kebahagiaan daripada menjalani kenyataan yang menyakitkan?" Guman Luhan lalu memakai gelang tersebut dan saat itulah ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan perasaannya yang mulai tumbuh untuk seseorang yang bahkan tidak menyukai dirinya dan kembali untuk mengingat sahabatnya dengan cara yang berbeda, kali ini lebih bahagia._

..

..

..

"Aku selalu teringat padamu jika musim dingin tiba, mengingat bagaimana kau tidak pernah menyukai musim dingin tetapi selalu menemaniku menikmati salju pertama dengan pakaian hangat yang berlebihan. Selamat menikmati musim dingin, Sehunnie," Gumannya pelan memandangi gelang silver di tangan kanannya. Luhan menarik _turtle neck_ nya hingga menutupi hidungnya, entah mengapa ia merasa tahun ini musim dingin lebih dingin daripada sebelumnya atau mungkin karena ini musim dingin pertamanya di Korea setelah 3 tahun ia menikmati musim dingin di London, Luhan tak tahu. Ia melilit ulang syal abu-abunya lalu mengenggam erat map coklat itu. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit, Luhan menundukkan kepalanya karena angin yang merhembus pelan ke wajahnya. Ia terus melangkah lalu mengangkat wajahnya ketika merasa lebih baik dan matanya membulat ketika manik matanya menangkap sosok yang tidak ia lihat hampir 3 bulan lamanya. Sosok selama beberapa bulan lalu selalu mengisi hari-harinya sebelum ia memutuskan meninggalkan London. Sosok dingin namun hangat secara bersamaan bagi Luhan dan sosok yang Luhan anggap tidak akan pernah ia temui lagi. Namun, kenyataannya ia masih bisa melihat sosok itu berdiri tepat di depan matanya. Penampilan sosok yang sempat Luhan anggap sebagai bosnya itu sedikit berubah dari terakhir kali Luhan lihat. Rambut peraknya telah berganti menjadi rambut hitam bahkan ia menggunakan poni berbeda dengan penampilannya yang lalu dengan rambut yang selalu terangkat kebelakang. Tatapannya masih sama, dingin dan hangat secara bersamaan namun berbeda untuk Luhan ketika ia melihat seorang perempuan cantik yang berdiri di sampingnya. Seorang perempuan yang menggunakan baju hangat hijau muda tapi dapat Luhan pastikan jika sosok perempuan tersebut sedang mengandung.

Entah perasaan apa yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Luhan saat itu, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman. Perasaan yang muncul ketika dirinya mengetahui jika sosok yang selama ini memberikan banyak perhatian untuknya, pada kenyataannya adalah seseorang yang normal dan berbeda dengan dirinya, cukup membuat dirinya sedikit miris. Namun diluar itu semua, Luhan merasa bersyukur jika sosok tersebut memiliki seseorang untuk kehidupannya, seseorang yang menurut Luhan pas jika bersanding dengan sosok yang pernah menjadi bos 3 bulan yang lalu, Willis. Luhan terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju dua orang yang tanpa ia ketahui salah seorang dari mereka tengah mengatur detakan jantungnya ketika melihat Luhan yang terus berjalan ke arahnya.

Pria manis itu sedikit membungkuk ketika melewati pasangan itu, bagaimanapun juga sosok itu pernah menjadi bosnya, bahkan ia sempat tersenyum untuk sosok perempuan di samping bosnya, walaupun tidak terlihat karena _turtle neck_ nya. Kakinya terus berjalan melewati pasangan itu dan segera menghentikan taksi yang lewat. Tangannya membuka pintu taksi sebelum ia mendengar suara,

"Xiao Lu," Reflek ia menoleh dan terdiam ketika mendapati sosok berambut hitam itu berjalan ke arahnya lalu menyentuh pergelangan tangannya.

"Kita perlu bicara, sekarang." Ucapnya tegas lalu menarik tangan Luhan.

..

..

..

..

 _"Jadi bagaimana dad?" Pria berambut perak itu memandang sosok yang telah ia anggap orangtua keduanya selama ini. Sosok pria yang telah masuk pertengahan abad itu tampak berpikir dalam duduknya, manik mata hazelnya memandang balik sosok yang telah ia anggap anaknya sendiri._

 _"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu Willis?"_

 _"Aku sangat yakin dad, aku telah menepati janjiku untuk bekerja dengan sangat baik sejauh ini, dan aku mohon dad untuk menepati janji yang dad katakan padaku beberapa tahun yang lalu," Archer, pria tua yang menjadi orangtua angkat Sehun selama ini mendesah pelan. Ia mengingat janji pada anak satu-satunya itu, namun ia merasa tidak rela jika anaknya menagih janjinya secepat ini, janji untuk membiarkan anaknya itu menggunakan nama lamanya lagi, Oh Sehun. Ia mengerti jika nama itu sangat berarti untuknya saat ini dan sampai kapanpun, namun Archer belum bisa secepat itu merelakan anaknya berganti nama. Ia memandang mata Sehun yang penuh dengan permohonan dan sebagai orangtua ia cukup sedih melihat anaknya seperti itu._

 _Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Archer dan Sehun pernah terlibat suatu perjanjian antara anak dan orangtua. Sehun berjanji akan fokus dan serius dalam bekerja dengan syarat ayahnya akan mengabulkan keinginannya untuk menjadi Oh Sehun kembali setelah ia berhasil menemukan kebahagiaannya dan orang yang ia cintai, dan Archer menyetujuinya. Sesuai perkiraan, Sehun benar-benar menjalankan pekerjaannya dengan sangat baik, dan jarang sekali mengeluh. Bahkan dalam waktu singkat Sehun telah memiliki sahamnya sendiri atas usahanya sendiri, dan tentu itu bagian dari rencana Archer yang menginginkan Sehun mandiri. Namun, secepat Sehun sukses dengan pekerjaannya, secepat itupula Sehun mendapatkan apa yang ia cari selama ini, kebahagiaan dan orang yang ia cintai._

 _Archer mengingat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana anaknya itu memohon padanya untuk pertama kalinya agar dipindah kerjakan di London, kantor cabang dari perusahaannya. Dan sebagai orang yang mengenal Sehun dari kecil, Archer cukup heran karena anaknya itu yang tidak pernah meminta sesuatu ataupun memohon sesuatu padanya selama ini kecuali perjanjian yang mereka buat. Dan tentu saja saat itu Archer dan istrinya mengijinkan Sehun pindah tugas, Sehun juga yang membeli saham dari perusahaan di London itu._

 _Dan setelah jalan beberapa waktu, Archer mendapatkan jawaban atas alasan anaknya yang memohon untuk pindah ke London, karena ia menemukan seseorang yang selama ini ia cari. Bahkan menurutnya, Sehun banyak berubah setelah berada di London, lebih banyak berbicara daripada sebelumnya. Setelah beberapa bulan Archer memantau perkembangan perusahaan London dan pekerjaan anaknya, hasilnya sangat memuaskan. Namun, ternyata kesuksesan Sehun juga menjadikan ia menjadi dekat dengan janjinya pada anaknya dan hari inilah, hari dimana Archer harus memutuskan semuanya._

 _Ia dapat melihat istrinya mengangguk tanda setuju dengan permohonan kedua dari anaknya, tinggal menunggu keputusan dari dirinya sendiri._

 _"Jika dad mengijinkanku kembali berganti nama menjadi Oh Sehun, aku akan senang hati meninggalkan segela sesuatu yang telah dad dan mom berikan,semuanya termasuk saham dan perusahaan itu. Aku akan bekerja sendiri tapi aku mohon untuk mengijinkanku," Nyonya Archer menggeleng mendengar ucapan Sehun, ia berjalan ke arah Sehun lalu memeluk bahu anaknya itu._

 _"Tidak, aku tidak akan setuju kamu harus meninggalkan semuanya, semua itu kamu peroleh karena usahamu sendiri dan itu milikmu. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan perjanjian yang kalian buat ini Willis," Nyonya Archer mengusap kepala Sehun pelan, ia sangat menyayangi bahkan mencintai Sehun seperti anak kandungnya sendiri, karena itu ia akan selalu setuju dengan apa yang anaknya itu inginkan. Ia tidak akan keberatan jika Sehun ingin kembali dengan nama lamanya, asalkan ia tetap menjadi orangtuanya._

 _"Bagaimana dad?" Archer menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu menatap istri dan anaknya._

 _"Dengan satu syarat,"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Perkenalkan dia padaku dan mom, jika kau setuju, kau boleh kembali menjadi Sehun," Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangguk._

 _"Secepatnya aku akan mengenalkannya, kalian akan menyukainya," Ucapnya lalu tersenyum. Archer mendekati istri dan Sehun lalu memeluk mereka berdua,_

 _"Kau tau, siapapun namamu, kau tetap menjadi anak kesayangan keluarga kami dan Oh Jong-Hyuk." Ujar Archer, ia mencoba menyetujui keinginan anaknya. Lagipula, ia berjanji akan selalu membahagiakan Sehun sama seperti dulu sahabatnya membahagiakannya._

 _"Anakmu sudah sangat dewasa Jong-Hyuk, sama seperti kau dulu," Batin Archer lalu tersenyum._

..

..

..

Pria manis itu tak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali, pikirannya bercabang, perasaannya terguncang dan tubuhnya seakan tak ingin bergerak sama sekali. Manik matanya memandang makanannya dengan tatapan kosong dan hampa. Sehun duduk di depan pria manis dengan tatapan kosong itu, dengan perasaan kacau. Ia telah menceritakan semuanya dengan Luhan bahkan pengakuan tentang siapa dirinya selama ini dan hasilnya, Luhan tidak berkata apapun untuk meresponnya. Sehun tahu, Luhan pasti sangat terkejut dengan semua ceritanya tapi dia harap Luhan mengatakan sesuatu untuk dirinya.

"Willis," Kata pertama terucap dari bibir Luhan setelah keterdiamannya selama belasan menit.

"Sehun, panggil aku Sehun jebal." Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pria di depannya itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memanggil seseorang yang telah meninggal? Heum?" Rahangnya mengeras.

"Luhan, ani Xiao Lu-"

"Jangan panggil aku Xiao Lu, kau tidak berhak mengucapkannya," Potong Luhan dan Sehun mendesah.

"Aku masih hidup Luhan, aku Sehun. Aku telah menceritakan semuanya, kau tak percaya?" Sehun menatap wajah sendu Luhan.

"Kau tau bagaimana perasaanku sekarang?" Luhan meremas ujung bajunya.

"Aku tahu karena itu ku mohon percaya denganku Luhan,"

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya dengan seseorang yang selama ini aku anggap orang lain dan tiba-tiba dia datang padaku dan mengatakan dia seseorang yang selama ini aku anggap sudah pergi? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa selama ini aku bersamamu tanpa tahu semua ini? Hah?" Luhan menundukkan wajahnya, tak sanggup memandang pria di depannya.

"Mianhae Luhan, aku berusaha untuk secepat mungkin jujur padamu," Luhan menggeleng.

"Kau tahu? Rasanya lebih sakit dari ketika aku mendengar sahabatku pergi. Rasanya aku seperti di khianati selama bertahun-tahun,"Lirih pria berambut caramel itu. Sehun mengusap wajahnya, ia tahu ini akan terjadi. Luhan tidak mungkin akan menerimanya secara langsung setelah kejujurannya, setidaknya ia berusaha memperbaiki segalanya.

"Setidaknya hargai kejujuranku Luhan," Balas Sehun pelan.

"Hargai? Bagimana dengan posisiku? Selama bertahun-tahun aku mencoba menyembuhkan perasaan sakitku, perasaan kecewaku dan sekarang kamu ingin dihargai? Bagaimana dengan perasaanku? Haruskah aku berpura-pura tidak sakit setelah mendengar ini semua?" Luhan tahu jika pria di depannya kecewa, tapi bukankah dirinya yang lebih sakit setelah semua ini, setelah semua usahanya.

"Mianhae," Hanya itu yang bisa Sehun ucapkan, ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan Luhan dan tidak ingin membuat Luhan lebih sakit dari ini.

"Kamu tahu itu aku, lalu kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya dari awal?"

"Banyak hal yang harus aku perbaiki Luhan, aku melakukannya untukmu. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan langsung karena aku harus menepati janjiku dengan keluargaku dulu."

"Dan itu juga penyebab kenapa kamu tidak pernah merespon perasaanku?" Sehun menatap Luhan, ekspresi kecewa jelas terlihat dari mata Luhan.

"Aku tidak meresponnya karena aku ingin kamu menyukaiku sebagai Sehun, bukan Willis, hanya Sehun." Luhan menggeleng,

"Kamu terlalu jauh," Luhan memakai coatnya, dan Sehun menahan pergerakan tangannya.

"Mianhae Luhan, aku tahu ini kelewatan, tapi ku mohon percayalah," Luhan melepas tangan Sehun.

"Berikan aku waktu, ini bukan hal yang mudah," Balas Luhan melilit syalnya di leher lalu berdiri dengan map di tangannya.

"Setidaknya percayalah jika aku Sehun, Lu." Lirih Sehun.

"Akan aku pikirkan," Ucap Luhan singkat lalu meninggalkan Sehun dan pria itu hanya menatap punggung Luhan yang meninggalkannya.

"Seharusnya aku membiarkan dia makan dulu sebelum menceritakan semuanya," Sehun menatap pesanan Luhan yang tidak tersentuh sama sekali lalu mendesah pelan.

"Kamu berjanji untuk tidak membenciku Lu,"

Luhan tidak bisa menahan bendungan air matanya, lagi ia menjadi lemah. Perasaannya sangat kacau dan pikirannya bercampur, ia dapat merasakan sesak di dadanya. Sekuat apapun ia mengabaikan pembicaraannya beberapa waktu yang lalu, sekuat itu juga membayangi dirinya. Ia mengusap kasar air matanya lalu menarik _turle neck_ nya setinggi hidung, mencoba mengabaikan tatapan kasihan dari supir taksi di depannya. Ia memejamkan matanya berusaha menahan air matanya yang mendesak keluar, getaran ponselnya mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Hallo mama," Ucapnya setelah menggeser lambang hijau.

"Apakah kamu baik?" Luhan menarik turun _turte neck_ nya.

"Tentu, kenapa tiba-tiba menelpon? Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang,"

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin mendengar suaramu," Luhan berusaha terkekeh.

"Aku baik-baik saja mama, aku akan sampai sana tidak lama lagi. Ada yang ingin mama makan? Akan ku belikan,"

"Tidak, tidak ada, hanya cepatlah pulang,"

"Hmm.. baiklah, tunggu sebentar lagi, sampai jumpa." Luhan memutus panggilannya lalu menarik _turtle neck_ nya lagi.

"Aku harap berhenti berbohong seperti ini," Gumannya pelan.

..

..

..

..

Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya dengan bingung, Luhan sampai di apartemennya 20 menit yang lalu, namun sampai sekarang ia tidak mengucapkan apapun selain menyapanya tadi di depan pintu. Sahabat manisnya itu hanya diam dengan pisau buah di tangannya, sibuk mengupas apel.

"Lu," Luhan menoleh mendengar panggilan Baekhyun.

"Kwaenchana?" Luhan mengangguk lalu melanjutkan mengupas buahnya. Baekhyun menggeleng lalu mematikan kompornya. Ia melepas apronnya dan menyusul Luhan di meja makan.

"Katakan," Baekhyun merebut pisau buah dari tangan Luhan lalu menduduki dirinya di samping Luhan.

"Mwo?" Tanya Luhan menatap Baekhyun.

"Ceritakan apapun yang sekarang sedang kau pikirkan Lu,"

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku ceritakan Baekkie," Balas Luhan lalu mengambil pisau buahnya namun ditahan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu kan, kau tidak pintar berbohong di depanku,"Ucap Baekhyun menatap mata Luhan. Baekhyun tahu jika Luhan menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, semua jelas dari mata Luhan. Ia rela menunda menyelesaikan masakannya untuk acara makan malam nanti, hanya untuk mendengar apapun yang akan keluar dari bibir Luhan. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja hari ini demi acara makan malamnya, namun ia tidak akan menikmati acaranya jika sahabatnya itu terlihat murung.

"Katakan apapun Lu, aku akan mendengarkannya," Luhan menatap mata Baekhyun lalu mendesah pelan. Ia tahu berbohong dengan Baekhyun bukan jalan terbaik, ia pun membuka mulutnya dan mulai bercerita.

..

Chanyeol datang setelah makanan tersusun rapi di atas meja makan, pria tinggi itu memeluk Baekhyun ketika melihat kekasihnya itu sedang sibuk dengan piring-piring berisi makanan.

"Ada yang perlu ku bantu sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol lalu mengecup kepala Baekhyun dan lelaki imut itu hanya menggeleng.

"Semuanya hampir selesai Channie, bersihkan dirimu dan berganti bajulah sebentar lagi Chen dan tunangannya datang," Ucap Baekhyun lalu menepuk pelan pipi Chanyeol, pria tinggi itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun lalu melangkah menuju kamar tidur namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Luhan sedang duduk manis di sofa, menonton tv dengan setoples kue kering di pangkuannya.

"Kamu tidak membantu Baekkie, Lu?" Luhan menoleh ketika suara berat menginterupsinya lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Baekhyun bilang ia tidak butuh bantuan,"Balas Luhan lalu kembali menonton tv.

"Setidaknya kau membantunya Lu," Ucap Chanyeol gemas dengan kelakuan sahabat kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tamu Chan, tamu tidak membantu tuan rumah," Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala setelah mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Arraseo, silahkan menikmati acara tv nya Luhan-ssi." Ucap Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan Luhan yang terkekeh ketika Chanyeol pergi.

"Berhenti membuat Chanyeol kesal Lu," Luhan menoleh ke arah meja makan.

"Arra, mian, sangat menyenangkan menganggu pria caplang itu," Kekeh Luhan lalu kembali fokus dengan tv nya.

20 menit kemudian, bel apartemen milik Chanyeol berbunyi.

"Lu tolong buka pintunya," Ucap Baekhyun dari arah dapur.

"Aku tamu Bekkie,"

"Luhan?"

"Arra…" Luhan berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Pria manis itu tersenyum ketika melihat dua orang tersenyum ke arahnya,

"Annyeong," Chen melambai ke arah Luhan.

..

..

..

 _Luhan meletakkan nampan berisi 3 cangkir kopi pesanannya di atas meja yang telah terisi satu orang._

 _"Gomawo Luhan," Ucap seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya, Chen._

 _"Kapan dia akan datang?" Tanya Luhan lalu menyesap kopinya._

 _"Sebentar lagi, dia sedang dalam perjalanan," Balas Chen memainkan ponselnya._

 _"Yaa! Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan tunanganmu dan menyuruhnya datang sendirian," Chen melirik Luhan._

 _"Dia menyuruhku menemui duluan Luhan, lagipula dia belum selesai bekerja. Harusnya aku yang kesal saat ini. Bagaimana bisa kau menolak tawaranku untuk pulang ke Korea bersama dan ternyata kau mendahuluiku?" Luhan terbatuk mendengar suara kesal Chen._

 _"Suaramu terlalu tinggi Chen," Luhan mengusap telinganya._

 _"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, lagipula aku tidak tahu jika mama sedang sakit. Ini diluar rencana Chen," Lanjut Luhan._

 _"Dan kamu tidak akan kembali ke London?" Luhan menatap Chen._

 _"Bagaimana kamu tahu?"_

 _"Aku diberitahu daftar orang-orang yang mengajukan surat pengunduran diri dan ada namamu disana," Luhan terkekeh pelan._

 _"Sepertinya kehidupanku memang disini," Chen berdecih pelan dan dibalas kekehan Luhan. "Cring" Luhan dan Chen menoleh bersamaan ketika mendengar suara pintu café yang terbuka._

 _"Disini," Chen melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang yang baru memasuki café. Luhan menatap sosok yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dan Chen, sosok yang bisa dikatakan mungil dengan pipi chubby dan senyuman menggemaskan itu semakin dekat dengan mereka. Chen berdiri dan disusul Luhan,_

 _"Kenalkan ini tunanganku Xiumin, dan ini teman ku di London Luhan." Chen memperkenalkan mereka berdua. Luhan dan Xiumin membungkuk secara bersamaan._

 _"Senang bertemu denganmu Luhan-ssi,"_

 _"Ahh~ nado, jangan terlalu formal denganku," Balas Luhan lalu tersenyum. Ketiga orang itu kembali duduk dengan senyum di wajah masing-masing._

 _"Chen banyak bercerita tentangmu, sejujurnya aku cukup penasaran denganmu. Dan ternyata kamu melebihi ekspetasiku. Bagaimana kau mau bertunangan dengannya?" Luhan melirik Chen di sampingnya._

 _"Yaa! Apa maksudmu Luhan," Xiumin hanya tertawa mendengar godaan Luhan untuk Chen._

 _"Ahh~ uri Chen terlalu peka,"_

 _"Yaa!" Luhan tertawa melihat ekspresi Chen._

 _"Aku senang jika Luhan orang yang ramah," Ucap Xiumin dan Luhan tersenyum._

 _"Aku bukan orang yang mudah berbicara, jadi kumohon bantu aku," Lanjutnya._

 _"Yaa! Jangan minta bantuannya, kamu akan menjadi cerewet seperti dirinya," Luhan mencubit lengan Chen._

 _"Aku akan sangat senang membantumu Xiumin, tenang saja."_

 _"Akan lebih baik jika aku mengenalkan kalian kepada teman-temanku yang lain," Ucap Luhan._

 _"Apa teman-temanmu yang lain juga secerewet kamu?" Luhan mencubit lengan Chen lagi ketika mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Chen._

 _"Ahh~ mian aku mencubit tunanganmu terus, pertanyaannya membuatku kesal," Xiumin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk._

 _"Dan kamu akan mendapat jawabannya sendiri ketika bertemu dengan mereka nanti," Balas Luhan melirik Chen yang mengaduh._

..

..

..

"Aku membawa wine untuk acara malam ini," Ucap Chen mengangkat bawaannya,

"Luhan tidak boleh minum malam ini Chen, dan jangan membiarkan tamu terlalu lama diluar Lu," Tegur Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan menggeser tubuhnya dari depan pintu.

"Silahkan masuk," Ucap Luhan diikuti Chen dan Xiumin yang melangkah masuk.

"Kenapa dia tidak boleh minum? Sedang sakit?" Tanya Xiumin dan dibalas gelengan oleh Luhan.

"Aku tidak sakit, aku boleh minum," Balas Luhan.

"Ani, aku melarangmu," Luhan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Wae? Sejak kapan kamu menjadi mama ku?"

"Bukan mama Lu, tapi saudara sejak kita di takdirkan bertemu. Sebagai saudara aku berhak melarangmu," Luhan memutar matanya.

"Kau perlu bantuan Baek?"

"Tidak perlu Xiumin, duduklah," Luhan menyusul pasangan Chen duduk.

"Apakah Suho akan datang?" Kali ini Chen yang bertanya.

"Ani, dia akan datang ketika malam natal nanti bersama kekasihnya," Balas Luhan lalu menuang air di gelasnya.

"Kekasihnya? Aku belum pernah bertemu kekasihnya," Ucap Xiumin.

"Kamu akan bertemu dengannya malam natal nanti," Balas Baekhyun, menyusul ketiga temannya duduk.

"Apakah dia secerewet kalian?" Luhan, Baekhyun dan Xiumin menoleh ke arah Chen secara bersamaan.

"Wae? Aku hanya bertanya" Ucap Chen.

"Dia cukup pendiam diantara kita, tapi tingkahnya selalu membuatku tersenyum," Balas Luhan tersenyum mengingat tingkah laku Lay.

"Baguslah, Xiumin banyak berubah setelah berteman dengan kalian."

"Bukankah bagus, aku menyukai Xiumin yang banyak berbicara," Xiumin mengangguk mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Arra.." Chen meneguk airnya.

"Kapan kalian sampai?" Suara Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Pria tinggi itu memposisikan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

"Beberapa menit yang lalu," Balas Chen. Diam-diam Luhan tersenyum melihat keberadaan teman-temannya malam ini. Setidaknya ia bisa mengabaikan pikirannya yang cukup kusut sejak tadi. Ia juga senang dengan keberadaan Chen dan Xiumin diantara mereka, membawa suasana yang baru. Keputusannya untuk mengenalkan Chen dan Xiumin kepada teman-temannya bukanlah sesuatu hal yang buruk, dia bersyukur teman-temannya sangat terbuka bahkan membantu Xiumin untuk lebih banyak berbicara. Luhan juga senang dapat mengenal tunangan dari temannya itu, Xiumin sosok yang dewasa dan penuh perhatian, penuh dengan aura penyayang sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Berhentilah melamun dan makan Lu," Luhan tersenyum lalu mulai menyumpit makanannya.

..

..

..

"Berhentilah mengunjungiku dan mama, Kris Ge," Keluh Luhan ketika mendapati keberadaan Kris di rumah mamanya pada pagi hari.

"Tidak ada aturan yang melarangku datang menemui keluargaku Lu," Balas Kris lalu meyesap tehnya.

"Ini bahkan masih jam 7 pagi Ge, sejak kapan kamu disini?"

"Penerbangan paling pagi," Luhan menatap Kris bingung.

"Ohh ayolah, Tao akan marah denganku jika dia tahu kau selalu kesini Ge," Ucap Luhan lalu duduk di depan Kris.

"Tao tahu Lu, bahkan dia akan menyusul nanti sore," Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Mwo? kalian akan disini?" Kris mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Biarkan saja mereka menginap Lu, lagipula 2 hari lagi natal, bukankah lebih baik jika merayakannya bersama keluarga," Ucap mama Luhan dan dibalas anggukan Kris.

"Mama yang tebaik," Kris mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan membelanya terus ma, semakin dibela semakin mengesalkan," Kris dan mama Luhan tertawa mendengar ocehan Luhan.

"Bukankah malam natal nanti akan ada acara di rumah Baekhyun," Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Bagaimana Gege tahu?" Ia tersenyum

"Aku diundang dan akan datang bersama Tao," Luhan mengerang pelan.

"Oh my God, kenapa Baekkie mengundangmu Ge?" Kris mengangkat bahunya.

"Harusnya aku curiga ketika dia bertanya tentangmu beberapa hari yang lalu ketika acara makan malam, ternyata karena ini dia bertanya tentangmu dan Tao," Kris tertawa.

"Berhentilah mengoceh Lu, lebih baik kamu bersiap, kita akan sarapan diluar,"

"Dengan mama?" Mama Luhan menggeleng,

"Terlalu dingin Lu, mama tidak ikut."

"Kalau begitu Luhan juga tidak ikut Ge,"

"Tapi kita belum beli kado natal Lu, dan jangan lupa perlengkapan natal untuk rumah ini dan apartemenmu,"Luhan menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Ahh~ baiklah," Luhan beranjak dari duduknya lalu berlalu.

"Ajak dia berbicara Kris, kalau perlu cari tahu tentang apa yang ada di pikirannya akhir-akhir ini," Ucap mama Luhan.

"Mama merasa dia menyimpan sesuatu yang tidak ingin diceritakannya Kris, mama khawatir," Kris mengelus bahu mama Luhan pelan.

"Akan Kris usahakan ma," mereka berdua tersenyum

..

..

..

 _My heart is desperate for your breath, I melt it down and shout  
In case it becomes ash in just one moment, I spread my arms to the empty space above  
In the black and blue dawn, a dreamy voice rings out, who knows?_

 _An endless mystery, a foggy memory  
Why are my predictions not coming true?  
The sound of the rain mixed with tears, the sound of your breath in my ears  
I couldn't find you even once  
You hurt me (So bad, so bad)  
You hurt me (So bad, so bad)  
Forever in my head (insane) you are living  
In my eyes, I see the transparent you and me_

 _-EXO : Hurt-_

 _.._

 _.._

 _"Lu, terkadang hal yang tidak masuk akal untuk pikiran kita adalah hal yang sangat nyata terjadi di depan kita. Sejujurnya aku tidak bisa memberikan banyak saran tapi aku harap kamu mempertimbangkan saran yang satu ini," Baekhyun meraih tangan Luhan lalu menggenggamnya._

 _"Sekarang abaikan segala sesuatu yang ada disini."Baekhyun menunjuk kepala Luhan,_

 _"Dan percayakan semuanya dengan yang disini,"Jarinya bergerak menuju dada Luhan._

 _"Semuanya tentang keyakinan Lu, sekuat apapun kamu mencoba berpikir itu akan kalah dengan kuatnya keyakinanmu, seyakin kamu menggunakan ini sekarang," Lanjut Baekhyun lalu menunjuk gelang silver di tangan kanan Luhan._

 _"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa disini, kalian berdua sahabatku Lu. Aku terkejut? Tentu saja, aku kecewa? Jawabannya iya. Aku juga akan meyakinkan diriku sama dengan dirimu sekarang ini, aku selalu di sampingmu Lu, dan kamu tahu itu." Baekhyun tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya. Luhan balik menggenggam tangan Baekhyun,_

 _"Kamu tahu Baekkie? Tuhan sangat baik dengan menakdirkan kalian untukku." Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengusap wajah Luhan yang entah kapan sudah basah._

 _"Aku tahu," Balas Baekhyun lalu tersenyum._

 _"Aku yakin kamu lebih kuat dari yang di bayangkan Lu," Batin Baekhyun lalu mengusap lembut bahu Luhan._

..

.

.

 _Luhan menutup matanya lalu menangkupkan tangannya,_

 _"Tolong berikan kebahagiaan untuk ku dan orang-orang yang kusayangi mulai dari sekarang dan seterusnya. Kuatkan diriku untuk segala hal yang akan datang kelak, penuhi kami dengan hal-hal baik dan jagalah mereka untukku," Luhan membuka matanya setelah berdoa lalu tersenyum memandang salju yang berjatuhan di depannya. Berdoa dan saat salju pertama turun bukanlah ide yang buruk, setidaknya ia bisa berharap semua keinginannya menjadi kenyataan._

 _._

 _"Seandainya kamu disini Hun,"_

.

.

R

C

L

terimakasih buat yang baca,

NB : Sudah mendekati Chapter akhir Yuhuuuu~ dan aku cukup senang dengan reviewan kemarin dan aku harap untuk chapter ini bisa memiliki review yang lebih banyak dari kemarin jadi mohon reviewannya yaa untuk kesan pesan dan sarannya~ menurut kalian enaknya dijadikan happy ending atau sad ending ya? hahaha masih bingung sama endingnya HunHan.

Semoga ff ini bisa menghibur kalian ya, dan juga aku harap ff ini menjadi lebih baik setiap chapternya :")

Dan sekali lagi terimakasih sudah me review di chap sebelumnya, ^^ aku harap kalian akan mereview chap ini. Review dan pertanyaan kalian akan dibalas berbentuk pesan.

Sampai bertemu di updatetan selanjutnya ^^

silahkan kirim email untuk berteman, cerita, curhat, kenalan, tanya-tanya atau apapun di ohdeerhunhan aku akan senang hati membalasnya ^^

Sarangahaeee chinguu


	16. Chapter 16

Penulis : Ohdeerwillis

Disclaimer : Tuhan dan keluarga mereka

Peringatan : Kesalahan penulisan, yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, dll

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, dan other exo members

(Sebelumnya cuma mau memberitahu, ini akan menjadi chapter akhir. Tapi setelahnya masih ada epilog dan di update bersamaan. Jadi, buat yang baca ini silahkan baca epilognya juga jika ingin ^^ Gomawo)

Chapter 16

 _Nobody ever knows_

 _Nobody ever sees_

 _I left my soul_

 _Back then, no I'm too weak_

 _Most nights I pray for you to come home_

 _Praying to the lord_

 _Praying for my soul_

 _Now please don't go_

 _Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone_

 _Now please don't go, oh no_

 _I think of you whenever I'm alone_

 _So please don't go_

 _Cause I don't ever wanna know_

 _Don't ever want to see things change_

 _Cause when I'm living on my own_

 _I wanna take it back and start again_

 _-Joel Adams : Please Don't Go-_

Suara pantofel beradu pelan dengan lantai marmer, langkah kakinya terdengar jelas di lorong yang tidak terlalu ramai itu. Sesekali tangannya merapikan _overcoat_ nya yang menutupi rompi dan _turtle neck_ nya. Di tangannya terlihat sebuket mawar putih segar yang indah. Langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk ruangan yang telah lama tak dikunjunginya. Sosok pria itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu melangkah masuk menuju dua buah guci di ujung ruangan.

"Annyeonghaseyo eomma, appa," Ia membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat lalu tersenyum.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Jari-jarinya mengelus kedua guci putih itu.

"Mianhaeyo Sehun baru bisa mengunjungi kalian," Sosok pria itu, Sehun.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin Sehun ceritakan, tapi sepertinya kalian sudah sangat tahu sebelum aku menceritakannya," Ucap Sehun.

"Terimakasih sudah menjagaku dari sana,"

"Ahh~ aku sangat merindukan kalian, bagaimana bisa kalian tidak pernah mengunjungiku sekalipun lewat mimpi? Kalian tidak melupakanku kan?" Pria tampan itu terkekeh pelan.

"Kalian pasti sangat bahagia disana, aku harap aku juga bisa bahagia disini,"

"Ah~ entah mengapa aku merasa bersalah sekarang karena mengunjungi kalian seorang diri," Sehun memandang buket bunganya.

"Mianhaeyo eomma, appa aku belum bisa membawa orang yang kucintai untuk bertemu kalian, pasti kalian juga merindukannya. Sehun juga merindukannya, walaupun sekarang kita berada di negara yang sama rasanya seperti terpisah benua," Keluhnya lalu merengut.

"Bagaimanapun juga, jangan terlalu berharap tentang memiliki menantu seperti dirinya. Cukup sulit dan bahkan semakin sulit sekarang, rasanya ingin menyerah jika tidak mengingat kalian sangat menyayanginya dari dulu,"

"Eomma, seandainya saat itu eomma tidak bilang ingin memiliki anak atau menantu seperti dirinya, mungkin sekarang Sehun tidak menemui kalian seorang diri. Appa juga, terlalu menyayanginya sampai Sehun harus berjuang seperti ini demi kalian." Ia tersenyum.

"Tapi, diluar itu semua. Seandainya kalian tidak mengingikan dia, aku juga akan tetap berusaha membawanya kesini. Karena aku sudah menyukainya jauh sebelum kalian menyukainya juga,"

"Eomma, appa kumohon kuatkan aku, ini tidak akan lama kan? Sejujurnya aku mulai kekurangan harapan akhir-akhir ini. Setelah membuat pengakuan beberapa hari yang lalu sepertinya dia lebih membenciku sekarang," Sehun menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Dan ini, hadiah natalku untuk kalian. Sejujurnya natal kali ini lebih berkesan karena aku bisa mengunjungi kalian dan aku harap natal selanjutnya aku bisa mengunjungi kalian lagi." Sehun meletakkan buket mawar putih di depan kedua guci putih itu.

"Aku akan mengunjungi kalian ketika tahun baru nanti, selamat natal dan sampai jumpa."Sehun membungkukan badannya lagi, tersenyum lalu berlalu dari tempat itu.

Ia mengambil ponsel lalu menghubungi seseorang,

"Baekhyun?"

..

..

..

"SELAMAT NATAL! Tring" Terdengar suara gelas-gelas kaca yang saling bersentuhan diiringi suara tertawa dari kumpulan orang yang menikmati malam natal mereka.

"Terimakasih semuanya sudah datang di acara makan malam ini, terutama Suho hyung dan Kris Ge," Ucap pria dengan telinga caplang itu.

"Kau tak berterimakasih untukku Chanyeol?" protes pria dengan lesung pipi itu.

"Ahh~ terimakasih juga sudah datang dari tempat yang jauh Lay dan Tao," Semuanya terkekeh.

"Akhirnya kita bisa merayakan natal bersama tahun ini," Baekhyun tersenyum melihat teman-temannya.

"Senang rasanya menikmati malam natal bersama kalian," Kali ini Tao bersuara.

"Apakah tidak ada yang ingin menyampaikan pesan dan kesannya tentang natal tahun ini?" Tanya Baekhyun dan secara serempak semua kepala menoleh ke arah sosok pria manis yang sedang sibuk dengan steaknya. Merasa diperhatikan, Luhan, pria manis itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Mwo?" Tanyanya ketika mendapatkan tatapan dari teman-temannya.

"Berbicaralah Lu, ini natal pertamamu lagi dengan kami setelah 3 tahun." Kris bersuara.

"Wae? Naega? Tapi ini juga pertama kali untuk Chen dan Xiumin," Semuanya menggeleng.

"Mereka orang baru Lu," Balas Suho. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mendesah pelan.

"Arraseo…arraseo," Luhan menggeser mundur kursinya lalu berdiri. Ia berdehem pelan sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hmm.. Sejujurnya aku tidak memiliki ide apapun untuk berbicara sekarang jadi cukup dengarkan saja ne." Semua orang menatapnya.

"Pertama, aku mau ngucapin terimakasih sudah datang disini dan meramaikan suasana natal kita. Lalu aku mau ngucapin selamat datang Chen dan Xiumin di lingkaran pertemanan kita. Ini akan menjadi natal yang berkesan karena ada kalian semua," Semuanya tersenyum.

"Mianhaeyo karena selama tiga tahun kemarin aku tak bersama kalian, dan aku harap untuk tahun-tahun selanjutnya kita tetap bersama dan saling menguatkan," Luhan mengambil gelas winennya.

"Aku menyayangi kalian," Ucapnya lalu mengangkat gelas winennya.

"Kami menyayangimu Lu," Balas yang lainnya lalu saling menempelkan gelas dan tertawa. Luhan kembali duduk setelah berpidato singkat dan yang lainnya bertepuk tangan.

"Aku menyayangimu adek ipar," Lay yang duduk disamping Luhan mencium pipi lalu memeluk Luhan erat secara mendadak. Luhan sedikit terkejut lalu tertawa, ia selalu menyukai tingkah laku Lay yang menggemaskan.

"Nado," Luhan membalas pelukan Lay.

"Jadi kapan kau akan membawa pasangan Lu?" Pertanyaan Tao membuat Luhan tersedak makanannya.

"Kwaenchana?" Xiumin menepuk pelan punggung Luhan lalu memberikannya segelas air.

"Yaa! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya pasanganku hah?" Luhan melirik Tao dan yang dilirik hanya tertawa.

"Aku juga calon kakak iparmu Lu, wajar jika aku ingin melihat adik iparku memiliki pasangan,"Luhan mendengus.

"Kau menikahlah dengan Kris Ge dulu, lalu mengurus pasanganku," Tawa Tao meledak. Tao mengerti jika Luhan mengetahui jika dirinya selalu menolak permintaan Kris untuk menikah karena menurutnya ia masih sangat muda.

"Aku masih muda Lu, nikah muda _it's not my style_." Kris menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Apakah kau tega melihat Kris berjamur menunggu dirimu," Tao terkekeh.

"Usia kita tidak sejauh itu Lu, lagipula kenapa kamu tidak mencoba kencan buta?" Kali ini Baekhyun yang tersedak.

"Yaa chagi, kwaenchana?" Chanyeol memberikan segelas air.

"Berhentilah menyuruh Luhan kencan buta Tao, _it's not his style_." Semua tertawa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Why? Itu bukanlah saran yang buruk," Chen menimpali.

"Dia hanya akan mengacaukannya Chen, dia tidak pintar melakukannya," Balas Chanyeol dan mendapatkan lirikan penuh kekesalan dari Luhan.

"Bagaimana jika kau ku kenalkan dengan teman-temanku Lu? Lagipula bukankah bagus jika dari negara yang sama," Lay mulai mengikuti pembicaraan itu.

"Jangan, dari Korea lebih baik," Ke empat orang yang berasal dari China menoleh arah Suho secara bersamaan.

"Wae? Aku mengatakan pendapatku, aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan teman-teman dokterku." Xiumin menggeleng.

"Jangan dokter Lu, mereka terlalu sibuk. Bagaimana dengan teman-teman kerjaku?" Suho menoleh ke arah Xiumin dan dibalas senyuman tanpa dosa Xiumin.

"Geumanhae, kenapa kalian membahas tentang pasanganku sih," Keluh Luhan lalu menatap semua teman-temannya secara bergantian.

"Karena kita menyayangimu," Balas Lay lalu tersenyum dan Luhan mendesah pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu seperti itu untuk mencarikanku pasangan."

"Tapi hanya kamu yang tidak berpasangan Lu diantara kita," Ingatkan Luhan untuk berterimakasih kepada Xiumin yang mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku tahu, dan aku baik-baik saja."

"Kami yang tidak baik-baik saja Lu," Balas Beakhyun.

"Ahh~ ayolah jangan bahas ini terus menerus," Keluh Luhan lalu mengunyah makanannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita membahas acara tahun baru nanti?" Usul Suho yang dibalas anggukan dari semua orang kecuali Luhan.

"Jadi dimana kita akan merayakan tahun baru?" Chanyeol tampak antusias dengan rencana tahun baru mereka.

"Bagaimana jika makan malam diluar?" Chen memberikan saran.

"Akan sangat ramai, bagaimana di tempatku saja?" Kali ini Suho yang memberi saran.

"Aku akan memasak untuk kalian," Lay tersenyum.

"Sejak kapan kamu bisa masak Lay?" Semua tertawa mendengar godaan Baekhyun.

"Rumahku di Gangnam memiliki halaman, kita akan BBQan saja," Suho tersenyum melihat Lay yang meliriknya kesal.

"Ahh~ aku setuju. Rumah Suho hyung di Gangnam itu luas sekali, ayo kita rayakan disana," Baekhyun menepuk tangannya antusias.

"Kalian akan tetap disini sampai tahun baru kan?" Xiumin bertanya kepada Tao dan Kris.

"Sebenarnya kita belum memiliki rencana jadi kemungkinan iya,"

"Jadi bagaimana? Setuju?" Chanyeol memastikan.

"Setuju~" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu diikuti kata setuju dari yang lainnya kecuali pria manis yang sedari tadi hanya mengunyah makanannya dalam diam.

"Bagaimana denganmu Lu," Luhan memainkan garpunya lalu menoleh ke arah Tao.

"Hnm?"

"Bagaimana denganmu Lu? Kamu akan ikut kan?" Luhan melepas garpunya lalu bersender pada kursi.

"Aku sudah memiliki rencana saat malam tahun baru nanti,"

"Mwo?"

"Kamu memiliki acara sendiri?" Tanya Lay dan dibalas anggukan Luhan.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa merayakannya dengan kalian. Bersenang-senanglah," Ucapnya lalu tersenyum.

"Kamu tidak merayakannya sendirian di apartemenmu kan Lu?" Luhan menoleh ke arah Kris.

"Tidak Ge, aku tidak sesedih itu, ayolah~" Luhan meneguk air minumnya.

"Chanyeol, keluarkan alat karokeanmu, kita perlu bersenang-senang," Ucap Luhan lalu mengelap bibirnya.

"Baiklah," Chanyeol beranjak untuk mengambil alat karokean miliknya.

"Mari bersenang-senang," Luhan tersenyum lalu berdiri.

..

..

..

Pria manis itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Jam telah menunjukkan angka 02.16, ia memutuskan pulang ketika teman-temannya memilih menginap di tempat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Hampir seluruh teman-temannya mabuk kecuali dirinya dan Suho, beruntung Suho mengantarkan dirinya pulang lewat tengah malam seperti ini. Alasan Luhan tidak ikut mabuk karena Chen dan Baekhyun melarangnya untuk mabuk, sedangkan Suho karena ia memiliki pekerjaan besok walaupun yang lain sedang libur, nyatanya Suho masih bekerja.

Luhan beranjak dari kasurnya, ia belum mengantuk. Kakinya melangkah menuju ruang tamu lalu menyalakan lampu di ruang tamu, Ia membuka gorden di samping pohon natalnya dan berdiri menatap malamnya Seoul yang selalu ramai dari dinding kaca apartemennya. Ia bersender pada dinding kaca dan menatap pohon natalnya yang bewarna putih. Ia memutuskan membeli pohon natal berwarna putih untuk apartemennya , menurutnya akan lebih terasa musim dingin jika pohonnya berwarna putih. Sejujurnya ia tidak pernah merayakan natal selama di China maupun London, ia selalu merayakannya ketika di Korea. Selain karena keluarganya memang tidak merayakan natal, ia tidak ingin merayakan natal sendirian selama di London jadi ia tidak pernah membeli pernak pernik natal satupun.

Diantara teman-temannya hanya Suho lah yang benar-benar merayakan natal, selebihnya tidak. Namun, semua bersuka cita ketika hari itu tiba sama seperti dirinya yang ikut merayakan natal. Sejujurnya, ia tidak berniat membeli pernak-pernik natal untuk apartemennya, namun Kris lah yang menyuruhnya.

"Setidaknya apartemenmu tidak akan sepi Lu," Begitulah menurut Kris dan Luhan hanya mengikutinya.

Lagipula Luhan menyukai acara tukar kado setiap natal tiba dan selalu membuatnya senang melihat ekspresi berbeda yang datang dari teman-temannya saat membuka bungkusan kado. Sama seperti tadi ketika melihat Chanyeol mengerang kesal mendapatkan sepasang kaos kaki tidur di dalam kotak super besar dari Chen dan Tao yang berteriak gembira mendapatkan voucher belanja unlimited dari Suho, natal yang luar biasa. Dan tebak apa yang Luhan dapatkan? Sepasang gantungan rusa manis dari Lay,bahkan Lay tidak bermaksud ingin memberikannya untuk Luhan, kado itu acak dan ternyata Luhan lah yang mendapatkannya. Sedangkan kado Luhan jatuh ke tangan Xiumim, _ear warm winter_ berbentuk kartun baozi itu menemukan pemilik yang menyukai baozi lebih dari apapun, bahkan Xiumin memeluknya erat ketika mengetahui jika kado itu dari Luhan.

Luhan mengambil salah satu kotak yang ia tumpuk di bawah pohon natal. Ia ingat seseorang yang sangat membenci musim dingin tapi selalu menyukai natal. Seseorang yang merayakan natal juga sama seperti Suho. Luhan mendesah lalu meletakkan kotak itu kembali.

"Selamat natal," Gumannya lalu menutup gorden.

..

.

.

"Berhentilah menginap Sehun-ah, kamu memiliki apartemenmu sendiri," Keluh pria dengan kulit yang bisa dikatakan gelap untuk ukuran kulit Korea.

"Yaa! Kau yang menyuruhku ke Korea Kai, tapi kau tidak ingin dikunjungi," Balas Sehun lalu mengambil Koran pagi.

"Aku tahu, tapi bukankah ini keterlaluan? Kamu sudah membeli apartemen mahal tapi kamu lebih sering menginap disini, untuk apa kamu membeli apartemen itu," Kai, pria yang selalu dibuat susah dengan kelakuan Sehun selama di Korea.

"Aku membutuhkannya nanti," Kai mendengus,

"Dan kau noona, berhentilah berkunjung. Kakak ipar akan membunuhku jika ia tahu kau sering kesini selama dia pergi wamil."Perempuan yang ditunjuk Kai hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku sedang hamil Kai, butuh teman,"

"Yaa! Kamu bahkan memiliki pelayan di apartemenmu, lagipula kamu bisa mengunjungi bibi daripada kesini yang berisi dua pria yang tidak mengerti kehamilan sama sekali,"

"Yaa? Kau berani menggunakan "yaa" denganku? Ingin mati?" Kai menjauh,

"Kurangi galakmu noona, aku tidak ingin memiliki keponakan yang galak sepertimu," Reina melempar majalahnya ke arah Kai.

"Jujur padaku, kamu kesini karena ada Sehun kan noona?" Kai menunjuk sosok yang sibuk dengan koran paginya.

"Hmm? Mungkin ya," Kai mendesah.

"Noona, dengar ya, kamu sudah menikah dan sekarang sedang hamil bagaimana mungkin kau masih menyukai pria lain?"

"Jika aku tahu dia akan ke Korea aku tidak akan menikah secepat itu Kai, lagipula jarak umurku dengan suamiku cukup jauh. Bukankah dengan Sehun lebih cocok?" Kai menggeleng mendengar jawaban kakak sepupunya itu.

"Tapi kamu sedang hamil noona,"

"Karena itu aku harus berdekatan dengan Sehun, agar anakku kelak mirip dengannya," Kai mengerang,

"Bagaimana mungkin anakmu mirip Sehun jika sperma yang memasukimu tidak mirip Sehun, jangan bermimpi noona," Reina menggeram lalu melempar bantal sofa ke arah Kai dan pria itu menangkisnya.

"Jangan merusak mimpiku Kim Jongin,"

"Dan jangan banyak bermimpi Kim Reina," Sehun menghembuskan nafas sebal mendengar pertengkaran saudara di depannya.

"Yaa! Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar, jangan merusak pagiku jebal," Kai menoleh ke arah Sehun lalu melempar bantalan sofa.

"Kalau begitu pergi dari sini pabboya,"

"Yaa! Jangan melempar Sehun dengan bantal sofa pabbo," Kai menoleh ke arah Reina dengan tatapan kesal.

"Noona, kamu bahkan membela Sehun? Aku adikmu,"

"Jika kau tampan sepertinya akan kubela, bagaimana bisa keluargaku ada yang gelap sepertimu,"

"Jangan bawa-bawa warna kulit!"

"Geumanhaee," Sehun mengerang, telinganya cukup panas sekarang.

"Sehun-ah, bagaimana jika ku ceraikan suamiku setelah aku melahirkan dan setelahnya ayo menikah,"

"Noona, apa kau gila?" Kai menatap Reina tidak percaya.

"Yaa! Kau berani mengataiku gila," Satu bantal melayang.

"Noona, dengar ya. Percuma kau menggoda Sehun dengan berbagai carapun ia tak akan tergoda lalu menikahimu, dia tidak menyukai kaum mu noona, jadi berhentilah berharap." Ucap Kai lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Reina mendesah pelan, ia melupakan fakta itu.

"Ahh~ aku lupa tentang hal itu. Yaa! Sehun-ah bagaimana bisa pria tampan sepertimu menyukai kaum yang sama denganmu? Apakah matamu tidak bisa melihat para gadis cantik yang memujamu secara terang-terangan? Kau tidak tertarik? Bagimana mungkin kau lebih tertarik dengan orang berdada rata sama seperti Kai," Kai menoleh ketika namanya dibawa-bawa lagi.

"Wae? Kau selalu saja membawa-bawa diriku noona,"

"Aku benarkan? Kau juga menyukai kaum yang sama denganmu, berdada rata. Wae? Apakah dada berisi sepertiku tidak menggoda? Gadis-gadis dengan pakaian seksi tidak menggoda kalian? Wae?"

"Molla, aku juga tidak tahu noona, jadi berhentilah bertanya." Keluh Kai lelah dengan pertanyaan kakaknya tentang "keanehan" mereka menurut kakaknya.

"Ahh~ bagaimana aku bisa berhenti bertanya. Aku tidak terima jika semua lelaki tampan seperti Sehun menyukai kaum yang sama, bagimana dengan kaum ku? Mereka tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa,"

"Bagaimana mungkin kamu mempertanyakan kaummu? Setidaknya kamu telah menikah noona,"

"Karena itu, suamiku tidak setampan dia," Reina menunjuk Sehun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Yaa, apa jangan-jangan kalian menyukai satu sama lain, bukankah kalian dari kaum yang sama," Ucap Reina kemudian menatap dua pria di depannya.

"MWOO?" Kedua pria itu memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan jijik.

"Aku tidak menyukai pria hitam seperti dia, aku memang menyukai kaumku tapi dia bukan tipeku sama sekali. Bahkan yang kusukai jauh diatasnya,"Sehun menunjuk Kai.

"Yaa! Aku juga tidak menyukaimu pabbo, walaupun kata noona kau tampan aku tidak tertarik, bagaimana mungkin aku menyukai pria dingin seperti iblis sepertimu. Tipeku itu menggemaskan dengan mata besar," Kai bergidik ngeri dengan perkataan kakaknya.

"Yaa, itu hanya dugaanku saja baguslah kalau kalian tidak menyukai satu sama lain. Setidaknya aku tidak melihat pria dan pria bermesaraan di depanku sekarang," Satu bantal melayang kali ini dari Kai.

"Noona, berhentilah menghayal. Lagipula aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan kau tahu itu." Reina mengangguk.

"Bagimana dengan Sehun? Dia tidak memiliki kekasih?" Kai menoleh ke arah Sehun yang kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Dia?" Kai menunjuk Sehun.

"Dia sedang diambang putus asa, ditolak cinta pertamanya," Lanjut Kai lalu terkekeh.

"Mwo? pria seperti apa yang berani menolakmu Sehun-ah?"

"Yaa! Aku tidak ditolak, jangan percaya perkataan hitam itu," Balas Sehun lalu melirik Kai.

"Kalau begitu bawa kekasihmu kesini besok ketika malam tahun baru, aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya. Setidaknya aku perlu tahu bagaimana tampangnya dan memastikan dia cocok denganmu," Ucap Reina lalu menatap Sehun.

"Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya Reina," Reina membulatkan matanya.

"Naega? Onje?" Ia tampak berpikir lalu menepuk tangannya,

"Ahh~ aku tahu. Pria berambut caramel dengan syal abu-abu waktu di rumah sakit itu? Apakah itu orangnya?" Tanya Reina ketika mengingat kejadian di rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu. Reina tidak akan melupakan kejadian itu, dimana Sehun tiba-tiba meninggalkannya dan menarik pria yang hampir menaiki taksi yang berakhir dengan Reina ke rumah sakit seorang diri, betapa kesalnya dia saat itu.

"Hmm." Sehun mengangguk lalu memainkan ponselnya lagi. Kai menoleh ke arah Sehun dan kakaknya secara bergantian.

"Mwoya Ige? Jadi noona sudah pernah bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana? Apakah cocok dengan Sehun? Bahkan aku yang mengetahui namanya hingga saat ini tidak pernah melihat wujudnya," Kai melirik Sehun.

"Aku bertemu dengannya hanya saja tidak melihat wajahnya, pria itu menutup wajahnya dengan _turtle neck_ setinggi ini," Reina menunjuk hidungnya.

"Jadi bagaimana bisa aku menilai, tapi sepertinya ia memiliki mata yang bagus," Lanjutnya.

"Kau benar," Ucap Sehun lalu beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Reina memandang Sehun yang mengambil coatnya.

"Ada yang perlu aku urus, lagipula si hitam itu tidak menyukai jika aku terlalu lama disini," Jawab Sehun lalu melilit syal.

"Yaa! Siapa yang kau sebut si hitam! Kyungsoo menyukai kulitku,"

"Karena dia kekasihmu pabbo!" Kai melirik kakaknya.

"Kamu akan membawa kekasihmu itu kan ketika malam tahun baru nanti?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak akan tahun baru disini, aku telah memiliki rencana. Sampai jumpa," Sehun berlalu meninggalkan kedua saudara itu.

"Yaa! Menurutmu bagaimana sosok orang yang disukai Sehun itu?" Kai menatap kakaknya lalu menggeleng.

"Entahlah, bagaimanapun sosoknya, Sehun pasti sangat mencintainya. Dilihat dari semua perjuangannya sejauh ini, ku rasa pria itu harus menerima Sehun," Reina mengangguk mendengar perkataan Kai.

"Setidaknya kali ini aku setuju denganmu," Kai melirik kakaknya lalu beranjak.

"Yaa! Kau mau kemana,"

"Aku harus bertemu Kyungsoo, dia ingin mencari kado akhir tahun," Balas Kai lalu mengambil coatnya dan meninggalkan Reina seorang diri.

"Lalu buat apa aku kesini pabbo jika kalian meninggalkanku!"

..

..

..

Sosok berkulit putih mendekati pucat itu berjalan cepat melewati lorong-lorong yang cukup ramai dengan beberapa orang yang berkunjung. Seperti biasa ia membawa sebuket mawar putih, ia yakin buket bunga sebelumnya telah layu. Ia tersenyum sepanjang langkahnya, kali ini ia menata rambutnya sama seperti ketika ia di London. Sehun, sosok itu terdiam seperti biasa di depan pintu masuk, menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu melangkah masuk. Baru sekitar 3 langkah, ia terhenti. Matanya menatap dua guci putih di ujung ruangan, bukan, bukan kedua guci itu yang membuatnya terhenti tetapi matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda disana. Kakinya melangkah secara perlahan mendekati dua guci putih yang baru dikunjunginya beberapa hari yang lalu ketika natal. Pandangannya tertuju pada buket bunga mawar putih di depan kedua guci orangtuanya, tangannya mengambi buket bunga itu lalu menatapnya. Buket bunga itu terlihat masih sangat baru, ia yakin jika itu bukan buket bunga yang ia bawa beberapa hari yang lalu. Manik matanya menangkap hal lain, sebuah syal berwarna merah muda melingkar di kedua guci putih itu. Ia menyentuh syal merah muda itu, tampak familiar.

.

.

 _"Tapi Luhan namja eomma, namja tidak pakai syal merah muda," Keluh anak laki-laki berwajah manis itu menolak dipakaikan syal merah muda._

 _"Tapi eomma yang membuatnya sendiri Luhan, jadi Luhan tidak suka? Kalau begitu eomma buang saja ya," Ucap wanita muda yang menggulung kembali syal merah muda yang ingin diberikan pada Luhan kecil._

 _"Ahh~ jangan eomma, sayang sekali."Luhan ingin menolak tapi ia tidak bisa melihat syal buatan wanita muda itu dibuang._

 _"Kalau begitu, apa Luhan mau memakainya?" Luhan kecil nampak berpikir,_

 _"Tapi mengapa punya Sehunnie berwarna merah eomma?" Luhan kecil menunjuk sosok yang sedari tadi memandang dirinya yang menolak menggunakan syal buatan eommanya._

 _"Ahh~ eomma kehabisan benang merah Luhan sayang, jadi menggunakan yang merah muda. Lagipula Luhan manis menggunakan syal merah muda, benarkan Sehun-ah?" Wanita muda itu menoleh ke arah anaknya meminta dukungan dan Sehun kecil mengangguk mendukung eommanya._

 _"Benar Xiao Lu, jadi pakailah itu lalu kita main," Luhan kecil mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mengangguk pasrah dan wanita muda itu tersenyum senang melilitkan syal merah muda di leher Luhan._

.

.

"Tunggu, Xiao Lu?" Sehun meletakkan kembali buket bunganya dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kakinya berlari kecil ketika keluar dari bangunan itu, mata elangnya menatap sekitar berharap sosok yang dicarinya berada disana. Lapangan di depan bangunan itu cukup penuh dengan orang-orang yang menghabiskan malam tahun baru menunggu kembang api pertanda tahun berganti disana. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang mencari spot untuk duduk menikmati percikan kembang api kecil berpadu dengan tebaran bintang. Manik matanya memperhatikan satu-satu orang yang berada disana, tidak melewatkan satu pun.

"Apa dia sudah pulang?" Sehun hampir menyerah ketika keluar dari kerumunan orang dan tidak berhasil menemukan sosok yang dicari. Namun ia segera tersenyum ketika matanya menangkap sosok berambut caramel yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan menatap langit, menjauh dari keramaian. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sosok itu dengan perasaan yang bercampur, perutnya menjadi sakit secara mendadak. Ia berdiri tepat di belakang sosok itu sejauh dua langkah, namun kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah lagi. Ia memeperhatikan rambut caramelnya yang bergoyang karena angin musim dingin.

"Kau datang?"Sehun membeku, suara itu bertanya padanya kan?

"Sampai kapan kamu akan berdiri disana," Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah lalu melangkah maju, berdiri di samping Luhan, sosok yang ia cari dari tadi.

"Kamu akan terus berdiri?"Sehun melirik Luhan lalu memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di samping pria manis itu. Luhan tidak bersuara lagi, begitupun Sehun yang entah mengapa jadi susah membuka mulutnya. Ia melirik Luhan yang sedang memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin menyentuh wajahnya. Sehun menatap buket bungan di tangannya,

"Apakah kamu yang meletakkan buket bunga mawar untuk eomma dan appa Xiao Lu ani Luhan?" Sehun melirik Luhan, menunggu respon dari sosok di sampingnya itu.

"Hmm~"Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku yang meletakkannya," Jawab Luhan.

"Syal juga?" Luhan membuka matanya,

"Hmm~ syal juga," Balasnya, Sehun mendesah lega dalam diam.

"Ternyata kamu masih ingat bunga kesukaan eomma," Ucap Sehun memandang buket bunga mawar putih di tangannya. Luhan menekuk kakinya lalu meletakkan dagunya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa jika setiap berkunjung selalu di ajak merawat taman kecil di apartmenmu? Semuanya berisi mawar putih," Luhan tersenyum mengingatnya.

"Iya, eomma terlalu mencintai mawar-mawar putih itu," Sehun terkekeh.

"Lalu kenapa kamu mengikatkan syal disana?" Luhan memainkan rumput di kakinya.

"Aku mengembalikannya sebagai hadiah natal. Aku rasa eomma dan appa membutuhkan syal itu disana," Balas Luhan.

"Eomma selalu bilang jika aku selalu cocok dengan syal merah muda itu ketika kecil namun, sejujurnya eomma lah yang sangat cocok menggunakannya. Dia wanita cantik kedua setelah mama," Lanjut Luhan.

"Apa yang kamu katakan padanya?" Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Kamu ingin tahu?" Sehun mengangguk dan Luhan menatap langit.

"Aku menyapanya lagi untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama, meminta maaf karena sejak awal aku tak pernah mengunjungi mereka." Luhan mendesah pelan, merasa bersalah karena tidak pernah mengunjungi mereka dari pertama kali ia tahu jika mereka telah tiada.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Aku mengatakan bahwa aku merindukan mereka, sangat merindukan mereka," Sehun masih menatap Luhan, mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku juga bertanya apa mereka bertemu baba disana, aku juga merindukan baba." Manik mata Luhan terus memandang langit malam.

"Dan aku juga mengucapkan terimakasih,"

"Terimakasih? Untuk apa?"

"Terimakasih untuk banyak hal, terimakasih karena telah menyayangiku selama ini, terimakasih karena telah melahirkan anak seperti Sehun sehingga bisa menjadi temanku dari dulu," Luhan menoleh lalu menatap Sehun.

"Dan terimakasih untuk tidak membawa Sehun, karena aku tahu mereka sangat menyayangi bahkan mencintai anaknya tapi terimakasih karena membiarkan Sehun untuk tinggal disini lebih lama, sehingga aku memiliki kesempatan untuk berteman dengannya lebih lama lagi," Luhan tersenyum dan Sehun tersentuh dengan semua kata-kata yang diucapkan Luhan, hatinya menghangat.

"Luhan ani Xiao Lu,"

"Hm?"

"Kamu sudah percaya jika aku Sehun?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku selalu percaya jika kamu Sehun,"

"Tapi kenapa waktu itu kamu meninggalkanku?" Luhan tersenyum.

"Semua butuh proses, aku terkejut saat itu, sangat. Tapi semua kembali lagi dengan keyakinan. Ketika aku menggunakan gelang ini," Luhan mengangkat tangan kanannya, memperlihatkan gelang silver yang melingkar di tangan kanannya.

"Ketika itu pula aku yakin jika Sehun masih ada, dan aku percaya itu. Aku percaya Tuhan mengabulkan doaku," Jawabnya.

"Aku kecewa, aku tahu itu. Tapi aku sudah kecewa selama ini, dan tidak ada gunanya lagi untuk kembali kecewa dan aku putuskan untuk percaya dengan perasaanku Sehunnie," Sehun tersenyum mendengar Luhan memanggil namanya setelah sekian lama.

"Bagaimana jika kamu kecewa lagi karena aku?" Luhan tersenyum, tangannya bergerak menuju rambut Sehun lalu mengacak tatanan rambut itu hingga kembali menjadi poni.

"Aku yakin Sehunnie tidak akan mengecewakanku lagi setelah ini, itu salah satu kepercayaanku,"Sehun menahan tangan Luhan di kepalanya.

"Kamu tidak marah lagi denganku?" Luhan menggeleng,

"Bukankah aku pernah berjanji untuk tidak marah denganmu?" Sehun mengenggam tangan Luhan.

"Gomawo Xiao Lu," Luhan terkekeh. Ia tidak menyangka jika orang yang selama ini ia rindukan telah berada di depannya. Jika diperhatikan, Sehun banyak berubah selain tubuhnya yang semakin tinggi dan wajahnya yang menjadi dewasa, ia juga sempat mengubah warna rambutnya. Tapi, mata Sehun adalah hal yang tidak berubah sejak pertama kali Luhan mengenalnya. Luhan merasa bodoh karena tidak pernah memperhatikan mata itu, hanya merasakan tatapannya tanpa menyadari jika mata itu adalah mata yang sama sejak mereka kecil.

Ia mengusak rambut Sehun, Luhan lebih menyukai rambut hitam Sehun yang berponi, sangat manis. Sehun melirik jam tangannya lalu beranjak,

"Mau kemana?"

"Masih ada waktu sebelum tahun bergenti, ayo kita masuk dulu,"

"Tapi aku sudah masuk, Sehunnie."

"Dan aku belum Xiao Lu, kajja,"Sehun menarik tangan Luhan untuk berdiri lalu membawanya menuju gedung.

Kedua orang itu berdiri di depan dua guci putih yang sekarang terlilit syal merah muda.

"Annyeonghaseyo," Sehun membungkuk diikuti Luhan di sampingnya.

"Eomma, appa, Sehun kembali dan kali ini tidak sendiri," Sehun melirik Luhan di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya bertemu orang yang kalian suka lebih dari Sehun?" Luhan menyenggol lengan Sehun dan pria itu terkekeh.

"Bahkan sekarang dia sudah berani menyenggol Sehun," Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Eomma, appa, terimakasih sudah menguatkan Sehun dan bersabar sampai saat ini."

"Sehun menepati janji, jadi sekarang aku akan menagih hadiah dari kalian,"Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mengambil sesuatu dari balik guci, sebuah kalung berbandul tabung.

"Kalian pernah bilang, aku boleh membukanya jika berhasil menemukan kebahagian, dan sekaranglah waktunya."

"Mwoya?" Luhan tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Xiao Lu, sinikan gelangmu," Sehun menunjuk tangan kanan Luhan.

"Gelang? Ahh~" Luhan melepas gelangnya.

"Sekarang buka tabung ini dengan kunci yang ada di gelang itu,"

"Maksudmu ini?" Luhan menunjuk bandul gelangnya dan Sehun mengangguk. Luhan memasukkan kunci kecil itu ke dalam tabung lalu memutarnya.

"Ini terbuka," Luhan tersenyum ketika melihat tutup tabung terbuka.

"Kamu bisa membuka yang di leherku Xiao Lu," Luhan menarik keluar kalung Sehun lalu membukanya.

"Ige mwoya?" Luhan menarik keluar gulungan kecil kertas.

"Bacalah," Luhan membuka gulungan kertas dari kalung Sehun.

" _Aku menemukannya?_ Mwo? apa yang kamu temukan,"

"Kamu harus membaca yang satunya Xiao Lu," Luhan membuka gulungan kertas lain yang berasal dari kalung yang Sehun ambil dari balik guci.

" _Temukan kebahagianmu Sehun-ah,_ lalu?" Luhan menatap Sehun tak mengerti.

"Itu pesan dari orangtuaku Xiao Lu," Luhan mengangguk

"Lalu?" Ia bertanya lagi.

"Dan aku sudah menemukannya," Jawab Sehun tersenyum.

"Menemukan kebahagianmu? Kapan?"

"Sekarang,"

"Apa itu?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Lebih tepatnya siapa itu Xiao Lu,"

"Arra.. jadi siapa itu?"

"Kamu," Luhan mengedipkan matanya, bingung.

"Naega?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Kamu kebahagianku Xiao Lu," Balas Sehun lalu tersenyum melihat ekspresi bingung Luhan.

"Jadi kamu masih ingat ketika aku memberikanmu gelang itu sebelum kamu pindah Xiao Lu?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Kedua kalung dan gelang itu pemberian orangtuaku, mereka bilang hanya gelang itu yang bisa membuka kalung ini, dan di setiap kalung dimasukkan pesan yang aku dan orangtuaku inginkan,"

"Orangtuaku menginkan aku untuk mencari kebahagianku dan aku menulis jika aku "menemukannya" sebagai balasan pesan orangtuaku, sebelum kamu pindah gelang itu aku berikan padamu, kamu tau artinya Xiao Lu?" Luhan tampak bingung,

"Maksudmu aku kebahagianmu?" Sehun mengangguk lalu mengusak rambut Luhan.

"Karena bagaimanapun aku harus mencarimu untuk membuka kedua kalung ini dan aku berhasil, aku menemukan kebahagianku sekarang." Hati Luhan menghangat lalu tersenyum,

"Apakah eomma dan appa tau jika gelang ini di tanganku?" Sehun mengangguk

"Tentu saja mereka tahu Xiao Lu, karena itulah mereka mengatakan aku bisa mendapatkan kedua kalungnya jika aku berhasil menemukan kuncinya," Sehun merogoh saku coatnya,

"Dan ini," Ia mengangkat sesuatu.

"Buku ku," Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika melihat buku bersampul tosca di tangan Sehun.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu mendapatkannya Sehunnie?" Sehun tersenyum.

"Bagaimana mungkin kamu meninggalkan ini di London?"

"Ahh~ mian"

"Kwaenchana, lagipula aku sudah membaca semuanya,"

"Mwo? kamu membaca semuanya?" Sehun mengangguk

"Kamu menulis disini dan menganggap itu aku tapi mulai sekarang kamu tidak perlu menggunakannya,"

"Wae?"

"Karena kamu memiliki Oh Sehun yang asli Xiao Lu, bukan sebuah buku lagi. Kamu bisa bercerita apapun yang kau mau mulai sekarang langsung denganku," Ucap Sehun dan entah mengapa mata Luhan terasa panas sekarang.

"Dan yang terakhir, karena aku berhasil mendapatkan kedua kalung ini. Ayo kita tulis pesan yang baru yang berhubungan dengan kita berdua," Sehun mengambil pulpen dari kantung kemejanya lalu membalik kertas miliknya dan menulis sesuatu disana.

"Giliranmu Xiao Lu," Luhan menatap kertasnya lalu menulis sesuatu disana.

"Lalu masukkan ke dalam kalung dan kunci," Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama dan memakai kalungnya.

"Lalu siapa yang akan membawa gelang ini?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun merangkul bahu Luhan agar mendekat dan pria manis itu sedikit terkejut.

"Eomma, appa, karena aku sudah berhasil jadi aku mengambil kalungnya ya dan sebagai gantinya tolong jaga gelang ini untuk kita," Sehun memberikan kode agar Luhan meletakkan gelangnya.

"Dan mulai sekarang, lindungi kita berdua. Kita menyayangi kalian,"Sehun dan Luhan membungkuk. Sehun memutar tubuh Luhan agar berhadapan dengannya dan mengambil salah satu buket bunga mawar putih.

"Ini untukmu,"

"Ini milik eomma dan appa Sehunnie,"

"Mereka mengatakan padaku untuk memberikanmu satu," Luhan terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun lalu ia menerima buket bunga itu.

"Ayo kita segera pergi Sehunnie, sebentar lagi pergantian tahun." Luhan ingin melangkahkan kakinya namun badannya ditahan Sehun.

"Wae?" Sehun tak membalas Luhan, ia mencondongkan badannya dan menatap mata Luhan lalu menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Luhan. Pria manis itu membeku sesaat dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Sehun tidak menggerakan bibirnya, ia memejamkan matanya merasakan manisnya bibir Luhan yang sangat ia rindukan dan Luhan hanya terdiam menatap mata Sehun yang terpejam.

"HAPPY NEW YEAARRRRRRRRR!" Terdengar suara teriakan orang-orang dari lapangan luar diikuti suara kembang api yang saling bersautan di langit. Sehun melepaskan bibirnya,

"Selamat tahun baru Xiao Lu, saranghae," bisiknya lalu menicum Luhan lagi dan tepat saat itu pertahanan air mata Luhan lepas, pria manis itu menangis bahagia. Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di Leher Sehun dan memejamkan matanya lalu membalas ciuman Sehun di saksikan kedua orangtua Sehun.

..

.

.

Pria manis itu melenguh kuat ketika Sehun menghisap kuat lehernya, entah siapa yang mulai, yang jelas kondisi mereka berdua sudah jauh dari kata rapi. Luhan sudah terbaring pasrah tanpa sehelai kainpun, sedangkan pria di atasnya hanya menggunakan boxer yang tertinggal di tubuh sekarang. Pakaian mereka telah berserakan di lantai kamar Sehun. Pria tampan itu menggeram ketika dengan sengaja paha Luhan menyentuh juniornya, ia menghisap kuat leher Luhan dan meninggalkan banyak tanda kepemilikan disana. Tangan kirinya menuju nipple Luhan lalu menarinya dengan gemas,

"Akhhhhh Sehunnie~" Luhan mendongak semakin mempermudah Sehun untuk membuat tanda kepemilikan lebih banyak disana.

"Teruss sebut namakuu Xiao Lu," Bisiknya lalu menjilat telinga kanan Luhan. Peluh sudah membasahi Luha bahkan sebelum mereka melakukan permainan utama, Sehun selalu berhasil membuat sang pria manis berkeringat.

"Sehunnieehhhhhh….ahh jebaalll~" Luhan memejamkan matanya ketika jari Sehun terus bermain di nipplenya. Sehun menurunkan kepalanya dan langsung menjilat nipple kanan Luhan ketika ia melihat nipple itu mengacung.

"Akhhhhhhh~"Jari-jari Luhan meremas rambut Sehun. Tangan kanan Sehun beralih menuju pusat tubuh Luhan lalu meremasnya.

"Yaaaaaghhhhhhhhh"Luhan menjerit merasakan tangan Sehun yang bermain di juniornya.

"Kamu menyukainya Xiao Lu?" Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang memerah sempurna.

"Aku benar-benar tak tahan," Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan lalu menarik pinggulnya tinggi memperlihatkan hole Luhan yang berkedut gemas. Ia menjilat jari telunjuknya lalu memasukkan jari itu ke dalam hole Luhan.

"Akhhhh appo" Luhan merintih ketika merasakan jari Sehun di holenya. Tangannya meremas seprai. Sehun terus menggerakkan jari telunjuknya lalu menambahkan dengan jari tengahnya.

"Yaaaakhhhhhh" Luhan mengigit bibirnya. Pria tampan itu melepas boxernya dengan tangan kiri lalu mengocok juniornya, bersiap.

"Nggghhhhhh~" Sehun menggeram.

"Akan aku lakukan sekarang Xiao Lu, kamu bisa berteriak jika sakit," Ucap Sehun lalu mempersiapkan junirnya di depan hole Luhan. Dengan cepat Sehun mendorong masuk juniornya tanpa aba-aba.

"AAAAKKKHHHHHHHHHHH APPPOOOOO SEHUNNIEEEEH~" Luhan berteriak lalu semakin kencang meremas seprainya.

"Akhh~ mian Xiao Lu," Sehun mengecup punggung Luhan ketika ia berhasil dengan tugasnya. Luhan menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat.

Bergeraklah Sehunnie," Sehun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Luhan. Dengan pelan ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Sehun memejamkan matanya ketika juniornya dijepit dindin hole Luhan.

"Akhh~ kamu sang-at ketathhhh Xiao Luuu~" Tubuh Luhan terguncang kedepan ketika Sehun menusuk juniornya. Sehun mengarahkan tangan kirinya menuju bibir Luhan.

"Hisapphhhh," Bibir Luhan terbuka lalu menghisap jari telunjuk dan tengah milik Sehun. Sehun menarik keluar jarinya lalu menggeser pinggul Luhan sehingga kini mereka berdua berhadapan dengan cermin yang besar.

"Hisaaphh" Lagi Luhan mulai menghisap jari-jari Sehun.

"Kamuu bikkh akhh~ bisa liat kedepan Xiao Lu,"

"Sangat Seksihhh akhh~" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut dengan bayangan tubuhnya di cermin sekarang.

Posisi pinggulnya yang lebih tinggi dari tubuh bagian depannya terlihat. Tanda kepemilikan yang ditinggalkan Sehun di tubuhnya dan jangan lupakan bayangan Sehun yang sedang menggeram di belakangnya dengan pinggul yang terus bergoyang, satu lagi, posisi dirinya yang sedang menghisap jari Sehun. Sungguh pemandangan tubuhnya saat ini membuatnya sangat malu dan merona secara bersamaan, Luhan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Janghhan menundukhh Xiao Lu, terus lihat cermin itu," Perintah Sehun dan Luhan mengangkat wajahnya lagi. Saliva yang terus keluar dari mulutnya benar-benar membuat penampilannya seperti pecandu seks kelas berat.

"Aku suka dirimu yang merona Xiao Lu, sangat seksi." Luhan tidak menjawab, bibirnya sibuk menghisap jari-jari panjang Sehun.

"Akhhhhh." Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya ketika Sehun menumbuk keras prostatnya dan Sehun menyukai ekspresi Luhan yang terlihat jelas di cermin.

"Kau menyukainya? Akan kuberikan lagi"

"Akhhhhhhh" Lagi, Luhan menjerit tertahan karena jari-jari Sehun di mulutnya. Tangan kanan Sehun meraba pelan pinggul Luhan lalu terus ke atas hingga menyentuh nipple Luhan.

"Ngggghhhhhh~" Luhan bergerak tidak nyaman ketika Sehun menyentuh nipplenya.

"Andweehhhhhh Sehunnieehhhh" Ia kesusahan dengan jari-jari Sehun. Dan Sehun tidak peduli, dengan gemas ia menarik nipple Luhan ke bawah,

"Yaaaaakhhhhhhhhhhhhh~" Luhan mengeluarkan orgasme pertamanya lalu menjatuhkan dirinya dengan sigap Sehun menahan pinggul Luhan.

"Kamu terlalu cepat Xiao Lu ngghh~" Sehun terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Dengan cepat ia membalik tubuh Luhan yang lemas.

"Akhh..akhhh..biarkan akh aku istirahat nghhh~" Sehun menggeleng, wajahnya penuh dengan peluh.

"Bertahan sebentar laghii Xiao Luuuh~" Pria tampan itu menekuk kedua lutut Luhan dan terus menumbuk prostat Luhan sehingga pria manis di bawahnya hanya mendesah terus menerus. Tangan kiri Sehun menahan kedua lutut Luhan dan tangan kanannya mulai bergerak ke arah junior Luhan yang melemah, ia mengocoknya kuat.

"Akhhhh jangahnnn Sehunieehhh~" Luhan menggeleng ketika Sehun mulai mengocok juniornya lagi namun Sehun tak meresponnya.

"Terussshh Sehunnieeehhhhhh akhhhhh akkhhhhhh." Luhan meracau, ia memejamkan matanya. Sehun menundukkan tubuhnya yang terus bergoyang, wajahnya mendekati dada Luhan.

"Akkkhhhhh andweehhh~" Luhan membuka matanya ketika merasa sesuatu yang basah menyentuh nipplenya dan ia menemukan kepala Sehun yang menunduk di dadanya.

"Jangaanhhh dijilaathhhh akkhh" Pria berambut caramel itu meremas kuat rambut Sehun ia mengeratkan dinding holenya ketika merasa junior Sehun terus membesar.

"Akhhhhh jangan dijepit," Sehun meringis namun terus bergoyang, sebentar lagi Sehun akan orgasme.

"Sedikittthhh lagiiiii Sehuniiieehh," Jerit Luhan merasa dirinya akan orgasme yang kedua kali.

"Bersamaaaahh" Sehun terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya lalu mengigit pelan nipple Luhan.

"Akkkkkhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Luhan menjerit diikuti orgasme keduanyaa

"Akhhhhhhh" disusul dengan ledakan sperma Sehun di holenya. Tubuh Sehun ambruk menimpa Luhan dan pria manis itu hanya diam merasakan orgasmenya.

"Kamu lelah?" Sehun membuka suaranya ketika masa-masa orgasmenya telah selesai dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Tapi aku belum," Luhan melotot lalu memukul bahu Sehun.

"Yaa!" Sehun terkekeh mendengar suara Luhan. Pria tampan di berguling ke samping kiri Luhan, melepas kontak mereka.

"Sssh" Luhan berdesis ketika merasa holenya kosong, ia dapat merasakan cairan sperma Sehun yang mengalir keluar. Luhan bergerak ingin turun dari kasur namun lengan Sehun menahan perutnya.

"Jangan pergi, besok saja membersihkannya," Ucap pria tampan itu lalu menarik selimut setinggi perutnya dan Luhan hanya mengikuti perkataan Sehun.

Lengan pria tampan itu melingkar di perut Luhan dengan erat, sesekali ia mengecup punggung Luhan yang terbuka. Sedangkan Luhan sedang resah dengan pikirannya,

"Hmm.. Sehunnie?"

"Hm?" Ada banyak hal yang ingin Luhan tanyakan pada sosok yang dipunggunginnya, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak membuka mulutnya.

"Ani," Luhan menggeleng, mencoba mengabaikan pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya. Sehun menatap punggung Luhan lalu menarik pria manis itu lebih dalam ke pelukannya.

"Bertanyalah jika ingin bertanya, aku akan menjawab semuanya," Ucap Sehun, seperti mengerti keinginan Luhan.

"Semuanya?"

"Ya, semuanya," Luhan menggeleng,

"Aku takut kamu merasa tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaanku Sehunnie," Sehun terkekeh lalu mengusap perut Luhan.

"Kwaenchana, kenapa aku harus merasa tidak nyaman? Bertanyalah," Luhan memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Benar-benar semuanya?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Kenapa kamu yakin sekali akan menjawab semua pertanyaanku?" Sehun mencubit hidung Luhan gemas.

"Karena tidak ada yang perlu di sembunyikan darimu Xiao Lu, aku akan menjawab semuanya, semua pertanyaan untukku," Luhan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mulai bertanya," Sehun mengangguk menunggu pertanyaan dari Luhan,

"Pertanyaan pertama, tentang bekas luka ini," Jari-jari Luhan bergerak di atas dadanya.

"Apa ini karena kecelakaan itu?" Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedang memperhatikan bekas lukanya dengan alis terangkat satu, pertanyaan pertama Luhan sangat ringan berbeda dengan ekspetasinya.

"Iya, bekas luka itu karena kecelakaan bersama orangtuaku," Luhan mengangguk paham lalu jarinya bergerak ke bawah dagu Sehun,

"Ini juga?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Bekas itu karena kamu Xiao Lu," Luhan membulatkan matanya lalu medongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata Sehun.

"Naega? Wae?"

"Karena aku mengajarimu bersepeda," Bibir Luhan terbuka membentuk "o" kecil, lalu wajahnya bersemu ketika kenangan masa kecilnya terlintas di kepalanya. Ia ingat bagaimana Sehun mengejarnya yang tidak bisa mengerem sepedanya dengan baik lalu berakhir dengan terjatuh bersama di aspal, Sehun mendapat jaitan di bawah dagunya dan Luhan di bawah bibirnya. Ia juga ingat bagaimana ia terus menerus menangis karena takut Sehun akan marah dengannya, namun kenyataannya Sehun bahkan tidak membahas masalah sepeda itu lagi dan terus menjadi guru bersepeda Luhan.

"Ahh~ karena itu, aku ingat, mian Sehunnie," Ucapnya lalu mengusap pelan dagu Sehun dan pria itu hanya terkekeh melihat ekspesi Luhan yang terlihat bersalah.

"No problem, lagipula itu sudah sangat lama dan aku senang bisa mengajarimu bersepeda," Balas Sehun lalu mengusap bekas luka di bawah bibir Luhan.

"Sayang sekali bibir ini pernah terluka," Lanjutnya dan Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Apa ada bekas luka yang lain karena kecelakaan itu?"

"Ada," Sehun menunjukkan jari-jari di tangan kirinya kepada Luhan, reflek tangan Luhan menyentuh jari-jari Sehun.

"Ini?" Tanya Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk, mata rusa itu menatap jari-jari Sehun dan terlihat beberapa bekas luka yang tidak hilang disana, ia mengusapnya. Bahkan ia tidak sadar jika selama ini Sehun memiliki bekas luka di jari-jarinya.

"Ada lagi?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Hampir semua bekas lukaku menghilang ketika aku semakin tumbuh, tapi entah kenapa bekas luka di bagian dada atas dan jari-jari itu tidak menghilang," Luhan mendesah, ia mengerti jika sebenarnya Sehun memiliki banyak sekali bekas luka namun telah menghilang, entah mengapa ia merasa bersyukur tidak melihat bekas luka yang lebih banyak di tubuh Sehun saat ini.

"Sehunnie, berjanjilah satu hal padaku,"

"Janji? Apa?"

"Jangan pernah terluka atau memiliki bekas luka lain lagi setelah ini, karena aku tidak akan sanggup melihatnya, berjanjilah," Sehun tersenyum dengan lebar lalu mengangguk.

"Aku berjanji,"Perkataan Sehun membuat pria manis itu cukup lega, dan untuk Sehun, janji yang ia buat bersama Luhan menjadikan dirinya harus lebih berhati-hati lagi setelah ini.

"Pertanyaan kedua,"

"Siapa wanita yang bersamamu ketika di rumah sakit saat itu?" Luhan menatap mata Sehun dan sebaliknya.

"Kamu cemburu?" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya,

"Ani," Sehun terkekeh,

"Dia Kim Reina, sepupu dari teman lamaku Kim Jongin atau Kai. Mereka berdua pernah tinggal di Amerika, dan aku mengenalnya, ceritanya cukup panjang tentang bagaimana aku bisa dekat dengan mereka berdua tapi Kai banyak membantuku sejauh ini. Sejujurnya, aku hampir melupakan Reina karena aku lebih banyak berkomunikasi dengan Kai, dan beberapa bulan yang lalu Reina mengubungiku lagi." Luhan mengangguk,

"Ia hamil?" Sehun mengangguk,

"Ia telah menikah tahun lalu, dan alasan mengapa aku menemaninya ke rumah sakit waktu itu, karena ia meminta sebagai ganti aku yang tidak hadir saat pernikahannya."

"Aku kira ia menyukaimu Sehunnie," Sehun tertawa mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Apa aku narsis jika mengatakan hampir semua wanita menyukaiku?" Luhan memasang ekspresi aneh,

"Aku tidak bisa bohong mengatakan jika Reina tak menyukaiku jika kenyataannya ia menyukaiku Xiao Lu. Bahkan ia mengatakan ingin menceraikan suaminya dan menikahiku," Luhan melotot mendengarnya, dan Sehun menyukai ekspresi itu.

"Tapi tidak ada alasan aku menerima ajakan gilanya untuk menikah kan?"

"Wae?" Kali ini suara Luhan terdengar kesal, dan Sehun mengulum senyumnya.

"Karena calon pengantinku sedang bersamaku saat ini, jadi tidak ada alasan aku menikahi orang lain Xiao Lu," Luhan bersemu mendengarnya lalu mencubit gemas perut Sehun.

"Wae? Kamu tidak ingin menikah denganku?" Tanya Sehun membuat Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sehun.

"Bukankah ini terlalu cepat untuk membahas pernikahan?" Jari-jari Luhan memainkan rambut hitam Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa mengulur waktu lagi Xiao Lu, sudah terlalu banyak waktu yang terbuang selama ini," Luhan tersenyum.

"Pertanyaan ketiga," Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mwo?" Jari-jari Luhan masih bermain di rambut Sehun.

"Apa kamu masih memiliki trauma karena kecelakaan itu?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada rendah, mengkhawatirkan perasaan Sehun dan pria tampan itu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku memiliki trauma namun sudah lama menghilang, cukup berat di awal tapi semuanya berhasil ku selesaikan Xiao Lu," Luhan terharu, reflek ia menepuk pelan punggung Sehun.

"Aku tahu rasanya," Balas Luhan pelan. Pernah merasakan kehilangan seseorang yang disayang dan dicinta membuatnya mengerti sakitnya, dan bersyukur salah satu orang itu kembali padanya.

"Aku merindukan baba Sehunnie,"Sehun mengangguk.

"Secepatnya kita akan mengunjungi baba Xiao Lu,"

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya?" Tanya Sehun dan Luhan menggeleng.

"Tidak ada pertanyaan selanjutnya," Pria tampan itu mengernyit.

"Eobseo?"

"Hm" Sehun menggeser kepala Luhan agar berhadapan dengannya lalu menatap pria manis di depannya.  
"Hanya tiga pertanyaan?" Luhan mengangguk,

"Kamu tidak ingin bertanya lagi?" Luhan menggeleng,

"Kamu tidak penasaran dengan kehidupan lamaku? Masa kecilku setelah kecelakaan? Ataupun tentang siapa orangtua angkatku sekarang?" Luhan menggeleng lalu menangkup wajah Sehun,

"Aku tidak perlu mengetahui tentang masa lalu mu karena itu semua sudah lewat Sehunnie, dan tentang orangtuamu, aku tidak ingin terburu-buru untuk mengetahui semuanya dengan cepat. Kamu bisa mengenalkan aku dengan mereka secara pelan-pelan." Sehun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Luhan, dengan cepat ia menarik dagu Luhan lalu mengecup bibir manis itu.

"Gomawo Xiao Lu," Mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Ah ya," Luhan teringat sesuatu, ia memutar badannya lalu merunduk ke lantai, mengambil sesuatu dari kantung coatnya.

"Mwo?" Luhan kembali menghadap Sehun lalu memberikan sesuatu kepada pria itu.

"Gantungan rusa?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Itu hadiah natal dariku, couple" Balas Luhan lalu menunjukkan miliknya dan Sehun hanya terkekeh.

"Arra.. gomawo," Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan.

.

.

.

Pria berambut caramel itu bergelung dalam tidurnya lalu mengerjapkan matanya, merasakan jika waktu telah berganti menjadi pagi hari. Ia menoleh ke samping kiri, namun sisi itu kosong tanpa sosok yang menemaninya tidur semalam. Pria manis itu mengambil _bathrobe_ yang entah kapan sudah terlipat rapi di atas nakas, ia memakainya lalu turun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa belas menit kemudian sosok itu keluar dengan _bathrobe_ yang tersimpul rapi dan rambut yang sedikit basah, kakinya melangkah menuju keluar kamar tidur. Luhan memilih untuk berkeliling apartemen Sehun untuk menemukan si pemilik, sesekali mata rusanya terlihat membulat mengagumi isi apartemen Sehun dan membandingkan dengan apartemen Sehun yang berada di London, secara keseluruhan Luhan menangkap jika Sehun memang menyukai _modern style_ untuk apartemennya. Ia terus melangkah mengitari apartemen Sehun dan juga tidak lupa membuka beberapa ruangan menebak apakah Sehun berada disana. Jangan salahkan Luhan yang begitu penasaran dengan isi apartemen Sehun, bahkan ketika semalam Luhan sampai, ia tidak sempat melihat bagaimana keadaan apartemen Sehun yang baru. Yang ia ingat, Luhan langsung ditarik menuju kamar tidur tanpa diberi kesempatan berkeliling.

"Sehunnie?"Luhan membuka ruangan terakhir dan hasilnya nihil, Sehun tidak berada di ruangan itu sama dengan ruangan-ruangan sebelumnya.

"Pergi kemana dia?" Gumannya lalu melangkah menuju dapur. Seketika bibirnya terangkat ke atas ketika mendapati meja makan yang telah berisi sarapannya dan selembar _note_ ,

 _"Xiao Lu, aku memiliki keperluan di luar saat ini, jadi jangan lupa habiskan sarapanmu karena hanya itu yang dapat ku buat dengan cepat. Sampai bertemu nanti siang"- Sehunnie._

Luhan menarik bibirnya lebih tinggi hingga menghilangkan matanya ketika membaca pesan yang tertulis untuknya lalu melirik sarapan miliknya, sepiring sandwich.

"Gomawo Sehunnie," Pria itu manarik kursi lalu duduk dengan tenang,

"Selamat makan," Ia mengambil gigitan besar.

.

"Ah~ kamu pulang," Luhan tersenyum ketika melihat pintu kamar terbuka dan sosok Sehun melangkah masuk.

"Aku kira kamu sedang tidur Xiao Lu," Sehun mendekati Luhan lalu mengusak rambut caramel itu.

"Aku sedang ingin membaca buku di kamar," Sehun mengangguk.

"Apa keperluanmu sudah selesai?" Sehun mengangguk lagi.

"Apa kamu sudah makan siang?" Luhan menggeleng,

"Aku menunggumu," Pria tampan itu tersenyum,

"Kalau begitu tunggu disini sebentar, lalu kita makan siang," Sehun meninggalkan Luhan dengan ekspresi bingungnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan melihat kepala Sehun yang muncul di balik pintu.

"Aku tahu ini sudah telat untuk memberikan kado natal, tapi semoga kamu suka Xiao Lu," Sehun mendorong pintu lalu melangkah masuk dan saat itu juga Luhan menjerit tertahan,

"VIVI!"Luhan merentangkan tangannya lalu menerima Vivi di pelukannya.

"Ahh~ aku sangat merindukanmu," Pria manis itu terus memeluk anjing berbulu putih di tangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Luhan lalu menatap Sehun dan yang ditatap hanya menggedikkan bahunya.

"Apapun bisa kulakukan untukmu Xiao Lu, jangan lupakan itu," Luhan memutar matanya lalu terkekeh.

"Arraseo, apapun?"Pria manis itu tersenyum ke arah Vivi

"Hm apapun, termasuk mengunjungi babamu besok," Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan tampang terkejut.

"Mengunjungi baba? Besok?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Jadi setelah makan siang kita harus segera menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk berpergian,"

"Tunggu, bukannya ini terlalu cepat?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Ini waktu yang pas, pertama karena aku belum pernah mengunjungi babamu dan kedua karena aku perlu ijin untuk menikahimu dua hari lagi,"

"MWO?" Luhan sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Sehun.

"Menikah? Dua hari lagi? Apa kamu sehat Sehunnie?"

"Sangat sehat, wae?"

"Ani, kamu bercanda kan tentang pernikahan?" Sehun menggeleng,

"Kapan aku bercanda tentang pernikahan?" Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya.

"Itu terlalu cepat Sehunnie, bahkan kita belum menyiapkan apapun,"

"Apa yang perlu disiapkan?"

"Banyak hal,"

"Contohnya?" Sehun menatap Luhan,

"Baju pernikahan?"

"Check,"

"Tempat pernikahan?"

"Check,"

"Makanan?"

"Check,"

"Undangan?"

"Check,"

"Pesta?"

"Check,check,check," Balas Sehun lalu terkekeh,

"Kamu serius sudah menyiapkan itu semua?" Sehun mengangguk,

"Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan Xiao Lu, semua sudah beres. Hanya perlu kehadiranmu dan aku,"

"Dimana kita akan melakukan upacara?"

"Hawaii," Jawab Sehun singkat,

"Hawaii? For real?"

"Hmm, bukannya impianmu melakukan upacara pernikahan dengan pantai sebagai latarnya?" Luhan menutup mulutnya, ini terlalu mendadak untuknya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keluargaku? Teman-temanku?"

"Semuanya sudah di urus Xiao Lu, mereka semua akan berangkat besok, tidak tersisa dan semua ditanggung aku," Luhan memeluk Vivi semakin erat.

"Karena dari itu besok kita akan ke China untuk mengunjungi babamu dan meminta ijinnya lalu ke Hawaii dan melakukan upacara pernikahan, mereka menunggu kita Xiao Lu," Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik tubuhnya, tiket untuk mereka berdua. Pijakan Luhan melemah, ia mendudukan dirinya dipinggir kasur lalu menatap lembaran tiket di tangan Sehun.

"Jadi ini sungguhan?"

"Aku sudah bilang jika ini sungguhan Xiao Lu," Luhan menggeleng,

"Tiba-tiba aku merasa mual," Sehun terkekeh lalu mengeluarkan kotak berwarna _dongker_ dari sakunya dan menyetarakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Luhan yang sedang duduk dipinggir kasur dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Kamu tau Xiao Lu," Sehun membuka kotak itu,

"Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri" Mengeluarkan isinya,

"Untuk tidak akan melepaskan kamu lagi, apapun alasannya," Sehun memasang sesuatu di tangan kanan Luhan. Pria manis yang dari awal memperhatikan gerakan Sehun lalu menatap sesuatu di tangan kanannya. Sebuah _panthère de cartier bracelet white gold_ yang telah terpasang manis di tangannya. Gelang mahal itu sangat pas di pergelangan tangan Luhan, gelang dengan kepala panthere yang cantik dan dipenuhi berlian serta batu emerald yang indah.

"Tunggu," Luhan menahan bahu Sehun. Rasanya masih seperti bermimpi dengan begitu cepat saat ini.

"Wae?"

"Tolong pukul aku sekarang, mimpi ini terlalu berlebihan," Sehun tergelak dengan ekspresi Luhan, ia meraih kerah depan Luhan lalu menariknya maju dan mengecup bibir merah milik Luhan.

"Aku tidak mungkin memukulmu Xiao Lu, jadi lebih baik aku melakukan ini terus menerus agar kamu sadar jika ini bukan mimipi," Balas Sehun lalu mengecup bibir Luhan tanpa jeda.

"Yaa hentikan, Vivi terjepit," Keduanya tertawa.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Sehun mentap Luhan.

"Apanya?" Sehun mendesah pelan lalu menarik tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya.

"Luhan, mau kah kamu mengganti namamu menjadi Oh Luhan dan menjadi pasanganku yang sah?" Mata Luhan memanas, ia menatap mata Sehun yang menatapnya dalam.

"Kamu yakin pilihanmu Sehunnie?" Sehun mengangguk mantap,

"Sangat, tidak berubah dari pertama dan tidak akan berubah sampai nanti," Luhan tersenyum.

"Kalau kamu yakin dengan pilihanmu, aku juga akan yakin dengan pilihanku," Sehun menunggu lanjutan dari Luhan.

"Yakin untuk mengganti namaku menjadi Oh Luhan dan menjadi pasanganmu yang sah," Sehun tersenyum dengan lebar lalu berdiri dan memeluk Luhan yang terduduk di pinggir kasur.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat," Ucap Luhan

"Apa?"

"Kita harus mendapatkan ijin dari baba juga," Sehun mengangguk di perpotongan leher Luhan.

"Secepatnya Xiao Lu, aku yakin baba mengijinkan kita," Luhan terkekeh lalu melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang Sehun.

"Vivi terjepit," Bisik Luhan.

"Dia tidak akan marah karena pemiliknya sedang bahagia sekarang," Keduanya tertawa.

..

..

..

Luhan menatap Sehun di depannya dengan perasaan campur aduk, beberapa menit yang lalu dirinya dan Sehun resmi mengikrarkan janji suci untuk menjadi pasangan yang saling melengkapi setiap saat dan menjalani hidup bersama dengan penuh kebahagiaan di depan semua orang yang hadir saat itu, hanya tinggal melengkapi semuanya dengan kegiatan akhir dan mereka resmi menjadi pasangan yang sah. Namun, sekarang jantung Luhan seperti di pompa dengan kuat, penampilan Sehun sepenuhnya membuat Luhan seperti itu. Sehun sangat tampan dengan setelan jas abu-abu dengan dasi dan rompi silver di dalamnya sebagai pelengkap. Rambut hitam milik Sehun dibiarkan turun menutupi dahinya, itu keinginan Luhan membuat pria itu semakin terlihat sempurna. Sedangkan Luhan terlihat sangat manis dengan tuksedo putih lengkap dengan _bow tie_ berwarna hitam dan rambut caramel berponi miliknya menambah kesan manis dan menggemaskan. Sehun menatap mata Luhan yang terlihat gugup dan semakin gugup ketika mendekati kegiatan ini dalam upacara itu.

"Jangan gugup," Bisik Sehun pelan ketika mereka berhadapan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Semua orang melihat kita." Balas Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu cukup lihat aku dan kamu tidak akan gugup Xiao Lu," Luhan mendengus pelan.

"Aku semakin gugup jika melihatmu," Sehun terkekeh.

"Apa aku tampan?" Goda Sehun dan Luhan hanya mengalihkan matanya yang sukses membuat Sehun ingin mencubit wajah pria di depannya.

"Aku anggap itu jawaban dari "iya" Xiao Lu," Iringan musik terdengar pelan semakin mendekati kegiatan inti, bertukar cincin. Luhan sempat melirik sekilas ke arah pembawa cincin lalu tersenyum walaupun dadanya semakin berdegup dengan kuat. Terlihat seekor anjing berbulu putih melangkah mendekati pasangan Sehun-Luhan diikuti pasangan sahabatnya Baekhyun-Chanyeol yang mengiringi anjing itu, Vivi.

Vivi menggunakan pakaian resmi dengan sebuah kotak beludru di atas punggungnya dan semakin mendekati pasangan yang tengah menunggu kedatangannya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk terutama sang pria manis. Anjing berbuli putih itu terus melangkah mengikuti jalur yang telah disiapkan, jalur yang sama ketika Luhan masuk hingga akhirnya kaki-kaki kecil itu berhenti melangkah tepat di samping kaki-kaki Luhan dan Sehun diikuti pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berhenti dan mengangkat Vivi.

"Hiduplah dengan bahagian kalian berdua," Ucap pria bertumbuh tinggi, Chanyeol.

"Aku menyayangi kalian berdua, sangat. Chukkae," Kali ini pria imut dengan eyeliner yang berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak menangis di depan sahabat-sahabatnya. Keduanya mengangkat Vivi dan dengan sigap Sehun membuka ikatan pita yang melingkari tubuh Vivi lalu mengambil kotak beludru di atasnya.

"Kalian yang terbaik, gomawo," Sehun tersenyum.

"Setelah ini kita harus berbicara Baekkie," Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi menuntut banyak jawaban dan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh.

"Selesaikan dulu upacaramu Lu," Baekhyun dan Chanyeolpun berbalik dengan membawa Vivi bersama mereka, meninggalkan pasangan Sehun-Luhan.

"Kalian bisa melakukan pertukaran cincin sekarang," Ucap pendeta dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun. Pria tampan itu dengan pelan membuka kotak beludrunya,

"Xiao Lu,"

"Hm?"

"Aku tahu mungkin ini mendadak untukmu,"

"Sangat Sehunnie," Balas Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum.

"Tapi aku sangat bahagia sekarang," Sehun menarik nafasnya.

"Karena kamu memaafkanku, percaya denganku, menerimaku lagi di kehidupannmu," Sehun mengambil salah satu cincin.

"Dan mempercayakan aku untuk menjadi pasanganmu untuk terus menjagamu dan bersamamu sampai maut memisahkan," Pria tampan itu memasangkan cincin di jari manis Luhan.

"Sehunnie,"

"Hm?"

"Kamu tahu semua ini mungkin bisa membuatku terkena penyakit jantung kan?" Sehun terkekeh.

"Tapi aku sangat bersyukur,"

"Bersyukur karena Tuhan mempertemukan kita lagi sehingga aku bisa memaafkanmu, percaya dengamu, dan menerimamu lagi di kehidupanku," Luhan mengambil cincin lainnya.

"Dan mempercayakanmu untuk menjadi pasanganku untuk terus menjagaku dan bersamaku sampai maut memisahkan," Pria manis itu memasangkan cincinnya di jari manis Sehun dan dada Sehun menghangat. Cincin _white-gold_ dari _cartier_ itu melingkar sempurna di jari manis masing-masing, melengkapi upacara pernikahan mereka. Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di pinging Luhan lalu menariknya maju dan dengan sekejap bibir pria tampan itu berada di atas bibir pria berambut caramel itu diikuti sorakan dari para tamu dan ekspresi terkejut dari Luhan. Ciuman manis yang dilengkapi dengan latar belakang pantai Hawaii di resort itu walaupun belum memasuki musim panas, namun suasana hangat terasa di upacara pernikahan keduanya. Ciuman mereka terlepas, manik mata mereka bertemu lalu keduanya tersenyum,

"Terimakasih sudah membuat pernikahan impianku menjadi nyata," Sehun menggeleng.

"Ini bukan apa-apa Xiao Lu, terimakasih sudah membuat keinginanku untuk menikahimu menjadi nyata Saranghae," Luhan tersenyum lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Nado Saranghae," Balas Luhan

Keduanya berbalik menghadap tamu lalu membungkuk secara bersamaan, diikuti tepuk tangan para tamu dan teriakan heboh dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan mamanya yang sedang mengelap matanya yang basah lalu melambai ke arahnya dengan senyuman, ia balas tersenyum dan Sehun mendapati kedua orangtua angkatnya yang tersenyum sangat bahagia ke arahnya dengan dua ibu jari mengangkat ke udara, orangtua mereka duduk berdekatan. Luhan beru bertemu kedua orangtua angkat Sehun sehari sebelum menikah, namun ia tidak merasakan kecanggungan sama sekali dan orangtua angkat Sehun menerima Luhan dengan sangat baik membuat pria manis itu merasa nyaman. Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan lalu mereka berdua membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum melambai ke arah tamu dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Keduanya resmi menjadi pasangan yang sah untuk saling melengkapi dan melindungi dari sekarang dan selamanya. Karena seperti apapun jalan takdir yang mereka pilih, semua akan menemukan tujuan akhirnya.

 _Even after time, I couldn't say anything and just swallowed my words  
Words saying, I'm sorry, I love you, please believe in me like you do now_

 _I'll hug you, I'll hold your hands  
If your heart can be at rest  
I'll give it my all_

 _I want to protect your smile (protect)  
Always_

 _At some point, it seemed like you were crying even when you were smiling  
You couldn't love me with a peaceful heart  
And you longed for me as you remembered the memories  
My heart ached for you_

 _I couldn't even comfort you, saying that it'll get better, that it'll be forgotten  
So I'm nervous again  
I want to hold onto you and ask you not to leave_

 _I know I can't turn back a promise that I've already broken  
But I want to live and breathe next to you for all my life  
I pray that you'll be happy like you were in the beginning_

 _Thank you, I'm sorry, I love you  
Even if I give you my everything, it's not enough  
My love, I'll protect you forever  
Just follow me_

 _-EXO : Promise-_

.

..

.

..

 _"Aku akan selalu disampingmu," Tulis Sehun untuk kalungnya._

 _"Teruslah bersamaku," Tulis Luhan untuk kalungnya._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _"Bagaimana kamu bisa menyiapkan semuanya secepat ini?"_

 _"Semua membantuku,"_

 _"Semua?"_

 _"Hmm.. semua sahabatmu dan mama,"_

 _"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?" Sehun terkekeh._

 _"Kamu akan tahu nanti,"_

 _._

 _.._

 _.._

 _._

 _"Baekhyun?"_

 _"Sehun?" Terdengar suara di ujung telpon._

 _"Bisakah kita bertemu?" Tanya Sehun lalu menatap coatnya._

 _"Bagaimana jika Lu tahu? Aku bahkan belum mengatakan padanya jika kita telah bertemu satu sama lain,"_

 _"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Baekhyun mendesah di ujung telpon._

 _"Baiklah, lagipula kamu sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyakitI Luhan lagi,"_

 _"Aku tidak pernah menyakitinya,"_

 _"Dia akan membunuhku jika tahu aku sudah memaafkanmu Sehun-ah,"_

 **-END-**

.

.

R

C

L

terimakasih buat yang baca,

NB : Waaahhhhhhhh~ akhirnya menyelesaikan FF ini dengan penuh usaha T.T ku terhura. Sejujurnya niatan awal ingin selesai kurang dari 15 chap tapi ternyata nambah satu chap hahaha x) tapi melegakan ketika berhasil menyelesaikan ini semua #BERSORAK (semoga kalian tidak kecewa dengan endingnya :))

Dan setelah chap ini aku menyiapkan epilog tentang masa depan semua pasangan yang telah hadir meramaikan ff HunHan ini :* jadi buat kalian yang ingin membacanya sangat dipersilahkan ^^

Dan karena sebentar lagi aku UAS, aku harap doa dan dukungan dari kalian para pembaca kesayangan mungkin setelah UAS atau liburan aku bakal buat ff baru lagi entah oneshoot atau chapter. Jadi buat kalian yang ingin memberi saran tentang genre ff aku selanjutnya atau gambaran cerita bisa langsung tulis di kolom review atau kirim pesan atau bisa kirim email ya chingu ^^

Dan sekali lagi terimakasih sudah me review di chap sebelumnya, ^^ aku harap kalian akan mereview chap ini. Review dan pertanyaan kalian akan dibalas berbentuk pesan.

Sampai bertemu di fanfiction selanjutnya ^^

silahkan kirim email untuk berteman, cerita, curhat, kenalan, tanya-tanya atau apapun di ohdeerhunhan aku akan senang hati membalasnya ^^

Sarangahaeee chinguu


	17. Chapter 17

Penulis : Ohdeerwillis

Disclaimer : Tuhan dan keluarga mereka

Peringatan : Kesalahan penulisan, yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, dll

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, dan other exo members

(Sebelum membaca ini diharapkan membaca chapter terakhir sebelum ini agar paham) (Karena ini epilog jadi tidak akan sepanjang chapter-chapter sebelumnya ^^)

EPILOG

 _You can be my guided light_  
 _Keep me, company in the night_  
 _That's all I need, all I want_  
 _Is for you to stay a little longer now_  
 _With arms around me, like a border_  
 _Like the air I breathe, I let you in_  
 _Keep me warm underneath my skin_  
 _Cause i'm_  
 _Giving in to your touch_  
 _I can never get enough_  
 _Diving deep into the ocean_  
 _Ocean_  
 _Ocean_  
 _Ocean_

 _You can be my safety zone_  
 _Somewhere I can go when I feel alone_  
 _That's all I need, all I want_  
 _Is to stay a little longer now_  
 _Arms around me like a border_  
 _Like and endless stream_  
 _You take me in_  
 _To a place that I've never been_  
 _Now i'm_

 _-Mike Perry x Shy Martin : The Ocean-_

 _._

.

-Beberapa Tahun Kemudian-

"Jangan menarik ekornya jika bermain dengan kucing Ziyu-ah." Teriak seseorang dari balik meja dapur, sosok yang sibuk dengan masakannya saat ini.

"Ruruuuuu… Haowen Ge cubit Yujie," Teriak sosok anak perempuan dari ruang tengah.

"Jangan nakal Haowen," Balas sosok dari dapur.

"Yujie yang mulai Ru," Sosok dengan apron menggantung di tubuhnya itu hanya bisa menggeleng. Pria manis dengan apron itu sibuk memotong berbagai jenis sayuran segar, ia Luhan atau sekarang bisa disebut Oh Luhan pria manis berambut caramel yang telah resmi dinikahi Oh Sehun beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Ruruuuuuuu! Huaaaaaaa Ziyu di cakar,"Dengan sigap Luhan meletakkan pisaunya dan segera melangkah menuju ruang tengah namun seseorang menahan lengannya,

"Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu, aku yang akan mengurus anak-anak," Sehun, pria tampan itu tersenyum ke arah Luhan.

"Kamu dari mana saja?"

"Maaf, tadi aku harus mengirim beberapa surel sayang," Luhan mendesah pelan.

"Berhentilah mengurusi pekerjaanmu sayang, ini waktunya libur," Sehun mengangguk lalu mengecup bibir Luhan singkat.

"Aku akan bersama anak-anak," Sehun berlalu dan meninggalkan Luhan dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

Suasana itulah yang terasa di kehidupan Luhan setelah menikah dengan Oh Sehun beberapa tahun lalu. Beberapa bulan setelah menikah mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pindah ke London karena pekerjaan Sehun. Setelah itu tepat setahun Sehun dan Luhan menikah, keduanya memutuskan untuk mengangkat anak. Luhan beruntung, keinginannya memiliki anak di dukung pasangannya, Sehun. Dengan senang hati, pria itu menyetujui saran Luhan, karena mereka berdua menyukai kehadiran anak-anak. Dan setelahnya, mereka sepakat mengangkat anak bernama, Oh Haowen. Anak laki-laki tampan yang memiliki sifat hampir sama dengan Sehun, bahkan banyak yang bilang jika Haowen adalah versi kecil dari Sehun yang membuat orang-orang menganggap Haowen cocok menjadi anak kandung mereka berdua. Tiga tahun setelahnya, mereka sepakat untuk mengangkat anak lagi karena permintaan Haowen yang menginginkan teman bermain. Dan pasangan Sehun-Luhan sepakat untuk mengangkat dua anak sekaligus, seorang anak perempuan dan laki-laki yang bernama, Oh Ziyu dan Oh Yujie.

Jika Haowen adalah versi Sehun kecil, maka dapat dikatakan Ziyu adalah anak laki-laki versi Luhan kecil. Wajahnya yang manis dan sifat lucunya benar-benar seperti menggambarkan Luhan. sedangkan Yujie adalah anak perempuan cantik dengan perpaduan Sehun dan Luhan, versi lengkap. Walaupun Ziyu dan Yujie diangkat secara bersamaan namun mereka memiliki perbedaan umur dan Ziyu yang lebih tua. Setelah memiliki tiga orang anak, mereka memutuskan untuk membeli rumah baru dan pindah dari apartemen, dari sanalah kehidipan Luhan dan Sehun berubah banyak.

Kehidupan mereka bertambah ramai dengan kehadiran anjing kesayangan mereka, Vivi dan dua ekor kucing menggemaskan berwarna hitam dan coklat, hadiah pernikahan dari mama Luhan yang diterima Luhan dengan binar bahagia berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang terlihat suram ketika mendapatkan dua kucing itu dan ketika Luhan bertanya, pria tampan itu menjawab,

" _Kucing itu menakutkan Xiao Lu_ ," Yang setelahnya hanya mendapatkan gelengan dari pria manis.

Semua itulah yang membuat kehidupan mereka berdua lebih terasa lengkap dan berwarna dari sebelumnya. Walaupun, terkadang tingkah anak-anak mereka dan tiga peliharaan mereka mengesalkan seperti sekarang ini, tidak ada penyesalan dalam diri keduanya karena memilih hidup seperti ini.

"Waktunya mandi anak-anak," Luhan muncul di ruang tengah masih dengan apronnya.

"Yujie dimandiin Ruru ya," Ucap Yujie lalu berlari kecil ke arah Luhan.

"Ahh~ Ziyu juga," Seru anak laki-laki manis lalu menyusul adiknya.

"Haowen!" Dan ketiga anak-anak itu sudah menempel di kaki Luhan dengan menggemaskan.

"Tidak ada yang mau mandi dengan appa?" Ketiganya menggeleng serempak.

"Why?"

"Appa terlalu keras menggosok tubuh Ziyu," Jawab Ziyu lalu menempel lebih dekat dengan kaki Luhan dan saat itu juga ekspresi Sehun berubah kesal.

"Kalau begitu appa juga ikut kalian mandi,"

"Kamu bisa mandi sendiri Sehunnie,"Balas Luhan lalu menggeleng.

"Kamu pilih kasih sayang," Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Luhan tertawa.

"Kalau begitu pergilah ke kamar mandi, nanti Ruru menyusul setela melepas apron, okay?" Ketiganya mengangguk lalu berlari ke arah tangga secara bersamaan.

"Jangan berlari jika naik tangga," Seru Luhan.

"Kamu pasti sangat lelah hari ini karena terlalu banyak memasak dan mengurus anak," Ucap Sehun lalu mendekati Luhan.

"Hmm, lelahnya selalu hilang jika melihat mereka sesenang itu,"Balas Luhan lalu menerima pelukan dari Sehun.

"Kenapa kamu menolak memesan makanan di luar untuk acara hari ini sayang?"

"Lebih bahagia jika bisa memasak untuk orang-orang tersayang Sehunnie," Sehun mengangguk lalu melepas pelukannya dan mengusak rambut Luhan.

"Kalau begitu akan ku bantu memandikan anak-anak, jika perlu memandikan Rurunya juga," Goda Sehun dan mendapat pukulan pelan dari Luhan.

"Kenapa sifat menggodamu itu tidak pernah hilang sih," Sehun terkekeh.

.

.

"Yujie jangan menyentuh kue coklatnya sayang, nanti bajumu kotor," Ucap Luhan lalu meletakkan piring terakhir di atas meja makan yang telah penuh dengan berbagai jenis masakan dari Luhan.

"Haowen tolong panggil appa ya, sebentar lagi mereka datang," Haowen mengangguk lalu bergegas menuju kamar orangtuanya.

"Ruru, can you help me?" Ziyu mendekat ke arah Luhan yang sedang menata piring.

"Ini," Ziyu mengarahkan tangannya, meminta agar dikancing.

"Okay," Luhan tersenyum lalu berjongkok dan membantu Ziyu mengancing bagian tangannya.

"Cha, done." Ziyu tersenyum,

"Thanks Ruru," Ucapnya lalu memeluk leher Luhan dan Luhan mencubit pelan hidung Ziyu.

"Waahh~ appa iri," Keduanya menoleh secara bersamaan, dan mendapati Sehun tengah menatap mereka dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Ziyu tidak ingin memeluk appa?" Sehun berjongkok lalu merentangkan tangannya. Ziyu menatap Sehun dengan bingung lalu menatap Luhan di sampingnya.

"Peluk appa," Bisik Luhan dan pria kecil itu melepaskan lingkaran tangannya di leher luhan lalu beralih ke arah Sehun, memeluk pria tampan itu dengan erat.

"Ahh~senangnya dipeluk Ziyu," Ucap Sehun lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Appaaaa, Yujie mau gendong,"Sehun menoleh ke arah Yujie yang telah berdiri di sampingnya dan Ziyu.

"Ziyu jugaaaa," Rengek pria kecil yang tengah di peluk Sehun.

"Yujieee," tangan kecilnya menarik lengan baju Sehun.

"Arra..arra, appa gendong semuanya," Sehun merentangkan tangannya lebih lebar dan Yujie masuk bersama Ziyu.

"One..two..three," Sehun berdiri dengan Ziyu dan Yujie dalam gendongannya.

"Kalian semakin berat,"Ucap Sehun lalu terkekeh, Yujie dan Ziyu menempel erat dengan Sehun.

"Apakah sakit?" Tanya Yujie, khawatir dengan appanya.

"Ani, kalian tidak lebih berat dari Ruru," Semuanya menoleh ke arah Luhan dan pria manis itu melotot ke arah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum.

"Ruru sering minta gendong?" Kali ini Ziyu yang bertanya.

"Setiap hari," Jawab Sehun lalu terkekeh.

"Jangan percaya anak-anak, appa kalian sedang menggoda Ruru," Luhan menggeleng lalu mendekati Haowen yang sedang menikmati pudding.

"Haowen ingin digendong juga?"Tanya Luhan dan mendapati gelengan dari pria kecil.

"Appa tidak akan kuat jika menggendong kita bertiga Ru," Luhan tersenyum

"Ruru yang akan menggendongmu,"Haowen tersenyum,

"Jangan sayang, biarkan aku saja yang menggendong mereka," Ucap Sehun lalu mendekat.

"Kamu tidak akan bisa, tidak apa,"Luhan menggendong Haowen dengan pudingnya.

"Karena sebentar lagi libur musim panas, kalian ingin kemana?" Tanya Luhan lalu melihat ketiga anaknya yang nampak berpikir.

"Ke rumah nai nai!" Seru Haowen.

"Iyaa, ke rumah Halmoeni," Lanjut Ziyu dan Yujie.

"Boleh kan appa?" Tanya Yujie lalu menatap appanya.

"Jangan menatap appa seperti itu kalian berempat," Sehun mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah," Ke empat orang itu bersorak.

-Tinggg-

"Mereka sudah datang," Ucap Luhan lalu menurunkan Haowen.

"Bermainlah dengan baik ya anak-anak," Sehun menurunkan Ziyu dan Yujie. Pasangan itu berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukanya,

"Haloooo," Semua tamunya datang secara bersamaan dengan wajah bahagia.

"Best Times" begitu mereka menyebutnya, acara perkumpulan yang rutin diadakan setiap setahun dua kali dan wajib di hadiri. Entah bagaimana awalnya, sehingga para sahabat itu memiliki acara rutin seperti saat ini, yang jelas mereka sangat menikmati waktu berkumpul secara bersama-sama untuk bertukar cerita atau membicarakan hal yang menyenangkan dan hari ini pasangan Luhan dan Sehun lah yang mendapat kunjungan dari sahabat-sahabatnya yang rela mengunjungi mereka di London.

"Kalian datang secara bersamaan?" Tanya Luhan lalu tersenyum.

"Selamat datang," Sehun bersalaman dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebagai pasangan pertama lalu memeluk mereka berdua diikuti Luhan.

"Kami membawakanmu wine dari Paris," Ucap Baekhyun lalu menunjukkan bawannya. Pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah menikah dua tahun setelah Luhan dan Sehun menikah. Mereka melakukan upacara di Paris, negara favorit Baekhyun. Selain itu juga mereka telah menetap di Paris karena Baekhyun berhasil membuka butiknya disana tiga tahun yang lalu, walaupun Chanyeol masih sering sibuk dengan kerjaannya di Korea, tetapi tidak menghambat kehidupan keduanya.

"Samchooonnn," Sehun menoleh ke bawah, melihat sosok kecil yang menarik pelan celananya.

"Halo jagoan, bagaimana kabarmu?" Sehun berjongkok menyetarakan tingginya.

"Baik, apakah ada kue coklat untuk Jesper?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Tentu, sangat banyak untuk Jesper," Balas Sehun lalu mengusak rambut Jesper. Sosok kecil itu adalah anak angkat dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, selain Jesper mereka juga mengangkat tiga anak lainnya karena Baekhyun sangat menyukai anak-anak.

"Yeaayy!" Jesper bersorak kecil.

"Jiwon juga mau uncle," Sehun menoleh ke samping dan mendapati anak terakhir itu menatapnya.

"Sure, masuklah, Haowen, Ziyu dan Yujie menunggu kalian." Ucap Sehun lalu bergeser membiarkan kedua anak itu masuk dan Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun.

"Auntyy," Luhan menoleh ketika merasa celananya di tarik.

"Jackson? Wae? Ahh~ jangan panggil aunty, panggil Ruru saja ne?" Luhan berjongkok.

"Mommy menyuruh Jack memanggil seperti itu," Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menahan tawanya.

"Ahh~ kalau begitu, mulai belajar memanggil Ruru, right?" Jackson mengangguk.

"Tapi aunty sangat cantik," Sehun terkekeh disampingnya.

"Anak kecil selalu jujur Xiao Lu," Luhan menyenggol Sehun lalu tersenyum.

"Masuklah," Luhan berdiri di susul Sehun lalu membiarkan Jackson menyusul yang lain.

"Kalian masuklah," Ucap Sehun menunjuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Berhenti mengajarkan mereka memanggilku aunty, Baekki," Kesal Luhan lalu mencubit pelan lengan Baekhyun.

"Kamu cocok dipanggil seperti itu," Balas Baekhyun lalu tertawa.

"Yaaak!" Baekhyun segera menghindar dan masuk.

"Eh? Taehyung?"

"Annyeong samchon, annyeong Ruru," Anak laki-laki remaja itu melambai ke arah Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kamu tidak membawa pacarmu?" Goda Sehun dan Taehyung hanya memasang wajah sedih.

"Aku belum siap membawa Kookie kesini samchon," Sehun mengangguk.

"Kwaenchana, kalian masih remaja. Nikmatilah waktu bersama-sama," Balas Sehun lalu menepuk bahu Taehyung. Remaja laki-laki itu adalah anak dari kakak laki-laki Baekhyun, Daehyun. Karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah mengurus Taehyung dari kecil dan karena kakak laki-laki Baekhyun telah meninggal ketika Taehyung masih kecil sehingga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk merawat Taehyung hingga saat ini, bahkan Taehyung telah menganggap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebagai orangtuanya sendiri.

"Tolong jaga anak-anak kecil itu ya Tae," Ucap Luhan dan dibalas anggukan dari Taehyung.

Pasangan kedua yang telah sampai adalah pasangan Suho dan Lay.

"Hyung," Sehun memeluk Suho lalu tersenyum dan bersalaman dengan Lay.

"Aku harus sering-sering mengunjungi rumah kalian," Ucap Suho dan disambut tawa.

"Halo Judy," Sapa Luhan kepada anak perempuan yang sedang digandeng Lay.

"Halo Ruru," Judy tersenyum lalu memberikan papper bag yang dia bawa.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Luhan setelah menerima papper bagnya.

"Oleh-oleh dari Judy, Lu. Selama liburan ia ingin membelikanmu itu ketika melihat satu toko berisi pernak pernik rusa." Balas Lay lalu terkekeh. Luhan membuka papper bagnya dan mendapati boneka rusa menggemaskan di dalamnya.

"Ahhh~ cute," Luhan berjongkok di depan Judy.

"Gomawo cantik," Luhan mengusak pelan rambut Judy dan anak perempuan itu tersenyum.

"Dimana Anson?"Tanya Sehun ketika tidak melihat anak laki-laki dari Suho dan Lay bersama mereka.

"Dia sedang bersama Zhuyi," Sehun mengangguk. Suho dan Lay menikah setahun setelah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menikah. Mengikuti sahabat-sahabatnya, pasangan itu juga memilih mengangkat anak untuk menemani mereka yang sekarang menetap di Korea, bahkan Lay telah memilih untuk berkarir di Korea bersama Suho yang sekarang telah menjadi dokter spesialis yang handal.

"Masuklah," Ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum.

"Hai Brother," Sapa sosok yang telah berdiri di depan Sehun lalu memeluknya.

"Yaa! Jangan memelukku hitam," Sehun mendorong sosok yang memeluknya.

"Yaa! Kau memeluk Chanyeol dan Suho tapi tidak mau memelukku?"

"Nanti hitammu nular Kai," Ejek Sehun lalu mendapatkan cubitan di lengan dari Kai.

"Halo Kai, Kyung," Sapa Luhan lalu memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Senangnya bisa bertemu kamu lagi Lu," Luhan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan Jepang?" Tanya Luhan. Pasangan itu baru-baru ini menetap di Jepang karena pekerjaan Kai disana.

"Cukup baik tapi aku masih sulit untuk menikmatinya," Luhan tersenyum lalu mengusap bahu Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu nanti," Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Janji?" Luhan mengangguk, gemas dengan mata besar Kyungsoo.

"Lu, kenapa pasanganmu ini sangat menyebalkan sih? Berbanding terbalik denganmu," Ucap Kai lalu melirik Sehun.

"Dia selalu seperti itu Kai," Luhan tertawa dan Sehun cemberut.

"Halo sayang, tumben sekali kamu tidak banyak bicara," Luhan berjongkok menyapa anak yang menempel pada kaki Kai.

"Dia mengalami _jetlag_ Lu," Balas Kyungsoo.

"Ahh~ tumben sekali, pasti rasanya tidak enak. Nanti Ruru buatkan coklat hangat ya, dan di dalam ada banyak sekali daging kesukaanmu, Taeoh." Luhan mengelus pipi anak bernama Taeoh itu.

"Benarkah?" Luhan menganguk dan Taeoh tersenyum.

"Kalian masuklah, Taeoh butuh banyak istirahat," Ucap Luhan lalu mempersilahkan pasangan itu masuk.

"Chen!" Luhan tersenyum ketika melihat pasangan lain yang datang, Chen dan Xiumin. Pasangan itu menikah di Korea pada tahun yang sama dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Sekarang Chen dan Xiumin juga menetap di London sama seperti Sehun- Luhan karena Sehun dan Chen memiliki bisnis bersama.

"Halo, maafkan aku Lu karena tidak membantumu. Daeul cukup bad mood dari pagi," Ucap Xiumin lalu menatap Daeul dalam gendongan Chen.

"No problem, aku mengerti," Jawab Luhan lalu tersenyum.

"Hai jagoan uncle, kenapa kamu bad mood hm?" Tanya Sehun lalu mengambil Daeul dari gendongan Chen dan anak kecil itu hanya menggeleng pelan di gendongan Sehun.

"Jika kamu tersenyum akan uncle belikan mainan yang banyak," Ucap Sehun dan sukses membuat Daeul tersenyum.

"Nahh~ ini lebih baik," Sehun terkekeh lalu mengembalikan Daeul ke gendongan Chen.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu menerima tawaran uncle daripada appa?" Chen mencium pelan pipi Daeul dan semuanya tertawa.

"Oh iya, aku membawakanmu asinan," Ucap Xiumin lalu mengangkat bungkusan di tangannya.

"Kamu yang terbaik," Luhan tertawa lalu membiarkan pasangan itu masuk.

"Ahh~ pasangan terakhir kita telah datang," Ucap Sehun ketika melihat Kris dan Tao berjalan ke arah mereka. Kris dan Tao adalah pasangan yang terakhir menikah, mereka menikah lima tahun setelah Luhan dan Sehun menikah dan menetap di China.

"Bo~" Panggil anak perempuan di gendongan Kris dan Sehun tersenyum.

"Shuyaa," Sehun bersalaman dengan Kris lalu mengusak rambut Shuya.

"Mu~" Luhan menoleh ketika merasakan tarikan di ujung bajunya.

"Kamu semakin cantik saja Boxuan," Ucap Luhan lalu mencubit pipi anak perempuan itu.

"Mu juga cantik," Tao terkekeh mendengar perkataan anaknya.

"Berhentilah mengajari mereka yang aneh-aneh Tao-ya," Bisik Luhan lalu tersenyum ke arah Shuya.

"Gege kalian mana?" Jari kecil Boxuan menunjuk ke belakang dan mata Luhan mengikutinya lalu melihat dua anak laki-laki yang sibuk dengan PSP nya.

"Ahh~ mereka sibuk bermain,"

"Ge, bagaimana kabar mama?" Tanya Luhan.

"Baik, semuanya baik. Kamu harus pulang liburan nanti," Balas Kris dan Luhan menganguk.

"Kalian masuklah, semuanya sudah menunggu," Ucap Sehun.

"Bo~"

"Ru~" Kedua anak laki-laki yang sibuk dengan PSPnya tadi memanggil Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Kalian terlalu sibuk bermain PSP," Sehun tertawa lalu berjongkok dan merentangkan tangannya.

"Berikan bo dan uncle pelukan dulu," Anson dan Zhuyi berlari ke arah Sehun dan memeluknya dan Sehun menggendong mereka.

"Ayo kita susul yang lain," Ucap Luhan lalu masuk diikuti Sehun yang menggendong Anson dan Zhuyi.

.

.

Suasana di rumah Luhan sangat ramai namun hangat. Semua pembicaraan mengalir dengan mudah tanpa ada batasan, secara tidak langsung mereka membentuk kelompok sendiri. Seperti Sehun, Suho, Chen, Kai, Kris dan Chanyeol yang berkumpul dan membahas tentang pekerjaan mereka masing-masing lalu menuju hobi mereka yang kebetulan memiliki beberapa hobi yang sama seperti otomotif dan musik. Berbeda dengan perkumpulan Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Lay, Xiumin dan Tao yang lebih banyak membahas liburan, tips untuk beberapa hal, dan trend pakaian tahun ini. Walaupun begitu semua menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka dengan sangat menyenangkan termasuk para anak-anak.

"Mommy, Tae hyung nakal" Jesper mendekati Baekhyun dan melapor perbuatan hyungnya.

"Aku hanya menggodanya," Elak Taehyung.

"Kamu harus menjaga adik-adikmu Tae, jangan menggoda mereka," Balas Baekhyun.

"Bersabarlah karena kamu yang paling tua," Ucap Xiumin lalu terkekeh.

"Ne," Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu kembali ke perkumpulan anak kecil.

"Sudah samchon katakan untuk membawa Jungkook bersamamu," Bisik Sehun ketika Taehyung melewatinya dan membuat anak laki-laki itu semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku akan membawanya ketika pertemuan selanjutnya," Bisik Taehyung membalas perkataan Sehun.

"Apa kalian memiliki rencana saat liburan musim panas nanti?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika semuanya telah berkumpul jadi satu.

"Anak-anak ingin bertemu mama, jadi kita akan berlibur ke China tapi mungkin setelahnya akan ke Jepang menemui Kai dan Kyung," Balas Luhan.

"Ahh~ bagaimana kehidupanmu di Jepang Kyung?" Tanya Lay dan pria bermata bulat itu menggeleng.

"Jepang sangat menyenangkan, hanya saja aku belum bisa beradaptasi dengan baik, Taeoh juga." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana jika kita liburan bareng musim panas nanti?" Semua orang menoleh ke arah Tao.

"Setelah kalian berlibur masing-masing kita tutup dengan liburan di Jepang sekalian mengunjungi Kyungsoo," Lanjut Tao.

"Ahh~ ide yang bagus," Baekhyun tersenyum dengan cerah.

"Aku akan menyiapkan baju khusus untuk kalian saat musim panas nanti," Kumpulan Luhan bertepuk tangan menerima saran dengan baik.

"Jika kalian mengunjungiku, aku akan memasak yang banyak," Ucap Kyungsoo senang.

"Setujuuu~"Seru Lay diikuti yang lain kecuali perkumpulan Sehun.

"Hmm tunggu, kalian tidak meminta pendapat kami sebagai pasangan kalian?" Kali ini Suho yang bersuara setelah melihat tingkah para pasangannya.

"Tidak-tidak, pilihannya hanya dua," Lay mengacungkan dua jarinya,

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Pertama, mengikuti saran kita atau.."

"Atau?" Kris tampak penasaran.

"Serahkan kartu kalian dan jadiah penjaga anak-anak selama kita berlibur ke Jepang," Lanjut Lay diikuti sorakan setuju dari yang lain.

"What? Ini tidak adil,"Chen bersuara.

"Kalau begitu kalian harus siap-siap tidur sendiri selama libur musim panas," Ucap Xiumin dan didukung teman-temannya.

"Tunggu, tapi kami memiliki pekerjaan," Suho menatap Lay minta pembelaan dan yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah cuek.

"Terserah, semua keputusan berada di tangan kalian," Tutup Baekhyun dan disambut wajah cemberut dari pasangan masing-masing.

"Lagipula, ada atau tidak ada kalian liburan kita tetap berjalan baik, yang jelas semua kartu akan kita bawa," Ucap Tao lalu melirik Kris yang memasang wajah kesal.

"Kita bekerja untuk kalian," Kai bersuara, walaupun ia tidak terlalu keberatan dengan saran dari pasangannya.

"Karena kalian bekerja untuk kita, jadi tidak ada salahnya kita meminta kan?"

"Ahh~ baiklah baiklaah" Sehun menyerah ketika melihat wajah memohon Luhan.

"Yeayyyy~" Luhan bersorak.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Dengan serempak semua orang menatap pasangan mereka masing-masing dengan wajah memohon.

"Aku menyerah," Itu Kris

"Aku juga," Chen menggeleng.

"Ahh~ kapan aku bisa melarangmu hm?" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku setuju,"Suho mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan," Kai mengangguk. Dan dengan keputusan itu perkumpulan Luhan bersorak senang hingga semua anak-anak keluar dari kamar bermain.

"Wae Ru?" Luhan menoleh ketika mendengar suara Ziyu diikuti ana-anak lain di belakangnya.

"Kalian semua akan mengunjungi Taeoh akhir musim panas nanti," Balas Luhan dan bisa ditebak, semua anak-anak itu bersorak gembira terutama Taeoh.

"Kita akan ke Jepang lagi," Judy tersenyum melihat orangtuanya.

"Kamu senang Taeoh-ah?"Tanya Kyungsoo dan dibalas anggukan anaknya.

"Waktunya makan anak-anak," Ucap Luhan lalu beranjak dari duduknya diikuti Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Siapa mau kue coklat?" Tanya Sehun diikuti acungan tangan dari anak-anak kecil itu.

"Ayo kita makan kue coklat," Sehun mengajak anak-anak kecil itu menuju meja yang berisi kue-kue manis.

"Kamu tidak mau Tae?" Goda Luhan dan dibalas gelengan.

"Tolong berikan aku jus buah Ru," Pinta Taehyung dibalas anggukan Luhan.

"Arra, duduklah."

"Kalian silahkan menikmati makanannya," Ucap Luhan dan diikuti pasangan-pasangan yang mulai beranjak.

Luhan menyiapkan jus buah untuk Taehyung diikuti Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Kamu tidak lelah Xiao Lu?" Sehun melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Luhan.

"I'am fine sayang," Luhan menepuk pelan tangan Sehun. Sehun meletakan dagunya di atas bahu Luhan.

"Kamu yang terbaik sayang,"Luhan mengusap pelan pipi Sehun.

"Kamu juga yang terbaik sayang, jangan lupakan perjalanan China dan Jepang," Sehun mendesah pelan,

"Kamu serius akan ke Jepang?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Kamu juga harus ikut Sehunnie,"

"Hmm"

"Saranghae," Ucap Luhan lalu terkekeh.

"Kamu mengucapkannya di saat seperti ini, baiklah aku ikut. Nado saranghae," Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya lalu mengecup leher Luhan.

..

..

 _This air is a breath I take with permission_  
 _I swim but this is still within your chest_  
 _Even in my dreams I dream of you All night (All night)_

 _The moment I stretch my arm_  
 _This feeling ripples at the tip of my fingers_  
 _That is You all of it is You_

 _Our times are dyed with the color of the water_  
 _Your warm smile is Beautiful_  
 _I am happy just as it is_  
 _So don't give me freedom_

 _You are the one I found, One and One and Only_  
 _Touching the tip of our toes, touching our hands, touching our space_  
 _All of it is you_

 _Your soft caress that draws me_  
 _When I'm still in your frame_  
 _I am the most comfortable_  
 _I am caged inside of you_

 _Yeah like I can be almost caught by your hand_  
 _Inside this fish bowl_  
 _Is filled with your warmth_  
 _This is my transparent space_

 _Past the glass wall, the seasons are reflected_  
 _They don't matter to me at all_

 _The seasons that touch my skin_  
 _Are all you yeah_

 _Your hands that cover my eyes_  
 _I fall into a deep sleep_

 _From the faint sliver of sunlight_  
 _That can be seen between your fingers_

 _-EXO : One and Only-_

 **-END-**


	18. CHECK THIS OUT

HALO GUYS

CUMA MAU BILANG BUAT YANG BELUM BACA FF AKU EDISI HUNHAN ULTAH BISA DIBACA DENGAN JUDUL "A JAR OF TIRAMISU" DAN "A CUP OF COFFEE" :)

SILAHKAN DIBACA SAMBIL NUNGGU UPDATEAN FF ON GOING YG LAIN :) (DISARANKAN BACA DARI "A JAR OF TIRAMISU")

DITUNGGU REVIEWANNYA :))

TERIMAKASIH

DEER, XX


End file.
